Easy as pie
by Wild Shelby
Summary: L'un est un chef talentueux, l'autre est un galériste connu et respecté dans le monde entier, cela pourrait ressembler à la recette du bonheur. Sauf que c'est de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dont on parle, et que rien ne les emmerde plus que la facilité. DRARRY - UA.
1. Chapitre 1

_Eh les petits chats ! Il y'a quelques temps maintenant, j'ai écrit "Cauchemar en cuisine", un petit OS sans grande prétention qui m'a permis de renouer un petit peu avec l'écriture, cette activité qui est si chère à mon cœur. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'en étais capable, que je savais encore mettre des mots sur mes idées, dompter mon imagination pour former une histoire digne de ce nom et susceptible de vous faire ressentir quelque chose ; des sourires, du rire, des émotions, peu importe, mais quelque chose. À mes yeux, c'est ce qui fait la qualité et l'intérêt d'une histoire : ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Récemment, j'ai eu envie de réfléchir au potentiel de cette histoire, et j'ai commencé à ré-écrire ce qui existait, tout en travaillant un scénario digne de ce nom que je serais en mesure de vous proposer._

 _Me voilà donc avec un premier chapitre. La version d'origine est toujours disponible, et vous pouvez la lire sans craindre d'être spoilés : si j'imagine en effet un happy-ending (j'aime bien cela), je ne compte pas épargner quoi que ce soit, ni à Draco, ni à Harry._

 _Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec ces deux petits chats, dont j'espère que la vision vous plaira. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils sont assez proches (en termes de caractère) des personnages originaux, alors je les aime vraiment beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot avant de partir, cela fait toujours chaud au cœur ._

 _Et merci à Lou, mon Etoile, pour son soutien constant et infaillible._

 **N.B. : à partir du chapitre 4, la longueur des chapitre sera divisée par deux pour en faciliter la lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Harry jeta son torchon sur son épaule, d'un geste souple, avec l'assurance de celui pour qui c'était un réflexe, un geste qu'il effectuait sans même y réfléchir. Toute la classe était pendue à ses lèvres, attentive au moindre de ses mouvements, comme si un jeté de torchon était l'ingrédient secret pour la réussite d'une tarte au citron meringuée. Le brun fit quelques pas souples, derrière ses fourneaux, et s'adossa au plan de travail, afin de faire face à ses élèves d'un soir.

Il y'avait les habitués, que Harry croisait régulièrement, et qu'il commençait à connaître, et ceux qu'ils avaient invités ou à qui on avait offert cette soirée. Jeunes ou plus âgés, ils avaient tous dans le regard la fatigue d'une longue semaine de travail, d'étude ou de vie domestique, qui endormait passablement leur enthousiasme. Il fallait composer avec cette variable, donner de la vie à cette soirée, pour qu'ils oublient la fatigue, en fassent abstraction. Harry ne tenait pas compte de la fatigue, il ne tenait pas compte des vies des uns et des autres. Dans sa cuisine, ils entraient dans un autre monde, un monde coupé des tracas du quotidien, des doutes qui se lèvent quand le soleil se couche. S'il avait eu le choix, il n'y aurait pas eu de cours particuliers le vendredi soir, mais alors, il aurait fallu interroger la validité des cours du jeudi, puis de ceux du mercredi… C'était là toute la beauté, toute la magie de la cuisine familiale, celle qu'il préférait : c'était une bulle confortable à l'écart du temps et de l'espace. Difficile, parfois, exigeante, la plupart du temps, mais si belle qu'elle valait bien de se priver d'une soirée devant un plateau-télé.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, et adressa un petit sourire à ses élèves.

– Je me fiche que vous ne sachiez pas faire cuire de pâtes, que vous loupiez systématiquement votre sauce hollandaise ou même que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est. La cuisine anglaise est désastreuse, alors j'imagine que c'est aussi ce qu'est votre niveau. Mais ce soir, nous allons préparer le dessert que vous présenterez encore lors de vos repas de familles, d'ici vingt, trente, quarante ans. Je vais vous apprendre le moindre petit secret de fabrication, le moindre truc que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'ignorer, et vous n'aurez plus jamais la moindre excuse pour ne pas préparer le pavlova le plus bandant du quartier.

Le brun ménagea un petit silence, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Autour de lui, quelques rires se firent entendre. C'était la première règle : rappeler à ses élèves que la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme n'étaient pas une question d'énergie, mais de bonheur. Sa mission était précisément celle-ci : leur donner un peu de bonheur. Cela semblait bien parti.

Si les plats changeaient au gré des saisons, des humeurs de son maraicher préféré ou de ses propres envies, son discours d'introduction annonçait la couleur : si les ustensiles étaient immaculés, Harry brillait par ses manières brutes, son sourire un peu tordu, ses mains abimées par des années passées derrière les fourneaux. Son regard se posa sur un jeune homme blond qui affichait un air renfrogné. Malgré la bonne humeur et le ton enjoué du jeune chef, il n'esquissa pas même un sourire, en total décalage avec les autres apprentis chefs du soir.

– Vous vous mettrez par deux. Le plat est ambitieux, la précision est de rigueur, alors il vaut mieux deux personnes qui prennent leur temps qu'un seul individu qui se précipite.

Lui-même avait dû apprendre la patience. Une dizaine d'années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait commencé la cuisine, envoyé en apprentissage par des parents qui avaient dû renoncer à leur rêve de voir leur fils unique faire ce qu'ils imaginaient être une carrière brillante, obligés de céder face aux demandes de plus en plus insistantes d'un jeune Harry pour qui la beauté résidait bien plus dans l'ébullition d'une sauce ou la précision quasi militaire d'une pâtisserie française, il avait manqué de se décourager. Il en avait tiré l'enseignement qui lui servait chaque jour, et qu'il servait généreusement à tous ses commis, ceux du quotidien comme ceux d'un soir : pour aller vite et être excellent, il fallait prendre le temps de faire les choses. Pas une seconde de plus, mais certainement pas une seconde de moins.

Il eut un nouveau regard amusé vers le jeune blond, qui avait croisé les bras sur son torse dans un geste de défis, le menton en avant et la mine boudeuse.

– Un seul de mes élèves a dû revenir une deuxième fois. Je vous déconseille donc de choisir Draco comme binôme, expliqua Harry en le désignant d'un geste de la main, ou vous risquez de vous retrouver avec un bras en moins et un plat encore non-identifié.

 *** . * . * . ***

– Tu mériterais que je te fasse bouffer ce coffret, Draco ! s'écria Blaise en balançant le coffret à travers la pièce.

Draco haussa un sourcil il n'appréciait que moyennement que le cadeau qu'il avait payé près de 200£ traverse la pièce avec autant de force. Surtout s'il devait au passage faire s'écrouler une pile de livres dans son salon. S'il était tout à fait honnête, cependant, il se doutait bien de la réaction de son meilleur ami. C'était un cadeau merdique, il le savait. Deux cent livres ou pas, c'était sans doute le pire cadeau que l'on puisse faire. Attraper une boîte dans une librairie démesurément grande (rien à voir, donc, avec les lieux protégés, anonymes et discrets qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement) parmi des dizaines d'autres boîtes du même modèle, et d'autres proposant des séjours de rêves, des aventures extrêmes et des séances de bien-être, et la ramener dans une pochette cadeau aux couleurs de la librairie, c'était le cadeau le plus impersonnel auquel Draco aurait pu penser. Mais après deux mois passés en Australie pour un projet universitaire, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de trouver un cadeau pour son ami. Aussi avait-il téléphoné à sa femme, qui l'avait mis sur la piste...

– Hermione se plaint toujours que tu ne saches pas cuisiner, et…

– Elle se plaint parce qu'elle ne sait pas non plus !

Draco et Hermione avaient mis longtemps avant de s'apprécier, et même deux ans après le mariage de la jeune femme avec Blaise, ils étaient loin d'être des amis. Ils admettaient l'importance de l'autre pour le seul point commun qu'ils se reconnaissaient, toléraient la présence de l'autre, mais s'interdisaient tacitement toute complicité, toute camaraderie. Pour autant, les intérêts de Blaise étaient leur priorité, et pour lui, ils avaient su enterrer la hache de guerre.

– Pour la peine, tu vas venir avec moi à ce cours, décréta Blaise, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

– C'est hors de question.

– Tu n'as pas le choix.

– Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

– Moi non plus.

– L'oignon me fait pleurer.

– Nous n'avons qu'à aller à un cours de pâtisserie.

– Je ne veux pas grossir.

– Tu vas venir avec moi, Malefoy, ou je t'assure que tu vas passer un mauvais moment.

Avant que Draco ait eu le temps d'argumenter, ils étaient tous les deux devant son ordinateur, épluchant les possibles cours de cuisine que proposait le coffret. L'offre était une belle arnaque : près de la moitié des professionnels cités dans le livret d'accompagnement n'étaient plus disponibles depuis minimum deux ans, et ceux qui restaient étaient trop loin ou ne proposaient que des cours de cuisine exotique, dont Blaise raffolait mais qui donnait des boutons à Draco.

– Regarde Draco, celui-ci semble intéressant, dit Blaise en posant son doigt sur un portrait parmi la longue liste de chefs proposant des cours aux particuliers.

– Vire ce doigt de là, marmonna Draco en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

Le chef, qui d'après la photo ne devait pas avoir trente ans, proposait des cours de cuisine française et anglaise, et s'il semblait connaître Gordon Ramsay, à en juger les photos où ils posaient côte à côte, c'était visiblement à la cuisine française que le jeune chef vouait un culte. Ses inspirations étaient celles de la cour de Versailles, du Café de Flore et autres établissements de prestige dont la simple prononciation avait cette connotation luxueuse à laquelle Blaise savait que Draco ne résisterait pas. Hermé, Michalak, Ansel, Lenôtre… Autant de légendes venues d'un pays où l'on dégustait avec le même sérieux huîtres et macarons, escargots et religieuses.

Pour autant, Draco n'en restait pas moins un pur Britannique. C'est donc le nom de Ramsay qui retint l'attention de Draco : il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de dîner dans les restaurants du chef anglais le plus célèbre, et chaque fois, la promesse des établissements de prestige qu'il tenait d'une main de maître avait été tenue. Si ses plats étaient très simples, ils étaient avant tout d'une finesse rare, et l'ambiance de ses établissements n'avait pas donné à l'universitaire le sentiment d'être ailleurs qu'à sa place. Si Draco gagnait bien sa vie, et était assis sur un bel héritage, transmis par ses aïeux Malefoy et par son propre père, magnat du pétrole et de la construction navale, il avait investi tant d'argent dans ses recherches au cours des dix dernières années que sa fortune avait significativement diminué, et qu'il ne restait qu'un reliquat, certes non négligeable, de ce qui, alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans, aurait pu lui permettre de vivre comme un prince.

Il lut la description, courte et précise. « Jeune chef, de retour de France après y avoir fait son apprentissage aux côtés des plus grands, guidé dans son parcours par son mentor de longue date, Gordon Ramsay, propose de partager ses connaissances aux plus frileux des fourneaux. »

– 'Aux plus frileux des fourneaux' ? Vraiment ? C'est… Nul, fit remarquer Draco.

– Oui, peut-être, mais c'est le seul qui ne tient pas un couteau ou une louche sur sa photo de présentation, je trouve ça rassurant, maintint Blaise, et Draco comprit que son ami n'en démordrait pas : ce serait Harry Potter ou personne.

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry Potter les recevait dans ses cuisines, ainsi qu'une douzaine d'autres cuisiniers en herbe. Toutes sortes de personnes étaient réunies ici : des jeunes et des moins jeunes, des personnes de tout rang social. Certains semblaient surexcités, tandis que d'autres, à leur mine renfrognée, étaient, de toute évidence, les accompagnateurs. À en juger à l'air grognon que partageaient Draco et Blaise, il était difficile de définir qui accompagnait qui.

Il leur avait fallu près de dix minutes pour trouver la petite porte cochère derrière laquelle se cachaient les cuisines. Les ruelles de ce quartier de Londres étaient si étroites qu'il était difficile de les arpenter autrement que l'un derrière l'autre, et le sens de l'orientation d'une moule de Blaise couplé à la mauvaise foi de Draco n'avaient pas facilité la tâche.

Le jeune chef les accueillit lui-même à la porte, distribuant poignées de main et sourire chaleureux. Draco le regarda à peine, mais fut tout de même frappé par son regard, d'un vert intense. Avant d'avoir le temps de dire un mot, Harry Potter était déjà passé à l'élève suivant, aimable et souriant. Draco retrouva aussitôt son air renfrogné cette fois cependant, la raison était différente.

La cuisine, bien que cachée des regards, était incroyablement bien équipée : dotée d'un plafond de verre, elle devait être, en journée, un véritable puit de lumière, et la nuit, une invitation à regarder les étoiles, pensa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Les pianos, les plans de travail, tout en inox, et le sol, en béton ciré, étaient flambants neufs du moins semblaient-ils l'être. Ce qui ne faisait pas de doute, c'était la propreté. Pas la moindre odeur de gras, d'épices ou de sauce brûlée. Pas la plus petite goutte d'huile, pas de trace de la plus microscopique miette. Tout était parfaitement nettoyé, récuré, briqué même, à tel point que Draco pouvait aisément voir le reflet de ses cheveux blonds dans l'inox des équipements.

Au mur, les couteaux étaient fixés sur des supports magnétiques. Les lames, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, étaient impressionnantes. Nul doute qu'elles devaient couper comme des rasoirs, trancher sans la moindre pitié. Légumes, viande, os, pâtes et crustacés, elles devaient couper, tailler, trancher, hacher sans indulgence, et faire l'objet d'un soin tout particulier. Même en ne connaissant rien à la cuisine, Draco ne put qu'être fasciné par ce qui ressemblait presque à l'atelier d'un peintre. N'importe qui était capable d'en emprunter les pinceaux et les couleurs, mais bien peu auraient pu prétendre en égaler la maitrise.

Les élèves, tacitement, se placèrent d'un côté du comptoir, tandis que Harry se glissait de l'autre côté, gardant les fours, les éviers et les couteaux derrière lui. Derrière les élèves, Draco s'en aperçut en jetant un œil dans son dos, le reste de la pièce était bien différent : le béton laissait la place à un vieux parquet sur lequel une longue table de bois, sans doute bien plus vieille que Draco, Blaise et quelques élèves réunis, trônait, accompagnée de ses bancs et de ses chaises hétéroclites. Un simple bouquet de fleurs blanches, dans un vase de verre transparent ornait la table, qui n'attendait visiblement qu'une chose : qu'on lui fasse l'honneur de lourds plats, de soupières et de saucières, de bouteilles de vin et d'hôtes affamés. Ce fut la voix du chef qui ramena Draco à la réalité.

– La plupart d'entre vous ne savez sans doute pas faire cuire un œuf, couper une tomate correctement ou préparer un assaisonnement équilibré. Ça n'est pas grave, parce que d'autres savent le faire, et à défaut de le faire pour vous, peuvent vous l'enseigner. C'est pour cela que je suis ici ce soir, et que nous allons passer plusieurs heures ensemble. Le cours de ce soir est un peu particulier, parce que nous n'allons pas préparer un dîner, ni un déjeuner, ni même un brunch. Nous allons préparer un petit déjeuner français, avec ses viennoiseries, sa confiture et son chocolat bien épais. C'est très régressif, me direz-vous, mais c'est exactement ce qui fait son charme.

Les élèves s'étaient tus, fascinés par le discours du chef. Même Blaise semblait inhabituellement concentré, tandis que Draco, lui, affichait un sourire en coin moqueur. Un petit déjeuner ? Vraiment ? Il savait beurrer des tartines, merci pour lui.

– Connaissez-vous seulement la sensation que cela fait que de mordre dans un croissant frais du matin ? Avez-vous déjà senti un croissant au beurre fondre sur votre langue et répandre son goût inimitable sur vos papilles, alors que croustille encore sa croûte sur vos lèvres ? Êtes-vous familiers du goût incroyable du chocolat, épais, chaud, et de sa chantilly, fraîche et sucrée, qui coulent le long de votre gorge, comme si c'était la chose la plus réconfortante du monde ? Connaissez-vous cette sensation enveloppante, presque plus sensuelle, plus belle et plus plaisante qu'une étreinte au petit matin ?

Il ménagea un petit silence, prenant le temps de regarder ses élèves, et s'attarda un petit instant sur Draco. L'universitaire était indubitablement plus vieux que lui, et c'était le seul à ne pas être pendu à ses lèvres. A moins qu'il prenne un soin tout particulier à ne pas le lui montrer.

– Parce que croyez-moi, c'est la chose la plus réconfortante du monde.

Et cela, Draco, aussi sceptique qu'il fut, aussi agacé qu'il fut par le comportement d'allumeur de la ménagère qu'il pensa que Potter était, le crut sur parole.

Quelques instants après, Potter demanda aux élèves de se placer en binôme. Aussitôt, presque trop vite, Blaise fut réquisitionné par une vieille dame à laquelle il ne put refuser de passer les prochaines heures en sa compagnie. C'était bien son problème, pensa Draco : il était trop gentil, trop généreux, trop patient. Il aimait faire plaisir à son prochain, donner parfois sans recevoir, il avait cela dans le sang. Ça ne correspondait même pas à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, Draco était bien placé pour le savoir, mais Blaise avait choisi d'être une personne tout à fait différente de ce que ses parents avaient décidé pour lui. Il avait gagné de la puissance dans la générosité, fait son nom dans des actes désintéressés, construit sa gloire sur un soucis de l'autre dont Draco savait qu'il était non seulement sincère, mais parfois maladif. Voilà pourquoi il cédait tout à Hermione, voilà pourquoi il était tout de même venu à ce cours de cuisine qu'il n'avait aucune envie de suivre. Il était si gentil que pour faire plaisir à une vieille dame fripée comme un pruneau, il était prêt à abandonner son meilleur ami… Qui se retrouva seul, comme un con, sans plan de travail derrière lequel s'installer. Il grogna, prêt à prendre la porte et à passer une soirée solitaire bien moins rasoir que celle qui s'annonçait, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot ou de faire un pas : Potter l'avait remarqué et s'avançait vers lui.

– Je suis désolé, j'essaie toujours de recevoir un nombre d'élèves pair, mais il y'a eu un désistement. Vous avez de la chance, vous allez être en binôme avec le chef, ce soir.

Il avait prononcé ces mots aimablement, avec un petit sourire qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique et qu'il balançait sans doute à tout le monde, y compris à son banquier, à ses fournisseurs et aux personnes chargées de nettoyer le puit de lumière, mais cela eut un effet auquel Draco ne s'était pas attendu : il eut le sentiment d'avoir avalé du chocolat chaud. Il pouvait la sentir, dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, et jusque dans ses doigts, cette chaleur épaisse et onctueuse qui lui donnait une seule certitude : il en voulait encore. C'était surprenant, et absolument pas prévu. Il n'était pas venu pour que son ventre s'éveille sous le regard d'un blanc-bec mal rasé, pas plus que pour se gaver de viennoiseries pleines de beurre et de confitures sucrées comme le péché de Gourmandise.

Visiblement, pourtant, il était condamné à la totale. Le ventre, le beurre, le sucre.

Une fois tout le monde installé, les binômes familiarisés avec leur poste de travail, Potter se tourna vers un grand tableau, à l'extrémité de la cuisine : partiellement caché, il donnait pour l'instant à voir la liste des ingrédients dont auraient besoin les apprentis pour la soirée, ainsi que les ustensiles qu'il leur faudrait apprendre à utiliser. Draco, lui, bien qu'agacé par le charme qui cascadait du moindre geste de Potter, ne parvenait plus que difficilement à maintenir son masque d'agacement. À chacun de ses mouvements, alors qu'il lui montrait les gestes, les postures, lui expliquait les instruments et leur nom, la différence entre du beurre ordinaire et du vrai beurre de baratte, il le frôlait. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, parfois juste les poils de leurs bras qui entraient en contact, mais ça l'électrisait. De minuscules décharges qui s'échouaient sur ses bras, jamais suffisamment pour le satisfaire, toujours assez pour le frustrer. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, parce que c'était ridicule, pour lui, qui avait passé l'âge d'être ainsi troublé, d'être ainsi tourmenté par des frôlements avec un jeune qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans, mais il aimait cette proximité. Ça n'était pas de vrais contacts, et ça n'était surtout pas volontaire, bien entendu, mais Draco sentait que se réveillait en lui la créature longtemps endormie de son appétit pour les hommes. Potter n'était pas son style : trop jeune, trop musclé sous son t-shirt noir, trop bronzé sans doute, aussi, et définitivement pas assez bien coiffé, il n'en était pas moins un appel à la dépravation.

C'est à peine s'il écoutait ses explications, tout comme c'est à peine s'il comprit ce qu'il faisait, ce soir-là. Il n'en retint, à chaque étape, que les mains du jeune chef accompagnant les siennes alors qu'il pétrissait la pâte des croissants et des pains au chocolat, alors qu'il touillait – trop fort – la confiture de pêches, ou qu'il battait la crème en chantilly. Il n'en retint que les sourires amusés, parfois blasés, du chef, lorsqu'il grognait, sans jamais prendre la peine d'une parole aimable, fidèle à lui-même. Bien sûr, il allait souvent voir ses autres élèves, il s'interrompait régulièrement pour donner des explications, mais il revenait vite à Draco, à qui il montrait les gestes, patient et pédagogue, bien plus que ne le méritait son élève. Entre deux réflexions gentiment moqueuses, il le guidait, multipliant les contacts, les regards furtifs et rapidement bien moins discrets, et bientôt, Draco sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir le goût du chocolat sur sa langue : il y avait quelque chose, là, de tangible, quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir, qu'il pouvait toucher, mais qu'il aurait été incapable de nommer.

Une attirance, peut-être, si l'on tenait, vulgairement, à donner un nom aux choses, mais de l'avis de Draco, il était parfois plus prudent de juste la fermer et de profiter. Ils étaient juste là, tous les deux, à profiter d'une connexion qui n'existerait plus dès lors qu'il serait rentré chez lui, mais c'était précisément ce qui faisait la beauté de la chose. Le jeune chef, généreux, souriant, au rire bruyant et aux manières à peine dégrossies et l'universitaire sévère, râleur et passablement désagréable, à l'élégance éternelle, se laissaient porter avec un naturel déconcertant par ce qu'il se passait.

Après tout, que se passait-il ? Ils se frôlaient comme des collégiens, se provoquaient sans chercher à jouer le jeu de la séduction, y'avait-il un mot pour décrire cela ?

Draco, parce qu'il ne voyait que Potter, ne vit pas les autres élèves louper leurs confitures ou leurs compotes, ne vit pas Blaise être complètement mené par le bout du nez par la minuscule vieille femme qui l'avait pris en otage, pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiéta de l'élève qui avait quasiment assommé, sans le vouloir, son binôme, avec un rouleau à pâtisserie visiblement trop enthousiaste.

– Vous devriez peut-être vérifier que les croissants ne sont pas en train de brûler, suggéra Potter avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers un jeune homme qui déversa sur lui une pluie de questions, de doutes, de stress.

Malgré ses mots, son sourire était un peu moins large, un peu moins enthousiaste, un peu moins éclatant qu'aux autres. Presque timide, et bien plus naturel, en réalité, bien plus sincère. Si le blond avait encore eu l'âge de rougir…

De fait, les croissants étaient presque brûlés, à moins qu'ils ne fussent juste un peu plus dorés que les autres. Cela vexa Draco, qui posa la plaque un peu brusquement sur le plan de travail, attirant les regards désapprobateurs ou surpris des autres élèves. Il n'aimait pas l'échec, et n'aimait surtout pas l'échec lorsqu'il avait lieu devant spectateurs. Blaise fronça les sourcils, de loin, et Draco pu voir la question dans son regard. Il regarda ailleurs, et tomba nez à nez avec Potter. Celui-ci, sans un mot, attrapa l'un des croissants, dont le croustillant, sous ses doigts, fut audible, et mordit dedans. Il le mastiqua, et si Draco détestait entendre les gens manger, voir Potter déguster un croissant, aussi doré qu'il fut, avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel. Excitant, même. Sous sa peau, sa mâchoire était visible, roulant alors qu'il mâchait la pâte beurrée du croissant. Son regard, brillant, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la sincérité du plaisir que ses lèvres traduisaient, confirmé par la pointe de langue qui vint ramasser une miette au coin de sa bouche.

– Il est délicieux, dit simplement le chef avant de tourner les talons, le croissant toujours à la main.

Draco resta interdit un instant, le regardant écouter les questions des autres élèves et y répondre entre deux bouchées de croissant. Sa mâchoire s'activait, et le blond pouvait voir son articulation danser sous la peau mal rasée de sa joue. Tous, dans la pièce, mourraient de chaud, et ce malgré le toit de verre, dont Potter avait ouvert quelques carreaux, plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ce minet mâchonnait son morceau de croissant comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Le ventre de Draco se manifesta, et s'il exprimait un certain appétit, ça n'était pas pour le petit déjeuner français qu'ils préparaient.

Près de deux heures plus tard, les élèves quittèrent, en file indienne, les cuisines beaucoup moins impeccables de Potter. Draco s'était placé, plus ou moins volontairement, en fin de file. Il n'espérait pas vraiment un moment avec Potter, parce qu'il restait exaspéré par son comportement de coq au milieu de la basse-cour (et il y avait eu bien trop de poules ce soir), mais une part de lui avait envie d'être le dernier que Potter verrait. L'effet de récence dans toute sa splendeur : Draco le savait, le cerveau, parmi une quantité d'informations, retenait plus aisément les premières et les dernières informations, tandis qu'il oubliait ce qui se trouvait entre les deux.

Potter serra la main de l'élève devant lui, une femme au postérieur bien trop imposant et dont la permanente commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, dévoilant des racines noires peu ragoutantes. Draco eut une moue dégoûtée : à plus de trente-cinq ans, ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un blond aussi clair, et pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait quitté le navire. La calvitie, dieu merci, n'existait pour ainsi dire pas dans sa famille. Puis ce fut son tour, et Potter lui serra la main, comme à tous les autres élèves du soir. Un sourire un peu différent ornait ses lèvres, dont Draco n'avait pas vu jusque-là qu'elles étaient aussi belles, délicatement ourlées. Il avait des lèvres curieuses, des lèvres qu'il imaginait sans mal explorer un nouveau plat… ou un corps qui lui était inconnu. Draco ne prononça pas un mot, mais garda sa main, fraiche et longue, dans celle, chaude et sèche, du chef. Ce dernier se pencha, juste un peu, car vu l'espace restreint, il n'y avait besoin que de peu, et murmura un seul mot à son oreille.

– Reste.

Draco se recula, eut un sourire, le seul de la soirée, et hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Blaise. Il ne tourna pas le dos, mais lorsque son ami lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il était redevenu le Draco qu'il connaissait. Il lui tendit ses clés de voiture, et sous son regard mi étonné, mi amusé, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine, celle-ci était déserte, à l'exception de Potter, occupé à nettoyer, déjà, les saloperies laissées par les élèves du soir. En entendant la porte se refermer dans un léger craquement, le chef se tourna vers Draco, et lui adressa un sourire. Il était épuisé, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, mais il y'avait autre chose. Une forme de satisfaction, quelque chose d'agréable qui réchauffa Draco.

– Tu m'aides ?

Draco pinça les lèvres, un rien vexé, mais commença à passer une éponge imbibée de dégraissant sur le plan de travail débarrassé précédemment par le chef. Il était vexé. Que s'imaginait le brun, exactement ? Qu'il était resté pour faire le ménage ? Qu'il n'avait pas payé suffisamment cher pour en plus prendre sur son temps pour nettoyer le bordel laissé par la classe ? Pourtant, il ne protesta pas, et bientôt, le silence devint confortable, presque agréable. Ils travaillaient côte à côte, nettoyant et séchant la vaisselle, piochant parfois des morceaux de croissants et de pain perdu restés dans l'une des corbeilles dressées par les élèves.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry observait le blond. Ses mains, fines et délicates, s'affairaient sur les verres délicats qu'il séchait, sur les tasses en porcelaine qu'il alignait sur leur tasse, sur les couverts qu'il rangeait rapidement dans les tiroirs. Il était un peu gêné, parce que nettoyer une cuisine n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, mais Harry adorait ce moment, lorsque la cuisine était vide, et que chaque minute qui passait lui permettait de clore un peu plus la journée, le préparait à passer à la suivante. Il avait toujours hâte de savoir ce que le lendemain lui réservait.

Avec un soupir, lorsqu'il estima que le travail était fait et que les lieux étaient prêts pour le jour suivant, il posa son torchon et se tourna vers Draco, qui lui renvoya un regard passablement ennuyé. Une étincelle interrogative passa dans ses yeux, et Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant la fine pellicule de sueur sur son front, les manches de sa chemise blanche retroussées sur ses avants bras pâles que de fins poils blonds, à peine visibles, recouvraient avec délicatesse.

– J'ai du vin, si tu veux.

– C'est le minimum que tu puisses me proposer, grinça Draco.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol, le dos contre le plan de travail. Entre eux, la bouteille de vin, que Harry venait de déboucher, diminua lentement mais surement, à mesure qu'ils discutaient, arrosant leur découverte de l'autre des arômes de ce vin français dont Draco aurait été bien incapable de prononcer le nom. Les premiers instants furent timides, hésitants, maladroits, même. Le blond balança quelques vacheries, parce que c'était son état le plus naturel, et Harry répondit de son rire qui ressemblait à une cascade, gracieux et vivifiant tout à la fois, et bientôt, une deuxième, puis une troisième bouteille se joignirent à la fête.

– Donc… Ce soir était supposé être un cadeau empoisonné pour ton meilleur ami ? résuma Harry en riant, la bouteille de vin à la main alors qu'il terminait de servir un nouveau verre à Draco.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Il passe sa vie à manger, et ni lui ni sa femme ne savent cuisiner.

– Et toi ? demanda Harry.

– Je me débrouille, éluda Draco.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le meuble en inox.

– Ma mère disait ça, quand j'étais gamin.

– C'est ce qui t'a donné envie de cuisiner ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

– Les boîtes de conserve, tu veux dire ? Oui, j'imagine que ça a contribué à mes choix.

– Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas assumer mes boîtes de conserve… marmonna Draco.

Rire, de nouveau. Il riait facilement, presque comme il respirait. Sa tête appuyée contre le meuble, il se tourna vers Draco.

– Tu te débrouilles bien, pour quelqu'un qui est un habitué des plats préparés.

– Je n'ai jamais eu le temps, mais je trouve ça beau. La précision, l'imagination que ça demande… Il faut inventer, constamment.

Harry hocha la tête. Il détailla la tenue du blond, pas du tout adaptée à une cuisine. Sa chemise était impeccable, malgré les heures passées dans la cuisine, la chaleur, la transpiration et les éclaboussures de nourriture qui avaient pourtant semblé l'épargner. Draco lui renvoya un regard interrogateur.

– J'essaie de deviner ce que tu fais dans la vie… Laisse-moi me concentrer.

Ses mains étaient fines, impeccables. Même à travers ses lunettes qu'il n'avait pas pu nettoyer depuis un bon moment, Harry pouvait voir qu'elles étaient douces, délicates. Ce n'était pas des mains habituées aux tâches manuelles, au bricolage, à l'artisanat, à la fabrication. C'était les mains de quelqu'un qui se servait de sa tête avant toute chose, de quelqu'un qui comptait sur son intellect pour faire la différence. Harry retint un froncement de nez il lui avait fallu de longues années avant de comprendre que son choix de métier manuel, de l'artisanat, ne remettait pas en question son intelligence ni ses capacités intellectuelles.

Draco l'observait, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres.

– Tu n'as aucune chance, Potter, le railla-t-il.

– Peut-être, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Laisse-moi réfléchir, je te dis.

– Prends tout ton temps, souffla Draco, avant de finir son verre.

Harry ne le quittait pas du regard, alors qu'il remplissait leurs verres.

– Un indice ?

– L'alcool te prive de tes neurones ?

– L'alcool ne réagit pas très bien à tes croissants cramés, en effet, crâna Harry.

Draco grogna, mécontent.

– Tu donnes ta langue au chat ? demanda-t-il à voix basse ?

Le regard que le jeune chef posa sur lui l'électrisa. Il n'y avait aucune provocation, aucune forme de langueur, simplement une forme paradoxale d'innocence mêlée à une curiosité amusée. Intéressée. Il vit de façon très claire son regard se poser sur ses lèvres, qu'il trouvait trop fines, trop claires, mais qui fourmillaient de l'envie de goûter celles du brun. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Quelques heures à peine après l'avoir rencontré, il rêvait de l'embrasser, de sa proximité. C'était un besoin, de sentir de nouveau le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, plus que juste bras contre bras. Il les voyait, si proches et pourtant bien trop éloignées, rougies par le vin, si douces, c'était évident, tout près de son menton rugueux et de ses joues dont il imaginait qu'elles seraient brûlantes sous ses doigts. Il l'avait vu goûter les plats, porter les cuillères à ses lèvres, puis nettoyer lesdites lèvres d'un coup de langue mutine. C'était son tour, maintenant, et peu importait que l'alcool aide considérablement à le désinhiber.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, dans un geste lent, affable. Leurs mouvements étaient alourdis, ralentis par l'alcool, tout comme les demi-sourires qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à retenir. Le lendemain, les choses seraient différentes, les masques, de froideur pour l'un, de convivialité pour l'autre, seraient de retour, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre. C'était bien suffisant.

Pourtant, pas de baiser. Pas de courant électrique, pas de cœur battant, pas de cheveux ébouriffés, de mains baladeuses, de joues rougies par le plaisir de l'instant. Lorsque le contenu du verre de Potter se déversa sur son pantalon, Draco sursauta. Dans le même temps, son nez et celui du brun s'entrechoquèrent, mettant fin à la magie de l'instant. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, la main sur le nez. Draco tâtonna autour de lui, à la recherche d'un torchon, de n'importe quoi susceptible d'absorber le vin sur son pantalon.

– Mais quel crétin, ce n'est pas possible ! Grommela-t-il, mécontent.

Puis il échangea un regard avec Potter, sous la main duquel quelques gouttes de sang dégoulinaient. De colère, douleur, surprise, déception, ils passèrent à une hilarité incontrôlable. Ils riaient, les larmes aux yeux et la douleur pulsant dans leur nez, dans tout le visage. Draco parvint enfin à trouver un torchon, encore humide de la vaisselle faite quelques heures plus tôt, et tira doucement sur le poignet de Harry, toujours hilare. Avec une douceur inattendue, il entreprit de nettoyer doucement les gouttes de sang sur sa lèvre supérieure. Plus de rire, juste un silence chargé de quelque chose d'imperceptible et lourd tout à la fois.

– Ça va aller ?

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir le nez cassé…

– Sois pas une chochotte, Potter, ton nez n'est pas cassé, se moqua Draco.

– Et bien c'est dommage, soupira le brun.

Délicatement, il nettoya une tâche de sang, juste sur le me-nton du jeune homme face à lui, le regard braqué sur ses lèvres. Délicieuses, tentatrices. Harry retenait son souffle, toute douleur oubliée, et peu importait l'odeur d'alcool renversé, il ne sentait que celle de Draco, mélange d'un parfum discret qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier et d'une légère touche de transpiration qui, inexplicablement, ne faisait qu'accentuer le trouble du jeune chef.

Ce fut doux, un peu maladroit, marqué par la crainte de voir leur nez se heurter de nouveau. Ils eurent un rire gêné, et alors que les joues de Harry rosissaient, le ricanement de Draco se renforça, bientôt étouffé par leurs lèvres jointes. Lâchant la serviette, Draco déposa une main légère sur la nuque de Harry, le rapprochant de lui en douceur. Ça n'était pas un baiser passionné, bien trop imbibé par l'alcool, alourdi par la fatigue, mais c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin, l'excuse parfaite pour justifier cet instant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comprendre. Puis, à un moment donné, alors qu'il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux poursuivait le baiser, alors que même l'alcool n'était plus une bonne excuse, il fallut bien reprendre leur souffle. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, ils restèrent immobiles un instant, le cœur battant et le souffle court.

– Ça n'était pas prévu dans le cadeau, ça… chuchota Draco.

Si l'effet souhaité était de faire sourire Harry, il fut déçu. Le jeune chef se recula brusquement, réalisant soudain la situation.

– Je… Tu devrais partir. S'il te plait.

Masque froid. Lèvres pincées. Regard glacial. Draco se leva, digne et élégant malgré son entaille sur le nez, malgré le vin sur son pantalon à présent trempé, malgré sa démarche un peu vacillante et aléatoire. Sa veste récupérée, pliée sur son bras, il sorti sans un regard. La tête vide, le regard hagard, il marcha dans la nuit londonienne bien trop froide pour la chemise trop fine qu'il portait, un pas devant l'autre, automate épuisé et déçu. Il avait été idiot, sans doute, de se laisser aller à imaginer… Imaginer quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y avait rien eu à imaginer. Ça avait été une erreur, magistrale, d'autant plus qu'elle aurait pu être évitée. Les mains gelées, la tête embrumée par les vapeurs d'alcool, il parvint difficilement à glisser la clé dans la serrure de sa maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, pantalon et chemise en boule dans un coin de sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il était grand temps que cette journée se termine.

Pour Harry, la fin de la soirée (le début de la nuit ?) ne fut guère plus brillant. Adossé à la porte d'entrée de son appartement, il pinça l'arrête de son nez, comme il avait coutume de le faire quand l'alcool pulsait trop fort dans son système tout entier, lui donnant l'impression que son cœur était plus bruyant qu'une rave party. Il gémit son nez n'était peut-être pas cassé, mais la douleur, elle, était bien présente. Son esprit était rempli de l'insolent et insupportable Draco. Il revoyait les petites rides, au coin de ses yeux, qui lui disaient qu'il était plus âgé que lui, la lueur dans son regard, les éclats de malice qui trahissaient l'esprit affuté de renard qu'il possédait. Le chef ne regrettait rien, sinon sa réaction, parfaitement stupide. À quel moment avait-il perdu pied ? Quand il avait posé son bras sur celui de l'inconnu pour lui demander de rester alors que tous les élèves s'éloignaient ? Quand ils avaient enchainé les verres, s'éloignant à chaque gorgée de la raison supposée les prémunir de ce genre de dérapage ? Quand il avait laissé Draco l'embrasser ? De toute façon, qui avait embrassé qui ?

Peut-être l'erreur avait-elle été de le repousser. Mais Harry n'était pas naïf, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas repoussé cet homme, si beau dans son port aristocratique, si noble dans ses attitudes, y compris lorsqu'il jurait. Il pouvait presque entendre les soupirs, les gémissements, les doigts qui s'accrochent à l'autre, les poils qui se hérissent, et l'oreille qui se tend aux réactions de l'autre pour programmer le bon geste, celui qui fera la différence. La caresse du soupir suivant, le baiser qui ferait tomber les barrières. Il voyait leur nudité, l'imaginait sans vraiment se permettre de visualiser Draco, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait forcément mieux que tout ce que ses idées pourraient suggérer. C'était totalement stupide, en vérité, que de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait que bien peu, qui avait failli lui casser le nez et qu'il avait repoussé sans ménagement. Le problématique ne s'arrêtait pas à Draco, pourtant. Harry avait su, alors qu'il guidait la main de Draco dans une recette un peu technique, qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Colin. Il se connaissait, et s'il était tout à fait sincère, il était temps de cesser de se voiler la face. Cela ne rendait service à personne Colin ne voyait rien, aveugle et sourd à l'évidence, tandis que Harry, par une forme de bonté de cœur qui le condamnerait ensuite au rôle du méchant, essayait encore et encore de prolonger une histoire qui ressemblait plus à un disque rayé qu'à autre chose. Tout sonnait faux entre eux depuis trop longtemps, il le savait, tout le monde le savait.

Malefoy n'avait fait que confirmer les choses. Harry se connaissait. Jamais il n'aurait frémi devant un autre homme comme il l'avait fait ce soir-là, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé de lui offrir un verre, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'alcool dissolve leurs craintes, leurs doutes. Colin aurait dû surgir dans son esprit, comme une évidence, réveiller ses responsabilités, sa culpabilité, mais la seule trace qu'il y'ait de ce sentiment concernait le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour s'avouer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Colin l'attendait dans le salon. Simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt emprunté au chef (qui détestait cela) et d'un caleçon, il avait les mains posées sur ses genoux, droit comme un i, le regard humide et le menton imperceptiblement tremblant.

– Où étais-tu ?

– Colin, ne commence pas.

– Dis-le, ordonna le jeune homme. Froid, autoritaire, la voix pourtant tremblante. Harry entendit sa douleur, la sentit le percuter de plein fouet. Il soupira. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été aussi subtil qu'il l'avait imaginé.

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait dû arrêter, toi et moi.

– Ne dit pas ça, siffla son futur-ex-petit-ami.

– Si. Ecoute-moi. Cela fait longtemps, qu'on sait que ça ne marche pas. Ça n'a jamais vraiment marché, on a juste essayé, on a eu envie que ça fonctionne, parce que c'était facile et agréable. C'était doux, d'une certaine façon, mais il n'y a que toi qui recherche de la douceur, un gentil petit quotidien. Et même celui que j'essaie de te donner ne te convient pas, parce qu'on peut difficilement prendre de quelqu'un des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de donner ? Tu comprends ? J'essayé, Colin. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose, qu'on était faits l'un pour l'autre, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je ne supporte plus la facilité, les rapports sexuels qui ne font frissonner personne, les mots d'amour qu'on ne prononce pas, qu'on ne pense même pas.

C'est ça ton problème, Harry. Incapable de te contenter de ce que tu as, comme tout le monde, toujours à courir après une chimère, une forme d'extraordinaire qui est inatteignable parce que l'extraordinaire, le fantastique, le merveilleux n'existent pas. Tu préfères rêver qu'essayer, cracha Colin en se redressant.

Les bras tendus le long du corps, il avait les poings si serrés que malgré la pénombre, ses jointures blanchies étaient tout à fait perceptibles. Il fulminait, le corps raidi par la colère, et son visage tout entier, habituellement si doux, n'était que fureur. C'était exactement ce qui ennuyait Harry : sa douceur constante, sa patience, sa candeur. Beaucoup d'autres hommes rêvaient sans doute d'un compagnon comme Colin, mais lui étouffait, enfermé dans un cocon de mièvrerie qui ne le surprenait plus.

– Tu devrais partir, souffla Harry en se penchant pour allumer une lampe posée sur une des larges étagères de sa bibliothèque.

– Tu… Tu me mets dehors ? balbutia le jeune homme, dont les expressions oscillaient entre fureur et surprise.

– Oui, Colin. Et laisse le t-shirt où tu l'as trouvé, tu sais que je déteste que tu portes mes fringues sans demander.

Il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Une longue, très longue douche. Voilà la seule chose dont il avait envie. Las, il retira pull, t-shirt et jean. Ses gestes étaient automatiques, emprunts de son épuisement, du poids de cette journée bien trop longue. L'eau chaude sur son corps l'apaisa presque immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux avec un profond soupir, oubliant un peu ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Les bruits dans l'appartement laissaient deviner la brutalité avec laquelle Colin entassait ses affaires dans sa valise. Il maugréait sans doute, entre deux sanglots, balançant ses vêtements sans réfléchir. Son comportement avait tout de celui d'un salaud, il le savait, mais depuis le jour où Colin avait posé ses valises dans son appartement, la sensation d'étouffement ne s'était jamais dissipée. Jusqu'à ce soir, entre l'ivresse, la fatigue et le regard d'argent de Draco. Il s'était senti libre, étrangement. C'était son choix, sa décision, sa volonté de passer du temps avec lui, de l'embrasser, de le toucher, même. De le découvrir un peu, même s'il ne savait finalement que bien peu de choses le concernant.

Lorsqu'il sorti de la douche, Colin était parti. Il avait laissé un beau capharnaüm, derrière lui. Harry soupira, ramassant les objets et vêtements éparses qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Il fourra tout dans un sac poubelle, indifférent aux mois communs sur lesquels il tirait une croix. S'il avait été un peu plus courageux, s'il avait eu moins peur de lui faire du mal, il aurait mis fin à cette mascarade depuis longtemps et lui aurait épargné une souffrance inutile. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement désireux de garder de bons contacts avec ses ex, mais même si ça avait été dans ses habitudes, cela semblait compromis avec Colin.

Allongé sur son lit, par-dessus la couette, Harry fixait le plafond. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et il serait épuisé le lendemain, mais il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : les lèvres de Draco.

 *** . * . * . ***

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment ni pourquoi ni comment, quelques jours plus tard, Draco se présentait au cours du soir donné par Harry. Il avait passé les jours précédents à penser au jeune chef. Il avait tout d'un chien fou, mais même lorsqu'il avait du travail par-dessus la tête, il n'avait pu que penser à lui. Aux maigres contacts physiques qu'ils avaient eus, le baiser insuffisant qu'ils avaient partagé, et la réaction incompréhensible du brun, son regard soudain fuyant. Il avait touché son égo, alors même qu'inexplicablement, il s'était laissé aller à baisser ses barrières, à oublier de se méfier. Son regard, si vert, et son rire avaient, très rapidement, eu raison de lui, de sa méfiance. Il l'avait atteint, puis l'avait repoussé, et Draco n'était pas homme à être repoussé, à être rejeté.

Pendant des jours, il n'avait eu de cesse de marmonner, de râler et d'envoyer balader son entourage, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsque Blaise avait fini par lui demander quel était son problème, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que leur soirée d'apprentis cuisiniers n'était pas étrangère à l'humeur de son ami.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu devrais aller régler ce… Quoi qu'il existe entre vous.

– Ouais, grinça Draco, je vais me pointer et puis quoi ? Lui dire que j'ai mal digéré ses foutus croissants ?

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… soupira Blaise.

Draco lui balança un regard noir.

– Draco, tu sais que j'ai raison. Il serait temps de sortir un peu de ton bureau, et ce mec serait peut-être l'occasion pour cela.

– C'est ridicule.

– Moins que ton entêtement et ton isolement.

– Arrête avec ça, Zabini.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison, répéta-t-il.

Oui, il avait raison. Il avait raison, et le blond détestait cela. Il s'était isolé, petit à petit, s'investissant à fond dans son travail. Il parcourait le monde à la recherche d'œuvres d'art convoitées par de riches collectionneurs ou musées, enchaînant les avions, les chambres d'hôtel et les repas auxquels le convoquaient Blaise et Hermione, ne se donnant que trop rarement le temps de penser à lui, à sa vie qui avait pris exactement le chemin qu'il s'était choisi, à l'écart de toute attache superflue. De l'avis de Blaise, il était allé trop loin dans cette voie, se laissant aller à une vie de facilité où austérité et solitude étaient sa réponse à sa crainte maladive et inavouable que ses craquelures, ses fêlures soient visibles. L'arrivée de Harry dans leurs vies, inattendue, était inespérée. Son ami n'avait pas été très bavard sur ce qu'il s'était passé après le cours de cuisine qu'ils avaient partagé, mais il n'avait guère besoin de précisions pour comprendre que quelque chose de fondamental avait eu lieu, et que ça ne s'était pas terminé de la bonne façon.

– Je te laisse le choix. Tu vas le voir ou je dis à Hermione de te réserver un billet d'avion pour nos prochaines vacances. Réfléchis bien.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir. Tout plutôt que des vacances avec Granger.

Il se retrouvait donc là, sans s'être inscrit où que ce soit, sans avoir rien payé. Devant lui, la file de nouveaux élèves et d'habitués diminuait à mesure qu'ils entraient dans l'établissement de Potter. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu, pas encore. Un peu plus grand que les quelques femmes devant lui, il voyait le jeune homme saluer personnellement et individuellement chaque convive du jour. Son sourire ne diminuait pas, et l'enthousiasme dans sa voix ne laissait pas de place au doute : il était sincère. Cela n'avait rien d'un automatisme, c'était lui, dans son entièreté. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué en réalité, c'était précisément ce qui l'aurait normalement profondément agacé. Mais il y'avait quelque chose dans le regard, dans la posture de Harry, dans l'étincelle qui habitait son regard qui intriguait Draco, qui lui donnait cette envie étrange d'être regardé par le chef. Ça n'était pas subtile, il avait juste envie d'exister à ses yeux, de recevoir un sourire un peu plus grand que les autres, de mériter un regard plus étincelant.

Enfin, Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son étonnement. Pendant un court instant de flottement, il n'exprima rien d'autre que sa surprise, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

– Ferme la bouche, Potter… marmonna Draco de sa voix traînante, un brin moqueur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda finalement le chef.

Ses mots auraient pu sembler antipathiques, mais le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres ne laissait pas d'ambiguïté, lui. Draco haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

– Tu t'es comporté comme un connard, l'autre soir.

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise. Oui, il s'était mal comporté, mais il n'en regrettait rien. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu que les choses se terminent différemment avec Draco, il aurait aimé ne pas le repousser comme il l'avait fait, mais cela lui avait tout de même permis de mettre fin à une histoire sans avenir avec un jeune homme pour qui il n'avait rien d'autre qu'une vague tendresse.

– Ouais… Mais tu es revenu.

Il n'y eut pas un mot de plus, juste une forme de compréhension. Harry se décala, ouvrant le passage à ce blond étrange et si séduisant dans sa froideur. Rien n'avait changé, dans la cuisine, mais tout était différent, déjà. Draco pouvait voir l'endroit où Harry et lui s'étaient installés, dos contre les meubles en inox. Il se souvenait précisément l'endroit où il avait attrapé le torchon qui lui avait permis de nettoyer les quelques traces de sang sur le nez du chef, après leur premier baiser raté. Sur le nez du chef, il ne restait qu'un bleu peu ragoûtant, mais cela lui donnait un petit air de caïd tout à fait cohérent avec sa barbe de plusieurs jours, ses cheveux en bataille et les manches du t-shirt qu'il avait roulées sur le haut de son bras. On ne voyait que cela, ses bras dorés par le soleil, sa peau sous laquelle roulaient ses muscles et accompagnaient ses gestes. Le blond se sentait privilégié, dépositaire d'un secret qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, lui et le maître des lieux. Personne ici n'aurait imaginé qu'ils avaient partagé un instant aussi intime, aussi précieux. Parce que ça l'avait été, précieux. Rare, inattendu, pour Draco.

– Un seul de mes élèves a dû revenir une deuxième fois. Je vous déconseille donc de choisir Draco comme binôme, expliqua Harry en le désignant d'un geste de la main, ou vous risquez de vous retrouver avec un bras en moins et un plat encore non-identifié.

Les rires des autres élèves sortirent Draco de ses pensées. Il fixait sur Harry son regard froid, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses émotions. Le jeune chef, lui, semblait seulement amusé par ce qu'il se passait. Il se régalait visiblement de l'instant, satisfait de le voir revenir. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela n'avait guère de sens. Ils se connaissaient à peine, mais ressentaient le besoin de se découvrir, de satisfaire un besoin de proximité.

– C'est donc avec moi qu'il cuisinera, ajouta le chef, posant sur le blond un regard au fond duquel brillait quelque chose qui manqua de lui arracher un frisson.

Les élèves s'éparpillèrent bientôt dans un joyeux bordel. Ceux qui se connaissaient se retrouvaient, partageant anecdotes et opinions sur les plats précédemment préparés et celui préparé pour ce soir-là, le fameux pavlova. L'ambiance, il fallait bien le reconnaître, avait quelque chose d'infiniment plus agréable que ce que connaissait Draco au quotidien dans son travail, où l'on ne commençait à se détendre qu'au moment de signer un contrat à plusieurs millions de livres. Les duos se formèrent, des inconnus se présentèrent les uns aux autres, et en un instant, ils étaient tous prêts à découvrir ce que le chef leur réservait.

Cette fois, à cause de l'insistance de Potter à prendre Draco sous son aile pour cuisiner, une personne se retrouva seule et dut s'inviter dans un duo déjà formé. Draco haussa un sourcil, et lorsque Potter s'approcha, quelques instants avant de présenter la première étape de la recette, il attrapa son avant-bras et murmura :

– Premièrement, je n'ai jamais loupé de pavlova, et j'apprécie moyennement qu'on me fasse passer pour un con. Deuxièmement, et l'ombre d'un soupçon de sourire forma un début de fossette sur sa joue, tu devrais peut-être me laisser en binôme avec cette pauvre fille…

– Tu es revenu, dit simplement Potter, tu es avec moi.

Ce fut le même numéro que la fois précédente : Potter allait de binôme en binôme, distribuant explications, conseils et indications, moquant gentiment les erreurs des uns et les victoires des autres, blaguant avec les plus timides et apprivoisant les plus sceptiques. Potter frôlant Draco, lui expliquant, presque à l'oreille, comment il fallait battre les œufs en neige pour obtenir une meringue satisfaisante, comme il devait s'y prendre pour nettoyer, soigneusement, délicatement, les fruits sauvages pour qu'ils ne s'abîment pas. Ils étaient si proches, alors que le brun le guidait dans son utilisation de la poche à douille, lentement, exerçant de légères pressions sur ses doigts pour lui indiquer quand serrer la poche. Ses mains, usées par le maniement des ustensiles, par la chaleur et le froid, par les coupures, les chocs et les produits d'entretiens, étaient étonnamment douces sur les siennes, et il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres contre son oreille, contre sa joue, et son ventre contre son dos. Il ne frissonnait pas, mais ne faisait rien non plus pour couper court au contact, bien au contraire. Draco était Draco, alors il répondait d'un grognement ou d'un ricanement goguenard, ordonnait parfois à Potter de cesser de le prendre pour un crétin. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, aussi le blond n'avait-il droit qu'à un rire, ce rire cascade qui aurait pu ne jamais s'arrêter.

Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps, si bien que les autres élèves ne remarquaient sans doute rien, mais chaque fois qu'il revenait près de lui, Potter s'arrangeait pour le frôler, sans jamais vraiment croiser son regard. Lui qui parlait fort, qui riait aux éclats, qui faisait de grandes enjambées et qui semblait déborder d'énergie avec les autres élèves, faisait montre d'une réserve, d'une intimité dont Draco se sentait privilégié d'en bénéficier, même si aux murmures de Potter, il ne répondait souvent que par des grognements et ne marmonnait que de vagues syllabes. Pourtant, lui aussi s'arrangeait pour le toucher, se débrouillait pour que leurs cuisses soient l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils cuisinaient de concert, l'un avec l'aisance d'un chef d'orchestre, avec cette facilité apparente dans les gestes qui disait combien il maîtrisait son art, l'autre avec l'hésitation, la maladresse d'un nouveau-né belliqueux qui fait ses premiers pas. Le vacarme de la cuisine n'existait pour ainsi dire pas, et si Potter répondait aux questions, c'est parce que son odorat lui disait qu'un sirop était en train de brûler, parce que son ouïe lui indiquait qu'une meringue n'était pas assez cuite, ou parce qu'il savait, à entendre le raffut autour d'elle, que cette idiote en bout de rangée venait de se couper. C'est avec un frôlement sur le bras de Draco qu'il partit la rejoindre, rinçant et pansant avec douceur son bobo au pouce, causé par une imprudence dont il avait pourtant expliqué comment l'éviter.

Il s'occupait, vaquait à ses responsabilités, aux appels qui se multipliaient, aux réponses qui n'avaient pas de sens et aux petites chamailleries qui faisaient la routine de ces cours : lassés de longues journées de travail, les élèves se laissaient certes emporter dans un univers de saveurs, de rondeur et de chaleur humaine, mais il en fallait parfois bien peu pour qu'un éclat ne survienne. Rester occupé lui permettait surtout de garder son esprit en action, parce qu'il savait que s'il commençait à réfléchir, ce serait pour tenter de comprendre ce que signifiait la présence de Draco. Des jours étaient passés, sans nouvelle de Colin, ce qui était une très bonne chose, et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, l'idée folle de revoir Draco un jour s'était flétrie, fleur fanée vouée aux oubliettes. Mais il l'avait vu, magnifique, imposant et incroyable de noblesse, fier et si naturel malgré un port aristocratique et nonchalant à la fois. Il était à contre-jour, aussi était-ce une vision à peine croyable, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc auréolés de la lumière du soleil couchant, son regard vissé sur lui, plein de questions, le défi au bout de l'épée. Tout en rangeant son matériel de premiers secours, Harry secoua la tête si la présence de Draco avait quelque chose de doux, très doux, même, ça n'était pas le moment divaguer. Chaque chose en son temps.

Vint le moment de dresser les plats. Tous, ils eurent à présenter leur chef d'œuvre dans une assiette de cristal. Ils le dégusteraient, tous ensemble, sur la grande table du fond, avec un thé spécialement préparé par Potter, et discuteraient, se chamailleraient gentiment et partageraient anecdotes et détails de leur quotidien sordide dans la bonne humeur et la simplicité que prodigue l'effort honnête de l'élève qui a dépassé ses limites et s'est prouvé qu'il sait. Qu'il peut. Potter ne passa près de Draco que quelques instants, à peine le temps de frôler son dos du bout des doigts et de murmurer à son oreille :

– Ne pars pas, après manger.

Et bien sûr, à chaque bouchée de pavlova (trop sucré à son goût), à chaque gorgée de thé (délicieux), Draco ne fut capable de penser qu'aux paroles de Potter. Il répondait aux questions, esquissait parfois un sourire aux réflexions des uns et des autres, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : les voir débarrasser le plancher. Rapidement.

Il était comme un adolescent, pour sûr : derrière sa mine renfrognée, ses sourires froids et cette façon qu'il avait de répondre aux autres élèves qui disait « je m'en balance de ta vie », il pensait tellement fort à Potter que plusieurs fois, il se surprit à le fixer sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive. Il riait avec les autres élèves, en interpellait certains, plus loin de lui, pour leur poser des questions que Draco n'aurait jamais formulées, ni même imaginées, auxquelles il ne trouvait aucun intérêt. Il leur demandait des détails sur leur vie, ce qu'ils faisaient, où, comment, pourquoi, la musique qu'ils écoutaient, le dernier concert, et s'ils avaient écouté le dernier album de Damon Albarn, et ce qu'ils pensaient du dernier match de foot de l'équipe d'Angleterre, avouant dans la foulée préférer l'équipe de France. Et personne ne lui en voulut, ni pour cet aveu maladroit ni pour les autres, aussi attachés à leur équipe nationale que fussent les londoniens. Son sourire était si chaleureux, si sincère, si _chaud_ qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être charmés et attendre un peu plus d'attention, un autre sourire, une autre blague, une autre petite pique amicale et si délicieusement moqueuse.

Draco détesta cela, bien sûr. Il répondit à peine aux questions de ses voisins de table, mâchonna son pavlova sans grande conviction et répondit « trop sucré » quand Potter lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de son chef d'œuvre du jour. Il répondit par un éclat de rire.

– Même avec moi à tes côtés, Draco, tu es un désastre.

Moi. A tes côtés. Draco.

Draco leva la tête, et haussa un sourcil clairement moqueur, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il y'avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui traduisait une forme de satisfaction que lui-même n'était pas certain de comprendre. Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Blaise avait raison : l'important n'était pas là.

Oui, il était un désastre. Un désastre qui ne facilitait jamais les choses, un désastre capable d'envoyer chier absolument n'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe où, selon une logique tout à fait personnel. S'il le faisait avec classe ? Oui, certainement, n'importe qui aurait pu dire que Draco Malefoy était toujours élégant, qu'il n'était que prestance, mais qu'y'avait-il d'admirable dans ce talent qu'il avait de s'isoler du monde ? L'élégance, le chic, la prestance, le glamour, même, lui tenaient-ils compagnie lorsqu'il se sentait seul, une fois ses affaires mises de côté, une fois sa chemise déboutonnée, une fois qu'il autorisait sa fatigue à marquer ses traits, quand plus personne ne pouvait le voir ? Lui tenaient-ils chaud, le réconfortaient-ils, le consolaient-ils quand, secrètement, il se maudissait pour cette incapacité qu'il avait à considérer que la solitude n'était pas la solution, que peut-être l'amour pouvait avoir du bon ? Quand il s'endormait, tard dans la nuit, sachant par avance que la journée du lendemain débuterait avec un niveau de fatigue déjà supérieur à la normale, les poings serrés sur des draps qui étaient certes tissés dans le plus doux des cotons ou le plus cher des lins, il n'en avait pas moins froid d'une solitude qu'il exécrait mais entretenait comme une vieille maîtresse. C'était un meuble encombrant qu'il n'avait pas cœur à jeter, non pas parce qu'il l'aimait, mais parce qu'il n'aurait pas su pas quoi mettre à la place.

Entendre son nom sortir de la bouche (si belle, si douce, même de loin, même sans les avoir déjà goûtées, il le savait) de Potter était plus désastreux encore. Il eut envie de tous les foutre dehors, ces abrutis, ces crétins qui n'étaient venus là que parce qu'ils avaient acheté une stupide boîte. Il voulut leur foutre son pied au cul, à ces bons à rien qui se pâmaient devant Potter, à ces dindes qui gloussaient à la moindre de ses blagues, se visualisa foutre son poing dans la gueule du chef pour lui faire cet effet, à lui qui s'était planqué derrière ses costumes de luxe depuis trop longtemps et avait juré que sa seule excitation viendrait d'une découverte scientifique ou d'une belle queue qui n'attendrait que lui. Écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, si fort qu'ils auraient saigné l'un et l'autre, que leurs dents se seraient entrechoquées, le toucher, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, et l'étouffer de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de prononcer des mots qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, pour prévenir des réactions qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

La dégustation dura trop longtemps, de l'avis de Draco. Vous prendrez bien une autre tasse de thé, n'est-ce pas ? Hors de question qu'il reste du pavlova, et ces fruits rouges, regardez-les, on ne peut pas les jeter. Alors tous se servirent à nouveau, jusqu'à la dernière miette, et ça avait quelque chose d'assez hallucinant de voir ces gens manger et manger encore alors qu'ils étaient largement rassasiés, discutant et riant et mangeant encore, les joues rouges et les gestes lourds, tout pour faire plaisir à Potter. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, sauf quelques rares exceptions, mais le chef semblait être leur point commun, leur centre de gravité. Pas un mot qu'il prononçait n'était perdu ou ignoré, et chacun de ses gestes faisait l'objet d'une observation des plus attentives. Ce dernier finit tout de même par les mettre dehors, les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte avec un regard en coin pour Draco, qui ne bougea pas de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, sa énième tasse de thé à peine entamée devant lui et son assiette, vide, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on serve à nouveau. Lorsque Potter revint, il n'avait pas fait un geste, et le regarda s'asseoir en face de lui, enjambant le banc d'un geste souple, après avoir passé une main légère dans son dos, le frôlant de façon suffisamment marquée pour qu'il ne puisse pas penser avoir imaginé le geste.

– J'espérais que tu reviendrais, finit-il par avouer après quelques instants d'un silence qui n'avait rien de désagréable.

Draco leva les yeux, l'air goguenard. Depuis son arrivée, quelques heures plus tôt, ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés avaient perdu de cette superbe. Une mèche tombait sur son front, donnant à l'universitaire un petit air de gamin. Presque espiègle. Il n'en restait pas moins superbe, les joues légèrement rougies par la chaleur, la nourriture, la fatigue, par les promesses qu'il lisait dans le regard que Harry posait sur lui, peut-être aussi.

– Tu baises souvent tes élèves ? demanda-t-il simplement, avec cette lenteur dans la voix, cet accent aristocratique qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances

Potter ri.

– Seulement quand ils font cramer leurs croissants.

– C'est si facile, de faire faire des viennoiseries à des anglais. Tellement cliché, marmonna Draco avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

– Et c'est si anglais de râler en buvant du thé, répliqua Potter, guère impressionné par l'humeur inégale du blond face à lui.

– Il existe une nuance de thé pour chaque humeur.

– Et tu aimes le tien bien noir, j'imagine. Sans sucre.

Draco grogna à nouveau, et termina sa tasse. La théière était vide. Potter s'en aperçut, et se leva, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

– Je crois qu'on a passé l'heure pour le thé. Un whisky, par contre, me parait tout indiqué, dit-il en sortant une bouteille en verre sculpté et deux verres d'un style identique.

Il servit Draco, et s'appuya contre un plan de travail, d'une façon telle que leurs jambes se frôlaient et que lorsqu'ils levaient le coude pour boire un peu du liquide tourbé, ils risquaient à chaque instant de se cogner.

– Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de Blaise. Il t'a forcé à venir, mais qui est-il ?

Draco avala le contenu de son verre, et le posa sur le plan de travail. Le contact du verre épais et de l'inox produisit un son étonnant, à la fois aigu et profond, quelque chose qui était aussi incohérent que l'instant qu'ils passaient. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

– Blaise est moi. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'on était des frères cachés, mais il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, à un moment donné : son nez est bien moins délicat que le mien, et ses cheveux n'ont absolument rien de comparable aux miens.

– Blaise est toi ? C'est une belle façon de présenter les choses.

– Ne t'emballe pas, Potter. Ça fait plus de trente ans que je le connais, et il n'y a pas un jour sans que l'un comme l'autre soyons rhabillés pour l'hiver.

– Trente ans ? répéta Harry, impressionné.

– C'est plus ou moins ton âge, non ? Tu te tapes souvent des vieux ?

Ce dernier leva sa main libre, et traça sur le visage de Draco une ride imaginaire. Il avait oublié que Draco était plus vieux que lui, mais cela faisait indubitablement partie de son charme. Rares étaient les hommes qui vieillissaient bien, qui se bonifiaient avec le temps, ou ne devenaient pas simplement des vieux beaux. Draco, lui, était superbe. Nul doute qu'il l'avait été auparavant, alors qu'il était plus jeune, mais il l'était encore, d'une façon qui était juste différente. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc n'étaient pas grisonnants, mais sa peau, quoi que plus douce encore que ce qu'elle paraissait à première vue, trahissait, par quelques rides au coin des yeux les années passées. Son regard, aussi, qui brillait d'intelligence, de vivacité, et d'une forme de malice qui n'était pas que bienveillante. Tout en lui n'était qu'un avertissement, tout en lui prévenait qu'il était plus sûr de s'en tenir éloigné, mais Harry n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. Il était attiré comme une mouche par du miel.

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas un geste. Il y'a longtemps, ou juste quelques années, il n'aurait pas laissé les choses traîner ainsi : il aurait sauté sur le brun, et lui aurait montré de quel bois il était fait. Mais les choses, il ne savait que trop bien comment, avaient changé, et le blond avait besoin d'autre chose. Non pas qu'il se fut assagi avec les années : il savait ce qu'il voulait, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'arrangeait pour les obtenir. Il était élégant, doté d'un charme froid inscrit dans ses gènes tant du côté de son père que de sa mère, paix à leur âme. Ses paroles pouvaient être du venin comme du velours, et il pouvait serpenter avec tant de finesse et de discrétion que ses proies ne s'apercevaient de son manège que lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, et lui non plus.

Avec le chef, il ne savait pas bien qui chassait qui.

– J'aime bien tes rides, murmura Harry, ce à quoi Draco répondit par un sourire crispé. Et pour répondre à ta question, dès qu'un vieux blond me fait vivre un cauchemar en cuisine, je le baise. En ce qui te concerne, ce sera plutôt deux fois qu'une.

– Il va falloir revoir tes prétentions, prévint Draco en attirant Potter à lui, ses lèvres déjà contre les siennes, et elles étaient si douces qu'il eut du mal à entendre la question que lui posait le brun. Quoi ?

– Serais-tu trop vieux pour te mettre à mon niveau ?

– Non, pas plus que je ne suis trop vieux pour être celui qui va te baiser. Autant qu'il le faudra.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et détacha, dans son dos, le tablier qui lui ceignait la taille, s'emparant du même élan des lèvres de Draco. Le calme qu'ils affichaient jusqu'à présent s'évanouit presque aussitôt, alors que le blond embrassait. Ses lèvres étaient une gourmandise comme il n'en avait jamais goûté, un délice dont il pouvait profiter sans le filtre de l'alcool. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord lentement, comme à tâtons, s'assurant que tout était bien réel, que l'autre ne disparaîtrait pas soudain, avant de s'autoriser à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, torse contre torse, leurs lèvres se cherchant, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver. Ils échangeaient des regards, les yeux à peine ouverts, tandis que Harry glissait une main sous le t-shirt de Draco, retenant à peine un bruit de gorge satisfait alors qu'il goûtait du bout des doigts à la peau si douce qu'il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait jamais en être rassasié. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, parce qu'il y'avait bien mieux à faire que tergiverser sur des pensées rationnelles le corps de Draco qui se pressait contre le sien, par exemple, son t-shirt qu'il lui retirait et balançait au loin, promenant ses mains sur son torse alors qu'il entreprenait de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, par exemple, étaient autant d'exemple d'éléments de contexte qui méritaient que Harry cesse de réfléchir.

Son cerveau sur pause, il se concentra sur ses sens, et aucun d'entre eux ne fut oublié. Ils n'étaient que sensations. Les grondements profonds de Harry alors que Draco le rudoyait, l'embrassant si fort, avec tant d'exigence qu'il le mordit presque au sang, les gémissements de Draco lorsque le chef, ayant défait les boutons de son jean, glissa une main curieuse dans un boxer qui ne laissait plus guère de place à l'imagination. La douceur de la peau de Draco sous les doigts de Harry qui, experts, se chargèrent de montrer à sa queue déjà bien réveillée tout le bien qu'il pensait d'elle, tout l'appétit qu'il éprouvait à son égard, remplaçant bientôt la chaleur de la paume de sa main par la moiteur de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue. La dureté du sol sous ses genoux alors qu'il léchait, suçait, pompait sans autre forme de procès, se régalant du souffle extatique du blond, la vision indécente de son regard gris qui tournait à l'orage et de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il murmurait tout en prononçant son prénom, tout en le suppliant de continuer, de s'arrêter, de faire quelque chose, Potter, bordel de merde ! L'air de délice que portaient les traits de Harry vu d'en haut, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui ne l'avaient jamais tant été, tant les doigts de Draco les trituraient, les tiraient, les rudoyaient, puis les caressaient avec une douceur presque surprenante, le dessin de ses joues, de ses lèvres sur le membre de Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que tant sa queue que les lèvres du chef étaient faits pour se rencontrer.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, parce que seuls leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce, parce que l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de plus, le blond força l'autre à se relever. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Harry comprenne le message, retirant à son tour son pantalon avec une lenteur délibérée qui acheva de convaincre Draco de l'impérieuse nécessité de lui fourrer son sexe dans cette partie de son anatomie qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'observer et d'imaginer lui appartenir depuis presque le premier instant où il l'avait vu. D'abord en douceur, il se fraya un passage, attentif aux gémissements, aux halètements et aux gestes de Harry, qui, une main sur les fesses de son amant, l'invita à venir plus en dedans. L'arrière de la tête renversé sur son épaule, il s'empala de lui-même sur la longueur du blond, ne laissant pas la moindre ambiguïté se mettre en travers de cet instant dont ils savaient qu'il les engageait dans bien plus qu'un orgasme rapide sur un coin de table.

Pour eux, la nuit fut longue, entrecoupée de discussions arrosées de whisky. Ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre, le goûtèrent, l'observèrent. Ce fut un véritable atelier des délices, une expérience à échelle humaine des pouvoirs du touché, du goût, de l'ouïe. Les mains de Harry sur son torse, les doigts de Draco entre ses cuisses, et leurs langues, un peu partout, curieuses, affamées, jamais rassasiées. Il en fallait toujours plus, comme si chaque bouchée les éloignait un peu plus de la satiété. Ils se cognèrent, se heurtèrent, et leurs lèvres réparèrent toutes les petites blessures que leur passion, car c'est ce dont il s'agissait, laissait sur leur corps comme autant de témoignages de cette promesse un peu folle qu'ils s'étaient faite dès le premier regard. Ils gémirent ensemble, puis séparément, et se rattrapèrent dans cette course qui devait ne jamais prendre fin, jouirent lèvres contre lèvres, yeux fermés et poings serrés, corps tendus par le plaisir, par l'envie d'assouvir, encore, un besoin à peine satisfait la fois précédente. Ils s'essoufflèrent, s'épuisèrent, burent et ne résistèrent pas l'un à l'autre, ne s'interrompant que le temps de s'embrasser, doucement, presque lentement, leurs mains explorant le corps qui leur était offert. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était juste une nuit ou si ce serait beaucoup plus, alors ils prenaient, sans doute même plus qu'ils ne pouvaient véritablement recevoir, ils prenaient et le stockaient, bien au chaud dans les synapses des souvenirs les plus précieux, au creux du cœur, et aussi sur la peau. Là, une griffure, là, une trace de dent, ici, une lèvre un peu fendue, des cheveux tirés un peu trop fort, et de ce côté-là, ce qui, le lendemain, serait un beau bleu.

– Je voulais être peintre, expliqua Draco de sa voix plus trainante encore qu'à l'accoutumée, à trois heures du matin, alors qu'ils éclusaient une nouvelle bouteille de whisky, répondant à la question du jeune chef bien des heures et bien des orgasmes après qu'elle eut été posée. Je rêvais d'exposer mes toiles dans des galeries populaires de Londres, de Paris, Florence ou Barcelone.

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que de glisser une main entre ses jambes, entreprenant d'étudier un art qui l'intéressait bien plus. Cela tombait bien, la confidence n'attendait pas de réponse.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, inondant la cuisine de sa lumière tiède, il les trouva enlacés sur une nappe blanche, une bouteille vide et une autre entamée à plus de la moitié, des verres encore plein. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées à la manière d'un casse-tête chinois, et leur sommeil était si serein, si profond et si tranquille que lorsque Ginny, les bras chargés d'une caisse de légumes frais, arriva dans la cuisine pour livrer son ami, elle ne put qu'avoir un sourire attendri. Elle fit demi-tour, et décida que ce jour serait consacré au déménagement de Colin.

Peu avant neuf heures, Harry ouvrit un œil, un peu perdu, la bouche sèche et l'estomac un peu patraque. Puis il réalisa où il était et caressa d'un geste fatigué l'épaule, bien trop douce pour être vraie, de Draco. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, Draco avait disparu. La place près de lui était froide, et le côté du corps de Harry qui avait été collé souffrait déjà du vide laissé par le blond. Il soupira, déjà déçu de le savoir disparu, envolé, courant d'air qu'une nuit passée ensemble n'avait pas su retenir. Il se relevait, enfilant caleçon et t-shirt, quand il eut un sourire attendrit dans la cuisine, Draco était préparait ce qui ressemblait à un petit déjeuner. Œufs brouillés, bacon, salade de fruits, et cafés noirs fumants avaient été réunis sur un plateau en argent qu'il avait trouvé Dieu seul sait où. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire étira ses lèvres. Harry leva les yeux au ciel il n'obtiendrait sans doute pas plus que quelques grognements et un sourire approximatif, mais il aimait bien cela.

Draco était un peu tordu, un peu étrange, il l'avait constaté, mais d'une certaine façon, il ne l'était pas plus que lui. Pas moins non plus, juste d'une façon différente. Il avait son fonctionnement, son identité, pas toujours logique, pas toujours raisonnable ni tout à fait compréhensible, et il restait beaucoup à découvrir à son sujet, mais Harry aimait le voir capable d'une attention aussi prévenante à son égard, sans qu'il lui saute dessus pour autant pour le couvrir de baisers et de guimauve parfaitement écœurante.

Plus tard, il prendrait sans doute le temps d'être effrayé par cette palette de sentiments et d'émotions qu'il ressentait en présence de Draco, et à cause de ce dernier. Cette envie d'en savoir plus, de la part d'un homme qui n'avait jamais été très curieux de la vie de Colin, oubliant parfois de faire preuve de la plus élémentaire des politesses et qu'il faisait passer l'une de ses étourderies, l'étonnerait et l'inquiéterait, mais peu importait. L'essentiel restait qu'à cet instant précis, manger leur petit déjeuner était leur unique priorité.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte à la grande table de la salle à manger, Draco au bout, embrassant dans sa prestance toute aristocratique le rôle principal, Harry à sa droite. En silence, ils se régalèrent. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du matin, Harry tout particulièrement, peut-être était-ce parce que l'alcool chatouillait encore leurs tympans, ou peut-être encore était-ce parce qu'ils avaient encore en tête, sur la peau, au coin de l'œil, raisonnant à leurs oreilles les détails de la nuit passée ensemble. Leurs lèvres, leurs mains, surtout, affamées de l'autre, les regards qu'ils avaient échangés, et qui avaient portés plus de leur histoire qu'aucune autre parole, les gémissements qu'ils avaient osé pousser, occultant toute inhibition, toute gêne, toute fausse pudeur. En voyant Draco mâcher son toast, Harry se vit déposer des baisers le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de dévorer ses lèvres comme on s'accroche à une bouée, avec urgence. Ils avaient voyagé entre douceur et passion, lenteur et ardeur, essayant, expérimentant, découvrant les mécanismes de leur corps, les sensibilités inavouées ou même encore inconnues, les zones les plus sensibles et celles qui, d'un frôlement, provoquaient d'irrémédiables fou rire. Sérieux, ils l'avaient été, alors qu'ils embrassaient, caressaient, léchaient le corps de l'autre, appliqués comme jamais.

En une nuit, ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art qu'était le corps de l'autre.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Je veux tout savoir !_  
 _Une idée sur ce qui peut se passer ensuite ?_

 _Je préfère être franche, je commence tout juste à écrire le second chapitre, alors je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner une date pour le prochain,_  
 _mais je pencherai sur une dizaine de jours, ça devrait le faire sans trop de problème._

 _Laissez-moi un petit mot avant de partir, c'est important pour mon petit cœur._

 _W.S._


	2. Chapitre 2

**N.B. : à partir du chapitre 4, la longueur des chapitre sera divisée par deux pour en faciliter la lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une torpeur confortable. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient entendus pour ne pas se revoir tout de suite. Draco, de son élocution traînante, avait expliqué à Harry qu'il ne devait pas imaginer qu'ils étaient autre chose que deux hommes qui avaient passé la nuit à baiser. Abstraction faite de l'emploi d'un terme qui ne correspondait à la réalité et aux ressentis ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, Harry avait vigoureusement hoché la tête, accueillant avec soulagement des mots qu'il avait lui-même cherché à exprimer sans savoir dans quel sens les tourner. Le blond ne s'était pas appesanti de telles considérations. Il avait noté son numéro de téléphone sur le carton dans lequel les œufs du petit déjeuner étaient emballés, et s'était éclipsé sans autre forme de procès.

– Non Blaise, je ne vais pas te donner les détails, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois, tout en bataillant avec son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte de la petite galerie qu'il possédait en centre-ville, marmonnant alors qu'il ne parvenait qu'à faire tomber bruyamment l'amas de clés.

– Laisse-moi savourer ma victoire ! entendit-il indistinctement son ami à travers le téléphone, qu'il avait éloigné de son oreille.

– Tu m'emmerdes, Zabini. Tu viens à la galerie cet après-midi ?

– Tu sais très bien que oui.

– Alors note bien ce que je vais te dire : je ne répondrai pas à tes questions, alors ne perds pas ton temps, menaça le blond.

Blaise eut l'audace de ricaner.

– Tu sais que je finirai par savoir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus que ce que tu sais déjà ? On a baisé, oui, plusieurs fois, dans des positions que ton cerveau hétéro n'imaginerait même pas. C'était sympa.

– Sympa ? Draco, je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire autre chose de mecs que tu as ramené dans ton plumard que « ça a été », fit remarquer Blaise.

– J'ai du vocabulaire, Zabini, répliqua froidement Draco avant de raccrocher.

Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître que Blaise n'avait pas tort. Ça avait été différent s'il repensait à sa rencontre avec le chef, force était d'admettre qu'il y avait un avant et un après. Cela n'avait pas soudainement fait de lui un autre homme, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Potter qui lui faisait reconsidérer la question de la proximité. Il n'était pas envahissant, même si, à sa façon, il prenait beaucoup de place. Longtemps, en essayant de comprendre son propre fonctionnement, Draco s'était comparé à un loup, dont le comportement était fonction du territoire et des personnes qu'il acceptait au sein de celui-ci. Blaise mis à part, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans son entourage. Pansy, son amie depuis la fac, était devenue sa partenaire au travail, et jamais rien de plus, malgré les tentatives de celle-ci. Elle ne s'était jamais cachée des sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, et avait fini par accepter qu'ils ne seraient jamais qu'amis. Théo, lui, malgré sa silhouette chétive et sa santé fragile, avait choisi de partir explorer les sites archéologiques d'Amazonie, et à part quelques lettres et photos envoyés au cours de l'année et une soirée pendant laquelle il daignait se joindre à leur petite bande, ils n'étaient pas si proches qu'ils avaient pu l'être. Il pouvait compter sur eux, il le savait, et leur faisait relativement confiance. Il n'avait juste pas besoin de plus.

Du moins s'en était-il convaincu.

Draco rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son élégant pantalon gris, qu'il portait avec une chemise blanche d'une simplicité déconcertante mais d'une facture exceptionnelle. La galerie était à son image : les murs d'un blanc immaculé, le parquet ancien au sol, parfaitement ciré, offraient un écrin idéal aux œuvres qu'il choisissait avec un soin tout particulier. À la différence d'autres galeries qui travaillaient avec des artistes locaux plus ou moins connus qu'ils acceptaient d'exposer en espérant faire le bon choix, Draco, lors de ses voyages à travers le monde, profitait de sa chasse pour acquérir toutes les œuvres dont il estimait qu'elles n'étaient rien de moins que de véritables pépites, et les ramenait pour les vendre à ceux qui sauraient y voir la beauté que lui-même avait perçue. C'était une prise de risque, il le savait, mais il n'aimait rien plus que l'aspect hétéroclite des lieux. Avec les années, il avait réussi à se faire une réputation parmi les amateurs d'art : ce qu'il osait proposer n'était trouvable nulle part ailleurs en ville, et si cette galerie était plus un plaisir qu'il se faisait qu'un véritable gagne-pain, considérant l'argent que lui rapportaient les contrats qu'il signait régulièrement, son patronyme était reconnu comme un gage de qualité. Son élégance, elle, était sa marque de fabrique.

Comme chaque jour d'ouverture de la galerie, l'expert faisait le tour des toiles, des sculptures, des photographiques qu'il exposait. Il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière, pas de rayures, pas le moindre petit défaut la lumière devait être parfaite, suffisamment intense pour que les détails soient visibles sans effort, tout en restant juste assez douce pour que la vision soit douce, agréable. L'endroit devait être un réceptacle de qualité pour les œuvres, pour chacune d'entre elles. Cela signifiait qu'elles devaient être choisies pour avoir leur place près de leurs voisines, mais aussi qu'un contrôle draconien devait être effectué pour que les conditions soient idéales. Draco faisait cela à merveille, et il y prenait un plaisir si intense qu'il était presque inavouable.

Pourtant, alors qu'il arpentait les allées de la galerie, redécouvrant chaque œuvre comme la première fois, c'était toute une vie parallèle qui se déroulait sous sa chemise. Sa peau portait encore les traces de la nuit passée avec Potter. Griffures, bleus, traces de dents, même, par endroits, son corps témoignait de ce qu'ils s'étaient donné, de ce qu'ils avaient pris à l'autre. Et si Draco était honnête, il n'avait guère le choix que de s'avouer qu'il n'avait cessé d'y penser. Il avait passé plus de temps que jamais devant son miroir, le matin, à regarder ce corps qu'il ne voyait plus de la même façon, maintenant qu'il avait fait l'objet de tant d'attentions de la part du chef. Son corps n'était plus tout à fait le sien, maintenant qu'il lui semblait qu'il existait un vide, quelque part entre son cœur et son âme, dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience qu'il existait avant que Harry ne le comble.

 ***.*.*.***

La nuit londonienne était agréable, ce soir-là. Comme cela arrivait parfois, les étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel, et l'air frais qui soulevait les mèches bordéliques de Harry étaient les bienvenues après une soirée passée en cuisine. Les élèves avaient quitté les lieux depuis longtemps, mais comme il en avait l'habitude, Harry avait pris le temps de tout nettoyer. Il s'était ensuite assuré que les commandes pour les jours à venir étaient prêtes et avaient été transmises en temps et en heure. Malgré le temps passé au travail, Harry appréciait de rentrer chez lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis bien longtemps. Vivre seul, de nouveau, posséder cet espace qu'il avait choisi, aménagé et pensé pour correspondre à ses besoins et pour répondre à ses goûts, était une libération en soi. Au cours des mois précédents, la présence de Colin était devenue envahissante, gênante. Il ne supportait plus ni ses attentions excessives, ni le plus petit désordre qu'il provoquait. Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, les choses avaient très rapidement pris une ampleur que Harry n'avait pas anticipée, et avant qu'il ait le comprendre ou réagir, Colin s'était fait une place dans son appartement. Sa naïveté, peut-être, ou sa bonté, l'avaient empêché de mettre des points sur les i, surtout considérant que la situation n'était due qu'à son incapacité à dire « stop » quand il était encore temps de le faire.

Quant à Malfoy… Malfoy était un univers différent à lui tout seul, un monde inconnu et inexploré qui attisait sa curiosité et réveillant tous les signaux de danger en lui. Quelque chose dans le regard du blond, dans ses attitudes, dans ses demi-aveux, ses prétendues confessions lui intimait de garder ses distances. Pourtant, il avait suffi qu'il se présente à lui une deuxième fois pour que sa méfiance fonde comme neige au soleil.

Harry eut un sourire alors qu'il tapait le code d'entrée de son immeuble. C'était doux et effrayant à la fois, sucré et piquant tout en même temps, exactement comme une amourette d'adolescent, le genre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vécue parce qu'il n'avait alors aucune idée de qui il était vraiment. Ses mollets le brûlaient alors qu'il montait les étages jusqu'à son appartement, ayant décidé que c'était une première étape dans sa décision de faire un peu plus d'exercice physique.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite le jeune homme affalé devant sa porte d'entrée. Les cheveux gras tombants devant les yeux, Colin avait les yeux fermés et la respiration lente et trop profonde d'un homme alcoolisé. Ses vêtements n'avaient de toute évidence pas été changés depuis plusieurs jours, et l'odeur qu'il dégageait souleva le cœur du brun. Il soupira, fermant les yeux un court instant. Il n'y avait plus lieu de rêvasser, maintenant, la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, il pensa à le secouer et à le jeter dans l'escalier, solution la plus simple et la plus définitive pour être définitivement tranquille. Mais Harry n'était pas un homme violent, et Colin n'avait rien fait de mal, si l'on excluait ce comportement étouffant qu'il avait lorsqu'il croyait être amoureux d'un autre homme. Son comportement était celui d'un boa constrictor, qui s'enroulait autour de sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre solution que de se laisser faire. Maintenant que Harry avait refusé, avait compris que sa vie n'avait pas besoin de ressembler à cet étouffement permanent, il était simplement perdu, désemparé. Difficile, alors, de ne pas se sentir coupable.

– Colin… murmura Harry, ne provoquant qu'un vague soupir de la part de l'homme imbibé d'alcool.

– Colin, dit-il bien plus fort, tout en secouant son épaule. Tu dois partir.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, l'air hagard, perdu.

– Harry, tu es rentré… Murmura-t-il, sonné.

– Oui, et tu dois partir. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas chez toi, tu dois t'en aller.

– Je veux être avec toi, Harry. Je suis perdu sans toi, je veux seulement te retrouver, plaida Colin, maintenant bien plus réveillé, malgré son regard embrumé par l'alcool.

Harry soupira, tentant de rester patient.

– Ecoute-moi, Colin. Toi et moi, c'est fini. Je ne t'aime pas, tu comprends ? Je ne t'aime pas, et je ne veux pas que tu vives avec moi. Tu n'as pas ta place dans ma vie, et je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici. Je… Pars. C'est la seule chose que je te demande.

– Mais je t'aime.

– Moi pas. Je veux seulement que tu me laisses. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je ne veux pas que tu sois ici, avec moi. Ce n'est pas, et ça ne sera jamais ta place. Va-t'en.

– Tu m'aimais…

– Non. Jamais. C'était une erreur. Une méprise. J'ai tenté, crois-moi, j'ai tenté de t'aimer, de me convaincre que cette histoire avait un sens, mais je ne me suis pas senti mieux que depuis que tu es parti. Et tu mérites de trouver une personne qui t'aime, qui ait envie de vivre avec toi au quotidien, pas quelqu'un qui ait le sentiment d'étouffer comme c'était mon cas.

En écoutant ce que Harry avait à lui dire, Colin avait blêmi. Il se leva, titubant sur ses jambes, les lèvres d'un blanc inquiétant tant il les pinçait fort. Son monde entier s'écroulait. Des années durant, il avait gravité dans le cercle d'amis de Harry, avait tout fait pour attirer son attention, fasciné qu'il était par la personnalité hors normes de jeune homme. Il riait à ses blagues, écoutant religieusement le moindre de ses mots, insensible au fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu dans cette bande d'amis qui ne l'appréciaient pas trop. Et puis un soir de juillet, juste après l'anniversaire de Harry, l'année précédente, Colin avait saisi sa chance le jeune chef s'était montré aimable avec lui, plus attentif, plus attentionné qu'à l'accoutumée, et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ensuite, il avait tout fait pour rester aussi proche que possible de Harry. Il voulait être son monde, son univers, sa vie toute entière, et à force d'insistance, de bienveillance, d'une forme de soumission qu'il avait imposée au brun, il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à ce que le rêve s'écroule, lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait fini, à un moment donné, par croire que tout ceci était réel. À quel moment avait-il commencé à se persuader que c'était exactement ce que voulait Harry ? À quel moment avait-il fait abstraction du fait que c'était lui, son imaginaire tordu et ses fantasmes innombrables à propos du brun qui avaient tout construit de toutes pièces ? Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était donné sans compter pour Harry, qui s'était bien souvent contenté de recevoir.

Depuis que Harry lui avait annoncé sa volonté de le voir quitter son appartement, il avait dû retourner vivre chez sa mère, et ça avait été une humiliation. Il se revoyait, son sac sous le bras, les yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, tentant d'expliquer à sa mère, surprise et effrayée d'être tirée du lit au milieu de la nuit, que Harry l'avait quitté, mis dehors. Il avait tu ses paroles, son aveu de ne pas l'aimer, car il restait une partie de lui qui continuait à espérer, à croire que peut-être tout ceci n'était que temporaire, que peut-être Harry finirait par réaliser qu'il n'était rien sans lui. Sa mère, bienveillante et habituée à la personnalité excessive de Colin, lui avait simplement conseillé de se reposer. C'est ce qu'il avait fait, des jours durant, mais pas une seule seconde il n'avait cessé de penser à Harry. Il avait oscillé entre colère et douleur, entre peine et fureur, et chaque jour avait été une succession d'émotions contradictoires, mais sa tête avait été pleine de Harry, de l'envie qu'il avait d'exister pour lui, y compris si cela devait être par la souffrance.

Harry et les mots cruels qu'il avait prononcés, Harry dont le regard brillait comme jamais Colin ne l'avait vu, Harry qui avait semblé tout à coup si sûr de lui qu'il ne pouvait avoir eu cette révélation tout seul. Colin s'était convaincu, avait monté de toutes pièces un scénario dans lequel Harry n'aurait, après l'avoir retrouvé sur son palier, pathétique et fragile, d'autre choix que de le reprendre. Il avait lamentablement échoué, et face à lui, Harry ne cédait pas d'un pouce. Il semblait juste épuisé, et un peu en colère.

– Tu es monstrueux, siffla-t-il, la colère brillant dans ses yeux.

– Pense ce que tu veux, Colin. Je te demande seulement de partir.

– Tu finiras seul, Harry. Tu es… T'es incapable d'aimer, tu es incapable de laisser quiconque t'approcher, parce que tu ne penses qu'à toi, ta foutue cuisine, ton putain de rugby, tes satanés amis. C'est avec eux que tu devrais baiser, pas avec des mecs que tu ramasses et que tu rends dépendants à toi. Tu fais semblant d'aimer parce que tu ne veux pas blesser, mais tu sais quoi, Harry ? C'est encore pire, parce que j'ai fini par y croire, j'ai fini par penser qu'on avait réellement une chance tous les deux. T'es un lâche, un foutu lâche drapé dans son honneur, dans son courage et dans son succès. Ils le savent, tes élèves, que t'es une ordure ? Ils le savent que tu es incapable d'avoir des émotions, que tu n'es pas foutu de partager quoi que ce soit de toi-même ? Que tu ne laisses même pas ton mec t'embrasser, te prendre la main dans la rue ? Ils le savent que tu ne parles jamais de toi, de ton enfance, de ta jeunesse, que tu gardes ça comme un secret, y compris pour la personne qui partage tes jours et tes nuits ? T'es égoïste, t'es seul au monde, voilà c'que tu es. Tu m'écœures.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de se décaler pour laisser Colin passer. Avant de descendre les escaliers, le jeune homme se retourna une dernière fois, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard.

– Je m'assurerai que tu ne puisses jamais m'oublier, Harry. Je ne sais pas encore comment, je ne sais ni quand, ni où, mais un jour tu croiseras de nouveau ma route et je m'assurerai que tu souffres autant que moi je souffre.

Puis il s'en fut.

Le brun sortit les clés de sa poche, incapable de penser correctement. Enfin, il put retrouver son appartement, le confort de son chez-lui, familier et sécurisant. Il verrouilla la porte à double tour, et, son dos appuyé contre le bois de celle-ci, se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux fermés. Les mots de Colin résonnaient dans sa tête, lui faisant l'effet d'un gong qu'on frapperait juste contre sa boîte crânienne. Aussi blessant que ses paroles aient pu être à entendre, il n'avait pas complètement tort. Lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de plutôt courageux – non qu'il fût du genre aventurier, avide de sensations fortes, mais il ne reculait pas devant la difficulté – s'était réellement comporté comme un lâche avec Colin. Tout aurait été si simple si, dès le début, il avait été capable de lui dire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais son ex-petit-ami avait pris les choses en main si naturellement que Harry s'était souvent demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il était le compagnon que bien des hommes auraient rêvé d'avoir : doux, attentionné, attentif et investi dans la relation, il savait être sexy et même si son humour n'était pas exactement irrésistible, son plus gros problème restait, selon le jeune chef, la soumission avec laquelle il se comportait.

Si Harry le lui avait demandé, il aurait sans doute été prêt à faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi pour lui plaire, pour le satisfaire, pour correspondre à ce qu'il attendait. Il se serait modelé, façonné à l'image de ce qu'il aurait imaginé comme étant l'idéal attendu par le chef brun. C'était tout le problème. Il n'attendait pas de perfection, il n'attendait pas de soumission, il se foutait de l'idéal. Il ne voulait que la réalité, la vérité, et c'était précisément ce dont Colin était incapable il n'était capable que d'être un calque, un buvard avide de consignes.

L'appartement, plongé dans le noir, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Seule la lumière de la rue pénétrait les larges baies vitrées, à travers les persiennes à demi baissées, dessinant de larges raies d'une lumière jaune sur les murs, sur les meubles, sur la bibliothèque, que Harry avait remplie de livres de cuisine, de trophées de rugby et de photo de lui-même et ses amis. Au centre de la pièce, un grand canapé d'un beige foncé, sur lequel reposaient coussins et plaids confortables, faisait face à une télévision qu'il avait accrochée au mur. Si la décoration était plutôt minimaliste, Harry adorait les photos qu'il avait accrochées ici et là, la plante verte qu'il s'efforçait de garder vivante en suivant à la lettre les recommandations de Ginny. Après le départ de Colin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait pu récupérer cet espace qui était le sien. Il avait réinvesti un endroit dans lequel il avait mis tout son cœur, toute son histoire.

Il se redressa, prenant appui sur le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La fatigue alourdissait ses gestes, émoussait ses sens. Il ne savait plus combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il avait refermé la porte sur la colère de Colin. Dans sa chambre, qu'il retrouva avec plaisir, les chiffres rouges de son radio réveil lui apprirent qu'il ne lui restait que bien peu d'heures de sommeil à presque 6h, il savait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil, pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon, il s'allongea sur son lit, sans même en défaire les draps, et composa le numéro de Hermione.

Son amie finissait sa garde un peu avant 6h du matin, aussi n'était-il pas rare qu'ils passent quelques minutes au téléphone avant de retourner chacun à sa vie. Avec les années, malgré les efforts, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à continuer à se voir autant qu'ils le voulaient. Alors que Harry apprenait la cuisine, puis partait travailler dans les plus grands palaces et restaurants de luxe du pays, la jeune femme avait étudié la médecine, était tombée amoureuse, s'était mariée, et avait construit son propre cercle d'amis.

– Harry ? répondit-elle dès la première sonnerie.

– Eh, toi.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Attends, je pose le téléphone, je suis en train de me changer.

– Pas de détails, s'il te plait, Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

– Je viens de finir ma garde. C'était un peu l'enfer cette nuit, j'ai rarement vu autant de monde, je suis épuisée, soupira-t-elle.

– Tu adores ce que tu fais…

– Je sais. Et c'est pour cela que je continue, mais il y'a des jours et des nuits où j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien.

– Tu sauves des vies et…

– Oui, bon, peu importe, le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : tout va bien ?

– Colin est parti.

– Oh, Harry…

– Je l'ai mis dehors, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione soupira, tout en laçant ses chaussures. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Libéré. Je crois, avoua Harry. Mais je m'en fais un peu pour lui…

– Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Cela fait des mois que je te le répète : tu ne lui rendais pas service, à ne pas lui dire les choses. Et ça ne va pas changer maintenant. Colin est obsédé par toi, Harry, il est malade, et la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, maintenant, c'est de couper les ponts. Ne te laisse pas amadouer par ce qu'il peut te dire.

– Il m'attendait devant l'appartement ce soir.

– Tu n'as pas demandé à ce que les codes d'entrée soient changés ?

– Je ne veux pas en arriver là.

– Fais-le. Fais-le pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais connu lâche, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu commencerais maintenant.

– C'est particulièrement sympa, ça.

– Excuse-moi. Je suis épuisée, et je dois avouer que je me demandais depuis longtemps quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à franchir le pas. Cet homme ne te rendait pas heureux, Harry, et je déteste te voir mal, te voir faire semblant. Tu n'as jamais su mentir, mais il était plus que temps que tu t'en aperçoives.

– Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? s'étonna Harry.

– Tu sais comme moi que tu n'en aurais pas tenu compte, si j'avais dit quoi que ce soit. Je te connais, tu as besoin de faire tes propres erreurs, de te tromper, et de réaliser que tu avais tort. Maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas pouvoir avancer.

– Je me sens bien. Pour la première fois depuis… Depuis longtemps, je me sens libre. Chez moi.

– C'est bien. Tu vas pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, non ?

– Tu veux dire venir vous visiter, Blaise et toi ? s'amusa Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

– Par exemple… Tu ne le connais pas, Harry, mais c'est quelqu'un de magnifique. Il est généreux, patient, c'est un mari formidable, et j'ai du mal à justifier le fait qu'il n'a jamais rencontré mon meilleur ami.

– Je sais… Je sais Hermione, et je suis désolé. Je te promets de me rattraper.

– Tu as plutôt intérêt. Et puis, tu pourrais lui montrer qu'un homme peut savoir cuisiner… Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de laisser tomber ses clichés d'un autre siècle.

– Merveilleux mais macho, c'est cela ?

– Tout à fait ! Je l'aime, Harry, je l'aime vraiment, et j'aimerais que vous deux vous connaissiez mieux. C'est important pour moi.

– Tu sais… C'est drôle, j'ai pensé à lui ces derniers jours. Un de mes clients a été emmené à un de mes cours par un ami à lui, qui s'appelle Blaise…

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, interloquée.

– Comment s'appelle son ami ? finit-elle par demander, provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez son ami.

– Draco, pourquoi ?

– Oh, Harry… s'exclama-t-elle tout en retenant son rire.

– Quoi, Hermione ?

– Draco est le meilleur ami de Blaise. Mon Blaise.

– Oh merde…

– Ne me dis pas que…

– Je ne le dis pas.

– Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

– Très.

– Tu as… Avec Draco ?

– Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir ? Tu pleures de rire, Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de te raconter quoi que ce soit.

– Excuse-moi, c'est tellement… Improbable.

– Tu le connais bien ?

– Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

– Il y'a quelque chose dans ta voix. Il t'intéresse ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Je… Je n'en sais trop rien. Non. Oui. Il a… Je crois qu'il a éveillé quelque chose en

– Draco est quelqu'un de particulier. Un peu comme toi. Un peu… Un peu à part. Tu vois ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

– Tu veux le revoir ?

– Je crois bien, oui. Oui, je veux le revoir.

Harry n'avait pas le choix que de le reconnaître. Il voulait le revoir, parce que contrairement à bien d'autres avant lui, contrairement à Colin, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, comme il l'avait expliqué à Hermione. Les mots pour décrire ce que Draco était, ce qu'il lui avait apporté, ce qu'il avait provoqué chez lui n'existaient pas, ou il ne les connaissait pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais il n'était pas indifférent. Sa décision de quitter Colin n'aurait pas été si facile, aussi implacable s'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble, s'ils ne s'étaient pas donné l'un à l'autre sans se fier à autre chose qu'à leur instinct.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est très utile, je ne sais pas si cette histoire va quelque part.

Harry, gronda Hermione. Ça ne sera pas une histoire si tu ne fais pas en sorte que ça le devienne.

– Mais ça n'est… Ça n'est rien. On a couché ensemble, on s'est vus deux fois, je ne crois pas que ça puisse justifier d'imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus.

– Harry… Vous vous êtes déjà vus deux fois. De la part de Draco, c'est déjà énorme. C'est un solitaire, Blaise ne cesse de le répéter et de s'en inquiéter. Donne-toi une chance, Harry. Et si ça ne donne rien alors… Peu importe. Vu le cul que tu as, tu ne finiras pas ta vie vieux garçon, crois-moi.

Il éclata de rire, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il était bien, là, à regarder de loin le soleil se lever, la lumière changer et l'air se charger d'une humidité annonciatrice d'une nouvelle journée, d'une nouvelle histoire.

– Viens dîner la semaine prochaine. Il sera là, on aura qu'à dire que c'est un hasard… Ce ne serait pas complètement faux.

– Je ne te savais pas marieuse, Hermione.

– Il y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas, lâcha-t-elle, étonnamment froide.

– Hermione…

– Ce n'est rien, Harry. Je suis désolée, je suis un peu amère. Tiens-moi au courant pour demain, tu veux ? Je te laisse, je viens d'arriver, et Blaise dort encore.

– Ciao bella.

Harry laissa tomber son bras sur le lit, son corps formant une étoile. Bras et jambes écartés, il sentait à présent le sommeil lui alourdir les paupières. Il eut un léger sourire à aucun moment, lorsque Draco lui avait parlé de Blaise, il n'avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait du Blaise d'Hermione. Son sourire s'effaça. Il n'aimait pas ce que cette coïncidence, plutôt drôle, en réalité, lui apprenait sur ce qu'était devenu sa relation avec la jeune femme. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et il n'avait même pas reconnu son époux, pourtant présent à l'un de ses cours, et n'avait pas non plus percuté lorsque Draco lui avait parlé de lui. S'était-il donc isolé à ce point, pour être incapable de mettre un visage sur l'homme qui partageait la vie d'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde ? S'il réfléchissait, il n'avait guère le choix que de reconnaître que ça n'était qu'une infime partie du problème : cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son parrain, Sirius, qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à croiser lors de son dernier passage à Londres, et aux messages et mails duquel il ne répondait que trop rarement. Et toujours en retard. Ron, lui, avait cessé de l'appeler. Il ne l'appellerait plus jamais. Ne restait finalement que Ginny, la sœur de Ron, avec qui il travaillait depuis qu'il donnait ses cours de cuisine, et qu'il voyait tous les jours. Avec un grognement désabusé, Harry posa une main sur son front, réalisant combien sa situation était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il s'était totalement isolé, repoussant et rejetant des personnes qui pourtant auraient tout fait pour lui.

Il en était seul responsable.

Des mois, des années durant, il s'était convaincu, à force de répétition, d'auto-persuasion, que la faute appartenait à son travail, à ses clients, aux variations de son activité. Lorsque qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de clients, il se plongeait dans les démarches marketing et commerciales, prospectant et communiquant sur son concept qui n'avait rien d'unique, mais qui brillait par sa qualité. Au contraire, quand l'affluence était telle que les délais d'attentes étaient de plusieurs mois, il plongeait dans le travail la tête la première, s'investissant de toutes ses forces pour satisfaire ceux qui lui accordaient leur confiance. Jamais il n'avait vraiment essayé d'aménager sa vie autrement, de s'organiser pour donner du temps à ses amis, à sa famille, pas même à Colin lorsqu'il était encore ici, ni à ses ex auparavant. Il s'était contenté de la facilité, de la fuite vers l'avant, compensant par la réussite professionnelle un échec personnel qui à présent, alors que l'aurore pointait le bout de son nez et que la ville se réveillait, lui revenait en pleine figure, boomerang douloureux dont il se serait bien passé.

Pourtant, aussi désagréable que ce fut, cela retira de son cœur un poids dont il n'avait pas perçu qu'il existait auparavant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que cette situation change pour de bon. Il était temps que les choses changent, et il savait désormais que si Draco ne serait probablement amené à n'être qu'une passade, un épisode immensément agréable et excitant de sa vie, il lui aurait au moins apporté une forme de conscience de lui-même qu'il n'aurait pu atteindre seul.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit, libéré de verrous dont il avait lui-même jeté la clé depuis bien longtemps.

 ***.*.*.***

La cafétéria de l'hôpital était un espace gigantesque, semblable à un hangar haut sous plafond, étonnamment lumineux, et dont le choix de couleurs et d'aménagement en faisaient un espace de vie agréable et presque chaleureux, tant pour le personnel médical et paramédical que pour les patients et leur famille. Des milliers de personnes se croisaient là chaque jour, partageaient leurs doutes, leurs peines, leur soulagement ou leurs connaissances et expériences médicales, ce qui en faisait, sans aucun doute, le lieu le plus convivial de cet hôpital.

Chaque midi depuis leur rencontre, à de rares exceptions près, Hermione et Blaise prenaient le temps de manger ensemble. C'était loin d'être facile, et cela requérait même une certaine organisation. Pourtant, ils y prenaient toujours un plaisir certain, et n'hésitaient pas à affirmer que le jour où l'idée de ne pas partager leur déjeuner ne leur ferait ni chaud ni froid, alors il serait temps de remettre en question leur mariage et sa pérennité. Chez eux, à l'hôpital ou près de l'immeuble dans lequel travaillait Blaise, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se retrouver. Pique-nique, restes de la veille, charmante brasserie ou terrasse au charme suranné, le lieu importait finalement peu. Ils avaient ce besoin de se voir, de passer autant de temps que possible ensemble, et s'émerveillaient à chaque fois du plaisir que cela provoquait chez eux.

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de repérer la silhouette de Blaise au milieu de la foule bruyante réunie ce midi-là. Grand même lorsqu'il était assis, avec ses yeux en amande, son crâne tondu de près et sa peau d'un noir qu'Hermione trouvait tout bonnement magnifique, il ne fut pas dur de le trouver, assis à une table un peu à l'écart. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, il attendait que sa femme le rejoigne, insensible aux perturbations extérieures. La docteure eut un sourire s'il l'avait fallu, il aurait été capable de se concentrer au milieu de la plus bruyante des foules, de la plus agitée des manifestations, et même s'il était adepte du calme, il lui préférait la perspective de quelques instants passés avec son épouse. C'était le seul moment de la journée où ils ne faisaient pas que se croiser, et cela leur permettait de ne pas avoir à attendre le weekend pour se parler, pour partager des informations, des vécus, des émotions qu'ils avaient expérimenté pendant la semaine. Leur équilibre était un peu bancal, mais il fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Se rapprochant rapidement de lui, slalomant entre les tables, elle glissa une main légère sur son épaule avant de faire le tour de la table et de s'installer face à lui. Dans son uniforme médical d'un bleu qui n'avait rien de très seyant, elle ne tenait pas la comparaison avec le costume de luxe qu'il portait, comme chaque jour. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et un sourire si sincère éclairait son visage qu'elle sentit ses joues rosir de bonheur.

– Tu es rentrée très tôt ce matin… Tu ne devrais pas travailler, dit Blaise tout en poussant un verre de limonade vers elle, un air de reproche dans la voix.

Elle grimaça.

– Je sais. Ça n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai accepté un remplacement aujourd'hui… je me voyais mal lâcher l'équipe alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi, en l'absence d'un des médecins.

– Tu vas être épuisée, chérie. Tu es médecin, tu devrais savoir que tu as besoin de sommeil.

– Blaise, je vais bien. Fais-moi juste confiance, tu veux bien ? tempéra-t-elle, légèrement agacée de s'entendre dire la morale alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine.

– Excuse-moi…

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, caressant distraitement l'emplacement, sur son annulaire, où aurait dû se trouver son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles.

– J'ai eu Harry au téléphone cette nuit, dit-elle soudain, le faisant hausser un sourcil interrogatif.

– Oui ? Et ?

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais emmené Draco à l'un de ses cours de cuisine ?

– Oh… Ça…

– Quoi, « ça » ?

– C'est un cadeau de Draco, éluda Blaise d'un geste de la main. Il… Il voulait me chambrer et…

– Tu as vu Harry, et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

– Harry ? Mais Hermione, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'agissait de lui seulement après coup. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, et… J'étais un peu gêné de te dire "eh Chérie, tu sais quoi, j'ai passé deux heures dans la cuisine de ton meilleur ami et j'ai pas été foutu de te le dire".

– Tu aurais, par exemple, pu me dire que ton meilleur ami a couché avec le mien, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir l'air de la dernière des imbéciles lorsque Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ! asséna Hermione, passablement mécontente.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise ? soupira Blaise en passant une main sur son visage. Ces deux-là… Tu connais Draco, je ne savais pas très bien comment t'expliquer qu'à ce rythme, ils vont détruire le monde.

– Tu exagères… souffla Hermione, tout à fait consciente cependant qu'il était loin d'avoir tort.

– Absolument pas. Draco a toujours été tordu, et de ce que j'ai pu voir et de ce qu'il m'a raconté, du moins le peu qu'il a daigné dire, plus ce que tu m'as raconté de ta jeunesse, Harry n'est pas mal non plus.

– Ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

– Tu n'en sais rien. Ils sont capables du meilleur comme du pire, avec une très nette tendance pour le pire. Ce sont des aimants à emmerdes, tu le dis toi-même et…

– J'ai invité Harry à dîner. La semaine prochaine.

Blaise leva les bras au ciel en grimaçant, posture comique qui ne masquait pas son exaspération.

– Magnifique. C'est génial.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? Exprime-toi, Zabini.

– Rien du tout. J'ai l'impression que tu joues les marieuses et que… Ce que je dis est idiot, laisse tomber. J'ai encouragé Draco à retourner voir Harry, après la première fois, j'imagine que je suis aussi responsable que toi.

– Blaise, ça n'a pas à être un désastre. Regarde-nous…

– Nous sommes magnifiques.

– Oui, sourit-elle, mais à part cela. Personne ne pensait que nous avions un avenir, et pourtant… regarde-nous.

– Nous sommes infiniment plus… Sains d'esprit que ne le seront jamais ces deux-là.

– Enfin ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi Draco s'est senti obligé de t'inviter à un cours de cuisine, minauda Hermione tout en consultant la carte des plats, un œil levé par-dessus celle-ci.

Blaise se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

– Tu ne veux plus parler de Harry et Draco, tu es sûre ?

– Certaine. J'attends.

– Draco m'a offert ce truc comme une blague, parce qu'il sait que ni toi ni moi ne cuisinons beaucoup…

– Pour mes talents culinaires et moi-même, merci.

– Il est assez nul pour faire des cadeaux, ça ne date pas d'hier. On a choisi le cours de Harry, et…

– Et même à ce moment là, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de mon Harry ? C'est pas comme s'il existait des milliers de Harry Potter à Londres, ou même dans ton entourage…

– Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais vu, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il connaisse mon patronyme non plus.

– Ouais…

Ils se levèrent ensemble, et en silence, se servirent au buffet. Les combinaisons possibles de salades étaient innombrables, mais chacun avait déjà ses préférences. Hermione pencha pour un mélange de riz, de thon, de concombre, de feta et d'olives noires, accompagné d'une sauce à l'échalote, tandis que Blaise se laissait tenter par des tomates, de la mozzarella, des câpres, du mesclun qu'assaisonnait une sauce au basilic et à l'huile d'olive. Après avoir choisi leur pain et rempli un pichet d'eau, ils rejoignirent leur place. La tension était palpable entre eux, accentuée par l'agacement de Blaise que cette ambiance ne soit due qu'à leurs amis et pas à eux directement. Depuis leur rencontre, Draco faisait partie de leur vie. Ils ne le voyaient pas souvent, mais il faisait tout de même l'effort - sans leur épargner ses sarcasmes - d'honorer les invitations qu'ils lui lançaient. Harry, lui, était aux abonnés absents : il n'avait jamais rencontré Zabini, et n'avait jamais réellement cherché à le faire, se cachant derrière ses diverses occupations, excuse à laquelle Blaise n'adhérait pas. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas : il trouvait impoli et irresponsable le comportement depuis plusieurs années du meilleur ami de sa femme, et avait fini par faire un trait sur sa présence dans leur vie. Il ne voulait pas d'eux dans son entourage ? Il s'en cognait profondément, tout en sachant que ça n'était pas le cas d'Hermione, qui passait régulièrement du temps au téléphone avec le chef.

Qu'il soit présent dans la vie de Draco… Eh bien, il pensait d'abord à Draco. L'homme d'affaire avait une prestance folle, un style d'une élégance rare et dégageait une aura d'aristocratie qu'il ne cherchait pas à démentir ni à cacher, mais avec tout d'un jeune premier pour ce qui concernait sa vie sociale, à plus forte raison sentimentale. Blaise n'avait fait le rapprochement entre Harry, le chef prodige, et Harry Potter, le meilleur ami d'Hermione, que lorsqu'il avait laissé Draco derrière lui après le cours auquel il avait assisté. L'homme qu'il avait alors découvert était à des années-lumière de ce qu'il avait imaginé : drôle, lumineux, généreux et disponible, et loin de le rassurer, ça avait éveillé toutes sortes de doutes le concernant. Pourquoi un homme aussi agréable et apparemment ouvert ne prenait-il pas plus de temps pour celle qui était supposée être sa meilleure amie ? S'était-il passé quelque chose que ne lui avait pas raconté Hermione, ou la vie s'était contenté, comme elle le prétendait, de les éloigner l'un de l'autre, lentement mais sûrement ? Savoir que Draco, non content de l'avoir vu une fois, avait cherché (et réussi) à le voir une seconde fois, qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, n'avait en rien apaisé ses questionnements, et il avait préféré laisser cela de côté.

C'était, bien sûr, sans compter sur les appels matinaux que se passaient sa femme et son meilleur ami, seul moyen, un peu tordu s'il devait donner son avis, de garder contact.

– On a grandi tous les trois, Ron, Harry et moi. On était dans le même pensionnat, de l'âge de onze ans à nos dix-sept ans. On a tout découvert, ensemble : les échecs, les colles, les heures de travaux d'intérêt général, les réussites, les premiers baisers, les grandes engueulades et les petits riens qui faisaient de notre quotidien autre chose qu'une suite de jours qui se ressemblaient tous, loin de nos parents, de nos amis d'enfance. Ron est avant-dernier d'une grande famille, il n'y a que Ginny qui soit plus jeune que lui. C'est un champion des échecs, mais sorti de cela, il a tout du cancre : c'est un clown, un amuseur. Je me souviens qu'il avait toujours l'air étonné, émerveillé de tout, mais qu'il était capable de se vexer très vite dès lors qu'il pensait que Harry ou moi le laissions de côté… Ce qui, bien sûr, n'arrivait jamais parce que nous passions notre temps ensemble.

– Tu ne parles jamais de Ron, fit remarquer doucement Blaise.

Hermione sala ostensiblement sa salade, prenant le temps, à travers ce geste, de réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait ensuite.

– Ron… Ron a eu un accident, au rugby, il y'a de cela quelques années. C'était avant que nous nous connaissions, bien avant. Harry et lui jouaient depuis toujours, à peu de choses près, et adoraient cette brutalité, ce déchaînement de… Testostérones, j'imagine que c'est ce dont il est question, sourit-elle, une nostalgie douloureuse marquant son visage. Ils passaient leurs soirées, leurs week-ends, leurs vacances à s'entraîner et à disputer des matchs, et moi je les accompagnais. J'adorais les voir courir, se disputer la balle et revenir tout crottés et heureux.

Blaise tendit la main, la posant sur celle de Hermione, dont il était perceptible qu'elle avait la gorge nouée. Il savait plus ou moins que Ron avait été son premier amour, mais n'avait jamais réussi à lui tirer davantage de détails. Il n'avait pas non plus insisté ; il n'y avait rien que Blaise trouvait plus important que le respect de l'autre, et cela incluait la capacité à ne pas précipiter des confessions pourtant essentielles à sa compréhension de sa femme.

– Harry a toujours été très bon. Rusé, rapide, il était capable de se faufiler entre les joueurs, et de marquer des essais que personne ne voyait venir. Il a commencé le rugby parce qu'il voulait faire comme son père, James, et que comme lui, il était doué sans avoir rien de plus à faire que de courir et attraper la balle. Ron, lui… Il était moins beau, moins bien fait, moins malin que Harry, plus naïf, aussi, ce qui, quand j'y repense, constitue un véritable exploit, et il voulait se prouver, et prouver au monde entier qu'il était capable de jouer dans l'équipe également. En vérité... Ce n'est pas au monde qu'il voulait prouver quoi que ce soit, c'est à moi.

Elle baissa les yeux, tripotant nerveusement la nappe de papier blanc.

– Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour m'impressionner, et j'étais suffisamment bête pour le laisser faire. Bref, ce jour-là, il pleuvait des cordes, Harry et lui avaient une belle gueule de bois, et n'auraient jamais dû entrer sur le terrain, mais deux autres joueurs de l'équipe étaient forfait, et ils étaient trop bons pour que le coach décide de se passer d'eux. Ils ont joué avec talent pendant la moitié du match. Leur équipe perdait, mais ils s'amusaient tellement… Je pouvais voir le sourire de Harry, et je devinais plus que j'entendais le rire de Ron. Je crois que seules leurs dents n'étaient pas couvertes de boue, et ils semblaient tellement heureux, tous les deux, que je ne pouvais que l'être aussi.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Blaise dans un souffle.

– Il y'a eu une mêlée, comme souvent au rugby. Sauf que très vite, tout le monde a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les joueurs se sont reculés, ils étaient paniqués, et certains d'entre eux avaient des taches de sang sur leur maillot. On ne voyait que ça, et crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça ressortirait autant au milieu de la boue. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de comprendre que c'était Ron, qui était prostré au sol, et Harry à ses côtés qui essayait de le ranimer. Il n'a jamais ouvert les yeux de nouveau.

– Chérie… Je suis désolé.

– Ron n'est pas mort, poursuivit Hermione, qui ne parvenait plus à cesser de parler, comme si cette histoire avait attendu si longtemps pour être racontée qu'elle se refusait à présent au silence. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui ont suivi, le diagnostic était de plus en plus grave. On a commencé par nous dire que l'hématome de son cerveau empêchait de vraiment voir quels étaient les dégâts, aussi avons-nous espéré, nous sommes-nous convaincus qu'une fois l'hématome disparu, Ron serait de retour. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, et on nous a annoncé assez rapidement qu'il était dans un coma si profond que s'il en sortait, ce serait pour ne jamais être Ron à nouveau. Il est condamné à n'être rien de plus qu'un légume toute sa vie, maintenant…

– Il est ici ? demanda Blaise.

– Non… Non, je n'aurais jamais pu travailler ici autrement. Il est à Sainte Mangouste, un établissement privé dans lequel sa famille se fait soigner depuis toujours… Soupira Hermione.

Sans un mot, Blaise se leva, fit le tour de la table, et vint enlacer Hermione, posant son menton sur le haut du crâne de la jeune femme, qui se laissa aller contre lui. Ils avaient une drôle d'allure, tous les deux, mais ils s'en moquaient, parce que cette étreinte était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin à cet instant précis.

– J'étais un peu jaloux de Ron, depuis toutes ces années, parce que je savais que ça avait été ton premier amour… Je me fais l'effet d'un connard, maintenant, parce que je n'ose pas imaginer comme ça a dû être difficile pour toi.

Hermione renifla.

– Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allée le voir…

– Tu voudrais lui rendre visite ?

– Je n'en sais rien, hésita-t-elle. J'y allais tous les jours, au début, j'y passais des heures, j'y dormais, parfois, parce que je voulais vraiment y croire… J'allais en cours, je venais le retrouver, et je révisais dans sa chambre. Avec les mois, avec la fatigue, avec mes notes qui chutaient, et son corps, son visage qui changeaient, j'ai commencé à y aller de plus en plus rarement. Je me persuadais que ça n'était que temporaire, que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, et puis sa famille et Harry m'encourageaient, me soutenaient et me répétaient constamment qu'il fallait que je pense à moi, qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que j'arrête ou que je loupe mes études pour lui. C'est devenu une obsession pour moi, un besoin de réussir, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de moi, mais aussi de Ron.

Les confessions d'Hermione donnaient un sens nouveau à la jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux, des années plus tôt. Jeune interne à l'époque, c'était une obsédée du travail, capable de passer des journées et des nuits entières à apprendre et à creuser des cours, elle ne lâchait rien tant qu'elle ne comprenait pas le plus petit détail, tant qu'elle n'avait pas intégré chaque facette, chaque nuance, chaque petite exception ou contradiction du corps humain ou des techniques médicales en vigueur. Si cette méthode de travail l'avait épuisée les premières années, elle avait été une alliée inestimable ensuite : la jeune femme avait passé tant de temps à étudier, à potasser le moindre livre, le moindre document, qu'elle avait pris une avance non négligeable sur le programme. En parallèle, ses visites à Ron s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'y allait plus du temps, se contentant de prendre des nouvelles auprès de Molly, la mère du jeune homme.

Cette dernière, une femme généreuse et dont la bienveillance naturelle était parfois si grande qu'elle en était culpabilisante, n'en avait jamais voulu à la jeune femme : ayant perdu un fils, elle savait que sa douleur était partagée par la petite-amie de ce dernier. Elle l'avait encouragée, l'invitant aux repas de la famille, lui envoyant des cadeaux à Noël et des cartes de vœux au nouvel an, et ne l'avait jamais oubliée pour son anniversaire. Petit à petit, le contact s'était étiolé, se limitant à quelques coups de fil dans l'année, et au souvenir du grand sourire et des étreintes chaleureuses de la mère de famille. Il n'y avait plus qu'avec Harry et Ginny que Hermione avait gardé véritablement contact, ce qui était tout relatif, si l'on comparait avec la relation qu'entretenait Blaise avec Draco.

La jeune femme renifla, serrant un peu plus fort Blaise contre elle. Sa joue appuyée contre le ventre de son époux, elle se sentait en sécurité, mais ça n'enlevait en rien la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'évocation de Ron. Il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour raconter cette période traumatisante de sa vie, qu'elle ne réalisait pas très bien ce qui se passait. Elle embrassa son ventre à travers la chemise fine qu'il portait, et le repoussa doucement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle mange avant de reprendre son service.

– Comment s'en est sorti Harry ? Demanda Blaise, qui sentait là l'opportunité d'en savoir plus concernant la vie jusqu'alors si secrète de sa femme.

– Harry… Il a voyagé. Il voulait étudier la cuisine, alors il en a profité pour faire le tour du monde. Pour lui aussi, ça a été très dur. C'est bien simple : quand je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, il y était. Ces moments ont fini par ressembler à des réunions de famille un peu glauques : les Weasley étaient là, bruyants et envahissants même dans la douleur, nous aussi, nous discutions, nous échangions sur tout et rien, et tout le monde essayait de faire comme si Ron n'était pas là, allongé, inconscient, le cerveau laissé pour mort et le corps mourant… Lui aussi a fini par diminuer ses visites, mais il continue à aller le voir, de temps en temps. Au début, il me proposait, mais il a arrêté de le faire.

– Il a continué le rugby ?

– Oui… C'était leur passion, à Ron et lui, je me souviens que chaque Noel, chaque anniversaire, ils s'offraient quelque chose en rapport avec le rugby. Un maillot, un bouquin, un ballon, des objets dont je ne connais même pas l'utilité, mais ça les rendait si heureux. Alors Harry n'a jamais arrêté de jouer, même si chaque fois qu'il entre sur le terrain, Ron est avec lui. Son jeu n'a jamais été aussi agressif que depuis l'accident, et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas cassé de partout, c'est parce qu'avec son travail, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre ses distances avec ce sport.

La conversation ne s'éternisa guère plus. Hermione parti travailler quelques instants plus tard, avec un baiser pour un Blaise qui, cet après-midi-là, eut beaucoup à penser. Ce n'était pas seulement Hermione qu'il voyait d'un nouvel œil, mais aussi Harry. Il n'avait pas eu une très bonne opinion du brun, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, et le percevait tout à fait différemment maintenant. Il y'avait de quoi : son comportement, chaleureux et agréable, lors du cours de cuisine, ce qu'il réveillait chez Draco, mais aussi la façon dont Hermione, libérée du poids de son histoire avec Ron, parlait de lui, ne correspondaient pas avec ce qu'il avait imaginé qu'il était. Ce n'était pas tellement un problème, en vérité, bien au contraire. En revanche, Hermione ne lui avait jamais donné accès à ces informations, malgré les années passées ensemble, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées (et ça n'était pas un problème pour Blaise, il était pragmatique et savait qu'un couple ne pouvait que connaître des bas pour magnifier ses hauts).

C'était un coup dur, parce que la confiance était un point sur lequel il ne transigeait pas. Hermione ne lui avait pas menti, bien évidemment, mais la question se faisait de plus pressante dans son esprit, petite voix sournoise qui le tortura toute la journée, malgré ses occupations professionnelles : que lui cachait-elle de plus ? Quelles étaient les parts de son passé qu'elle n'avait pas partagées avec lui ? Il comprenait qu'aborder le sujet fut douloureux pour la jeune femme, et il ne la jugeait pas. Mais depuis le temps, avec les années, malgré les nuits passées l'un contre l'autre, comment n'avait-elle pas été en mesure de lui annoncer que son premier amour était dans un état végétatif dans une clinique privée londonienne, que son meilleur ami et elle-même avaient été profondément traumatisés par cette épreuve, et qu'il avait ramassé les pots cassés d'un drame dont il n'avait même pas connaissance ?

Blaise jeta son stylo plus loin sur son bureau, repoussant les dossiers sur lesquels il essayait d'avancer depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'avait pas la tête à travailler, malgré les urgences qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. L'avocat avait une audience prévue, plus tard dans la soirée, et savait qu'il aurait plutôt intérêt à réussir à se concentrer jusqu'à présent. Ca n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui ; même le jour où il avait prévu de demander sa main à Hermione, rien n'aurait su le détourner de la victoire qu'il prévoyait d'obtenir au tribunal. Il s'était fait une spécialité de la défense groupée de victimes d'escroqueries et de grandes entreprises peu honnêtes, et avait construit son succès sur son implacabilité. Rien ne le faisait jamais reculer, et s'il lui arrivait de perdre, ce n'était chaque fois que pour mieux rebondir. Pourtant, cette fois était différente.

Il se leva, et rejoignit la salle de pause dans laquelle les associés du cabinet pouvaient se détendre. Leurs subordonnés avaient aussi une salle, dont le standing n'avait rien de comparable. Blaise eu une pensée attendrie pour cette époque où il n'était qu'un jeune diplômé qui ne sortait guère du lot sinon pour sa stature impressionnante et la couleur de sa peau, qui détonnait au milieu d'un cabinet très blanc. Il salua distraitement un collègue, absorbé par le café qui coulait du percolateur, par l'odeur réconfortante qu'il diffusait et par la promesse d'un moment d'exception lorsqu'il pourrait enfin le boire. Il n'avait pas le choix, réalisa-t-il. Poursuivre la discussion avec Hermione était inévitable.

– J'ai l'impression de découvrir tout un pan de ta vie dont j'ignorais l'existence… souffla-t-il quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de commencer à manger.

L'après-midi avait été longue pour lui, mais lorsqu'il était rentré chez eux, Hermione avait pris le temps de commander un bon repas Ses talents de cuisinière n'étaient pas développés, mais Blaise s'en fichait : les moments qu'ils partageaient tenaient leur intérêt dans bien plus que la qualité des plats qu'ils mangeaient.

– C'est quand même moi, Blaise. La personne que tu connais, que tu as épousée. Ça ne change pas qui je suis, ça a fait la personne que je suis, je ne vois pas le problème, protesta Hermione vivement.

– Tu ne vois pas le problème ? Je savais que tu ne m'avais pas tout dit, et ça n'était pas un problème, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'ampleur de ce que j'ignorais ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, exactement ? Ne pas tout savoir sur moi, ou que ça t'oblige à poser un autre regard sur Harry ?

– Tu es injuste. Je n'ai jamais eu d'à priori sur Potter, parce que je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant que Draco ne nous inscrive à ce cours. Je me suis forgé une opinion sur la base de son absence quasi-totale dans nos vies, dans ta vie, et de la souffrance que je sais que ça provoque chez toi.

– Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû te dire, alors ? Que mon premier amour est un légume que personne ne peut se résoudre à débrancher ? Que mon meilleur ami souffre encore tellement de cette histoire que c'est à peine s'il parvient à me regarder dans les yeux ? s'écria Hermione en se levant de table, renversant au passage son verre de vin sur le sol.

– La vérité, Hermione. Plus tôt, pas après des années de mariage.

– Cette histoire m'appartient, Blaise. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une vraie pipelette quand il s'agit de Draco qu'il doit en être de même à propos de mes amis. Et ta réaction confirme la légitimité de mon silence pendant tout ce temps. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, j'aimerais aller me coucher.

Repoussant sa chaise, la jeune femme quitta la table, laissant Blaise seul face à des plats encore chauds, un verre de renversé dont le vin gouttait sur le sol, produisant un "ploc" caractéristique insupportable, et la certitude qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, il n'avait aucune envie de la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal.

 ***.*.*.***

Draco était ravi.

Chez un Malfoy, la joie n'impliquait jamais - et surtout pas - la moindre effusion. Pas d'éclats de rire, ils étaient réservés à l'intimité la plus absolue. Pas de grands sourires, ils ne montraient les dents que lorsqu'ils étaient menaçants - et les sourires, les vrais, étaient eux aussi réservés à de rares privilégiés. De toute façon, il était seul, et n'avait personne ni avec qui rire, ni à qui sourire. Cette pensée aurait provoqué un pincement au cœur chez à peu près n'importe qui d'autre, mais Draco n'en avait cure.

Il avait signé plusieurs contrats très juteux dans l'après-midi, qui promettaient de longs voyages à travers le monde, et impliquaient d'importantes chasses au trésor. C'était ce qu'il préférait : partir à l'autre bout du globe, découvrir des zones dont il ignorait parfois jusqu'à l'existence ou au contraire retrouver des villes qu'il en était venu à considérer comme de vieilles amies, et revenir les bras chargés d'œuvres inestimables. Bien sûr, il faudrait considérer l'aspect légal, à propos duquel il ne dérogeait jamais : hors de question de faire sortir illégalement une œuvre d'art appartenant à un pays étranger. Peut-être aurait-il pu gagner bien plus d'argent, s'il avait été prêt à accepter les sommes pharaoniques qui lui étaient parfois proposées, mais c'était l'une des rares valeurs à laquelle il tenait.

Ainsi, plutôt que de fêter sa victoire bruyamment et vulgairement (non pas qu'il ne fut pas capable de finir ivre-mort, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour ce faire), il préféra déboucher une bouteille d'un rouge français rare et hors de prix, issu d'un millésime dont quelques collectionneurs chanceux se disputaient les dernières réserves, et qu'il avait reçu en cadeau d'un de ses clients, tout en écoutant une compilation de ses morceaux de blues favoris. Les pieds enfin nus, la chemise détachée et les cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, un verre de vin rouge à la main, il s'était étendu de tout son long sur un fauteuil de détente, les yeux fermés alors qu'il se laissait emporter par les notes lancinantes qui inondaient chaque recoin tant de l'appartement que de son esprit. L'alcool aidant, pourtant, ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer, l'entraînant sur la pente raide du souvenir qu'il avait des mains de Potter. Les yeux de Potter, ses lèvres sur sa queue, sa langue sur sa peau, et son corps, son corps tout entier, dont il n'avait été rassasié qu'un court instant avant que le désir ne reprenne le dessus. Les jours avaient passé, mais Potter se rappelait à son bon souvenir au moment le moins opportun.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé. De quel droit le chef venait-il gâcher un moment pareil en s'interposant entre Draco, son verre, sa musique et la célébration qu'il avait, après tout, bien méritée ? Ce n'était bien entendu pas vraiment de sa faute, mais ça n'avait pas d'intérêt pour Malfoy. Le fait est que c'était ses mains qu'il avait envie de sentir sur son corps, et qu'il lui apparaissait comme le seul élément qui le séparait d'une soirée parfaite… Et à en juger l'agacement qu'il percevait dans le son strident de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, ce n'était de toute évidence pas Potter qui venait le rejoindre.

Draco se leva, étirant sa longue et fine silhouette avec un soupir qui avait tout de félin, et se dirigea sans se presser vers la porte d'entrée. Le bruit de ses pas n'était audible que lorsqu'il marchait, par intermittence entre deux tapis épais, sur le vieux parquet ciré et entretenu avec amour, conférant à la pièce une atmosphère confortable et réconfortante, à mille lieues de son tempérament. Derrière la porte, il découvrit un Blaise presque hagard tant il semblait mal en point, et s'effaça pour le laisser passer, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, les yeux levés au ciel.

– Miss Je-sais-Tout a été vilaine ? le railla-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

Blaise haussa les épaules, balançant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. Draco fronça les sourcils ; son ami savait qu'il avait le désordre en horreur, et qu'il supportait très difficilement que des vêtements traient sur ses meubles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils partageaient ce trait de caractère. S'il en venait à ne pas accorder d'importance à un détail comme celui-là, la situation était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans un premier temps. Il sortit un verre à vin de l'un des nombreux placards de sa cuisine, et le posa près du sien, sur la table basse, avant de le remplir et de le pousser vers Blaise, qui s'était assis sur le tapis moelleux au pied du canapé, le dos appuyé contre celui-ci. Il ignora le verre, se contentant de regarder le liquide rouge, presque noir, danser dans son réceptacle de cristal.

Draco ne dit rien. C'était inutile, il le savait. La musique continuait à retenir dans la pièce, mais les longues notes paresseuses n'avaient plus rien d'agréables, n'accompagnaient plus une célébration, s'accordant à merveille avec la tristesse du visage de son ami.

– Elle m'a parlé de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais abordées avec moi, fini par dire Blaise.

– Parce que tu lui as tout dit te concernant, peut-être ? Souligna Draco.

– Non… Non, mais ça, c'était important.

– Cf ma question précédente.

– Sois pas con. Elle m'a parlé de son premier amour.

– Et alors ? C'est avec toi qu'elle est mariée, pas avec lui.

– Ouais… Sauf que s'il n'était pas dans le coma depuis des années, sans aucun espoir de s'en sortir ou de se réveiller un jour, c'est probablement avec lui qu'elle serait.

– Bois ton vin, tu as besoin de te saouler, ça t'évitera de dire toutes ces conneries, ordonna le blond.

– Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclama Blaise en se redressant d'un bon, prenant son ami par surprise. Est-ce que tu peux prendre quelque chose au sérieux, pour UNE FOIS dans ta PUTAIN DE VIE ? Tu me fatigues, Draco, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je viens te parler et te raconter des choses et attendre ton soutien alors que rien ne t'intéresse sinon ton petit confort, ton petit cul, ton vin et ton fric.

– Blaise, bâillonne le fragile qui s'exprime, pose ton cul, et explique-moi clairement quel est le problème qu'on puisse avancer, et laisse ma vie de côté, tu seras gentil, répliqua froidement Draco, son regard de glace fixé sans aménité sur son ami.

Blaise se rassit, bien plus calme. Il but lentement le verre que Draco lui avait servi plus tôt, et poussa un long soupir.

– C'était ridicule, hein ?

– Complètement pathétique, oui, affirma Draco sans la moindre once de pitié.

– Je déteste être comme ça.

– Ne recommence pas, Zabini, ou tu peux repartir tout de suite. Tu adores être avec Hermione, tu aimes Hermione, et la seule raison pour laquelle ça te touche autant, c'est parce que tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas le seul homme de sa vie. Mais être jaloux d'un légume, franchement ? C'est vraiment bas.

– Je pense à ce mec, qui n'a rien demandé à personne, et qui s'est pris…

– Plaît-il ? Tu ne l'as pas blessé toi-même, que je sache. Alors pour la dernière fois : arrête de te morfondre. Tu es en vie, tu vis avec la femme que tu aimes, et qui t'aime, et vous êtes tous les deux en bonne santé.

– Mais…

– Elle pense à lui ? Oui, et alors ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne regardes jamais le cul d'une autre femme dans la rue, ou ses seins ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ta passion pour les seins, d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas la question.

– Si, mais ce n'est pas pareil…

– Tu ne penses jamais à tes ex, peut-être ? Daphné ? Pansy ? Eleonore ?

– C'est vrai mais…

– Mais ça n'a rien à voir ? Oui, on est d'accord. Alors ferme-là, et bois un autre verre, ordonna Draco en lui remplissant le verre de nouveau.

Assis en tailleur sur le bout du fauteuil, il était d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Les lumières tamisées de la pièce lui conféraient un petit quelque chose d'irréel. Même si Blaise était indubitablement attiré par les femmes, il aimait les belles choses, et Draco en était une, sans le moindre doute.

– À quoi est-ce qu'on boit ?

– Enfin une question sensée… On boit à mon nouveau contrat.

– Tu repars bientôt ?

– Oui, à priori, je devrais partir d'ici trois semaines. Le temps de tout préparer, de m'organiser pour la galerie, et je m'en vais.

– Tu seras là pour le dîner prévu à la maison, donc.

– Ça dépend… Qui cuisine ?

– Le traiteur.

– Je serai là.

– Connard… Souffla Blaise avant de laisser échapper un rire joyeux, incapable de le retenir.

– Je tiens à ma vie.

Ils burent quelques instants, terminèrent la bouteille et en entamèrent une autre. Bien sûr, ils continuèrent un peu à parler de Hermione, de Ron Weasley, mais jamais de Potter. Pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, Blaise n'indiqua pas à Draco qu'il existait un lien très fort entre Hermione et le jeune chef. Non pas qu'il appréciât particulièrement le brun, mais il voyait chez Draco quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ; une forme d'apaisement qu'un simple coup d'un soir ne provoquait pas en temps normal, que la perspective de voyager ne rendait pas aussi fort d'habitude. En plus de cela, il avait découvert une vérité qu'il se promit de ne pas oublier : parfois, il était important de faire ses découvertes par soi-même, au moment où il est opportun de les faire.

Alors que la nuit grignotait la soirée, que leur rire avait envahi l'appartement et recouvert la musique à plus d'une reprise et qu'ils avaient tous les deux le sourire, que la soirée était réellement devenue une célébration, Draco conseilla à Blaise de retourner chez lui. Même s'il ne répugnait étonnamment pas à l'inviter à rester sur son canapé, il savait surtout que Hermione attendait probablement que son mari se décide à rentrer au nid, et qu'il ne serait pas de bon ton de la laisser attendre jusqu'au petit matin. Il appela un taxi pour lui, lui fourra de quoi payer la course, et l'accompagna même jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble. Pieds nus, les cheveux soulevés par le vent nocturne qui balayait Londres cette nuit-là, il avait quelque chose de spécial, de rare. Une fois la berline noire transportant Blaise éloignée, il s'autorisa un léger sourire ; il n'y avait réellement que pour lui qu'il était capable de tant d'attentions.

Seul, bien trop aviné et un sourire inhabituel aux lèvres qu'il se coucha. Il ne dormirait pas très longtemps, il le savait, mais il restait curieux. Blaise n'avait que bien peu parlé de la situation de l'ex de Hermione, mais à plusieurs reprises, Draco avait senti dans son regard, dans ses attitudes, dans des phrases qu'il ne terminait pas, des mots qu'il interrompait avant de se reprendre, qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Une intuition, une impression, ou peut-être simplement un peu de cette paranoïa qu'il trimballait comme un boulet à sa cheville depuis des années l'empêchait d'exclure que Blaise lui cachait quelque chose.

Il repoussa un peu le drap, tentant tant bien que mal de se défaire du roulis que l'alcool dans son sang donnait à la pièce. Le geste dévoila à la curiosité de la nuit un tatouage délicat et stylisé, placé sur le bas de son ventre. Le serpent, enroulé sur lui-même, semblait endormi, presque inoffensif.

* * *

 _Hello les petits loups ! Nouveau chapitre, comme prévu. En fait, moi qui pensais avoir du mal à le terminer en moins de dix jours, j'aurais mis 3 jours à le finaliser, je suis plutôt contente, et j'ai pu prendre de l'avance. Les chapitres sont assez long, ce qui correspond à mes goûts : j'aime avoir plein de choses à lire... Ça a été une vraie bouffée d'oxygène dans une semaine assez éprouvante, j'espère que cela aura le même effet sur vous. Alors, oui, ce que je fais à Ron est un peu cruel, mais j'avais envie de proposer quelque chose de différent. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop..._

 _Je tiens aussi à faire un point sur la situation Harry/Draco : si tout semble plutôt cool pour l'instant, il est absolument hors de question que d'ici un ou deux chapitres, les deux se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en se disant des mots d'amour. Ça n'est pas une histoire "facile", et ça ne le sera pas. Je préfère prévenir, à la fois pour celleux qui cherchent ce genre de choses, et pour les autres, qui justement sont réfractaires à la facilité._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos petits mots doux._

 _W.S._


	3. Chapitre 3

**N.B. : à partir du chapitre 4, la longueur des chapitre sera divisée par deux pour en faciliter la lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son épicerie bio et locale trois ans auparavant, Harry avait été le premier à accepter qu'elle le fournisse entièrement. Mieux, il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle lui en fasse la proposition, et lui avait très rapidement expliqué ce qu'il attendait : des fruits et légumes de saison, frais, aux qualités gustatives qu'il souhaitait vérifier lui-même. Leur collaboration n'avait pas été tout de suite satisfaisante ; le chef était exigeant, difficile. Il était parfois capable d'être agressif, verbalement, lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait. Parfois, il avait profité de l'attachement que Ginny avait à son égard pour être plus désagréable encore, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné très longtemps ainsi ; la jeune femme avait su se faire respecter, et ils étaient devenus de véritables alliés.

Bien sûr, les années avaient passé, et plus en raison de son travail acharné que par chance, la jeune femme avait réussi à se faire un nom. Là où il avait longtemps été son client principal, Harry n'était vite devenu qu'un nom parmi les autres, du moins si l'on se contentait de consulter les carnets de commande de la rouquine. Dans les faits, elle prenait toujours un soin particulier à le livrer avant qui que ce soit d'autre, lui réservait les meilleurs produits, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient difficiles à obtenir, et en contrepartie, il acceptait de payer des sommes exorbitantes pour les produits dont il considérait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de tout Londres. C'était pour la jeune femme une véritable fierté. Si elle avait construit un réseau de petits producteurs passionnés par leur métier, elle était particulièrement satisfaite de la gamme d'herbes aromatiques et de fleurs comestibles qu'elle proposait depuis le début de son affaire. Cultivées par Molly Weasley, sa mère, une matrone au cœur aussi généreux que ses formes, elles étaient d'une qualité inégalée et décoraient et aromatisaient les plats des plus grands palaces comme des restaurants de quartier les plus anonymes. C'était là la force de Ginny : peu lui importait que les restauraient affichent des étoiles sur la devanture ou puissent à peine investir dans des chaises confortables, seule la qualité importait. Les chefs la choisissaient ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle se donnait aussi le droit de choisir les chefs.

Quand elle n'était pas occupée à livrer ses clients déjà fidèles ou à proposer ses services à d'autres potentiels partenaires culinaires, Ginny tenait une charmante petite échoppe dans laquelle elle vendait, en fonction des arrivages et des cueillettes du jour, des meilleurs fruits, légumes, herbes aromatiques, poissons et viandes du jour. Décorée dans un style très campagnard, très authentique, la boutique avait un charme suranné devant lequel Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de roucouler de bonheur chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à sa fille. La fierté de ses parents était une véritable source de bonheur pour la jeune femme. Avant que Ron n'ait son accident, la benjamine des Weasley vivait une vie de bohème, ou peu s'en faut : elle ne se préoccupait de rien, sinon des garçons, de sortir, faire la fête, boire plus que de raison, danser comme si sa vie en dépendait… Puis Ron s'était retrouvé sur ce lit d'hôpital, branché à des tubes et des câbles dont elle ne comprenait même pas l'utilité, et sa vie avait changé. Dans cette famille nombreuse et épanouie malgré un niveau de vie assez modeste, tout s'était écroulé. Ça n'avait pas été une chute brutale, pas autant que celle de Ron, en tout cas. Pendant quelques semaines, Molly et Arthur avaient tenu bon, mais la situation s'était étiolée, lentement, sournoisement, comme une avalanche au ralenti, un glissement de terrain infiniment long qui avait failli emporter Ginny sur son passage. C'était la plus jeune, la seule à vivre encore chez ses parents, la seule dont il avait été attendu qu'elle ramasse les pots cassés, les miettes de souffrance qu'ils laissaient derrière eux quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent. Ses parents, aimants et attentifs au quotidien, inquiets à l'idée de causer du souci aux ainés de Ginny, prenaient un soin tout particulier à feindre une distance raisonnable avec ce qu'il se passait, prétendaient qu'ils tenaient le coup, qu'ils croyaient en la médecine, qu'ils se devaient d'être fort pour Ron, qu'il était entre les meilleures mains, même. Avec la jeune femme… Ils n'avaient pas su se retenir. Impossible de les blâmer ; qui aurait pu leur reprocher de souffrir de la perte de leur enfant ? Où étaient-ils supposés le pleurer, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas de tombe sur laquelle se recueillir ?

Ron n'était pas mort, mais Ron n'était pas vivant non plus. C'était presque pire. La culpabilité l'avait longtemps saisie de simplement oser penser ainsi, mais avec les années, cette vision des choses avait pris de l'ampleur dans son esprit, s'était solidifiée au point de devenir une certitude absolue, une évidence, presque. Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, amaigri, émacié, même, chétif au point que ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant autrefois avaient perdu de leur éclat et tombaient maintenant par poignées entière sur les draps blancs du lit médicalisé, Ron n'était plus que l'ombre pathétique et désarticulée de lui-même. Le son des machines avait depuis longtemps été coupé, et si son cœur battait, c'est uniquement parce que la technologie le permettait. Son cerveau n'était plus pour ainsi dire qu'une bouille de synapses fatiguées, et personne n'espérait plus depuis longtemps. Pourtant, Arthur et Molly n'avaient jamais accepté qu'on le débranche, ou qu'on l'aide à partir, tout en douceur, entouré de ses proches. Le renoncement leur était insupportable, l'idée de perdre un enfant insurmontable… Quand bien même c'était déjà le cas depuis longtemps.

Ginny avait donc pris son envol, et avait embarqué sa mère dans cette aventure un peu folle que son amie Luna l'avait aidée à mettre en place. La jeune femme blonde, rêveuse, éthérée, avait été d'un soutien sans faille, et peu importait que ses idées aient souvent été trop originales, trop loufoques pour être prises en compte, le cœur qu'elle mettait dans ses réflexions comptait bien plus que la validité de ses propositions. Molly, quant à elle, avait retrouvé une forme de légèreté, de bien-être et d'accomplissement dont le départ de son dernier bébé l'avait dans un premier temps privée. Elle avait agrandi le potager de son jardin, acquis des espèces d'herbes aromatiques qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnues et s'était inspirée des journaux de ses aïeules pour les planter et les cultiver au mieux. La bonne saison, la terre adéquate, l'eau la plus qualitative possible, les techniques de taille les plus respectueuses, jusqu'à la lune parfaite, elle ne laissait rien de côté, essayait tout ce qui lui semblait susceptible de fonctionner, et tirait une immense fierté des compliments des clients que lui rapportait fidèlement Ginny.

Ron n'était plus là, mais ensemble, ils s'étaient construit un quotidien un peu plus doux, un peu moins amère. Ils avaient appris à sourire un peu plus, à rire après les larmes, à parler plutôt que de laisser le silence s'installer, et ils goûtaient, du bout des lèvres, à la chance d'être en vie. C'était un hommage qu'ils lui rendaient, une résolution silencieuse qu'ils s'efforçaient de respecter chaque jour, malgré la douleur, malgré les souvenirs, la culpabilité et le deuil impossible de quelqu'un qui n'était pas passé de l'autre côté. Tout leur rappelait le jeune homme : les photos de famille, les films qu'il aimait, les chansons qu'il avait l'habitude de chanter à tue-tête, les petits gestes du quotidien liés à des anecdotes dont ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'elles en étaient, le moindre détail était rempli de Ron, et Ron emportait tout avec lui, partout, tout le temps.

S'il y avait un endroit que Ginny avait imaginé et voulu vierge de Ron, c'était sa boutique. Bien sûr, la tentation avait parfois été forte, parce que dans les moments de doute, d'une façon assez paradoxale, tordue, la présence et la pensée de Ron avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Il était devenu une pensée magique, un doudou imaginaire qui, serré contre le cœur et bercé avec tendresse parvenait à étreindre les peurs les plus sourdes, les angoisses les plus profondes et à les faire disparaître, tout doucement, ne laissant derrière lui que le souvenir aigre-doux de ses éclats de rire légendaires.

Comme chaque matin, elle s'employait à mettre en place fruits, légumes et autres produits frais sur les étals prévus à cet effet. Selon les saisons, elle les posait sur de larges feuilles d'arbres, ramassées dans le bois qui jouxtait le domaine parental, ou sur une paille sèche qui était du meilleur effet. Ginny n'était pas de ces commerçants obsédés par le moindre détail, par le plus petit brin de paille tombé au sol, au contraire, aussi lui arrivait-il de parsemer le sol de brins de lavandes et de paille qui dégageaient, écrasés par les pas des clients, une odeur vivifiante, surtout au cœur de Londres. C'était un moment qu'elle appréciait particulièrement ; les commerces alentours n'avaient pas encore levé leur grille, les quelques piétons se dépêchaient de rejoindre leur lieu de travail ou les transports en commun les plus proches, certains parents emmenaient leurs enfants chez la nourrice ou à la garderie. La vie se levait en même temps que le jour, le sommeil marquait encore le visage de certains londoniens, et contrairement au reste du temps, l'anonymat était moindre. Toujours les mêmes visages, toujours les mêmes rituels, comme ce père de famille qui venait lui acheter une pomme pour chacun de ses trois enfants, chaque matin de chaque jour de l'année scolaire depuis qu'elle les avait encouragés à prendre un fruit dans l'une des caisses qu'elle déchargeait alors de son camion. Les enfants avaient grandi, les tempes du père étaient plus grises qu'avant et son front plus dégarni, mais le sourire complice, lui, était strictement identique.

C'était la vie sereine de Ginny Weasley.

Quelques exceptions, cependant, comme ce matin lorsque Harry surgit dans sa boutique, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire, les yeux brillants d'une lueur furibarde. Il était en colère, aussi Ginny lui jeta-t-elle un regard étonné, interrogateur. Son corps tout entier était tendu par la fureur, variation de son caractère que la jeune femme n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps, et qui l'empêchait de rester sans bouger plus que quelques instants. Le chef attendit que la cliente s'en aille, et se rapprocha de Ginny.

— Je peux savoir où sont mes produits ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry, répondit—elle, affichant un sourire crispé qui valait mille mots.

— J'attendais ta commande. Mes frigos sont vides, je donne trois sessions de cours aujourd'hui, et visiblement, tu n'as pas l'intention de me livrer.

— Harry, aucune livraison n'était prévue aujourd'hui.

— Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai envoyé un mail de confirmation, comme toujours, avec le descriptif de ce que je voulais pour le poisson.

— Tu dois te tromper, je n'ai eu ni de mail de commande, ni de mail de confirmation de ta part.

— Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

— Non, Harry, je ne me fous pas de toi, mais j'aimerais que tu changes de ton, répliqua la jeune femme, bien moins aimable qu'auparavant.

— J'ai deux cours à donner aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de ces produits que tu ne m'as pas livrés, et il faudrait que je sois calme ?

Harry n'était définitivement pas calme. Le teint rougi par la colère, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, il semblait prêt à rugir. Evacuer sa colère, pourtant, n'était pas exactement conseillé alors que la clientèle commençait à affluer. Pour lui prouver sa bonne foi, la rousse sorti son cahier de commandes, dans lequel elle reportait tous les mails que lui envoyaient ses clients, Harry compris. La technologie n'avait jamais été son amie, et elle le lui rendait bien. Elle poussa le cahier vers son ami, lui montrant la page qu'elle avait datée d'un jour à l'aide d'un épais feutre rouge. C'était à n'y rien comprendre, mais les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses : il suffirait d'une fois pour que Harry perde sa bonne réputation et pour qu'un mauvais bouche—à—oreille n'envahisse tout Londres, le privant de son gagne—pain. Et même s'il gagnait plutôt très bien sa vie, Harry n'avait aucune envie de devoir repartir de zéro et essuyer les plâtres d'un lynchage dans les règles de l'art.

— Tu vois, il n'y a rien. Tu ne m'as rien envoyé, je n'ai rien reçu, je ne sais pas, et peu importe, toujours est-il que je n'avais rien à te livrer ce matin, Harry. Je ne te ferais jamais un coup pareil, tu le sais, pas vrai ?

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en secouant la tête, ignorant la question de son amie. Il y'a forcément une explication, parce que j'ai envoyé ce mail, Gin'.

À son tour d'exhiber les preuves il fallut tapoter quelques instants sur l'écran tactile de ton téléphone pour afficher les mails qu'il avait envoyés à son amie. En effet, il y faisait mention des produits qu'il voulait absolument : des artichauts, des asperges vertes, des oignons en botte, de l'ail violet, du rouget barbet… L'adresse mail était bien celle de Ginny, et le mail était classé dans les messages « envoyés ». Pourtant, il n'était pas parvenu à destination, et Ginny n'avait pas eu la moindre commande.

— Ecoute, ça n'est pas grave. J'ai beaucoup de stock aujourd'hui, alors prends ce qu'il te faut, et on n'en parle plus, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Merci Ginny… C'était sans doute un souci informatique tout bête, je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme cela, souffla Harry, contrit de gêne et de culpabilité.

— N'en parlons plus. Sers-toi, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et avec l'aide de Ginny, il sélectionna les produits qu'il proposerait le midi—même. Changer ses plats n'était pas un problème, aussi fut—il satisfait d'être aussi flexible et adaptable. Sa vieille camionnette fut vite pleine à craquer, à la fois des produits que Ginny était en mesure de lui vendre, et de ceux qu'il acheta, exceptionnellement, auprès d'autres épiciers du quartier. Rencontrer d'autres professionnels, passionnés par leur métier, par les produits qu'ils vendaient, palettes de couleurs, de saveurs et d'émotions qui variaient en symbiose avec les saisons était toujours un véritable plaisir, y compris lorsque cela faisait suite à un tel moment de panique. Ce n'était pourtant pas un sentiment courant chez lui, un comportement duquel il était coutumier : son sang—froid faisait partie de ces caractéristiques pour lesquelles il était reconnu… Pourtant, parfois, certaines situations le faisaient partir en vrille.

De retour à ses cuisines, il put enfin commencer à préparer la journée de travail qui l'attendait. Trois classes viendraient apprendre plats et techniques, ce qui représentait une organisation militaire. Chaque détail devait être pensé, prévu, chaque problématique devait être anticipée, solutionnée, réglée avant même qu'elle ne survienne, et il fallait pouvoir répondre à tous les risques. Un ingrédient en quantité insuffisante ? Il faudrait le remplacer par un autre, mais lequel ? Un électroménager en panne ? Il faudrait revoir les cuissons, oublier les blenders, revoir la recette de A à Z. C'était l'un des moments préférés de Harry, en vérité : devoir, en plein cours, sous le regard mi—inquiet, mi—inquisiteur de ses élèves, décidés à ne pas repartir sans en avoir eu pour leur argent, repenser la totalité de la recette. Proposer une cuisson rapide plutôt qu'une cuisson douce, remplacer un ingrédient par un autre, surprenant et inattendu, puis, quelques instants plus tard, réfréner la bouffée de fierté et de victoire qui le prenait lorsque le délice se lisait dans le regard et le sourire de ceux qui, peu de temps auparavant, doutaient de sa capacité à arranger la situation.

C'était là qu'il se sentait bien, là qu'il était le plus dans son élément. Pas besoin de réfléchir, pas besoin de calculer, de se méfier ou de se protéger, le seul danger venait des ustensiles et de la chaleur s'il ne les maniait pas correctement. Il évoluait avec naturel, avec une aisance qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il se déplaçait ailleurs. En dehors de cette cuisine, il se cognait, trébuchait, il était gauche, maladroit, incapable de s'exprimer sans bafouiller, sans avoir le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place, d'être en total décalage. Il ne savait pas s'habiller, n'avait aucun style, avait souvent tendance à faire la mauvaise blague au mauvais moment, à ne pas identifier immédiatement l'humour ou le sarcasme, faisait tout tomber, oubliait constamment ses clés, connaissait à peine la ponctualité. Harry Potter n'était pas un homme du monde, un citadin bien comme il faut il s'en foutait.

Dans sa cuisine, il était un autre homme, un roi dans son royaume, le seigneur de ses couteaux, planches à découper et épices diverses. Il y régnait en maître, et essayait de transmettre le bonheur que cela représentait pour lui que d'être dans un lieu qui lui ressemblait, qu'il fallait apprivoiser et qui, même après cela, continuait à représenter un danger pour n'importe quel imprudent trop sûr de lui. Son charme, sa prestance s'autorisaient à éclore au milieu de cet endroit qu'il avait créé à son image, où il pouvait réellement être l'homme qu'il était véritablement, profondément, là où le regard ne pouvait se poser, où les gestes n'avaient plus ni sens ni saveur, au beau milieu de cette chose indistincte et imperceptible qu'on appelle l'âme.

Le dîner prévu le soir—même serait une parfaite illustration de la difficulté qu'il avait à s'adapter à la société. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il essayait de se convaincre que l'invitation de Hermione était une bonne idée. Pourtant, plus il y pensait, plus l'échéance approchait, plus il se persuadait que tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste connerie, une blague qui ferait très probablement rire tout le monde sauf lui—même… Sauf Draco, même, puisque c'est de lui dont il était question. À quel moment avait—il considéré que passer la soirée chez sa meilleure amie, son époux qu'il ne connaissait pas et le meilleur ami de celui—ci, avec qui il s'était férocement envoyé en l'air quelques jours plus tôt, était une bonne idée ? Il n'avait pas été foutu de faire le lien entre le Blaise de Draco et celui de Hermione, et à en juger par le peu d'enthousiasme de Draco à l'idée de le revoir lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés au petit matin, le corps encore collant de l'autre, la peau marquée de cette nuit passée sans exister pour autre chose que les soupirs de l'autre, les choses qu'il soit ravi de le voir étaient moindres.

Doux euphémisme…

Lorsque Harry se présenta devant la porte des Zabini, ce soir—là, la fatigue rendait déjà tout son corps douloureux. Après la mésaventure de la commande que Ginny disait n'avoir jamais reçue, la journée n'avait pas été beaucoup plus agréable : l'un de ses cours n'avait jamais eu lieu, les clients ayant joué les filles de l'air et décidé de ne pas se pointer, sans même prévenir de leur absence ce jour—là. Harry avait déjà été payé, mais ça n'était pas tant le problème que les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour proposer un menu de dernière minute avec les produits qu'il avait sous la main et dont il avait qu'ils finiraient sans doute à la benne s'il ne trouvait pas quoi en faire. Lors du cours suivant, Colin s'était pointé, apparemment convaincu que faire un esclandre devant près d'une dizaine d'élèves (tous cadres dans des grandes entreprises de la finance, prêts à payer le prix de leur tranquillité, et auxquels il aurait plutôt eu intérêt à faire bonne impression).

 _Harry avance lentement entre ses élèves, observe leurs gestes, leurs postures, répond à leurs questions. Le cours vient de débuter, et l'ambiance est différente de ce à quoi il est habitué. Cet après—midi, pas de visages brouillés par la fatigue, de poches sous les yeux et de tenues froissées par une longue journée de travail. Pas d'éclats de rire décomplexés, de sourires complices, de volonté de créer du lien avec le chef. Engoncés dans des costumes aux nuances de gris bien plus nombreuses que le jeune homme ne l'aurait imaginé possible, les élèves du soir sont présents dans le cadre d'un séminaire professionnel visant à créer une cohésion au sein d'une équipe où la concurrence, la compétition, l'adversité sont des valeurs clés, presque des mantras qu'ils revendiquent et dont ils font un objectif en soi. Raides, le visage figé dans un simulacre d'intérêt poli, ils ont écouté ses consignes et ses explications dans un silence religieux. Certains ont osé un minuscule sourire à ses traits d'humour, mais aucun ne parait vraiment ravi d'être ici. Harry ne peut pas leur en vouloir comme eux, il rêverait de prendre une longue douche ou un bain chaud, de s'enrouler dans sa couette et de s'endormir devant un film dont il ne connaîtra pas la fin ce soir._

 _À mesure que le cours avance, pourtant, les élèves se détendent. Ils savourent la tranquillité, la simplicité d'un moment à propos duquel ils n'ont pas su que penser jusqu'à la dernière minute. La méfiance est nécessaire, indispensable, même, dans leur métier, alors que la confiance, elle, est un pari trop risqué, même pour ces génies des finances dont le quotidien est fait de jeux d'argent aux montants astronomiques — indécents, même. Dans la cuisine du chef Potter, ils ne sont plus que des individus normaux, qui manipulent des couteaux trop lourds pour eux, qui épluchent, taillent, coupent, mélangent et assaisonnent des produits d'une simplicité désarmante, les ramenant à une vie normale à laquelle ils ne sont plus habitués. La plupart d'entre eux se font livrer leurs repas chaque soir, profitent des restaurants proches de leur bureau le midi, et n'ont pas pris la peine de tartiner du beurre sur leur pain depuis des années. C'est un retour aux sources, un lâcher prise d'autant plus difficile à s'autoriser qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment réalisé être partis._

 _Petit à petit, ils y parviennent, pourtant. D'abord, ce sont quelques sourires qui éclairent les visages de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui ne sont plus habitués qu'à être des requins et à qui on a appris que montrer les dents relevait plus de la menace que de la joie. Puis, ce sont des questions, posées dans un premier temps sur un air de défis, puis plus sereinement. Harry s'applique à être aussi patient que possible avec eux. Il sait ce que c'est que de ne pas être dans son élément, d'être sur la défensive parce que cela reste plus simple que de s'autoriser à juste avoir confiance. Bientôt, des rires, discrets au début, plus affirmés ensuite, se font entendre. Les uns et les autres s'autorisent à retirer leur veste, qu'ils ont bêtement gardée — de l'avis de Harry — comme si la chaleur et l'humidité d'une cuisine ne pouvait pas les atteindre à travers leurs costumes et tailleurs de luxe. Porter du Armani n'empêche pourtant personne ni de sentir la transpiration, ni de se tâcher, ni même de louper un plat en beauté._

 _Ils ont cuisiné avec un certain talent, il faut le leur reconnaître. Même s'ils ne sont pas dans leur élément, même s'ils ne savent pas éplucher un légume correctement, même si l'idée même de « blanchir » une asperge n'a pas de sens pour eux, leur ténacité, leur volonté de réussir, leur combativité leur permet de s'en sortir assez honorablement. Leur visage trahit le plaisir sincère qu'ils prennent à mettre la table avec Harry, à arranger les fleurs dans le vase, à couper le pain tout juste sorti du four, dont les craquements au contact du couteau, le croustillant et l'odeur ouvrent l'appétit même des plus réfracteurs. Tous ensembles, ils s'installent autour de la table. Ils ne sont plus des hommes et des femmes d'affaire qui brassent des milliers de livres chaque jour, qui signent et jouent des contrats à six, parfois neuf zéros, ils ne sont plus que des individus qui se régalent de plaisirs authentiques qu'ils se sont trop longtemps refusés._

 _Harry, lui, est heureux, parce que c'est pour ces moments qu'il a choisi de ne pas juste travailler dans une cuisine de palace, de restaurant étoilé ou même de simple bistrot. Il veut partager le plaisir simple de l'oignon qui dévoile ses arômes dans de l'huile d'olive chaude, des légumes qui révèlent leur saveur au contact des bons aromates, des viandes cuites à la perfection qui semblent à peine réelles tant elles émerveillent les papilles. C'est pour le sourire, l'épanouissement qu'il voit dans les épaules détendues, dans les conversations ponctuées de gestes joyeux et enthousiastes, pour les accolades impensables quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il a investi, travaillé nuit et jour, prospecté dans toute la ville, puis de plus en plus loin dans le pays. Alors Harry savoure, lui aussi, il oublie tout. Il oublie même, lorsqu'il le voit apparaître sur les marches qui mènent de la cuisine au coin repas, que Colin a juré de se venger. Il lui faut quelques instants avant de réaliser que sa présence ici n'est pas de bon augure._

 _Sa fourchette à la main, il se fige. Son sourire, qui a à peine eu le temps d'éclore, fane tout à fait alors que son visage se ferme. Il faut un petit instant de flottement pour que les hôtes comprennent que quelque chose ne va pas. En quelques secondes, l'insouciance a disparu, et tous les regards se sont tournés vers Colin qui reste planté là, l'air un peu idiot, pense Harry, à les regarder sans parvenir pourtant à masquer son dédain et le peu d'aménité qu'il ressent à leur égard. Depuis que Les Trois Balais a ouvert, Harry a tenté d'y inviter chacune des personnes qui compte pour lui : Molly et Arthur Weasley l'ont aidé lors de l'installation, l'ont conseillé sur l'aménagement, la décoration, lui ont offert l'immense table sur laquelle il reçoit ses hôtes. Hermione, elle, l'a aidé à compléter les étagères sur lesquelles il expose ses livres de cuisine favoris, les lui donnant en personne lorsqu'elle le peut, les lui envoyant par courrier lorsqu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Sirius, lui, a bu avec lui plus que de raisons à plus d'une reprise._

 _Colin, lui, n'a jamais mis les pieds ici._

 _Harry ne l'a jamais invité, c'est vrai, et n'a jamais manifesté son envie de le voir venir, mais son ex petit—ami ne s'en est jamais plaint. Il découvre les lieux, regarde autour de lui, et réalise, cela se voit dans son regard, que l'homme qu'il aime a mis toute son âme dans cet endroit, à tel point qu'il découvre une personne dont il ignorait même l'existence. C'est un prolongement de l'appartement du brun, une suite presque logique et pourtant surprenante, qui dit tout ce que Colin n'a jamais su voir et qu'il se dépêchera d'oublier sitôt qu'il aura tourné les talons._

— _Qu'est—ce que tu fais là ? murmure Harry, qui n'y croit pas._

— _J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait parler. Je voulais te voir. Tu me manques._

 _Harry pose sa serviette sur la table, et lance un sourire à son voisin de droite, un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années qui rit de ses anecdotes depuis le début du repas. L'élève hoche la tête, et sur sa seule décision, le reste de la tablée reprend vie, se détournant de Harry et de ce jeune homme étrange qu'ils ont vu arriver comme un danger, qu'ils ont perçu comme un risque. C'est exactement ce qui se dégage du jeune homme : il est dérangé, quelque chose chez lui ne tourne pas rond. Harry s'avance vers lui. Il est un peu hésitant, mais sait qu'il ne doit pas le montrer. Colin n'attend que cela, une miette d'espoir, un fragment auquel se raccrocher._

— _Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Colin. Je travaille, ces gens sont venus ici pour passer un bon moment, tu dois partir._

— _Est—ce qu'ils passeraient un bon moment s'ils savaient que tu m'as brisé le cœur, Harry ? Et que tu n'en aies rien à foutre, est—ce que tu penses que ça les aiderait à passer un bon moment ? S'exclame Colin, qui hausse le ton._

— _ça ne les regarde pas. C'est entre nous._

— _Comment est—ce que ça peut être entre nous si tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ? s'indigne—t—il en attrapant le bras de Harry. Je te demande quelques instants, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je t'écris des mails, des sms, je t'appelle, te laisse des messages, tu ne réponds jamais, Harry, et je devrais me contenter d'attendre ? Je te demande une réponse, je te demande de juste me parler. Je… Je crois que je mérite un minimum de ta part, ne serait—ce qu'un peu de… Je veux juste exister pour toi._

 _Harry soupire. Ses yeux verts n'expriment plus rien que du remord, de la tristesse. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté Colin, parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et qu'il a attendu bien trop longtemps pour oser enfin prendre cette décision qu'il n'aurait jamais eue à prendre s'il avait eu la force, dès le début, de comprendre qu'en se refusant à décevoir le jeune homme, il a pris le risque de le blesser bien plus profondément._

— _Ecoute… Ça n'est pas le moment. Je suis occupé ce soir, mais je peux te proposer que l'on se voie demain. C'est samedi, on aura qu'à aller boire un thé quelque part, et discuter un peu._

— _Quelque part ? Chez toi ce serait très bien._

— _Colin, non. Je ne veux plus que tu viennes chez moi. Déjà, la dernière fois…_

— _La dernière fois quoi ? s'écria Colin. J'étais bourré, c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'il se passe quand une personne comme toi brise le cœur d'une autre personne sans raison valable._

 _Les clients se sont retournés, alertés par les éclats de voix. Ils les fixent, réfléchissent à toute vitesse à ce spectacle affligeant auquel ils assistent, spectateurs forcés d'une pastille d'intimité qui n'a de sens que celui qu'ils lui accorderont. La plupart d'entre eux ne s'en souviendra pas, de toute façon, mais Harry sait que certains, au contraire, construiront leurs souvenirs de cette soirée autour de cet événement ridicule. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, passablement agavé._

— _Colin, ça suffit maintenant. Tu sors._

 _Il dégage son bras, et pousse Colin vers la sortie. Lentement mais surement, la colère monte, ses terminaisons nerveuses frémissent et il lui faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se montrer inutilement brutal. Toutes les années de rugby et la brutalité de ce sport qu'il adore sont confrontées à la maîtrise de soi qu'exige la pratique de la cuisine au niveau qui est le sien, et ce n'est que parce qu'il ne souhaite ni faire du mal au jeune homme, ni se donner davantage en spectacle devant ses clients qu'il garde son calme. Ses mâchoires sont si serrées qu'elles sont douloureuses, et son regard ne peut créer aucune ambiguïté : il ne veut pas de Colin ici. Ce dernier se retrouve au milieu de la ruelle, coite. Les bras ballants, il regarde Harry avec un air ahuri, la bouche entrouverte, et le chef se dit qu'il a l'air stupide, à rester là sans rien faire à part le regarder avec cette tête de poisson qui ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe. D'un geste sec, il referme les rideaux sur la porte, efface la vision de cet homme dont il ne comprend pas comment il a pu passer tant de temps en sa compagnie, et retourne auprès de ses hôtes._

 _L'après-midi se poursuit agréablement, et lorsque les élèves sortent, puis quand Harry quitte les lieux à son tour, Colin n'est plus là. Il vérifie une dernière fois que sa commande est bien passée, envoie un dernier sms à Ginny pour s'assurer qu'elle a tout reçu, et il peut enfin rejoindre la maison dans laquelle vivent Hermione et Blaise, à l'orée d'un parc. L'impatience devrait le faire sourire à l'idée de revoir Draco, mais il est plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose._

Il sonna à la porte, un peu hésitant. Guère à l'aise dans ce genre de circonstances, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire. À son jean, plutôt banal, il avait associé un pull au col en V d'un vert passé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ça n'avait rien d'original, et il n'était même pas convaincu de la véracité de cette dernière affirmation : il avait acheté ce pull quasiment sur les ordres de Ginny, un jour où elle avait réussi à le traîner dans une virée shopping qu'il avait détestée, et avait levé les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, lorsqu'elle avait estimé que ce pull bien trop cher pour sa bourse s'accordait trop bien à son regard pour ne pas faire partie de sa « garde—robe ».

À l'intérieur, il entendit des chuchotements, des bruits de chaise que l'on déplace, puis un « c'est bon, j'y vais ! » d'une voix traînante qu'il reconnut aussitôt…. Et face au propriétaire de laquelle il se retrouva nez-à-nez la seconde suivante. La surprise marqua le visage de Draco, fier et altier dans sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, une mèche de cheveux blonds retombant sur son visage pâle. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, et elle fut immédiatement remplacée par l'expression d'un dédain auquel Harry s'était un petit peu attendu.

— Potter, dit-il simplement, froid comme la glace.

— Malfoy, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

— Draco, fais-le entrer, ordonna Hermione depuis la pièce voisine, un rire dans la voix.

— Qu'est—ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? siffla Draco, ignorant la demande de la jeune femme.

— Je devrais sans doute te poser la même question, répliqua Harry dont la patience fondait comme neige au soleil.

— Harry, rentre tout de suite dans cette maison avant que je vienne te chercher moi-même, s'écria Hermione sans bouger de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Dans sa voix, il était difficile de ne pas entendre l'amusement.

— Tu permets, marmonna Harry tout en forçant le passage contre le blond, lui fourrant au passage le plat dans lequel il avait posé le dessert du soir, préparé spécialement plus tôt dans la journée.

S'il avait hâte de retrouver Hermione et s'il jubila un petit instant de l'air ahuri sur le visage de Draco, Harry ne put ignorer le parfum du blond, si familier déjà et pourtant si rare, comme une odeur qu'il n'aurait pas sentie depuis bien trop longtemps. Les images qu'elle éveilla rosirent légèrement ses joues. Dans la cuisine, Hermione était occupée à déballer les plats livrés un peu plus tôt par un traiteur des plats duquel Blaise et elle raffolait. Quand elle vit son ami, elle abandonna sa tâche et l'enlaça immédiatement, dans un geste en tout point identique aux étreintes desquelles ils étaient coutumiers, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. La jeune femme, malgré les années, malgré la fatigue, malgré les déceptions et malgré sa vie de couple, n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et que Harry n'avait jamais sentie ailleurs, elle le serrait toujours contre elle de la même façon, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être en mesure d'enfouir son visage contre son cou et les cheveux chatouillant ses narines. Le regard du jeune chef croisa celui de Blaise, qui malgré ses bras croisés sur le torse dans une posture peu encourageante pour le nouvel arrivant, n'avait pas su retenir un sourire. Il y'avait quelque chose d'étonnant à voir Hermione sourire ainsi, se montrer aussi affectueuse avec un autre homme que lui-même, mais depuis ses révélations sur Ron, il apprenait à connaître une nouvelle Hermione… Et la semaine n'avait pas été facile.

 _Jeudi, 23h30._

 _La maison est plongée dans le noir, silencieuse. Dans le salon, seules les veilleuses de la télévision et de la chaîne hi-fi diffusent une lumière bleue un peu_ cheap _. Le parquet craque sous ses pas alors que Blaise avance à tâtons, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'arrête, le cœur battant. L'alcool bu avec Draco cogne contre ses tempes, ses gestes sont lents, lourds et maladroits, il a chaud. Il sait que lorsqu'il rejoindra Hermione dans la chambre, il lui faudra s'expliquer. Après s'être versé un verre d'eau fraîche, il décide qu'il est temps d'affronter la jeune femme. Sous la porte fermée, il voit filtrer la lumière douce de leurs lampes de chevet. Il s'arrête, hésitant. Son allure n'est pas fière, un peu balourde, maladroite. Il a chaud, mais il frissonne, parce que malgré les brumes de l'alcool, il a conscience que c'est du sérieux. Hermione est en colère, et elle a toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Sa vie passée n'appartient qu'à elle elle aimait Ron, évidemment, et il ne peut même pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il sait que pour mériter l'amour d'une personne aussi merveilleuse qu'elle, il faut être soi—même exceptionnel. Non qu'il se considère comme tel, d'ailleurs : longtemps, il a eu peine à croire qu'elle le trouvait intéressant, qu'elle pouvait être séduite par lui, même après avoir passé des semaines, des mois, même, à l'apprivoiser, à la connaître, à la comprendre. La porte grince légèrement lorsqu'il pousse le battant. Sa femme est assise, appuyée contre la tête de lit. Les draps ne sont pas défaits, mais elle s'est mise en pyjama. Il retient un sourire, parce que c'est l'un de ses pyjamas, et qu'au fond, il espère que c'est bon signe. Un adolescent ne se monterait pas autant de films pour essayer de se rassurer, mais c'est une pensée magique qui le réconforte un petit peu._

 _Lentement, elle pose le livre qu'elle lisait sur la table de chevet, et lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est neutre, fermé, et d'une certaine façon, Blaise préférerait voir de la colère, de la tristesse, tout plutôt que cette froideur teintée d'indifférence. Elle a attaché ses cheveux à la va—vite, des mèches tombent le long de son visage, l'encadrent avec une délicatesse qui lui tord l'estomac. Il a tout à fait dessoûlé, maintenant, il sait avec certitude ce qu'il veut lui dire. Pardon, Hermione, pardon d'avoir été un connard égoïste, égocentrique, nombriliste et tellement bas du front que je n'ai même pas vu ta douleur, trop occupé à pleurer sur ma jalousie pour un mec qui n'est pas mort mais pas vivant non plus._

 _Aucun des deux ne parle. Hermione le regarde, et lui est un peu gauche, encore, comme un gamin appelé au tableau pour répondre à une question dont tout le monde sait qu'il n'en connait pas la réponse. Un pied devant l'autre, l'homme s'approche du lit, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets soient appuyés contre le matelas. Sa femme ne bouge pas, elle lève juste les yeux vers lui, sans même bouger la tête. Elle l'attend, comprend—il, elle attend qu'il ait le courage de prendre la parole._

— _Tu pourras me pardonner ? Demande—t—il finalement, parce que c'est la seule chose qui l'intéresse._

— _Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses—tu ? Pourrais-tu juste fermer les yeux sur un manque de confiance aussi flagrant de la part de la personne avec qui tu as choisi de te marier ?_

— _Qui ne fait pas confiance à l'autre, Hermione ? s'emporte-t-il, levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré._

— _Si tu voulais un résumé de ma vie par le menu, il fallait le demander, je me serais fait un plaisir de te donner tous les détails les plus croustillants. Tu veux en savoir plus sur ma première fois, peut-être ? Ou sur mon premier béguin ? Ma première humiliation ? Ah, je sais, le dégoût pour moi-même que j'ai ressenti lorsque nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter._

 _La jeune docteure s'est levée, et sa colère n'a plus rien ni de glaciale, ni de maîtrisée. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, exactement comme ils l'étaient lorsque Blaise l'a connue et qu'elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque en parallèle de son internat._

— _Les premières fois que nous nous sommes vus, après que tu m'aies emmenée dans les restaurants les plus chics, parce que tu voulais me montrer combien tu étais important, j'allais pleurer sur son lit, à la clinique, parce que je me dégoûtais d'être séduite par toi alors qu'il était là, incapable de faire un geste, d'ouvrir ne serait-ce que les yeux, sans espoir de me revenir un jour. Ça a duré des semaines, pendant lesquelles chaque fois que je pensais à toi, je pensais systématiquement à lui, à la vie qu'on aurait dû avoir, à toutes ces choses qui me semblaient courues d'avance, évidentes, que jamais je n'avais remises en cause parce que même si c'est le plus emmerdeur que la terre a jamais porté, c'était l'homme que j'aimais._

 _Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle déroule ses regrets, ses peurs, ses douleurs. Son visage tout entier exprime la douleur d'une histoire qu'elle a enfouie comme un secret trop encombrant, un chapitre de sa vie sur lequel elle a choisi de tirer un trait, tout en sachant qu'il ne disparaîtra jamais réellement, qu'il menace de surgir à tout moment. Impossible de retenir cela plus longtemps, pas alors que Blaise la bassine avec Draco, avec Harry qu'elle lutte pour garder dans sa vie malgré la montagne de souvenirs qu'ils partagent et dont ils subissent le poids avec la même intensité, avec la même tentative de prétendre que tout va bien. Tout ne va pas bien._

 _En face d'elle, incapable de faire un geste, Blaise l'écoute, pendu à ses lèvres comme au bout d'une corde._

— _Ron a longtemps été tout pour moi, pour Harry aussi. On a grandi ensemble, on a tout découvert ensemble. Tout. Tu n'as pas idée de ce par quoi on est passés, de ce qu'on a affronté, tous les trois, mais ça nous a convaincus qu'on passerait nos vies ensemble, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, parce que c'était tellement évident, tellement logique, qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'entrevu la possibilité que tout déraille et que Ron finisse comme un légume dans un lit d'hôpital, victime de ses parents qui refusent de couper les machines et de Harry et moi que ça arrange bien parce qu'on refuse l'idée qu'il puisse mourir._

 _Elle gesticule, indifférente à ses cheveux qui collent aux larmes sur ses joues, à la morve qui coule de son nez, à son bras qui cogne la lampe de chevet, parce que Hermione n'est pas tout à fait là, elle est avec ses souvenirs, avec ses regrets, avec ses douleurs secrètes._

— _Je savais quelle robe je voulais, quelle bague, quelle alliance je souhaitais. J'avais tout imaginé, et dieu sait que ça ne me ressemblait pas, mais je voulais cette vie, je la voulais de toutes mes forces. Je le voulais tellement que je ne pensais qu'à ça, et que même après l'accident, je passais des heures sur des putains de site de mariages, d'inspiration et de décoration, à tout planifier. C'est ça que tu voulais, Blaise, connaître le plus ridicule, le plus pathétique, le plus bas me concernant ? Parce que là, tu n'as encore rien entendu. Tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, après que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'aimais, j'ai compris que ce n'était plus Ron que je voulais, que je ne voulais plus de ce rêve, et que de l'homme à qui je m'étais promis d'être fidèle MA VIE ENTIÈRE, je n'avais fait qu'un passage de ma vie, je ne voulais plus que de toi. Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'a dégoûtée de moi-même, parce que j'avais toujours pensé être une personne bien, avec des valeurs._

 _Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, vidée de ses forces, de sa colère, de sa combativité, à peine capable d'autre chose que de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Dire ses peurs, ses doutes, ses regrets ne la console pas, ne la soulage pas, bien au contraire, ça ne fait que la plonger un peu plus dans un désespoir dont elle pensait qu'elle avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. C'est tout juste si elle remarque que Blaise s'est rapproché, vivement, et qu'elle la serre maintenant dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Il murmure à son oreille des mots d'amour qui ressemblent à des formules magiques supposées adoucir l'instant, calmer l'état d'énervement dans lequel elle se trouve. Et ça marche. Sa voix, basse et grave, agit sur elle comme un onguent, la calme, l'apaise, et elle s'accroche à lui, ses poings serrés sur l'étoffe de sa chemise. À tous les deux, ils pourraient affronter les pires tempêtes, les plus hautes vagues de colère, de désespoir, d'injustice, mais Blaise réalise maintenant seulement que pour rester aussi forts, ils ont peut-être besoin, parfois, de traverser leurs propres crises, traverser le blizzard pour mieux se retrouver, pour se souvenir de l'amour qu'ils se portent. Le quotidien a trop vite fait de les émousser, de les endormir, pour les réveiller, désorientés et fiévreux, fragilisés._

 _Samedi, 11h._

 _Les gravillons crépitent sous les pneus de la berline de luxe noire dans laquelle le couple Zabini se déplace. Blaise se gare le plus loin possible de l'arbre sous lequel sont garées les autres voitures. Hermione retient un sourire ; il n'a pas envie de devoir la faire nettoyer, et avec les feuilles et leurs fleurs qui tombent du végétal majestueux, c'est inévitable. Dans le ciel, le soleil est haut, chaleureux. Tout semble beau, émouvant, presque, comme si la nature avait décidé que cette journée lui appartenait, comme si elle reprenait ses droits. Perséphone a quitté Ades, les beaux jours font leur grand retour, timides mais décidés à réchauffer les cœurs transis. L'air reste frais, le vent piquant, mais cela réchauffe leur cœur, aide leur sourire à monter jusqu'aux yeux._

 _Depuis les larmes de Hermione, tout n'est pas simple. Ils ont fini par s'endormir, ce soir-là, l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot de plus. Lorsque Blaise s'est réveillé le lendemain, Hermione était déjà partie, et n'avait, contrairement à ses habitudes, laissé aucun mot, aucune attention à son égard. Il reste des vestiges de cette colère qui a fait trembler les murs tant de leur maison de ville que de leur couple. C'est leur première grosse dispute, la première fois aussi qu'ils se sont regardés sans trop savoir à qui ils avaient vraiment à faire. Effarés d'avoir pu se montrer ainsi l'un à l'autre, ils n'en sont pas moins soulagés de voir qu'aucun des deux n'a pris la fuite. À présent, c'est une forme de sérénité qui les mène ici, aux confins d'une propriété qu'un vieux panneau de bois branlant, à la peinture écaillée par les intempéries, le temps et la simplicité des matériaux, indique pourtant avec emphase._

 _Le Terrier. Le nom est à l'image des lieux : rustique et chaleureux, intime et convivial. Nul besoin de rentrer dans la demeure, dont on constate immédiatement qu'elle a été agrandie, retapée, modifiée au cours des années, donnant une impression de construction de bric et de broc pourtant étonnamment agréable à l'œil, pour comprendre que c'est un Foyer, au sens noble du terme. L'aspect éclectique des lieux, presque bohème, qui à un œil peu attentif pourrait donner l'illusion d'un endroit abandonné ou peu entretenu, a quelque chose de chaleureux, de rassurant, comme s'il était impossible de ne pas s'y sentir tout à fait chez soi. Le vélo bleu, appuyé contre le mur, près de la fenêtre aux volets vert clair, semble prêt à se fondre dans la maison, tant la rouille l'a enveloppé de ses bras orangés. Pourtant, il semble prêt à être enfourché à tout moment par un ou une Weasley. Blaise imagine Hermione monter sur cette selle vieillotte et pédaler avec énergie jusqu'au village, plus bas sur la route boisée qui mène à la propriété familiale, les cheveux ondulant et voletant autour de son visage, les pans de sa robe délicatement fleurie battant sur ses cuisses avec volupté._

 _Les fleurs sont plantées un peu au hasard, leurs couleurs chatoyantes semblent n'avoir aucune cohérence, comme si elles avaient poussé là de leur propre chef, parce qu'elles l'ont décidé. La limite entre la pelouse et les gravillons n'est pas clairement définie, contrairement à la propriété des parents de Blaise, ou à celle du clan Malfoy. Ici, la nature est la bienvenue ; d'ailleurs, des canards et des poules gambadent librement, et Blaise se demande s'ils sont destinés à être mangés un jour ou s'ils sont juste des habitants du Terrier. Des nains de jardin d'un goût douteux - si tant est qu'il soit possible de considérer que "nains de jardin" et "bon goût" aient leur place dans la même phrase - ont été abandonnés ci et là, la peinture passée, le bout du bonnet brisé._

 _Ça n'est pas beau au sens habituel pour Blaise : il est habitué aux belles demeures droites et fières, à la peinture impeccable, aux immenses fenêtres que pas une trace ne saurait troubler, aux jardins au style soigneusement réfléchi avec leurs fontaines et leurs parterres de fleurs, leurs arbres soigneusement taillés dans la plus pure tradition des jardins à la française. Là, c'est tout l'inverse, mais c'est plaisant, parce que l'œil a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir : des fraises qui poussent paresseusement dans un bac pendu à une fenêtre, encore vertes et minuscules, un parasol d'un jaune flamboyant nonchalamment appuyé contre le tuyau de la gouttière, qui court le long de l'arête de la maison, qui semble attendre patiemment que les beaux jours, les vrais, fassent leur grand retour. Près de la porte d'entrée, des bottes de pluie (ou de jardinage) ont été abandonnées, et une chaussette dépasse lamentablement de l'une d'entre elles. Oui, la vie est présente partout, même de ce géranium bien triste qu'on a laissé pourrir là après la saison, et qui finira au fond du bac à compost._

 _Blaise jette un coup d'œil à Hermione, dont le sourire est sans équivoque possible. Son regard pétille, et la joie fait rougir ses joues avec une délicatesse telle que ses lèvres fourmillent d'envie de les embrasser, de plonger dans son cou, là où elle distille quelques gouttes de son parfum subtilement floral, et dont il ne reste, le soir venu, que de vagues effluves auxquelles se sont mélangées, imposées, même, les odeurs naturelles de son épouse. Celle de sa peau, chauffée par le soleil, de sa sueur, aussi, quand il faut courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui, il y trouverait, s'il osait, la senteur de son gel douche, le même que celui qu'il utilise, et qu'ils aiment partager parce qu'ainsi, ils sentent un peu pareil, exactement comme quand, après l'amour, leur sueur s'est mélangée, et qu'il est difficile de déterminer où commence l'un et où s'arrête l'autre._

 _Il prend sa main, tiède et sèche, dans la sienne, immense et rêche, et elle lève les yeux vers lui. Son sourire, s'il parvient jusqu'à ses yeux, ne cache pas pour autant l'humidité de ceux-ci. Lorsqu'il a demandé à Hermione de lui présenter à la famille de Ron, dont il a compris qu'elle a encore une importance immense dans son cœur, mais avec laquelle elle a peu à peu rompu tout contact suite à leur mariage, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde. Dans son regard, dans la fébrilité de ses gestes lorsqu'elle a téléphoné à Molly Weasley, la matriarche de la famille nombreuse, Blaise a compris qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et que si Hermione n'est pas femme à attendre l'autorisation de qui que ce soit pour agir comme bon lui semble, elle vit comme une libération de pouvoir enfin renouer avec cette partie de sa vie. Ses épaules sont tout à fait droites, maintenant, l'insouciance, même si ça n'est pas son trait de caractère principal, marque ses sourires, ses éclats de rire, sa démarche même. Comment ne pas remarquer qu'au milieu de cette propriété, la jeune femme se sent chez elle, à sa place ? Blaise le voit, parce que cet endroit lui ressemble : elle a passé tant de temps, ici, qu'il peut deviner ses gestes partout, qu'il sait que son rire est fait pour résonner au milieu de cet endroit un peu fou, un peu hors du temps et de l'espace, et si cela lui tord le cœur dans une forme de jalousie dont il sait qu'elle est liée à Ron, cela lui donne de nouvelles perspectives. Lui qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille, trimbalé d'un beau-père à un autre par une mère mangeuse d'hommes chez qui la lassitude de la routine succédait inévitablement à l'enthousiasme des débuts, a le sentiment qu'il touche quelque chose du doigt, un nouvel horizon qu'il n'a pas vu venir et dont il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est fou de l'accueillir avec cette sérénité, cette langueur de l'âme._

 _Ils s'avancent ensemble, mais n'ont pas le temps d'arriver à la porte que déjà, des voix étouffées leur parviennent de l'intérieur de la maison. Presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvre sur une femme ronde et large, dont le sourire ne ment pas : Molly Weasley a attendu leur arrivée avec impatience. Jamais elle ne l'avouera, parce que malgré ses grands airs, sa voix qui porte et sa sympathie, la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle elle se comporte, certaines choses n'en demeurent pas moins intimes, secrètes._

 _Intime est la douleur qui vrille son cœur en continu depuis l'accident de Ron, depuis ce jour fatal où sa vie, celle de son époux et celle de ses autres enfants a changé, irrémédiablement, définitivement. Intimes sont les regrets qu'elle lit dans le regard de son époux lorsqu'il la voit pleurer sur le lit de la chambre restée inchangée de leur fils cadet, inconsolable, aujourd'hui encore. Intime, secrète est la honte de ne plus être capable d'être la mère joviale en toutes circonstances de cette famille nombreuse qui, depuis toujours, se repose sur elle sans discontinuer. Intime, secret est le besoin, rarement satisfait que, pour une fois, on lui permette d'être celle qui peut compter sur les autres. Molly Weasley, derrière ses bras grands ouverts, est une femme secrète._

 _Elle s'avance vers eux, les bras déjà tendus dans une invitation à une étreinte qui promet de leur couper le souffle. Déjà, elle serre Hermione contre elle, et la jeune femme, malgré les années, appuie immédiatement sa tête contre l'épaule de la matriarche, la serrant contre elle à son tour. Elle murmure des mots à son oreille que Blaise ne peut pas entendre, mais ça n'est pas un problème : ça n'appartient qu'à elles. Puis, avec un naturel qui cloue le grand homme noir sur place, si peu impressionnable le reste du temps, la femme plus âgée le serre contre lui également. Comme Hermione, il se penche, un peu gauche, et lui rend son étreinte. Son regard capte celui de son épouse, qui se contente de sourire, parce que, Blaise le comprend tout de suite, ça ne l'étonne en rien._

 _Dans le dos de sa femme, qui dégage une odeur de tarte aux fruits, de pâte feuilletée et de délices du dimanche après-midi passé en famille autour de gourmandises indécentes, un homme que Blaise suppose être Arthur Weasley s'avance vers eux. Si ses cheveux commencent à grisonner au niveau des tempes, il n'y a pas de doute : il est bien responsable de la couleur de cheveux flamboyante de cette famille que l'homme noir a découvert sur des photos dévoilées par Hermione. Ensemble, ils ont passé de longues heures à observer ces albums qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ouvrir auparavant. Molly se détache de lui et se recule, incapable de cacher son émotion. Ses grands yeux bruns brillent, il faudrait bien peu de choses pour que les larmes plongent sur ses joues. Pour l'instant, elles surnagent, vaillantes, et disparaissent même totalement quand la femme replète papillonne des cils, geste d'une coquetterie presque étonnante chez une personne vêtue d'une étrange robe à fleurs et d'un tablier à carreaux qui jure terriblement. Blaise retient un rire il connait un blond pincerait les lèvres de dégoût s'il était là._

– _Venez, les enfants, leur fait signe Arthur, plus réservé que sa femme._

 _Hermione trottine sagement derrière Molly, qui n'a pas lâché sa main. Alors qu'elles se dirigent ensemble vers la maison, Blaise l'admire, étonné de voir que même le soleil joue de ses cheveux, révélant des teintes de blond et de roux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues… Ça n'est pas faute d'avoir passé plus de temps que la raison le voudrait à dévorer cette femme magnifique du regard. Le surprendre, chaque jour, chaque instant, y compris par des détails sans importance pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui, c'est là le pouvoir merveilleux de Hermione._

 _Dans la maison, la décoration est à l'image de l'extérieur. Ce que d'aucun qualifierait de taudis, qualificatif péjoratif s'il en est mais qui traduit à merveille l'aspect hétéroclite, très bric-à-brac du choix des meubles, des décorations, sans doute récupérées, restaurées, arrangées aux bons goûts de la famille, est terriblement chaleureux, habité, même. Arthur et Molly les invitent à s'assoir dans la cuisine, ce qui surprend Blaise. Dans son monde, personne ne s'arrête dans la cuisine, les invités sont reçus selon la plus stricte étiquette, dans le salon, le bureau ou la salle de réception selon les occasions, mais sous aucun prétexte dans la cuisine. Hermione, de son côté, ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Elle sourit, toujours, regarde autour d'elle comme pour imprimer dans son esprit de génie des images qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. Rien n'a vraiment changé, chez les Weasley. Au-dessus de la porte, il y'a toujours cette horloge, fabriquée par Fred et George alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, sur laquelle ils ont collé, au fur et à mesure des années, des photos de cette marmaille nombreuse et énergique que sont les gamins Weasley. Deux visages supplémentaires, dont les cheveux qui les ornent ne sont pas roux, ont été ajoutés quelques années plus tard, laissant aux visiteurs la possibilité de découvrir Hermione et Harry, bien plus jeunes, aux portes de l'adolescence._

— _Asseyez-vous, les invite Molly tandis qu'elle sort du réfrigérateur un pichet rempli d'une citronnade odorante qu'elle a fait elle-même. Blaise accepte son verre avec plaisir._

— _Merci, Madame._

 _Elle hausse un sourcil moqueur._

— _Madame ? Personne ici ne m'appelle madame, mon chéri. Appelle-moi Molly, et je t'appellerai Blaise._

— _Ca me va, Molly._

 _Elle sourit, un sourire immense, si grand qu'il est un peu tremblant, un peu hésitant, et qu'elle l'efface de son visage, laissant place à une moue affligée. Arthur pose une main sur son bras, et elle les rejoint à table, posant ses mains sur le devant de son tablier, dont elle lisse nerveusement des plis qui n'existent que dans son esprit._

— _Excusez-moi, c'est un peu difficile… avoue-t-elle, son masque de jovialité glissant lentement de son visage, et dévoilant toute la douleur de cette femme que ni le temps, ni ses autres enfants, ni même son époux, n'ont su consoler de sa douleur._

— _Nous pouvons repasser, Molly, tu sais… murmura Hermione, une main posée contre son verre glacé sur lequel coulent quelques gouttes de condensation dont la vie est assurément plus simple que celle de ces quelques humains._

— _Quelle idée ! s'exclame Arthur. Non, vous restez ici, comme c'était prévu. Nous avons préparé une chambre pour vous, et les jumeaux ont hâte de te voir Hermione._

— _Cela fait si longtemps. Vous m'avez vraiment manqué, souffle la jeune femme, prodigieusement mal à l'aise._

— _Tu nous as manqué aussi, ma chérie. Nos vies se sont éloignées, parce que nous ne parvenions pas à affronter la douleur ensemble. Te regarder nous rappelait que Ron ne serait plus jamais parmi nous, et même si nous souhaitons ton bonheur autant que nous avons souhaité le sien et celui de tous nos enfants (elle adresse un sourire doux et hésitant à Blaise, qui n'est pas dupe : c'est au bras de Ron qu'elle aurait préféré voir Hermione), il nous a fallu du temps pour faire notre deuil, pour accepter que… Rien n'est plus pareil, à présent. Mais une chose n'a pas changé : notre amour pour toi. Tu fais partie de cette famille, à présent._

— _Et toi aussi, jeune homme, ajoute Arthur en pointant un doigt faussement autoritaire sur Blaise, ce qui fait rire sa femme._

 _Blaise s'était imaginé des scènes apocalyptiques, des crises de larmes, des instants de gêne intense, mais rien de tout ceci n'arrive en ce samedi ensoleillé. Parfois, c'est inévitable, l'émotion est trop forte, et Molly laisse échapper une larme que Arthur s'efforce de faire disparaître, d'un baiser ou d'un mot plus drôle que le précédent. Hermione et lui font l'objet de toutes leurs attentions, ils leur demandent de tout raconter, se délectent des détails, promettent de venir les visiter dans leur maison de ville dont Blaise vient de décider qu'elle aura elle aussi ses parterres de fleurs sauvages. Ils parlèrent des autres enfants Weasley, dont Blaise avait parfois entendu le nom, déjà, lors d'anecdotes racontées par Hermione. Il apprend que les deux aînés, Charlie et Bill, ont quitté le pays depuis longtemps, et font le tour du monde, nouant des contacts avec des banques du globe pour l'un, participant à des fouilles archéologiques dans les jungles les plus reculées et les déserts les plus dangereux pour l'autre, ne revenant au bercail que pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Percy, lui, occupe un poste dans Blaise ne retient pas quel ministère, avec un titre un peu pompeux qui veut tout et rien dire et annonce à Zabini la couleur concernant ce beau-frère qui, sur les clichés que lui montre Molly, semble bien plus austère, sérieux et presque cul-serré que n'importe lequel des autres Weasley. Fred et George, jumeaux maléfiques par excellence, ont monté leur propre commerce de farces et attrapes au cœur de Londres, boutique dans laquelle il est peu probable que Blaise mette un jour les pieds. Pourtant, quand Arthur, les yeux brillants d'une fierté qu'il ne prend pas une seule seconde la peine de cacher, lui demande s'il connait la boutique, il hoche la tête, et voit dans le regard de Hermione que c'était la meilleure chose à faire._

 _Lui n'a jamais connu ça, le regard de fierté, cette envie de dire au monde que son enfant est digne d'une fierté telle que celle que ressent Arthur. Son regard, la façon dont il parle de ses fils, puis de Ginny, la maraîchère sauvage qui a redonné espoir à sa mère, éveillent en Blaise un sentiment étrange, un peu amer, son cœur se serre suffisamment pour qu'il s'interroge, qu'il pense à tous ces moments où sa propre mère oubliait jusqu'à son existence, préférant ses époux successifs à son fils qui n'avait besoin que d'un peu d'attention, un peu de tendresse, juste assez de complicité pour feindre une relation autre que celle d'une mère baladant un fils qu'elle avait eu plus par erreur que par désir. Sous la table, il attrape la main d'Hermione, chaude et délicate, et enlace leurs doigts, et la sentir serrer sa main dans la sienne réchauffe son cœur._

— … _et Harry est le principal client de Ginny, depuis plusieurs années maintenant, explique Arthur, avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Molly fait pousser les herbes aromatiques et les fleurs comestibles qu'elle vend dans certains des plus grands restaurants londoniens._

— _Harry ? Harry bosse avec Ginny ? répète Blaise, tout à coup très intéressé._

— _Oui, affirme Molly, hochant vigoureusement la tête._

— _Tu dois bien le connaître, non ? demande Arthur, qui semble avoir un don pour mettre le doigt sur les petits détails qu'il vaudrait mieux garder cachés._

— _Euhm… C'est-à-dire que…_

— _Non, Arthur, Blaise et Harry ne se connaissent pas, explique sobrement Hermione._

— _Je ne comprends pas, avoue Molly. Harry est ton meilleur ami, ma chérie, vous êtes inséparables depuis si longtemps et…_

— _Nous avons un peu perdu contact… Nous nous téléphonons, bien sûr, mais…_

— _Hermione, tu l'aimes ? demande Molly, tout à coup beaucoup moins souriante._

— _Oui, évidemment._

— _Alors je me fiche que vous ayez des horaires comme les vôtres, que vous soyez occupés. Aujourd'hui, c'est une responsabilité pour vous que de sauvegarder votre amitié. Ron n'est plus là, c'est une chose que tu n'ailles plus le voir, ce que je comprends, d'une certaine façon, surtout maintenant que tu as refait ta vie, et j'en suis très heureuse, dit-elle avec un regard d'une douceur étonnante pour Blaise, mais Harry et toi…_

 _Hermione hoche la tête, les yeux humides._

— _On ne peut pas dire que Harry fasse beaucoup d'efforts, lance sèchement Blaise._

— _Harry a toujours été… difficile, murmure Molly. Mais il fait partie de cette famille, au même titre qu'Hermione. Je ne veux forcer personne, je considère qu'ils sont mes enfants, au même titre que mes sept autres enfants, je sais l'importance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Harry est une tête brûlée, un lion en cage que seule Hermione est capable de raisonner. Quant à toi, ma chérie, souffle-t-elle, y'a-t-il une personne sur cette terre, Blaise mis à part, qui te connaisse mieux que Harry ? Pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas forcer une amitié qui peut-être n'a plus d'avenir, je ne cherche pas à m'accrocher à une époque qui est révolue, mais je sais que même sans Ron, vous auriez été les meilleurs amis du monde. Et Ron ne doit pas être celui qui vous sépare, son souvenir ne doit pas vous éloigner l'un de l'autre. À un moment, bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas vous voir sans penser à Ronald, dans sa chambre, à votre avenir qui a changé en une fraction de seconde, mais vous avez avancé. Tu es un médecin exceptionnel, mariée à un avocat tout aussi exceptionnel dont l'amour transparaît dans le moindre de ses gestes, y compris lorsqu'il me fusille du regard parce que je te fais pleurer (elle adresse un coup d'œil entendu au jeune homme), Harry est un chef de talent dont la réussite ne compense pas la solitude, mais je crois que toi aussi, tu as ce vide dans ta vie, ce besoin de le retrouver…_

 _À cet instant précis, aussi clairement qu'un gong retentissant, qu'une page que l'on tourne ou que le contraste entre une touche blanche et une touche noire sur un piano, Blaise a enfin mis le doigt sur un détail essentiel, une information qui lui sera utile pour la suite : à un moment donné, il ne sait pas encore lequel, leur vie a changé._

 _Reste à savoir si c'est pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

 _Vendredi soir, 23h30._

 _Dans un discret cliquetis, la porte se referme sur la nuit. Ce sont deux mondes différents la nuit, fraîche et inhospitalière, toute en solitude et en recoins sombres et inquiétants, dangers mystérieux et imprévisibles, représentation abyssale, sur les rives de la Tamise, des cauchemars les plus inavouables, des craintes les plus anciennes et profondément ancrées, et l'intérieur réconfortant et enveloppant du foyer, le sentiment d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment, comme deux parties complexes d'une même pièce qui enfin sont réunies. Hermione, du bout des orteils, retire ses chaussures, avec une pensée pour Blaise qui grogne chaque fois qu'il la voit faire ainsi. Ses baskets, un peu crottées par les flaques qu'elle n'a pas vues dans la pénombre, restent là, abandonnées à leur triste sort dans l'entrée, rejointes dans l'instant qui suit par un sac à dos usé de toile bleue et de cuir. Elle fait quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds, grimace lorsque le parquet ancien craque sous son poids._

 _Dans le salon, seule une lampe de table diffuse une lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Tout semble adouci, flouté, produisant l'effet d'un cocon confortable dans lequel Blaise n'a pu que se glisser avec délectation, à en juger par son long corps étendu sur le canapé, profondément endormi. La vision émeut Hermione, qui s'appuie contre l'arche séparant l'entrée du salon. La beauté de l'instant la touche, aussi sûrement que le sourire de Blaise lorsqu'il la regarde en s'imaginant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit pas, ou celui qu'elle entend dans la voix de Harry lorsqu'ils passent du temps au téléphone. Pourtant, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle a envie de penser ce soir-là. Délicatement, elle passe une main dans les cheveux de son époux, s'enivrant de cette odeur qui réveille son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle la sent. C'est toujours la même chaleur, délicieuse et dévorante, qui s'échoue paresseusement sur ses terminaisons nerveuses, par salves successives, produisant la même forme de surprise naïve à chaque fois, comme une première respiration, un nouveau coup d'œil sur tout un monde de plaisir et de bonheur._

 _Ses jambes fines et galbées sont douloureuses depuis des heures, aussi grimace-t-elle lorsqu'elle se redresse. Ce soir, plus que d'autres soirs, elle ressent ce besoin de coller son corps contre celui, larges, chaud et accueillant, de l'homme à qui elle a choisi de lier sa vie. Dans un soupir, elle s'allonge contre lui, tirant sur leur corps le plaid épais qui a déjà accueilli nombre de leurs étreintes. Dans son sommeil, Blaise pousse un soupir satisfait._

— _Je t'aime, murmure Hermione dans un souffle. Pas à la façon exubérante des Weasley, ni à celle, silencieuse et boudeuse, de Draco, ni même à celle, passionnée et magnifique de Harry, mais je t'aime._

 _Elle s'endort le nez au creux de son épaule, enveloppée dans un monde de simplicité et d'évidence._

Le plat produisit un bruit sourd lorsqu'Hermione le posa sans douceur sur la table. Avec un raclement de chaise des plus déplaisants, elle s'installa près de son mari, et face à Harry, à qui elle jeta un regard exaspéré. Jouer les marieuses n'était de toute évidence pas une bonne idée lorsque Harry était arrivé, qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, elle avait pensé, naïvement de toute évidence (et cela revenait à enfoncer des portes ouvertes), que la soirée ne pourrait que bien se passer, parce que si Harry et Draco avaient beaucoup de défauts, ils n'en étaient pas moins bien éduqués, et sauraient se tenir correctement. Ces qualités chez eux s'étaient, semblait-il, annulées au contact l'un de l'autre.

Dans la cuisine, Blaise avait servi au brun une bière anglaise, achetée pour l'occasion chez un caviste de sa connaissance. Tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de transvaser le repas des plats en aluminium dans ceux, en terre cuite, de la maison, Harry et Draco avaient pris le parti d'éviter soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Si Draco exprimait une indifférence froide à l'égard de Harry, comprenant qu'il était le seul à être surpris de sa venue et de la déconvenue que cela représentait pour lui, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement gêné par ce qui apparaissait pourtant au début comme une bonne idée. Maintenant qu'il était là, dans une cuisine qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec une meilleure amie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps, son époux qu'il rencontrait officiellement pour la première fois après avoir passé une soirée de cours avec lui sans même le reconnaitre, et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, devant lequel il s'était mis à genoux pour lui offrir la fellation de sa vie et semblait avoir autant envie de lui accorder un regard que de se jeter dans la Tamise.

Hermione, elle, ignorait son regard, et à en voir la façon dont elle pinçait les lèvres, elle le jugeait en partie responsable. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait : il n'avait qu'à être _drôle_ , balancer quelques vannes et amuser la galerie. Mais Harry n'était pas Ron, il était doué pour rire aux traits d'humour de ses proches, mais n'avait jamais été foutu de sortir le bon trait d'esprit au bon moment avec le bon public. Alors il n'essayait plus — et surtout pas à l'attention d'un homme qui le jaugeait comme s'il était prêt à lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dents et de son comparse qui était plus glacial que le compartiment congélation de son frigo.

— C'est plutôt bon, dit Harry en piquant un morceau de viande non identifiée du bout de sa fourchette, méfiant.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil narquois qui n'échappa à personne.

— Si on aime le bas de gamme, sans doute. Il me semble que tu as pris des cours de cuisine, Blaise, peut-être aurais-tu pu faire un effort ? persifla-t-il à son meilleur ami.

— Hermione est bien plus douée à commander de la nourriture que je ne le suis à la préparer, même en ayant reçu un cours de la part de Harry. D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers un chef dont le regard colérique envers Draco n'était atténué par aucune forme de civilité, j'ai appris que Ginny Weasley te fournissait la plupart de tes légumes ?

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise de se voir poser une telle question par Blaise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui exprimait son intérêt. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire de guingois, alors qu'il hochait la tête, sa fourchette suspendue au-dessus de son assiette, visiblement pas décidée à piquer le moindre morceau d'aliment supplémentaire.

— C'est exact, même si ça vient plus du fait que ce sont des produits de qualité que du fait que Ginny est une amie de longue date.

— Ils ont été fiancés, souligna Hermione avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec un regard d'excuse pour Harry, dont les joues se teintèrent soudain de rose.

— Vraiment ? interrogea Blaise, incapable de cacher sa curiosité.

Draco, lui, s'était écarté de la table, son dos appuyé avec nonchalance contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il écoutait la conversation, haussant des sourcils sardoniques aux propos des convives. Difficile d'imaginer Potter avec une femme rousse, alors qu'il avait semblé fasciné par ses propres cheveux blonds, et qu'il était difficile de trouver chez lui la moindre féminité, même si son corps, relativement fin, ne collait pas à l'étiquette de la virilité telle qu'une vision stéréotypée pouvait la percevoir.

De nouveau, Harry hocha la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Nous étions bien plus jeunes, Ron était encore… En pleine forme. Ça n'a pas duré, parce que pour elle comme pour moi, ça n'était qu'une solution de facilité, et nous aspirions à autre chose.

— Et tu aspirais à quoi, Potter ? demanda innocemment Draco, avec un sourire en coin qui n'avait rien d'innocent.

— Je n'en sais rien, mais pas à une vie avec une femme, en tout cas, répliqua sèchement le chef. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Hermione souffla fortement par le nez. La soirée allait être longue. Il faudrait un miracle pour que ces deux-là ne s'étripent pas.

* * *

 _Alors c'est vrai, il ne se passe pas des montagnes de choses dans ce chapitre. On en apprend plus sur Ginny, sur les Weasley en général, et surtout on rentre dans le vif du sujet : Harry et Draco, forcés de se cotoyer dans un cadre qui porte beaucoup plus à conséquences que la baise sauvage et avinée au milieu de la cuisine._ _J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez passé un bon petit moment à lire ces quelques lignes (bon, eh, 20 pages word quand même), et que ça vous aura plus au moins autant que j'ai aimé les écrire._ _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours agréable et l'occasion de recevoir vos avis sur ce qui va comme ce qui ne va pas (et puis on va pas se mentir, ça motive aussi pas mal)._

 _Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_

W.S.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Partie 1

_Hello, you fools. J'ai pas résisté à mon envie de publier, aujourd'hui vendredi, plutôt que demain. Ne m'en veuillez pas.  
_ _J'ai des petites choses à vous dire, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve en bas en fin de chapitre._

 _Si vous cherchez quoi écouter pendant votre lecture, sachez que j'écris souvent en écoutant Mumford and Sons,  
je pense que l'atmosphère correspond pas mal._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.  
** **Première partie.**

Sur la table, un couteau couvert de crème pâtissière et de miettes de pâte sablée à la poudre d'amande reposait négligemment à côté de la soucoupe sur laquelle il était supposé être posé. Il était appuyé contre une bouteille de vin rouge vide depuis longtemps, et une bouteille de champagne dont le verre était encore humide de la condensation produite par la différence entre la fraîcheur du réfrigérateur et l'atmosphère surchauffée de la salle à manger des Zabini-Granger. Du dessert, un imposant fraisier préparé avec soin plus tôt dans la journée par Harry, il ne restait guère que quelques miettes et un peu de cette crème si légère qu'aucun des convives n'avait pu résister à une deuxième, puis à une troisième part. La saveur subtilement sucrée de la pâte, délicatement assortie au fumet bien plus franc des fraises des bois, minuscules mais dont chaque bouchée produisait une explosion de bonheur sur les papilles, feu d'artifice de plaisir qu'emportait la crème, les amandes de la pâte, avait été accompagnée à merveille par le champagne, amer, et ses fines bulles qui venaient pétiller sur les lèvres des quatre adultes réunis ce soir. Verre après verre, cuillerée après cuillerée, ils s'étaient laissés emporter par l'expertise du chef. Ils s'étaient abandonnés à l'hilarité, à l'insouciance, autorisation que l'alcool avait grandement facilitée. Après le fiasco des plats commandés à un traiteur qui, de l'opinion du brun, faisait honte à la profession, l'arrivée sur la table de ce dessert d'une simplicité qui n'enlevait rien à la maestria avec laquelle il avait été exécuté, avait été accueillie avec un soulagement général, y compris par Draco.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans une ambiance lourde, pesante, suffisamment pour que Hermione et Blaise échangent plusieurs regards inquiets. L'idée d'inviter leur meilleur ami respectif ne semblait plus aussi pertinente qu'elle l'avait été dans un premier temps. Si Blaise avait mis plus de temps à se laisser convaincre par Hermione, il avait fini par croire que cela pouvait marcher. Mais Draco, dans sa posture hautaine, son nez pointu surplombant le monde entier de son flegme, avait annoncé la couleur sans laisser de place aux tentatives, maladroites mais sincères, de Harry de se montrer, sinon amical, au moins aimable. Il avait vite abandonné, ceci dit : la personne qu'il aimait, ici, c'était Hermione. Tant pis pour Malfoy et son attitude de connard.

Pour la première fois, il la voyait évoluer aux côtés de Blaise, et même s'il avait une entière confiance en les choix qu'elle faisait, il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'ils formaient un couple d'exception. Elle, toute en douceur et en ténacité, et lui, piquant et charmant, semblaient avoir trouvé un équilibre tout en subtilité, en évidences et en éclats de rires complices qu'ils échangeaient comme d'autres s'embrassent à tout va. Quoi qu'elle fît, Blaise ne la quittait pas du regard, l'observant et l'admirant sans retenue, se contentant d'un sourire canaille lorsqu'elle lui faisait une réflexion.

— Harry, nous allons peut-être passer au dessert, non ? proposa Hermione avec un sourire en repoussant l'assiette à peine entamée du plat principal.

— Je sors fumer une cigarette et je sers le dessert, oui, acquiesça Harry.

— Je te suis, décida Blaise.

La nuit était noire, fraîche, vivifiante. Harry s'accouda à la rambarde de bois qui entourait la petite terrasse surplombant le jardin du couple, sa cigarette entre les doigts. Blaise s'adossa à la barrière, près de lui.

— Hermione m'a parlé de Ron… Je suis désolé.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, étonné.

— Je… Merci. Je crois.

Blaise grimaça.

— C'était maladroit.

— Ouais… Mais je crois qu'on a tous été maladroits, dans cette histoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Blaise, ça fait quoi ? Trois, quatre ans que tu es marié à Hermione ? On ne se connaissait pas vraiment avant ce soir, on ne s'est même pas reconnus lors du cours de cuisine. Tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de Ron, toute une frange de la vie de ta femme. Tout le monde savait que je serais présent ce soir, à l'exception de Draco. On a tous merdé à un tel point que même si on l'avait voulu, on n'y serait pas parvenus. Alors…

— Je vois.

— J'apprécie, poursuivit Harry tout en tirant sur sa clope, soufflant ensuite la fumée par la bouche, longuement. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

— De savoir que tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami ? Disons que c'était imprévu, soupira Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

— Je parlais de Ron. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi d'apprendre que Hermione a eu toute une vie dont tu ne connaissais pas même l'existence.

Blaise grimaça, appuyant ses mains sur la rambarde, dans son dos.

— Ouais… Elle m'a présenté à ses parents… Les parents de Ronald.

— Arthur et Molly, carrément ? Ils sont formidables...

— Ce qu'ils ont vécu est affreux.

— Oui, surtout qu'à l'époque, les jumeaux et Ginny vivaient encore chez eux, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux. Fred et George sont des gamins, toujours à faire les quatre-coups et à prétendre ne pas comprendre pourquoi ça ne fait pas rire tout le monde autour d'eux. Ginny…

— Tu as été fiancé à elle, c'est bien ça ? le relança Blaise, partagé entre sa curiosité et une volonté de ne pas être intrusif.

— Pendant deux ans et demi, oui. Elle était amoureuse de moi depuis son adolescence, et elle était tout ce que n'importe quel homme voudrait.

— Mais pas toi.

— Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Suffisamment pour que ça la blesse, parce qu'elle se voyait déjà mariée, imaginait nos enfants, notre vie pour les dix, quinze, vingt, quarante prochaines années, raconta doucement Harry, à voix basse.

— C'est à ce moment que tu as compris que tu aimais les hommes ?

— Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je l'ai toujours su. Il a surtout fallu que je l'accepte, que je comprenne que la vraie preuve de courage, ça n'était pas de prétendre vouloir une vie qui me donnait plus envie de hurler et de me saouler qu'autre chose.

— Tu voulais être courageux ?

— J'ai été élevé dans une famille qui pense que le courage est une qualité essentielle. Courageux comme le lion, comme dirait mon père. Sauf que le lion aime les lionnes, pas les autres lions. Surtout pas les autres lions. Bref, j'ai quitté Ginny. Ron était déjà dans le coma depuis plusieurs semaines, j'avais arrêté le rugby, je passais mes soirées dans des bars à essayer de savoir quoi faire de ma vie sans lui, sans son rire, sans sa présence, sans sa… sa compréhension, et je ne rentrais jamais seul chez moi. Je me disais que c'était la fatigue, l'alcool, la tristesse, et puis... Hermione est arrivée et m'a remis les idées en place, dit Harry avec une grimace éloquente.

Blaise éclata de rire, faisant sursauter le jeune chef, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité. C'était un rire profond, sincère, qui transgressait tous les interdits, toutes les différences, tous les silences, même, qui scellait ce qui ressemblait déjà une relation de confiance. Ca ne le serait peut-être pas tout de suite, parce que dans la réalité, personne ne donnait sa confiance si vite, personne n'oubliait des années de méfiance, même basée sur du vide, sur des courants d'air, pour accepter de _juste_ avoir confiance, avoir foi.

Les bulles du champagne n'étaient pas étrangères à cette facilité à la confession, à cette tendance exacerbée au rire, pas plus que les vapeurs du vin blanc, puis du vin rouge qu'ils avaient sifflé sans complexe, mais ces rires qui se mélangeaient n'en étaient pas moins l'expression d'une profonde satisfaction. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su dire si cette nouvelle complicité survivrait à la nuit et à la gueule de bois, ou même à leur retour dans la maison, mais l'important n'était pas là : cette allégresse répondait à un besoin, à un désir de lâcher-prise.

— C'est plutôt rassurant de voir que tu sais à quoi je fais référence, avoua Harry, essuyant du dos de la main les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues.

— Hermione est merveilleuse mais… Je ne l'aurais pas épousée si j'avais voulu une femme soumise et conciliante.

— Elle a toujours détesté la facilité.

— J'en connais un autre… Draco, explicita Blaise devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

— Mh…

— Ne fais pas attention à son caractère, Potter. Il est particulier, il l'a toujours été. Il ne se dévoile pas, mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il s'est montré bien plus ouvert avec toi qu'avec quiconque depuis bien longtemps.

— Honnêtement, je m'en fiche, Blaise. On ne s'est rien promis, on a passé une nuit ensemble, ça ne va pas plus loin.

— Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

— Tu tiens à tout prix à caser ton meilleur ami gay avec un autre gay de ta connaissance ? Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je me suis laissé convaincre par Hermione de venir à cette soirée parce qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis trop longtemps, parce que je ne t'avais jamais rencontré…

— Et peut-être un peu parce que tu voulais revoir Draco, non ?

— Peut-être. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il s'est comporté comme un connard toute la soirée.

— Pas plus avec toi qu'avec moi.

— Tu aimes peut-être t'entourer de crétins qui s'imaginent que se montrer hautains et à peine respectueux leur donne de l'importance, ça n'est pas mon cas.

— Ok, ok, capitula Blaise en levant les mains dans une tentative de calmer la situation. Hermione pensait… Nous avons pensé, en vérité, que ça serait une bonne idée, peut-être nous sommes-nous trompés. Pour notre défense, vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que ça se passe bien.

Harry grommela quelques mots entre ses dents, et d'un mouvement de la tête, proposa à Blaise de retourner dans la maison. Assis côte à côte à table, Hermione et Draco semblaient plongés dans une discussion polie qui n'était que cela… Polie.

Le chef retrouva sa place, face à Draco, qui avait posé sur lui un air narquois. Les vapeurs de l'alcool avaient fait leur travail sur lui ; ses joues étaient d'un rose discret mais inhabituel sur sa peau pâle, et ses sourires, même les plus moqueurs, montraient ses dents plus que lorsqu'il était sobre. Sa chevelure, pâle — et soyeuse, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette soirée qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre — encadrait son visage, les mèches tombant sur son front et encadrant son visage d'une façon qui évoquait à Harry le petit matin à ses côtés. L'alcool donnait à Malfoy une beauté qu'il semblait s'interdire le reste du temps, qu'il cadenassait sous des masques de mépris et de froide distance.

Dès son arrivée au domicile des Zabini-Granger, l'artiste avait compris que quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un pressentiment, d'une vision ou même d'un déjà-vu foireux, comme dans ces films à deux balles où les amis (méritaient-ils encore cette appellation ?) complotaient dans son dos, mais d'une certitude qui l'avait profondément ennuyé. Harry, lui, quand il avait débarqué, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de paraître surpris de sa présence. Tout au plus l'avait-il été d'être accueilli (et le terme était bien loin de la réalité) par Draco, mais il s'était contenté du minimum de la politesse le reste du temps. C'était précisément le genre de situations que le blond détestait : ces fausses politesses, ces complicités superficielles qui n'existaient que pour rendre la pareille et donner le sentiment d'une vie sociale qui n'existait pas, l'exaspéraient au plus haut point. Même Blaise avait été ridicule, à accompagner Potter fumer sa foutue clope, alors qu'il détestait la fumée, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais ne serait-ce que rencontrés auparavant, et qu'il voulait surtout éviter de devoir se justifier auprès de Draco et de sa femme. C'avait été lui le pire, tout en courbettes alors qu'à en juger les cernes qu'il affichait et la distance subtile mais persistante qu'Hermione lui imposait, la semaine n'avait pas été de tout repos pour eux. Le blond aurait adoré en savoir plus, comprendre pour quelle raison ils s'étaient engueulés, mais il n'avait, par ailleurs, aucune envie de devoir réconforter ou rassurer qui que ce soit. Les histoires de couple l'emmerdaient, l'endormaient, et confirmaient chaque jour que sa vie était exactement telle qu'elle devait être.

Appuyé avec nonchalance contre le dossier de sa chaise, il avait à peine suivi du regard Blaise lorsqu'il était sorti rejoindre Harry. Près de lui, Hermione triturait son gâteau, grignotant les dernières miettes. S'il n'avait que peu d'affection pour cette femme, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller par quatre chemins. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le dirait très prochainement.

— Est-ce que tu passes une bonne soirée, Draco ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

— Est-ce que tu veux vraiment une réponse à cette question ? répliqua-t-il de sa voix traînante.

— À vrai dire… oui. Je crois que nous avons fait une erreur, Blaise et moi, en vous invitant, Harry et toi, sans, et en imaginant que ça serait une bonne idée.

— Je confirme.

— Je continue à penser que…

— Ecoute, Granger, j'ai rien contre toi. Blaise t'aime, il est heureux, ça me convient très bien. Ca ne te donne pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie personnelle, y compris sous prétexte que ton meilleur pote et moi avons baisé. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu étais au courant. Si Potter avait voulu garder contact avec moi, il l'aurait fait, il avait mon numéro de téléphone.

— Quoi ? Donc tu voulais le revoir ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as mal compris dans "il avait mon numéro de téléphone" ?

— Je suis juste… étonnée. Il a rompu avec Colin et…

— Et quoi ? Tu pensais qu'on allait se mettre à roucouler dans la minute ?

— Je trouve souvent qu'il se comporte comme un con, mais tu le bats vraiment à plates coutures dans ce domaine.

Draco lui adressa un demi-sourire, un peu tordu, un peu amusé, étrangement… Complice. Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à échanger avec Hermione. Il porta son verre de champagne à ses lèvres.

— Pourquoi n'avoir jamais présenté Harry à Blaise ? demanda-t-il entre deux gorgées.

— Je voulais qu'ils se rencontrent… Disons que les circonstances ne s'y sont jamais prêtées, et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air très intéressé. Et puis, ça impliquait de lui parler de toute une partie de mon passé.

— Ronald.

— Oui.

— Mais Potter ne fait pas partie de ton passé.

— C'est au contraire la seule personne qui me relie au passé. La famille Weasley, aussi, mais c'est différent. Ils sont… Ils me gardent près d'eux parce que ça donne du sens à la vie qu'ils mènent, à Ron émacié dans un lit d'hôpital duquel il ne sortira jamais, sinon pour être incinéré.

Hermione grimaça. Elle qui n'avait jamais de difficultés à dire les choses, mais l'alcool déliait les nœuds de sa confiance, sa réserve naturelle. Malfoy ne jugeait pas, parce que la première impression qu'il donnait la plupart du temps était celle d'un désintérêt absolu. Il demandait, satisfaisait sa curiosité sur l'instant, mais n'accordait que peu d'importance, finalement, à ce qui lui était dit. Lui parler était, étonnamment, presque plus simple que de parler à Blaise.

— Tu veux vraiment de lui dans ta vie ?

— Harry ? C'est mon meilleur ami. Évidemment que je veux de lui. Même s'il choisit toujours le pire moment pour être courageux, même s'il est têtu, qu'il fait souvent les choses sans réfléchir, ou qu'il réfléchit tellement à côté qu'il a toujours l'air surpris d'être dans la réalité. Ça n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

— J'avais remarqué.

— Alors tu comprends.

Oui, il comprenait. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour voir que Potter n'était pas comme tous les autres, qu'il n'était ni une copie conforme ni un pseudo rebelle — ceux-là emmerdaient prodigieusement le blond. Il était une âme, différente, unique, qui existait par et pour elle-même, qui invitait un inconnu à rester avec lui, par deux fois, à partager sa nuit, à explorer et à goûter, à dévorer et à vénérer son corps, qui se donnait et s'offrait à un homme duquel il ne savait rien mais dont il avait décidé qu'il revêtait un intérêt tout particulier. Draco détestait en même temps qu'il adorait cette sensation de fierté, de satisfaction, de plénitude même, qui l'avait saisi quand il avait compris que l'intérêt qu'il portait alors à ce chef aux yeux d'un vert si étonnant, si vivant et habité était partagé ; même avec le recul, il aurait été incapable de dire qui avait joué avec qui, qui avait été l'objet de qui. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que malgré le numéro de téléphone laissé sur un foutu morceau de carton, Harry n'était pas revenu vers lui.

Draco Malfoy ne courrait après personne. Pas même après cet homme bon qu'était Harry Potter.

— Les gens aiment ou détestent Harry, l'adorent ou le méprisent, et parfois, le méprisent parce qu'ils réalisent que Harry ne veut pas de leur adoration. C'était déjà le cas, quand nous étions plus jeunes. C'était le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de rugby, ça rendait Ron fou parce qu'il était beaucoup plus maladroit, qu'il était stratège mais ne prenait aucun risque, alors que Harry semblait tout comprendre une seconde avant les autres.

— Saint Potter.

— Même pas. Il voulait juste gagner, il se foutait du public, des acclamations. Et encore plus quand Ron a eu son accident.

— Il a continué ?

— Oui, d'abord au sein du même club, puis il est parti, il a rejoint un autre club, plus amateur, plus anonyme. Je sais qu'il s'y est longtemps ennuyé, suffisamment pour en rejoindre un autre, plus à son niveau. Maintenant, il joue pour Ron plus que pour lui-même.

— C'est bien ce que je disais : Saint Potter.

— C'est juste quelqu'un de bien qui ne le sait pas, parce qu'il se moque de faire plaisir aux gens, il fait juste les choses qu'il estime être bien. Ça rend ses actions bien plus puissantes. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté avec Colin pendant si longtemps alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

— C'est parfaitement stupide.

— Oui, ça l'est. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était cohérent, juste que c'est quelqu'un de profondément bon.

— Donc tu t'es dit que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Quelqu'un de "profondément bon".

— Tu as dû penser à la même chose, Draco, sinon tu ne serais pas retourné à un cours de cuisine pour le voir, et sans avoir la moindre garantie que tu arriverais à tes fins.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que je savais ce que je faisais.

— Si tu le dis… souffla Hermione tout en remplissant de nouveau son verre et celui de Draco.

— Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, contrairement à ce que Blaise voudrait que tout le monde pense.

— Je le sais. Pas plus que Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

— Il vient de quitter son mec, il a quitté son ex-fiancée parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il aimait les hommes, et il n'est pas foutu de prendre contact avec quelqu'un qui lui laisse…

— Son numéro de téléphone, poursuivit Hermione avec un sourire, j'ai compris. Il n'a aucune idée qu'on peut réellement l'aimer.

— Je croyais que tout le monde l'aimait ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Les gens l'adorent, ils ne l'aiment pas. Harry n'est pas juste le gars bien que les gens voient. Il est bien plus complexe.

— Il n'est pas complexe, c'est un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

— Parce que tu sais ce que tu veux, toi ?

— Être tranquille.

— C'est ce que tu dis parce que tu as peur des relations.

— Je n'ai pas peur, je trouve ça inutile et dépourvu d'intérêt. Nuance.

— Si tu le dis…

— Ouais, je le dis. Ne le prends pas mal, vous êtes très mignons avec Blaise, mais moi, ça ne me fait pas rêver. Je n'ai pas envie d'une vie où je dois m'expliquer sur tout ce que je fais, où je ne peux pas décider de quelque chose sans avoir à me justifier auprès de quiconque, où je dois rendre des comptes et devenir une autre personne pour plaire et ne pas blesser la petite sensibilité de l'autre. C'est pénible, routinier, prévisible. Et rien ne m'agace plus que les choses prévisibles. Même Pansy n'a jamais réussi à me convaincre du bien-fondé de construire quelque chose qui ressemble à un couple.

— Mais Pansy est une femme.

— Ouais, et je suis un Malfoy. À quel moment est-ce qu'un Malfoy peut se permettre de fonder une famille sans enfants ?

— Ca n'a rien à voir...

— Ecoute, laisse-tomber. Blaise et toi êtes très bien, il est devenu insupportable de niaiserie, mais ça reste mon meilleur ami, et je pense qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire que toi.

— Merci… j'imagine.

— Ne répète pas à Potter ce que j'ai dit concernant ce numéro de téléphone. Je nierai tout.

— Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

— Hermione…

— Je ne vais rien dire. Je n'en pense pas moins, mais je ne dirai rien.

— Tu vois quand tu veux.

Draco, au moment où Blaise et Harry faisaient leur retour dans la pièce, échangea un regard complice avec Hermione. Il posa un regard narquois sur Harry alors que ce dernier s'installait. Il dégageait une odeur de tabac que Draco aurait pu trouver désagréable s'il n'avait pas été fumeur lui-même, et s'il n'avait pas déjà eu la possibilité de s'enivrer de cette même fragrance, à même la peau du brun. Il se revoyait, le nez contre son cou, remonter le long de son oreille, jusque dans sa tignasse impossible, et humer cette odeur si particulière dont il savait que s'il réitérait le geste, elle serait exactement la même.

La soirée s'acheva peu de temps après. Blaise et Hermione accueillirent le départ de Harry et Draco avec un enthousiasme qui ne laissait guère de doute sur la suite de leur soirée. Leurs invités échangèrent un regard prétendument dégoûté qui leur permis à tous de clore la soirée en beauté. Enlacés, la jeune femme et son époux à la peau sombre regardèrent leurs amis s'éloigner dans la nuit noire, satisfaits, après tout, de cette soirée qui avait failli, à plus d'une reprise, tourner au pugilat.

Le chef et l'artiste, eux, s'étaient retrouvés à prendre le départ d'un même pas, en silence. Cela n'avait rien d'inconfortable, mais le fait est qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, aucune raison de se montrer aimables l'un envers l'autre. Ils se contentaient de marcher, côte à côte, dans les rues pavées de Londres. L'air, quoi que frais, annonçait une transition météorologique qui était plus que bienvenue ; les beaux jours seraient bientôt aux portes de l'Angleterre, apportant leur lot d'oiseaux chanteurs, de fleurs délicates et de touristes curieux et affamés de découvertes pittoresques.

— Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, dit soudain Harry, dans ce qui apparut inévitablement comme une tentative maladroite de faire la conversation.

Draco émit un ricanement.

— Un peu plus et tu parlais de météo, Potter…

— Je t'emmerde Malfoy. En attendant, c'est la vérité.

— Oui. Blaise est quelqu'un de bien. Un emmerdeur, fouineur, qui a un goût tout particulier pour se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

— On pourrait croire que tu parles d'Hermione, fit remarquer Harry.

— Elle n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre.

— On s'y fait, soupira Harry en roulant des yeux, volontairement dramatique.

— Parle pour toi. Tu n'as peut-être pas de problème avec le fait que ta pote se permette de manigancer des choses dans ton dos, c'est pas mon cas, siffla Draco avant de se reprendre, dans un rire ironique. J'oubliais que tu étais au courant que je serai présent ce soir. Tu sais que tu aurais tout aussi bien m'appeler si tu voulais que l'on se voie, tu avais mon numéro de téléphone. Je n'aurais peut-être pas accepté, évidemment, mais au moins, ni toi ni moi n'aurions eu l'air de gamins de 14 ans dont les amis complotent pour les caser.

— Ton numéro de téléphone ?

Harry était sonné. D'où Malfoy lui avait-il laissé son numéro de téléphone ?

— Oui, mon numéro de téléphone, Potter, je parle toujours anglais, non ? Tu devrais être en mesure de comprendre cela.

— J'ai compris, mais je n'ai ton numéro de téléphone nulle part.

— Je l'ai noté sur une boîte à œufs !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du trottoir. Tout dans leurs gestes trahissait leur agacement, mêlée d'exaspération. Une zone obscure et à peine audible de son cerveau soufflait à Draco que sans tout cet alcool, il ne se serait pas permis de telles réactions face à Potter. Ses cheveux, loin d'être aussi mal coiffés que ceux du chef, n'en ressemblaient pas moins à nid d'oiseau, ses joues avaient gardé de leur rougeur, et son regard, brillant et perçant, ne quittait pas celui, d'un vert si rare du brun. Lui à qui sa mère avait toujours répété que ses yeux, d'un gris élégant, étaient uniques dans leur genre et qu'ils auraient un jour le pouvoir de séduire et de convaincre n'importe qui, de percer dans le monde des gens importants et de faire gagner au nom Malfoy plus d'influence que jamais, devait reconnaître que les yeux de Harry étaient un monde entier à eux tout seuls. Jamais il n'avait vu une couleur si pure, si changeante et si fascinante. Selon ses humeurs, le vert évoluait, comme jouissant de sa propre vie, de sa propre volonté. Même lorsque le chef demeurait silencieux, ses yeux hurlaient ses émotions, et son regard pouvait se faire caressant, séducteur, piquant et envoûtant, tout comme il pouvait, Draco en aurait mis sa main à couper, exprimer les émotions les plus négatives de Potter. La colère, le mépris, la déception, l'agacement, comme à cet instant, son regard devait pouvoir exprimer toutes les émotions, dire tout ce que sa voix était incapable d'énoncer, tout ce que son cerveau était incapable de transformer en mots.

Debout face à face, ils ressemblaient à des épouvantails trop alcoolisés, gesticulant pour une foutue boîte d'œufs. Le ridicule de la situation leur sauta bientôt aux yeux, et s'ils éclatèrent de rire, cette euphorie tonitruante des hommes qui ont trop bu et qui ont accepté de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur leurs émotions, Draco n'aurait pas été en mesure de dire qui avait commencé à rire. Avait-il initié cet élan d'hilarité, agacé par le comportement de cet homme qui l'attirait autant qu'il l'exaspérait ? Ou Harry, dont le sourire rieur n'était jamais loin, dont il était limpide que c'était un homme joyeux qui s'était efforcé de l'être un peu moins ou dont la vie avait bridé la jovialité.

Ils riaient, ils riaient à en avoir mal aux côtes, à en oublier pourquoi ils s'esclaffaient, se marraient comme deux gamins et pas comme les hommes qu'ils étaient supposés être, ils riaient de la même façon qu'ils faisaient l'amour, en somme : à corps perdu, sans retenue, sans limite autre que celle des abdominaux douloureux, que les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues et que leurs poumons brûlants du manque d'oxygène.

Puis le rire se fana, mais le sourire continua à flotter sur leurs lèvres, dans leur regard, leurs joues rouges et leur souffle court, la main de Draco sur l'épaule de Harry, sur laquelle il s'était appuyé à un moment donné, celle du brun sur la taille de l'artiste, quand bien même il n'avait jamais été sur le point de perdre l'équilibre. Il n'avait cherché que le contact, parce que c'est ce que le rire fait : il rapproche, il crée des liens, il permet d'oser, de franchir un pas longtemps retenu, de se rapprocher et surtout, de s'autoriser à ne plus juste prétendre.

— J'ai vraiment noté mon numéro de…

— Ferme-là, Malfoy.

Aussi simplement, aussi facilement que cela, Harry embrassa Draco. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans que leurs corps se touchent autrement que par leur main posée sur l'autre, que du bout des lèvres. Il n'y avait pas cette magie du baiser longtemps attendu, de la séduction longuement étudiée, travaillée, de la stratégie d'approche de l'autre, juste l'envie du moment, l'évidence de l'instant propice, parce que c'est au moment précis où la trotteuse frôle l'instant juste qu'il faut franchir le pas. Ni avant, ni après, juste quand le cœur bat, le temps d'un battement de cils, un peu plus fort que le reste du temps, qu'il annonce que ça y est, c'est le moment.

D'abord hésitant, le baiser se fit plus affirmé, comme pour dire, à travers ces lèvres qui ne se frôlaient plus seulement que ça n'était pas un malentendu, un trébuchement vers l'autre qui s'achevait sur un baiser fortuit, que si l'esprit de ce baiser était d'abord de faire taire l'autre, de ne pas avoir à poursuivre une conversation qui aurait signé la fin d'un moment agréable et annulé la joie contagieuse de l'hilarité, il n'était pas que cela. Il était voulu, par l'un comme par l'autre. Il était plus parlant que mille mots, surtout chez ces hommes pour qui la parole n'était pas toujours une alliée.

D'un geste souple, Draco attira le jeune chef à lui, entourant sa taille de son bras. Son autre main, elle, était posée à la base de sa nuque, légère et étonnamment douce. Les cheveux noirs et épais lui caressaient le dos de la main, piquants et souples, contraste saisissant avec le corps de Harry qui se pressait contre le sien, avec ses lèvres, qui réussissaient l'exploit de la douceur et de l'exigence mêlées, de l'exigence et de la langueur réunies. Était-ce seulement du fait du brun, ce baiser ambivalent dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait voir venir la fin, pourtant inévitable tant qu'ils seraient des hommes vivants aux besoins d'oxygènes impériaux, ou Draco l'était-il, lui aussi, exigeant, langoureux, doux, passionné ?

Ils se séparèrent comme ils s'étaient rapprochés, incertains, paumés dans cette rue toujours aussi sombre, dans ce Londres toujours aussi frais, dans cette nuit à laquelle il ne restait que trop peu d'heures à égrainer, chapelet dont la fin marquerait le retour obligatoire à une vie que l'un comme l'autre avaient voulue dédiée à leur passion, à ce gagne-pain qui était devenu un métier et pour lequel ils se donnaient corps et âme. Le temps de ce baiser, pourtant, c'est à l'autre qu'ils avaient tout donné.

Le lendemain, Draco partait pour l'Australie.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette semaine !_

 _Je croise les doigts pour que tout soit resté compréhensible dans ce chapitre, parce que je me suis un peu amusée avec la temporalité, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose manque de clarté_

 _Vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est inhabituellement court. Bon, une dizaine de pages word tout de même, près de 5K mots, mais j'ai reçu la remarque que les chapitres trop longs pouvaient être rédhibitoires, et le fait que je les apprécie particulièrement ne signifie pas que c'est votre cas. Du coup, parce que je suis quand même un peu mignonne de temps en temps, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de tester quelque chose : je garde le même rythme de publication, à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, tout en écrivant autant qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui me permet de prendre de l'avance dans mon écriture, et donc de vous garantir une fiction plus avancée qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. En plus, rien ne dit que je n'aurais pas envie, parfois, de publier un chapitre surprise comme ça, parce que j'ai envie. J'aimerais bien avoir vos retours sur ce mode de publication, sur votre préférence chapitre long vs chapitre court._

 _Cette histoire, même si je l'écris parce que j'en ai envie, et qu'elle répond à un besoin bien précis, c'est aussi votre histoire._

 _Sur un versant un peu plus concret, les choses bougent enfin un peu... La question, maintenant : que réserve l'Australie à Draco, à part des coups de soleil ?_

 _Merci encore à Lou, pour ton soutien, tes mails plein d'amour, tes conseils et ta foi en moi, c'est important.  
Merci aussi à Koala-Mutant pour ta compréhension de l'importance de Draco et Harry, j'aime nos échanges. _

_Passez un bon weekend, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, j'adore ça._

 _W.S._

 **Prochain rendez-vous : le samedi 8 avril 2017 (ou peut-être avant, who knows ?)**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Partie 2

**Chapitre 4.  
Deuxième partie. **

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_ *

— J'ignorais que je payais pour vous entendre massacrer une chanson qui, de base, est déjà insupportable à tout être normalement constitué, lança le client blond du taxi, son nez pointu levé dans une posture hautaine.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête, et, puisqu'il ne chanterait plus pour ce rabat-joie, fit tourner la molette du son de l'autoradio entre ses doigts. Le client avait hélé son taxi près d'une heure plus tôt, du geste de ceux qui ont l'habitude de se faire conduire. Debout sur le bord du trottoir, près de plusieurs valises de luxe soigneusement étiquetées de précédents voyages, il était d'une élégance folle. Un vrai gentleman, avait pensé le chauffeur de taxi, ravi de pouvoir transporter un homme sur le front duquel "Lord" aurait pu être écrit sans que cela le choque outre-mesure. Il avait vite déchanté. Désagréable et peu bavard, l'homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche sinon pour des réflexions qui ne laissaient guère place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il pensait de son véhicule plutôt modeste.

Dans son rétroviseur, il le vit, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Le paysage n'était pas exactement charmant, et ne faisait pas partie des zones touristiques incontournables. Autour d'eux, la circulation était beaucoup trop lente, et les automobilistes commençaient à perdre patiente. Tous avaient dû se douter qu'en prenant la route à cette heure-ci, ils seraient coincés dans les bouchons, inévitablement. Pourtant, entre ceux dont c'était le métier que de transporter, par la route, biens, marchandises et personnes, et ceux qui rentraient du travail, une bonne part des usagers de la route n'avaient guère le choix. Ils prenaient leur mal en patience.

— Vous partez en voyage ? demanda-t-il, enhardi par l'absence de réaction du blond.

— Voyage d'affaires, oui.

— Vous allez où ?

— En Australie.

— Oh.. Vous y étiez déjà allé ? Parait que c'est beau, un peu sauvage, mais beau.

— Vous êtes payé au kilomètre et à l'heure, pas aux questions que vous me poserez. Contentez-vous de conduire.

Connard.

 ***.*.*.***

Draco Malfoy était un homme organisé. Là où d'autres n'auraient eu aucun problème à tout préparer à la dernière minute, lui s'était organisé pour ne pas avoir à le faire. Du tout.

Pansy s'en chargeait très bien. Malgré son petit faible pour Draco depuis des années, malgré leur collaboration florissante depuis pas mal de temps également, et malgré la place qu'elle tenait dans sa vie, Pansy n'était pas femme à s'abaisser à être le larbin de quiconque. Pour autant, elle avait très bien compris au moins une chose concernant le blond : il était capable d'être insupportable, de créer des scandales tels que le mot lui-même ne suffisait pas à en traduire l'ampleur, de maudire sur plusieurs générations ceux qu'il estimait responsable de son insatisfaction, et lorsqu'ils partaient ensemble en voyage, la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de supporter ses colères.

L'arrangement entre eux était pratique, tacite, et plutôt satisfaisant, exception faite, bien entendu, parce que Draco n'était ni simple, ni conciliant, de son caractère souvent difficile. En prenant en charge les préparatifs des voyages, Pansy s'assurait que les différentes étapes de leur voyage seraient suffisamment bien prévues, ce que Draco aurait été en mesure de faire seul, mais qu'en plus elle n'aurait pas à subir, les semaines avant le dit voyage, l'agacement constant que cela aurait occasionné. Draco était un artiste, un négociateur hors pair, mais il était aussi un Malfoy, et même si ses relations avec ses parents avaient cessé d'être simple et cordiales depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait été incapable de dire à quand remontait le dernier moment simple et insouciant qu'il avait passé avec ses géniteurs, leur sang d'aristocrates fiers de leur condition de privilégiés et suffisants coulait dans ses veines. Il avait été élevé comme un petit roi, puis s'était construit seul, armé de de son intelligence et de sa culture dans une main, sceptre redoutable qu'il ne brandissait que lorsqu'il était clair que sa superbe, sa suffisance avait joué leur rôle, portées en étendard.

C'est précisément ce qui avait séduit Pansy, lorsqu'ils étaient bien plus jeunes et qu'elle, contrairement à lui, ne pouvait compter que sur son rang de fille de, biberonnée au luxe et à la noblesse traditionaliste anglaise, cette même crème de la crème qui considérait qu'une femme n'avait guère à leur apporter. Là où Draco faisait face, semblait-il, aux épreuves, tant académiques que sociales, avec une facilité presque surnaturelle, Pansy avait dû gravir des montagnes, suer sang et eau pour s'affirmer et prouver sa valeur, et si elle avait d'abord été motivée par la volonté d'impressionner Draco, la jeune femme avait rapidement compris qu'en plus de n'en avoir rien à foutre, il avait plus tendance à trouver cela pitoyable. Leur relation avait pris un jour nouveau lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se battre pour elle-même ; elle avait gagné son respect, son soutien, et son amitié.

Quand Draco avait ouvert sa galerie, qu'il avait développé son affaire, Pansy s'était immédiatement imposée dans son esprit comme l'associée idéale : elle était douce quand il était froid, elle était piquante quand il était nonchalant, elle séduisait quand il méprisait, et le claquement de ses talons sur le sol lui évoquaient immanquablement la marche déterminée des soldats romains en route sur le champ de bataille. Pansy était un dragon, qui ne s'en cachait pas. Souriante, ouverte et aimable, elle était l'exact opposé de Draco, mais rares étaient ceux qui se laissaient tromper par son calme ou par le doux parfum qu'elle dégageait : cette femme était dangereuse, implacable.

Debout dans le hall, près de leur point de rendez-vous habituel, elle resplendissait. Sa beauté n'appartenait qu'à elle, étonnante au premier abord, facilement qualifiable d'inexistante. Elle n'en avait pas moins une prestance qui vous frappait comme une évidence, comme un absolu. Elle occupait l'espace, attirait l'oeil et l'esprit, tant et si bien que même après avoir détourné le regard, le besoin de revenir vers elle se faisait rapidement sentir. Dans sa robe d'un vert profond, ses cheveux bruns lâchés sur ses épaules en larges boucles souples, juchée sur des talons d'une hauteur vertigineuse qui ne lui permettaient pourtant pas de dépasser la taille de Draco, il n'y avait pas la plus petite trace de fragilité chez elle. L'aura d'assurance qu'elle dégageait impressionnait autant qu'elle pouvait agacer. Elle cachait surtout, Draco le savait, les failles de cette jeune femme que ses choix avaient menée à la gloire.

— Ne me dis pas que je suis en retard, je le sais, dit Draco en s'approchant d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je sais que tu le sais. De toute façon, l'avion ne part pas avant trois heures et demi. Ça nous donne le temps de nous asseoir autour d'un thé et de revoir notre programme pour les prochaines semaines.

Ils s'installèrent dans le coin le plus tranquille qu'ils purent trouver dans un salon de thé standardisé et aseptisé dont l'absence totale de charme aurait pu sembler volontaire et recherchée tant elle frappait dès le premier coup d'œil. Depuis des jours, Draco et Pansy avaient travaillé sur leur itinéraire au cœur de l'Australie. Les œuvres qu'ils recherchaient, disparues depuis la seconde guerre mondiale, seraient difficiles à retrouver, et si l'un comme l'autre s'interdisaient de faire mention de l'éventualité qu'ils ne parviennent jamais à mettre la main sur ces tableaux, le fait est qu'en près de soixante-dix ans ils avaient eu le temps de passer entre tant de mains différentes que les chances étaient minces comme du papier à rouler.

— Nous arriverons à Perth, énonça Pansy. Il n'y a pas de contact pour nous ici, mais des musées qui ont tenté de nous joindre depuis pas mal de temps pour qu'on les aide à trouver des œuvres qu'ils recherchent. Ca peut être l'occasion d'agrandir notre réseau, et eux ne cachent pas qu'ils veulent nous compter parmi leur réseau.

— La priorité est de trouver les tableaux qu'on nous demande, pas de faire de nouveaux contacts.

— Je sais, et rien ne nous oblige à accepter ce qu'ils nous proposeront, mais nous n'avons jamais fait affaire en Australie, et c'est une occasion à côté de laquelle on ne peut pas passer.

— Draco, j'en suis consciente, mais… C'est l'Australie.

— Et ? L'Angleterre, l'Europe, l'Afrique et les Amériques ne sont pas suffisantes pour toi ?

— Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas ce que je dis, dit Pansy en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, se reculant contre sa chaise. Quand as-tu perdu ton ambition, très cher ? Parce que si tu souhaites maintenant te contenter du minimum, autant le dire tout de suite, que je parte conquérir le monde de mon côté.

— Arrête d'être dramatique, ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi, soupira Draco.

— Alors quel est le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne profiterait pas de notre arrivée à Perth pour tenter notre chance ? Peut-être que ça ne donnera rien, mais peut-être aussi que ça nous fera un contact supplémentaire à travers non pas un pays, mais un continent tout entier, le raisonna Pansy, dont la patience s'effritait lentement.

Draco porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Lui-même ne l'aurait pas cru si on lui avait dit qu'il serait réticent à l'idée de conclure de nouveaux contrats, de nouer de nouveaux réseaux, des relations qui lui seraient utiles à un moment ou un autre, directement ou pas. Il avait fêté sa venue en Australie, s'était enthousiasmé sur ce projet, avait travaillé des heures, des nuits durant, ça n'était pas pour perdre de sa combativité alors qu'il touchait au but.

— J'ai vraiment envie de retrouver ces œuvres. C'est de loin le contrat le plus excitant que l'on ait signé depuis… des années. Alors je te préviens : on ne restera pas plus de quarante-huit heures à Perth. Passé ce délai, nous partons. Pas d'exception.

Pansy eut un sourire qui dévoila ses dents, d'une blancheur parfaite, et conféra à son visage une allure carnassière, lionne impitoyable prête à dévorer sa proie.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

 ***.*.*.***

Perth, bien qu'à l'autre bout du globe, avait le climat d'une ville méditerranéenne : en ce début de mois d'Avril, période à laquelle le printemps pointait timidement ses rayons de soleil à Londres, l'été venait tout juste de se terminer, laissant derrière lui des températures bien trop élevées, de l'avis de Draco et de sa chemise qui s'était fort peu élégamment trempée de sueur dès son arrivée sur le sol australien. Située au sud-ouest de l'état d'Australie-Occidentale, cette ville au nom plutôt passe-partout en était la capitale. Elle offrait surtout un avantage dont Draco avait immédiatement compris que Pansy souhaiterait absolument en profiter : des plages de sable blanc, léchées paresseusement par un océan d'un bleu turquoise qui invitait même les plus récalcitrants au dépaysement et au farniente.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyageait, Draco photographiait mentalement tout ce qu'il voyait, fasciné par la diversité culturelle qui renforçait chaque fois sa certitude que Londres, quoi que charmante et dynamique, n'était qu'un grain de sable dans un océan qu'il rêvait de conquérir. Pansy avait raison : il voulait que son nom soit connu dans le monde entier, mais surtout, il avait pour ambition de bénéficier d'une reconnaissante internationale dans ce domaine dans lequel il excellait. Perth était peut-être bien moins peuplée que Londres, elle n'en serait pas moins un étrier de choix pour se lancer dans la conquête artistique d'un nouveau territoire.

Le chapitre de l'histoire du monde qui le menait ici n'était pourtant pas glorieux. Lors de la seconde guerre mondiale, les nazis, ces charmants extrémistes décidés à massacrer tout ce qui serait potentiellement plus intelligent et capable d'esprit critique ou susceptible d'interroger le monde autour d'eux. La cible était massive, et entre les juifs, les handicapés, homosexuels, tziganes, opposants politiques et libres penseurs, ce qui représentait déjà un panel de groupes sociaux auxquels il y avait de fortes chances d'appartenir, plus ou moins volontairement, leur projet consistait plus ou moins en une dévastation massive de l'Europe telle qu'elle existait à l'époque.

Dans leur folie des grandeurs — si tant est que l'on puisse considérer que massacrer, exploiter et mener des expérimentations sur des personnes innocentes, fragiles et privées de leur dignité comme la clé pour atteindre une quelconque grandeur — ils avaient compris un point essentiel : l'Art, sous toutes ses formes, avait toujours été, depuis des temps immémoriaux, et serait toujours, y compris lorsqu'il aurait pris une forme différente et imprévisible, un formidable moyen d'expression et un témoignage de l'environnement des artistes au moment de la touche finale à leurs œuvres. Aussi s'étaient-ils efforcé de museler les artistes contemporains dont les idées étaient contraires au nazisme, à la suprématie de la race ou au concept même de race. Ils avaient exterminé, pourchassé, poursuivi et forcé à l'exil des centaines d'artistes, là où d'autres, qui seraient mondialement connus des décennies plus tard, avaient choisi l'option de l'acceptation polie, de la soumission forcée par la volonté de se faire un nom, et tant pis s'il devait être souillé de la honte des millions de morts et de familles détruites. Par ailleurs, ils avaient pillé, volé, détruit, dérobé et planqué des quantités inestimables d'œuvres de toutes sortes ; des livres avaient été brûlés, sorcières de la culture et de la réflexion jugées coupables de donner à l'Humanité un accès rapide à la conscience, tandis que des toiles de maîtres étaient subtilisées et possédées par des hauts fonctionnaires nazis avides de dorures et de noms célèbres dont la sonorité était connue de par le monde.

Si certaines de ces œuvres avaient été retrouvées au fil des années, bon nombre d'entre elles avaient été perdues à jamais. Certaines ne seraient probablement jamais retrouvées, détruites ou perdues dans des circonstances qui resteraient inconnues, victimes collatérales d'un drame qui avait touché le monde entier et dont les cicatrices, les relents nauséabonds étaient loin d'avoir disparu.

Les tableaux que recherchait Draco appartenaient à une série peinte par un artiste espagnol relativement peu connu du dix-septième siècle, Bartolomé Esteban Murillo, qu'un collectionneur anglais souhaitait posséder pour agrandir sa collection d'artistes issus du siècle d'or espagnol. Une série de peinture bien précise l'intéressait, à thématique fortement pieuse, et même si Draco ne trouvait pas les œuvres particulièrement intéressantes ou étonnantes, le contexte dans lequel elles avaient disparu leur conférait un intérêt tout particulier. Il ne l'aurait certainement avoué à personne, mais il appréciait l'idée de parcourir le globe à la recherche d'objets précieux disparus depuis si longtemps qu'ils étaient presque devenus des légendes, de courir après ces trésors d'une valeur exceptionnelle et de voir le regard de ses clients, impressionnés, admiratifs. Reconnaissants, aussi, car ils n'auraient pas osé faire autant que lui.

C'était l'aventure, la belle, la grande, celle qui faisait palpiter son cœur, fourmiller ses jambes de l'envie de parcourir plus de kilomètres, de comprendre plus de mystères, de découvrir des secrets depuis longtemps enfouis, et de ramener, en plus de tableaux et d'œuvres d'art qui valaient des millions, des connaissances qui n'intéressaient peut-être personne d'autre que lui… Et ça n'avait pas d'importance.

À leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Pansy souhaita qu'ils se rendent immédiatement dans le musée qu'elle avait repéré leur potentiel futur client les y attendait, et Draco compris qu'elle l'avait piégé depuis le début, et qu'elle devait même être prête à y aller seule s'il décidait au dernier moment de ne pas l'accompagner. Il plaida pour une douche, qu'il prit longue, chaude et embuée. Entre les longues heures d'avion, le décalage horaire, la différence de température entre Londres et Perth, les heures passées dans un avion sur climatisé, sa peau lui paraissait collante, et il n'y avait rien qu'il détestât plus que cette sensation. S'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il se devait de reconnaître, c'est que Pansy avait très bien choisi leur hôtel : luxueuses, spacieuses et aménagées avec goût, les chambres étaient des petites merveilles qui invitaient au repos, à la paresse, à la langueur, même… À condition d'avoir quelqu'un à y emmener.

Le blond chassa cette pensée idiote de sa tête, secouant ses cheveux mouillés, qui projetèrent une myriade de gouttelettes tout autour de lui. La serviette nouée autour de la taille, il consulta machinalement son téléphone, qu'il n'avait pas rallumé à leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Un froncement de sourcils, qui se transforma lentement en un léger sourire, accueilli et conclut la lecture du message. Le numéro était inconnu, mais le contenu, lui, ne laissait guère de place au doute. Seuls quelques mots avaient été rédigés, mais le ton était indubitablement malicieux. « **J'ai retrouvé la boîte d'œufs, abandonnée, seule, à côté de la benne. Avoue que c'est inhabituel, comme carte de visite**. » Draco lui répondit presque aussitôt le message lu, pianotant rapidement du bout des doigts, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais alors que des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur l'écran. « **Je suis inhabituel, Potter, je pensais que tu l'avais compris** ».

En étaient-ils vraiment à s'envoyer des sms, comme deux adolescents ? Le ton n'était pas le même que lorsqu'ils se voyaient, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui différait. Les claviers, les écrans en tout genre, les connexions wifi et la 4G rendaient tout bien moins réel, bien moins dangereux. Le sentiment, rassurant, que rien de tout cela n'était vraiment réel permettait de donner un peu plus de soi, de se permettre des paroles, des sous-entendus qu'ils auraient dédaignés, l'un comme l'autre, s'ils avaient été face à face. Potter était agaçant, trop souriant et trop sauvage à la fois, trop assuré et trop hésitant tout en même temps, il était bourré d'ambivalences qui lui conféraient un charme fou, mais c'était précisément ce que Draco n'était pas : fou. Il était si peu fou, en réalité, il se permettait si peu de fantaisies dans sa vie qu'il en était presque fou, même, sauf si l'on considérait que se lancer à la recherche d'œuvres d'art disparues était une aventure, une folie en soi. Mais ça n'avait rien de glamour, rien de sexy, rien à voir avec ce chef cuisinier de génie qui transpirait la sensualité, la décadence et réveillait dans le cerveau tordu du blond les idées les plus lubriques juste en l'imaginant léchant une cuillère d'un coulis quelconque… Ou mordre dans un croissant.

Il reposa son téléphone, et s'habilla. Hors de question de se presser, alors qu'il aurait largement préféré aller nager un peu dans une eau plus accueillante que celle des côtes anglaises. Dans le lobby de l'hôtel, Pansy faisait sans doute les cent pas, vêtue d'une nouvelle robe, arrangée et prête à en mettre plein les yeux à leur potentiel-nouvel-associé. Avant de partir, il pressa le bouton latéral de son téléphone aucun nouveau message.

S'il commençait à attendre les messages comme un gamin de quinze ans, le voyage risquait d'être long.

 ***.*.*.***

Une boîte d'œufs. D'un vert clair, passé, dans cette matière cartonnée étrange, légère, gondolée dans laquelle étaient emballés, protégés, transportés les œufs de la ferme du producteur à la table du consommateur. Une étiquette précisait que les œufs étaient bios, issus de poules élevées en plein air, nourries avec des aliments biologiques.

Harry aimait tout particulièrement ce produit. Protégé par sa coquille fragile, il ne payait pas de mine, semblait même plutôt ordinaire, imprévisible, même : tant de choses étaient possibles avec ce produit pourtant si simple, si basique. Frits, à la coque, durs, brouillés, en gelée, pochés, meurette… À la base de pâtes, de gâteaux, de sauces et de plats sophistiqués, Harry découvrait maintenant une utilisation tout à fait différente et originale de ce produit : carte de visite.

Sur la boîte, collante et tâchée, que Harry avait fini par trouver près d'une poubelle, dans la rue, le numéro de Draco était inscrit au feutre noir, de son écriture qu'il découvrait fine et élégante. Une écriture pouvait-elle être nerveuse ? Pouvait-elle trahir une forme d'exigence, de volonté de n'avoir que le meilleur ? Pouvait-elle dire la complexité d'une personne ? Les courbes des six, des neufs, des huit, les angles des sept, des cinq, des uns, le menton pointu de l'artiste, son demi-sourire, sa nonchalance, l'accent aristocratique traînant de sa voix le sourcil haussé de moquerie, d'amusement acide, le rouge léger de ses joues lorsqu'il avait trop bu, le goût de ses lèvres quand elles avaient eu le temps de gonfler dans un baiser trop tempétueux... Ces détails pouvait-ils surgir de quelques chiffres griffonnés à la va-vite sur une boîte d'œufs ordinaire et sans intérêt ? L'esprit du chef était-il déjà trop tourné vers ce blond insupportable qui semblait doté d'un talent particulier pour l'emmerder ?

Il avait soigneusement enregistré le numéro sur son téléphone, et, accoudé au bar qui séparait sa cuisine de son salon, il avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui envoyer. Etait-il seulement supposé lui envoyer quoi que ce soit ?

Les jours qui avaient précédé le dîner, Harry s'était plongé dans le travail : les cours s'étaient enchaînés, les rendez-vous commerciaux, les discussions téléphoniques avec Hermione, qui avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas ramener le dossier du blond sur le tapis à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, le rugby, même. Sa vie était exactement telles qu'elle avait été toutes ces années, trop remplie pour qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir, d'explorer son moi intérieur et de s'interroger sur ce qu'il considérait comme sa normalité.

Ce dîner, en revanche, avait changé quelque chose. Parmi ses rouages parfaitement huilés, un minuscule grain de sable s'était glissé, et s'il n'empêchait pas son quotidien de se dérouler selon l'ordre préétabli. La satisfaction, la fierté qu'il tirait des cours de cuisine était restée inchangée, intacte la liberté qui dévorait jusqu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses lorsqu'il courait sur le terrain de rugby, le corps couvert de boue, les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais et le regard brillant d'une forme d'animalité étaient tels qu'ils avaient toujours été. La couleur du ciel était similaire, l'odeur des tomates mûres l'emplissait de la même joie, le croustillant des viennoiseries lui paraissait toujours aussi sensuel, érotique, presque.

Au coin de son regard, pourtant, à l'angle le plus extrême de sa vision périphérique, une lueur nouvelle s'était invitée, d'un blond presque blanc, d'un gris semblable au mercure en fusion. Malfoy était là, nuance à peine visible, à peine perceptible qui pourtant parvenait à colorer son monde, prisme inattendu, inconnu qu'il n'était pas encore certain de comprendre. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas dans sa vie, mais il n'en était pas moins parvenu, déjà, à réveiller des fantômes du passé que Harry comme Hermione auraient préféré garder cachés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ? demanda Sirius en levant la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

— Rien, j'arrive.

Son parrain, dont la tignasse noire, striée de gris, et plus décoiffée encore que celle de Harry, dépassait du dossier, s'était invité à regarder le match de rugby du jour avec son filleul. Habitués, lorsque le jeune homme n'était encore qu'un enfant, puis un adolescent, à partager leur passion pour ce sport, souvent en compagnie de James, le père de Harry et meilleur ami de Sirius, ces moments privilégiés s'étaient raréfiés. Le travail, les voyages de Sirius, puis, presque insidieusement, le quotidien, l'oubli, la routine les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Reflet cohérent de ce qu'était devenue la vie de Harry : une version aseptisée, rassurante et sans prise de risques de ce qu'avait été sa vie autrefois.

Assis côte à côte pendant le jeu, bières à la main et paquet de chips entre eux, ils en profiteraient pour s'accorder le temps de discuter, de rattraper le temps perdu depuis la dernière fois, et surtout, cela permettait à Sirius d'offrir à son filleul un instant de détente qu'il ne s'autorisait pas le reste du temps. L'image de ce jeune homme incapable de vivre sans vie comme il le méritait, figé dans un entre-deux qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à franchir, était douloureux pour l'homme sage qu'était devenu Sirius avec les années. Chien fou qui jamais ne se posait, jamais ne se satisfaisait de rien, jamais ne trouvait un semblant de quiétude, les voyages lui avaient permis de simplement trouver l'apaisement qu'il avait toujours cherché, sans même en avoir conscience.

— Tes parents savent que tu as quitté Colin ? demanda Sirius en ouvrant les bouteilles de bière, dont il jeta les capsules sur la table. Elles rebondirent et retombèrent en silence sur le sol, étouffée par le tapis épais qui recouvrait le parquet.

— Maman aurait voulu connaître les détails, et papa…

— Ton père n'a jamais aimé Colin, compléta son parrain.

— Papa aurait voulu que je passe ma vie avec Ginny.

— Tu es injuste, c'est faux.

— Sirius, est-ce qu'on va remettre ça sur le tapis ? Encore ? soupira Harry en se laissant tomber lourdement à ses côtés.

— Oui, s'il le faut. Tu es persuadé que ton père n'accepte pas ton homosexualité, alors qu'il est juste inquiet pour toi.

— Il ne l'était pas quand j'étais avec Ginny.

— Non, mais ta mère l'était.

— C'est ridicule. C'est… C'est ridicule, je n'ai pas d'autre mot.

— Je trouve ça plutôt logique… commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre devant la grimace que lui adressait Harry. Quoi ?

— Je me méfie de ton sens de la logique, surtout quand on considère que…

— Ma vie privée n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, le prévint Sirius, agitant un doigt inquisiteur sous son nez.

Harry claqua des dents, exactement comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Dans ces moments, dans son rire retentissait un peu de son enfance, de son innocence, de sa pureté, même, des qualités qu'il n'avait jamais tout à fait perdues, mais qui se faisaient plus rares. Il s'était endurci.

— Ecoute-moi un peu, s'il te plait, demanda Sirius tout en baissant le son de la télévision, appuyant frénétiquement sur la télécommande. Ça ne marche jamais ce foutu truc… Bref, écoute-moi : ta mère s'inquiétait pour toi parce qu'elle connait les femmes, bien mieux que toi et moi le ferons jamais. Elle est elle-même têtue, contradictoire, susceptible, exigeante, elle a un cerveau de femme, tu vois ?

— Si Hermione t'entendait…

— Je m'en fous, elle a toujours une bonne raison pour n'être d'accord avec personne.

— Sirius…

— Oui, bon. Ton père, lui, est inquiet pour toi, maintenant, parce qu'il est un homme, et qu'il connait les hommes. Il sait, exactement comme toi, et il ne veut pas que tu souffres. L'inquiétude n'a pas disparu, elle n'a pas augmenté, elle a juste changé de camp.

— C'est la réponse facile, objecta Harry.

— Crois ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu peux ou dois croire. Mais je connais tes parents mieux que personne…

— Je sais.

— Et ils sont morts d'inquiétude.

— Est-ce que tu es venu ici pour me faire la morale sur mes parents, Sirius ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

— Je passe la moitié de l'année à faire le tour du monde, l'autre moitié à parcourir les océans et à écrire des bouquins dans la montagne, Harry. Je ne suis à Londres que… Deux semaines dans l'année ? Trois, grand maximum, et seulement quand tes parents me font un scandale pour que je vienne les voir, et même comme ça, je te vois plus qu'eux. Tu m'appelles, tu m'envoies des mails, des sms, plus qu'à eux. Qu'est-ce qui cloche, exactement ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Tu as raison sur un point : ça ne me regarde pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais James est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, et très franchement, ça me troue le cul de voir que son propre fils, son portrait craché, n'est pas capable d'être proche d'eux, ou juste de leur dire ce qui ne va pas.

— Sirius, tout va bien. Notre relation a juste changé. C'est ce qui se passe quand on devient adulte.

— Non, prétendre que la relation a changé alors que tu fuis, c'est ce qui se passe quand on prétend devenir adulte mais qu'on se conduit comme un lâche. Monte le son de ce match, je crois que je préfère écouter le match que les conneries que tu oses raconter.

Harry s'exécuta. Ses joues avaient rougi de colère et de honte mêlées, pourtant il ne dit pas un mot.

Loin d'être attentif au match, il buvait une gorgée de bière de temps à autre, machinalement. Sa main se levait du canapé jusqu'à sa bouche, automatique, raide et mue par sa volonté propre. Le liquide ambré coulait dans sa gorge, frais et chaud à la fois, l'alcool annulant l'effet rafraichissant des bulles et des heures passées au frigo.

Il en avait ras le bol des leçons de morale, qu'on l'emmerde avec ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait penser, la façon dont il devait mener sa vie, les personnes qu'il devait fréquenter.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ceux qui savaient mieux que lui, qui devinaient, qui lisaient dans le mar de café, qui lui prédisaient un avenir sombre de solitude, comme s'il n'en avait pas été lui-même conscient.

Il les conchiait, ces personnes de son entourage qui, sous prétexte de ne vouloir que son bien, se permettaient d'opiner sur sa vie, son échec sentimental, la solitude et l'évitement qu'il avait préférés à la sollicitude, à la vigilance constante que ses proches lui appliquaient comme un mantra ridicule supposé l'amener à faire de sa vie ce qu' _ils_ considéraient comme un idéal.

Le problème était précisément celui-ci. À un moment donné, leur idéal et le sien avaient divergé, pris des routes différentes les options qu'il souhaitait explorer n'étaient juste pas les mêmes, et cela, ni les parents Potter, pourtant si « cools », si attentifs, si compréhensifs, lorsqu'il était adolescent et que James l'accompagnait acheter la bière pour les beuveries où il gesticulait plus qu'il ne dansait sur la musique à la mode de l'époque, ni ses amis, ni les Weasley, ni même, visiblement, Sirius, n'étaient en mesure de le comprendre.

Aveugles. Ils étaient aveugles à ce que le jeune homme désirait vraiment : avoir le choix.

Tant pis si cela impliquait d'avoir des regrets, un jour.

Tant pis si, pour l'instant, il n'était en mesure ni de présenter la personne avec qui il partageait sa vie, s'il n'annoncerait pas de sitôt à ses parents qu'une nouvelle génération Potter était prête à voir le jour.

Tant pis si son amitié avec Hermione n'était pas _tout à fait_ celle que la jeune femme aurait voulu, même si elle avait au moins l'élégance de le laisser.

Il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix, qu'on le laisse faire des conneries, se tromper, se planter, se cogner et souffrir, voir le bleu s'épanouir sous sa peau, tâche d'encre douloureuse, rappel de son erreur, se cogner une seconde fois, comprendre enfin, ne plus recommencer, et y retourner parce que la douleur, au moins, est vivante. Il désirait seulement, profondément, vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, fréquenter les mauvaises personnes et pouvoir leur dire merde, ne pas savoir reconnaître immédiatement les gens qui seraient amenés à exister dans la sienne, de vie. Grandir comme dans un film, ne plus juste être l'homme qui avait construit une affaire florissante, qui avait noyé le manque de son meilleur ami dans des activités qui le passionnaient mais ne faisaient pas battre son cœur. Ecouter la musique à fond, recevoir qui il avait envie, se donner le temps d'être heureux. Regarder, au moins, les raisons de son insatisfaction dans le blanc des yeux et leur adresser un majeur magistral, plutôt que de prétendre que tout va bien et aller manger sagement le rôti du dimanche chez ses parents.

Tout avait toujours semblé si simple pour eux, même si Harry savait que ça n'était pas le cas. Que Sirius vienne le lui rappeler sonnait comme une tentative de le culpabiliser, de le mettre face à ses responsabilités, comme un mioche qu'on met au coin pour le faire réfléchir sur la connerie qu'il vient de faire.

Il avait passé l'âge du coin, passé l'âge d'être un mioche à qui on fait gentiment la leçon, et pourtant, il était là, la mine boudeuse, mâchoire serrée, sa bière tiédie à la main, sourd aux encouragements que Sirius aboyait à l'équipe d'Irlande, brandissant une casquette verte qu'il n'avait pas portée mais sans laquelle il ne regardait aucun match de son équipe fétiche. Il se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent que personne ne comprend, un homme de succès qui pourtant ne se connait pas encore, qui a besoin de tester les limites, d'aller plus loin que lui-même pour comprendre, pour savoir. Pour, enfin, ressentir.

Ne jamais en avoir assez, vouloir toujours plus, et, pour toute réponse, décider de se contenter du minimum, par peur de ne jamais être satisfait. Une crise d'adolescence, la trentaine passée, qui lui donnait le sentiment diffus mais amer d'être de ces personnes ridicules qui n'avaient pas d'avenir parce qu'elles se refusaient à tourner le dos au passé.

Ça n'était pas son cas. Son présent n'était juste déjà plus d'actualité, et il savait exactement à quoi ressemblait son futur : des cours de cuisine, encore, des livraisons de Ginny, encore, des heures au téléphone avec Hermione, encore, des plans cul qui s'éternisaient et son cœur qui restait désespérément froid, muscle atrophié, poussiéreux. _Encore_.

— Je n'ai jamais été un parrain chiant, Harry, pas vrai ? demanda Sirius, sur le pas de la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Malgré leur discussion, plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient passé un bon moment.

Sirius avait insisté pour qu'ils se commandent des pizzas (« tu ne vas pas encore cuisiner, tu fais ça toute la semaine »), et ils les avaient dévorées devant un film dont ils n'avaient pas écouté un traître mot. Harry lui avait donné des nouvelles de Hermione, parlé de Blaise en des termes relativement bienveillants. En échange, son parrain avait placé quelques infos sur la vie que menaient James et Lily. Rien de neuf sous le soleil, sinon l'absence de leur fils qui les rongeait. Les bières aidant, le fromage et le gras des pizzas avaient tout rendu plus acceptable, avaient arrondi les angles, si bien que Harry ne s'était pas formalisé des tentatives à peine déguisées de son parrain pour créer chez lui un électrochoc.

C'était oublier que son filleul était un Potter, une tête de mule qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, un cabot irrécupérable.

— Non, bien sûr que non, confirma Harry.

— Alors j'aimerais que tu prennes ceci en compte : tes parents t'aiment. Je ne sais que trop ce qui t'est arrivé, mais je ne comprends pas plus qu'eux. Je ne suis pas sûr que toi-même tu saches, mais ils t'aiment et tu es leur fils unique. Tu leur manques.

— Ils… À moi aussi.

— Alors bouge ton foutu cul, gamin. Je ne vais pas le faire pour toi, t'es le seul à en être capable. Tu sais que je te porterais moi-même sur mes épaules si je le pouvais, mais…

— Tu es trop vieux.

— Tu es trop lourd, petit con, et tu dois être celui qui fait ce choix.

Harry referma la porte derrière son parrain, et poussa un long soupir. Ça avait été moins pénible qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Ses relations avec Sirius n'avaient jamais été ce qu'elles étaient devenues sérieuses, profondes… Dérangeantes. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, son parrain était celui qui intervenait toujours en sa faveur, dans un jeu implicite avec Lily et James auquel les trois prenaient un plaisir que Harry ne comprenait alors pas. Là où le couple Potter représentait l'autorité, Sirius faisait voler en éclat leur sérieux et leurs bonnes résolutions et encourageait son neveu à prendre des risques, à être le jeune casse-cou (et casse-couilles, comme James s'empressait souvent de le rappeler) que son père était, bien des années auparavant. Ron avait toujours jalousé cette complicité joueuse qui s'était installée comme une évidence dans cette famille un peu tordue mais si unie que jamais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé qu'elle deviendrait plus creuse qu'une coquille d'œuf qu'on aurait lentement et soigneusement vidée. Les contours étaient là, les apparences avaient été maintenues, puis, petit à petit, excuse après excuse, Harry avait pris ses distances, ce que ses parents avaient alors semblé prendre avec une forme de soulagement qu'il avait d'abord appréciée. C'était, bien entendu, avant de réaliser que ses propres parents ne l'avaient pas retenu.

Il était une coquille vide.

Une putain de coquille vide au sourire étincelant, aux manières fières, il paraissait presque sûr de lui, ouvert, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il n'était qu'un courant d'air hurlant comme un lion en cage.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Quelque part en Australie, à l'autre bout du monde, Draco Malfoy pensait à lui.

* * *

*Hello, Adele.

 _L'Australie, l'Angleterre, et tous les kilomètres, les océans, les continents qui les séparent. Et donc, comme cela arrive souvent quand je me laisse emporter, les personnages décident à ma place de ce qu'ils veulent. J'ai pas d'autre choix que de céder, que voulez-vous..._

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine._

 _W.S._

 **Prochain chapitre : samedi 8 avril (oui, oui, il y aura bien deux chapitres cette semaine!)**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Partie 1

**¡Ola, cariños!  
**  
Deux chapitres cette semaine, parce que je suis assez en avance pour me le permettre, donc je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas se priver. Je reste pour l'instant sur les chapitres divisés par deux (même si dans mon esprit, ils sont construits comme un seul, donc à vous de voir comment vous organisez votre lecture). J'ai beaucoup écouté Xavier Rudd cette semaine en écrivant, même si le côté zen, tribal, très alternatif ne se ressent pas nécessairement dans ce que je vous propose aujourd'hui.

J'en profite pour répondre à vos reviews (j'y réponds habituellement par message privé, mais... Je teste des choses, m'voyez).

 **Gouline971** : je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Harry est plus que déprimé, mais en effet, comme tu le dis, sa famille n'est pas si parfaite! J'aime bien me décaler un peu de l'idée selon laquelle si ses parents avaient été vivants, ils auraient été parfaits, parce que ça me semble trop facile. Et oui, j'ai triché, Sirius est en vie (mais c'est un UA, j'ai tous les droits!), je fais partie des traumatisés de son décès dans les bouquins :)

 **Ast3ria** : merci pour tes commentaires et tes nombreuses remarques ! Non seulement elles sont bienveillantes, mais en plus elles sont enrichissantes. J'espère que ce chapitre te convaincra un peu plus que le précédent (pour ma part, j'en suis bien plus satisfaite).

 **Koala-Mutant** : tu vois, non seulement je respecte mes délais, mais en plus, je suis en avance dessus (ça ne durera pas).

 _Merci pour les favoris, pour les follow, pour les nombreuses visites, même si les reviews sont bien rares en comparaison, c'est toujours un bonheur de voir que vous êtes là et que vous me lisez, même sans me faire signe. Même en aimant écrire comme j'aime le faire, c'est toujours une petite chaleur au coeur que de voir qu'on n'est pas tout à fait seule dans cette aventure._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5.  
Première partie.**

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés dans un grognement mécontent.

Humide. Tout n'était qu'humidité.

Sa chemise lui collait au corps, tant et si bien qu'elle lui évoquait une seconde peau froissée qui produisait des sons gênants lorsqu'il bougeait de trop. La seule chose dont il était satisfait était de n'avoir pas imaginé qu'il serait judicieux d'emporter une veste pendant que lui fondait littéralement sous la chaleur, étouffante, moite et définitivement trop humide du Queensland. Pendant ce temps, ces foutus australiens allaient et venaient sans paraître indisposés par ce climat complètement déphasé.

Ses cheveux blonds, habituellement parfaitement coiffés, retombaient sur son front, lourds de transpiration. Sur sa nuque, la sueur perlait suffisamment pour qu'il en sente les gouttes se faufiler sous le col de sa chemise blanche. Il passa le bout de sa langue le long de sa lèvre supérieure. Là également, la sueur avait élu domicile. Le corps tout entier du blond s'était fait royaume d'accueil de sa transpiration, et à en juger par les quantités d'eau que sa peau dégageait joyeusement, il soupçonnait également la transpiration de ses voisins d'avoir migré dans son épiderme.

L'odeur, qui lui soulevait l'estomac lorsqu'il la sentait chez d'autres personnes, attaquait son nez par intermittence, par bouffées narquoises. Lui aussi était humain, lui aussi puait la chèvre lorsqu'il transpirait, Il n'y pouvait rien. Depuis des heures, une seule pensée l'obsédait. Une longue douche chaude, la joie de la mousse odorante sur sa peau, la satisfaction d'une odeur de propre, de son corps détendu, de ses cheveux de retour à un état normal, soyeux, doux, légers. Secs. Il pourrait prendre le temps de juste fermer les yeux, de laisser son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses pensées.

Pour l'heure, il n'avait guère d'autre choix que d'écouter les explications fumeuses (mais passionnées) de son hôte sur ses expositions en plein air. L'idée eut été séduisante s'il avait proposé une visite nocturne, car une fois la nuit tombée, la chaleur serait étouffée par la fraîcheur de l'obscurité. Malheureusement pour Draco, et pour sa chemise ruinée, les australiens semblaient très bien supporter le climat infernal qui régnait dans leur pays de malheur. À Perth, l'artiste s'était senti séduit par le pays, par son climat clément, par sa population ouverte et accueillante. Il n'était pas du type touriste, il se moquait de l'hospitalité des personnes qu'il croisait, mais Perth n'en avait pas moins fait bonne impression.

Alors qu'ils étaient supposés rester deux jours, Pansy s'était arrangée pour qu'ils séjournent trois jours de plus. Elle lui avait dévoilé ensuite seulement avoir préparé une série de visites dans d'autres villes importantes, dont Cairns faisait partie. Les contacts qu'elle lui avait présentés s'étaient avérés intéressants, prometteurs, même, pour certains. Il y avait même eu cet homme à qui il n'avait pas proposé de contrat mais qu'il avait copieusement baisé après un repas trop arrosé.

L'Australie, malgré son climat définitivement trop chaud et humide pour sa peau claire, ses cheveux pâles et ses yeux gris, était d'une beauté différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Un monde parallèle semblait s'être bâti de lui-même sur ce territoire de la taille d'un continent dont les terres n'étaient finalement que peu habitées. Comme chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit aussi marqué par l'histoire, par ses générations oubliées et ses conflits sanglants, Draco sentait monter en lui une forme d'excitation particulière, une soif de connaître l'art local, de se familiariser avec les tendances propres au pays et à ses habitants, à ses autochtones, à ses différentes périodes culturelles et historiques.

Pansy le connaissait parfaitement en dépit des cachoteries et de la mauvaise foi assumée avec laquelle elle avait accueilli ses reproches, son choix de parcours était parfait.

Debout près du riche collectionneur, un verre de bière — auquel elle n'avait pas touché — à la main, la jeune femme évoluait avec une aisance qui parfois donnait à Draco le sentiment d'être gauche et tordu, malhabile. Cela en disait long sur la prestance de son associée. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

— Comme tu le vois, Draco, Mr Chefield a beaucoup d'idées très intéressantes à nous proposer.

— Intéressantes, en effet, acquiesça Draco en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

La mousse blanche annonça la couleur le goût ambré de la bière décupla la sensation de fraîcheur qui dégringola le long de sa gorge, et qui ne dura qu'un instant bien trop court à ses yeux.

— Cependant, vous comprendrez qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions exploiter, une fois rentrés à Londres.

Il jeta un œil aux statues à propos desquels leur hôte les bassinait depuis… Eh bien, trop longtemps.

— Notre galerie, poursuivit Draco de son intonation trainante, est, voyez-vous, très bien telle qu'elle est. Sans parler du fait que nous n'aurions pas la place d'installer une telle exposition d'extérieur… Et qu'elle tient une part importante de son intérêt de sa location géographique.

Le collectionneur écoutait Draco avec attention, et même avec un certain calme, mais ses jointures blanchies sur son verre ne trompèrent pas Pansy, qui tenta de s'interposer en interrompant son ami.

— Ce que Draco veut dire…

— Ce que je veux dire, Pansy, puisque je suis en mesure de le dire moi-même, me semble-t-il, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas collaborer en l'état. Pour ma part, je retiens de notre visite ici la vision incroyable que nous avons sur le reste de la ville et sur la campagne alentours, et je crois que c'est le seul vrai intérêt de votre installation.

— Je ne comprends pas bien, balbutia le collectionneur, son accent australien se faisant plus prononcé, je pensais que…

— Vous pensiez que vous signeriez un contrat juteux, parce que vous n'avez pas envisagé une seule seconde qu'il était possible que nous ne soyons pas intéressés par ce que vous proposez. Que je trouve votre collection sans intérêt, et que je n'aie l'intention ni de vous aider à l'agrandir, ni à la faire connaître.

— Miss Parkinson m'a dit que…

— Miss Parkinson ne décide pas. Moi oui. Malfoy.

Près de lui, la fureur de Pansy, glaciale, était perceptible. Nul besoin de se tourner vers elle pour constater que son corps s'était tendu de fureur. Dans sa robe fleurie, légère, dont les pans virevoltaient avec élégance autour de ses jambes fines, elle n'était que colère. Elle ne dirait rien devant le collectionneur, parce qu'elle était bien éduquée et savait qu'il y avait déjà peu de chances pour que les termes en lesquels il les évoquerait par le futur soient élogieux. Il était inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

— Tu es le plus gros enfoiré que je connaisse, Draco Malfoy, siffla dangereusement Pansy en s'approchant de lui à grands pas, à l'extérieur de la propriété du collectionneur.

— Je déteste qu'on me force à faire des choses, et si tu n'avais pas décidé de faire les choses à ta façon, sans m'en parler ou me demander mon avis, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

— Tu aurais pu juste… le dire ! s'écria Pansy, les joues rougies par la colère, les yeux brillants de l'humiliation que Draco lui avait fait subir.

— Tu te fous du monde, Parkinson. Je passe mon temps à te le dire.

— Tu passes ton temps à me le dire, mais au fond, cela t'arrange bien que je prépare tout, tout le temps, que je balise le terrain, que tu n'aies plus qu'à arriver, en conquérant, et à faire le beau pour que tout te tombe dans la poche. Des années que j'essaie de me faire une place, de gagner la possibilité de… faire les choses par moi-même, de A à Z. Va te faire foutre, Malfoy, j'en ai marre.

 ***.*.*.***

Il était trempé. Chaque couche de ses vêtements avait absorbé la pluie, comme avide de plus d'humidité, si bien qu'il lui semblait que même sa peau était gorgée d'eau. La peau fine du bout de ses doigts était fripée, comme au sortir du bain, de même que ses orteils. La boue, elle, s'était fait un chemin jusque dans ses chaussures, jusque dans ses sous-vêtements, à tel point que c'en était presque risible.

L'entrainement avait été long, fastidieux. Ses poumons avaient hurlé du manque d'oxygène, lui donnant la sensation de lames de rasoir le long de sa gorge, de sa trachée. La cigarette, comme la diminution de son rythme d'entrainement sportif ne pardonnaient pas, et s'il avait pensé passer à travers les mailles du filet, il était maintenant fixé : tout talentueux qu'il fut, Harry Potter n'en était pas moins un humain comme un autre, soumis aux dures lois de la nature.

Si la douleur, l'essoufflement étaient le prix à payer, le plaisir n'en était pas moins intense.

Libre. Fort. Puissant. Ces sensations qu'il n'avait pas le reste du temps, dont il se privait, ou auxquelles il n'avait juste pas accès au quotidien, il les retrouvait sur le stade. Il n'était qu'un jour parmi les autres, mais il était un maillon indispensable dans une chaîne qui se devait de garder une forme d'équilibre si elle voulait être fonctionnelle. Optimale. Entouré de ses coéquipiers, il était à la fois important et dispensable, nécessaire et insuffisant. Qu'il ait le ballon ovale dans les mains, ou qu'il se jette dans la mêlée, son corps tout entier, dans ces moments, bouillonnait d'une excitation, d'une fièvre qui lui hurlait « tu es vivant ». Dans les jours suivants, les courbatures, les traces de coups, les bleus, les griffures et les égratignures maintenaient cette sensation jusqu'à ce que, lentement, mais irrémédiablement, elles s'effacent et qu'il n'ait d'autre possibilité que de se rendre à l'entrainement.

Pour se sentir vivant.

— Tu devrais venir plus souvent, Harry, lui dit Lee, qui se lavait sous le jet d'eau chaude juste à côté de lui.

— C'est vrai, ça, approuva Neville, sous le jet voisin.

— J'essaierai, marmonna Harry alors qu'il faisait mousser son shampoing sous ses doigts.

— Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais tu ne viens pratiquement plus, fit remarquer Neville d'un ton docte.

Harry lui jeta un regard de travers, qui n'eut d'autre effet que de déclencher un petit rire gêné chez le jeune homme, qui haussa les épaules. Sa bouille pouponne, même alors qu'il approchait tranquillement de la trentaine, lui conférait un air rêveur qui en disait long sur son caractère. D'un naturel doux et calme, il était un atout non négligeable sur le terrain, de ces joueurs dont on ne se méfie pas et qui savent en tirer parti.

Dans les vestiaires comme sur le terrain, il créait souvent, sans toujours le vouloir, l'effet de surprise.

— Je vais essayer, Neville. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais de passionnant qui justifie de ne pas passer pas plus de temps avec nous sur le terrain ? Deux soirs par semaine, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

— Je travaille, le soir.

— Jusqu'à quelle heure ? demanda Lee sur le ton de celui qui est décidé à avoir le dernier mot.

— 21h.

— L'entraînement est à 21h30 la semaine pour nous, clama Lee dans un sourire immense.

Harry projeta de la mousse sur son ami, se retenant de rire de bon cœur. Il y avait quelque chose de résolument simple dans le rugby, et les moments qui suivaient.

— Ok… En même temps, vu le niveau de l'équipe, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal que je revienne, s'amusa Harry.

Il empoigna sa serviette, avec laquelle il essuya ses cheveux, puis qu'il noua autour de sa taille.

— Ooooh, les mecs, Potter fait de l'humour !

Les rires fusèrent dans les vestiaires, et son cœur fit ce que fait n'importe quel cœur de n'importe quel homme dans ces situations : il se gonfla de bonheur, cette joie simple et innocente des petits garçons qui, à un moment donné, sont devenus des hommes qui n'ont pas connaissance ni compréhension de tout, qui ne savent pas, qui ne maîtrisent pas tout, mais qui, parce que cela fait partie des codes auxquels on se plie lorsqu'on fait partie de la société, prétendent être tout puissants.

Ces moments étaient précieux, aussi Lee et Neville avaient-ils raison : il se devait de prendre le temps d'être présent, plus souvent, et de s'accorder, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour, l'occasion de fuir, de ne plus penser. Juste courir sous la pluie, se jeter dans la boue sous prétexte que cela fait partie du jeu, laisser tomber les barrières, inhibitions, ne plus rien sentir que la brûlure de l'oxygène qui se fraie tant bien que mal un passage à travers des bronches abîmées par la nicotine, par l'âge adulte, par le quotidien et par les mensonges pieux qui s'accumulent et ne sont plus finalement qu'une couche de vernis sur une vérité qu'il n'est plus possible de regarder en face.

— Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, dit Neville en s'approchant de lui, alors que Harry fumait sa cigarette à l'extérieur du stade.

Les cheveux encore humides, son regard vert contrastait étrangement dans la pénombre.

— De quoi parles-tu, Nev ?

— De Ron. Il nous manque à tous, mais je sais que c'est pire pour toi. Je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que tu ne viens plus…

Harry hocha la tête, silencieux. La fumée lui brûla la gorge alors qu'il l'aspirait, longuement. La recracher ne le soulagea pas.

— Je suis allé le voir la semaine dernière, poursuivi Neville. J'y vais régulièrement… J'essaie. Mes parents sont dans un service voisin, alors… C'est sur ma route.

— Tu continues à aller voir tes parents ?

— J'ai… Mes périodes. Parfois, je suis incapable d'y mettre les pieds pendant des semaines. J'ai le sentiment que ça ne sert à rien, qu'ils sont incapables de me voir, de m'entendre, de se souvenir, de toute façon. Les médecins disent qu'ils sont conscients, tu vois ? Qu'ils se rendent compte, à leur façon. Mais ils ne réagissent pas. Ça me rend… Furieux.

— Toi ? Neville Londubat, furieux ?

— Ouais… J'ai envie de les secouer… Enfin, ça m'est arrivé d'avoir besoin de les secouer, de provoquer une réaction. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui me fasse savoir que ça sert à quelque chose. Que ma présence n'est pas inutile. Mais ça ne servirait à rien, je le sais. Alors il m'arrive de ne pas leur rendre visite. À un moment donné, ça me manque. Ils me manquent. C'est comme… Visiter une tombe, j'imagine. Ça m'aide à exorciser, à dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, ce que je ne peux dire à personne, sauf à mes parents, parce que, qu'ils soient conscients ou pas, je sais qu'ils ne me jugeront pas. C'est mieux que rien.

— Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu Ron.

— Tu te sens coupable ?

— Oui… Je crois.

Neville sembla sur le point de poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry, mais se ravisa.

— Un jour tu ressentiras le besoin d'y retourner. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, ne culpabilise pas, il ne s'en rend pas compte, et dans ta relation avec lui, il n'y a que deux personnes qui comptent : lui, et toi.

— C'est mon meilleur ami…

— Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas le voir parce que tu te moques de lui, mais parce que c'est trop difficile. Tu as soutenu Hermione, pendant des mois, des années, tu as été présent pour les Weasley, tu as aidé Ginny à lancer son affaire, mais qui était là, pour toi, pendant tout ce temps ? Qui t'a soutenu, toi ?

— Nev…

— Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : tu n'as laissé personne te soutenir. C'est vrai, et certains d'entre nous gardons une certaine amertume à ce sujet. Mais il est temps que tu penses à toi…

Harry souffla sa fumée, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Avec Neville, les discussions étaient simples, évidentes. Fluides. Le jeune homme savait mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, avec une sensibilité dont ni Hermione, ni Ginny n'étaient capables.

— J'essaie.

— Ça ne suffit pas. Tu essaies de penser à toi comme tu essaies de venir plus souvent au rugby : tu préfères prétendre essayer et échouer, que véritablement prendre le risque.

— Merci pour l'analyse…

Neville eut le bon goût de sembler gêné.

— Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

— Et si je ne vais pas le voir ? Si je n'y vais plus, jamais ? demanda Harry en écrasant son mégot du bout de sa chaussure, faisant crisser les gravillons.

— Tu prends le risque de ne plus pouvoir te le pardonner. Un jour, tu te regarderas dans ton miroir, et tu n'y reconnaîtras pas l'homme que tu y vois, parce que cet homme n'aura pas été là pour son meilleur ami alors que…

— Alors que quoi ? Qu'il a besoin de moi ? Il est mort.

— Non, justement. Il n'est pas mort.

— Des machines le maintiennent en vie. Il n'a plus de vie propre, il n'a plus de conscience, il n'a plus de volonté, il n'a plus d'espoir. Il n'a plus rien.

— Et tu ne supportes pas de le voir comme ça… Harry…, murmura Neville, posant cette fois sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, je suis désolé. Quoi que tu décides, personne ne te jugera.

— Merci.

— Par contre, concernant le rugby, toute l'équipe te jugera. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que cette bande de sauvages te juge.

— Tu en fais partie, et tu es sans doute bien plus sauvage que nous tous réunis.

— À ceci près que toi, contrairement à eux, tu caches bien ton jeu, sourit franchement le chef.

 ***.*.*.***

 **« Viens en Australie. »**

 **« Pardon ? »**

 **« Viens en Australie. »**

 **« Tu te fous de moi ? »**

 **« Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. »**

 **« Je ne comprends pas. »**

 **« Comme souvent visiblement. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« La bouffe est délicieuse, les paysages sont superbes, il fait une chaleur insupportable, je suis sûr que ça te plairait. »**

 **« J'ai un métier. »**

 ***.*.*.***

— Votre saumon en croûte, monsieur.

Le serveur déposa diligemment son assiette devant Draco, et s'éclipsa. Le plat était élégant, raffiné, même, mais n'avait aucune originalité. Le saumon, dans sa croûte de pâte feuilletée, avec son oseille, délicate et légèrement acidulée, était un classique dont Draco savait qu'il ne constituait pas une prise de risque. L'anglais, quoi qu'amateur de bonne nourriture, était souvent réfractaire aux nouvelles choses… et le mélange d'influences de la gastronomie australienne n'était pas pour le rassurer.

— Alors, Draco, que pensez-vous de notre beau pays ?

Le client, Arnold Beaumont, n'avait de français que son son patronyme. Tout en lui trahissait la fortune construite sur le tard, après une vie entière au contact d'une frange de la population de laquelle Draco préférait se tenir éloigné. Son ventre proéminent, la couperose sur ses joues et le bout de son nez, ses cheveux rares et ses dents, jaunes et tordues, comme plantées au hasard sur une gencive peu accueillante, témoignait d'années d'excès en tout genre. Même les manières de l'homme étaient saugrenues, malvenues, à des années-lumière de l'élégance britannique un peu guindée dans laquelle Draco avait baigné sa vie entière.

Face à lui, le blond déployait des quantités de patience dont il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il les possédait. Sans Pansy, les efforts à fournir étaient forcément plus importants. Elle était partie sans un mot, l'avait laissé avec une liste de contact, les billets d'avion déjà bookés, et s'était évaporée, tout simplement. Jamais elle ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'appelle, à ce qu'il la rattrape ou lui demande de revenir : ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien, l'un comme l'autre, pour deviner que Draco n'était pas de ces personnes qui revenaient sur leurs paroles, pour savoir que la jeune femme avait besoin de digérer. Draco était ainsi, définitif. Même lorsqu'il avait clairement foiré.

— Disons que la pluie anglaise me manque, avoua Draco en portant une bouchée de saumon à sa bouche.

Le poisson était un peu trop sec, l'oseille trop citronnée, ce qui en gâchait le goût. Tout compte fait, opter pour un plat local aurait peut-être permis d'éviter le massacre de ce qui était pourtant supposé être un classique.

— Le ciel anglais est si gris ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous, britanniques, pour ne pas juste passer votre temps à grogner et à déprimer.

— Nous passons notre temps à grogner, souligna Draco avant de retirer quelques miettes de pâte feuilletée sur ses lèvres, du bout de la langue.

L'homme lâcha un rire tonitruant. Face à lui, Draco se contenta de porter une nouvelle fourchette à sa bouche. Faire la conversation était un passage obligé.

— Les paysages sont étonnants… poursuivit-il, l'air de rien. Nous n'avons rien de tel, même s'il existe une certaine variété des reliefs qui peut donner le sentiment, à quelques kilomètres de distance seulement, d'être sur deux continents différents.

— Vous êtes beaucoup plus… Chics que nous. Raffinés, même. La classe à l'anglaise, s'exclama l'australien, agitant ses mains dans de grands gestes qui attirèrent les regards des autres clients.

Narcissa Malfoy aurait manqué de s'évanouir, pensa Draco alors que l'alcool sirupeux de son vin réveillait doucement sa gorge. Le choix du nectar, aussi délicieux qu'il fut, n'était pas du tout avisé, offrant un décalage étonnant entre le gras du saumon, l'acide de l'oseille, la générosité de la pâte, et l'épaisseur, le sucre de ce vin qui n'avait rien de la tenue exceptionnelle des vins français auxquels l'artiste était habitué.

 _Nous sommes dignes_ , pensa-t-il. Ses lèvres le chatouillaient de former ces mots qui auraient condamné toute chance de poursuivre l'entretien dans de bonnes conditions. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'afficher l'un de ces sourires indolents pour lesquels se clients étaient prêts à se damner. Personne ne s'y trompait : l'honneur appartenait à ceux qui avaient la chance de voir Draco Malfoy accepter de travailler pour eux.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, les tableaux que vous recherchez ont été dérobés pendant la seconde guerre mondiale par les nazis, énonça-t-il, ralentissant volontairement son débit.

C'était tout à fait basique, mais très efficace : il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention. Son regard, gris et captivant, se faisait plus doux, plus accrocheur, velours auquel bien peu de personnes résistaient. Tous les enseignements de sa mère resurgissaient dans cette version charmante et sensuelle de Draco ses lèvres n'étaient plus pincées, ses sourcils ne se fronçaient pas plus qu'ils ne se haussaient dans une mimique ouvertement moqueuse, et son timbre de voix était celui d'un dandy charmeur. Il ne s'épargnait aucun effort.

Pansy avait beau attirer les clients et les convaincre de les rencontrer, c'est Draco qui ferrait le poisson et le condamnait à une fascination proche de celle qu'ils éprouvaient pour leurs œuvres d'art disparues.

— Les tableaux ont été volés, oui. De ce que je sais, et je pense que vous en êtes venu aux mêmes conclusions que moi, il y'a de fortes chances qu'ils soient maintenant en Argentine. C'est là-bas que bon nombre d'anciens officiers nazis d'importances ont fui après la seconde guerre mondiale. L'amérique du sud est l'un des principaux réseaux d'exfiltration nazie, et c'est en Argentine que l'on a retrouvé la trace de la plupart d'entre eux, même si le Brésil, le Paraguay ou le Chili sont aussi connus pour avoir cachés, bien malgré eux, à la fuite de ces monstres.

— Tout comme le Moyen-Orient, les Etats-Unis et le Canada, releva Draco.

— Je n'y crois pas vraiment. Peut-être éventuellement l'Egypte, mais mes recherches me laissent penser que les Etats-Unis et le Canada sont disqualifiés.

— J'aimerais voir l'ensemble des résultats de vos recherches.

— Je croyais que vous alliez en mener vous-même.

— Oui, c'est le cas, mais étant donné le prix que vous me payez, il me semble plus cohérent de tenir compte de ce qui a déjà été fait. Sinon, je peux aussi vous facturer mes voyages au Brésil, au Paraguay, au Chili, en Argentine et en Egypte. Les résultats ne seront pas garantis, vous perdrez du temps et de l'argent, mais j'aurais voyagé et très probablement noué d'autres contacts professionnels plus intéressants que vous ne l'êtes, expliqua Draco d'un ton doucereux.

— Doucement jeune homme, le tempéra Beaumont en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant. Vos conditions seront les miennes.

— Parfait.

 ***.*.*.***

La pénombre semblait s'être accrochée à chaque centimètre carré de la pièce.

Le noir, partout, s'était étalé, épais, dense et collant. La lumière n'avait pas caressé l'endroit de ses rayons depuis si longtemps que l'obscurité avait juste repris ses droits, obsédante, envahissante. Les volets, fermés, et les rideaux, tirés sur la porte fenêtre, étouffaient toute tentative du jour de s'infiltrer dans cette glue sombre digne des fonds marins les plus profonds.

Dans un coin de la pièce, on découvrait à tâtons un lit dont les draps, les oreillers et la couette avaient tant été faits et défaits, remués et tordus, tirés et repoussés qu'ils n'avaient plus de forme propre. Ils n'étaient plus que nœuds à l'odeur douteuse, et portaient sur eux le désespoir, la colère et la peine de leur propriétaire. Ce n'était plus tout à fait un lit, à vrai dire, à peine un espace dédié à un sommeil qui depuis longtemps avait cessé d'être réparateur. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus normalement, en témoignait le radio-réveil dont les chiffres lumineux, d'un rouge inquiétant, clignotaient faiblement, comme sur le point de s'éteindre définitivement.

L'atmosphère, pesante, avait avalé tout ce qui dans ce lieu avait un jour paru normal, toute trace de vie humaine saine. Un bureau, probablement acheté lors de l'adolescence, avait autrefois accueilli livre, classeurs et dossiers divers, pots à crayons et objets épars abandonnés là à défaut de les ranger à leur place. Ces objets, porteurs d'une vie, d'une activité de personne adulte, traînaient maintenant au sol, piétinés régulièrement par une personne pour qui ils n'avaient plus d'intérêt. Le geste qui avait précipité leur chute était aisé à imaginer sans doute le bureau avait-il été balayé d'un geste plein de colère, de rage, peut-être même de haine, et les objets avaient-ils volé à travers la petite pièce, rencontrant prématurément leur nouvelle place : le sol.

Un peu partout, les pieds du visiteur étaient susceptibles de rencontrer des étoffes roulées en boule, pulls, jeans et chaussettes dont la propreté était difficilement évaluable. À en juger l'odeur que la pièce dégageait, cependant, leur fraîcheur était plus que compromise.

Ce n'était plus une chambre c'était une grotte, le trou de souris d'une personne qui, dans son désespoir, avait préféré se retirer, n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se planquer, se terrer au fond de son trou, de sa planque de personne détruite dont le courage s'était évanoui en même temps que ses espoirs avortés de bonheur.

La femme qui avait ouvert la porte, dans un craquement sonore et inquiétant, poussa un juron.

Helen Crivey était une femme chez qui tout trahissait une forme de fragilité inquiétante, presque maladive. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux blonds, rares et ternes, ses petits yeux larmoyants, et sa posture, retirée et hésitante, lui conféraient une allure frêle. Quoi qu'il fît, elle paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids d'une vie trop difficile à porter pour ses épaules tombantes.

Sa main tâtonna sur le mur, à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Elle finit par le trouver, et la lumière, tremblotante et trop jaune, inonda la chambre de son fils ainé, Colin. Elle poussa un profond soupir il n'y avait qu'en son absence qu'elle pouvait entrer dans la pièce, le jeune homme préférant rester seul le reste du temps. Il y passait des heures à faire elle ne savait trop quoi, marmonnant, pleurant parfois si fort qu'elle l'entendait à travers la porte. Bien sûr, son cœur de mère tremblait alors, mais le pire restait l'impuissance à laquelle il la condamnait : depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé sa rupture avec Harry, elle devait lutter pour obtenir un mot, un regard, un soupir, même, lui indiquant l'état d'esprit de son fils.

Helen Crivey n'avait jamais vu d'un bon œil la relation de Colin avec cet homme trop charmant, trop drôle, trop imposant, trop _vivant_.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Colin avait toujours été un petit garçon, puis un jeune homme effacé. Il n'élevait jamais le ton, évitait les disputes à tout prix, préférait reconnaître des tords qui n'étaient pas les siens que de provoquer des conflits, même justifiés. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, passé des examens qui ne l'intéressaient pas mais qu'on lui avait vivement conseillés, avait fait les efforts minimums pour s'en sortir, et s'était fondu dans la masse grouillante et rassurante de la norme. C'était un garçon moyen qui n'avait pas l'ambition de devenir autre chose, qui n'avait jamais émis le souhait de devenir _quelqu'un_.

Cependant, Helen Crivey avait remarqué chez son fils des tendances inquiétantes, et ce dès son plus jeune âge. Il était obsessionnel. Il se passionnait pour des choses, des personnes, des objets, mêmes, desquels il ne parvenait ensuite pas à se détacher… Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre obsession prenne naissance dans son cerveau torturé.

Il y avait eu, lorsqu'il était encore enfant, sa passion dévorante pour la pâte à modeler. Helen était ravie qu'il s'intéresse à une activité manuelle, lui qui était si maladroit. Elle lui avait acheté de la pâte de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les textures, testant les nouvelles gammes, les accessoires les plus fantaisistes, et l'avait accompagné dans son obsession. Elle qui n'avait que peu de revenus, était logiquement ravie que l'intérêt de son fils, habituellement si renfermé, se soit fixé sur une activité peu coûteuse et largement accessible à leurs maigres moyens.

Son obsession n'était apparue à sa mère que lorsque l'enseignante de son fils l'avait contactée, lui expliquant, sur le ton de ceux qui savent mieux que vous comment élever votre enfant, qu'il était anormal qu'il refuse de se séparer de ses pots de pâte, et ce quelle que soit l'activité en cours. Helen avait eu droit à tous les détails : les hurlements de Colin lorsqu'il avait fallu laisser ses pots de côté pour aller à la piscine, ses colères lorsqu'on avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'en avait besoin ni pour aller aux toilettes, ni pour sa sieste, ni au moment de passer à table. On ne lui avait pas épargné non plus les détails de son agressivité lorsque ses petits camarades avaient voulu jouer avec lui.

L'humiliation avait été si vive que Helen avait jeté jusqu'au dernier pot de pâte, ignorant les pleurs, les supplications, les cris de son fils, son petit corps qu'il avait cogné contre les meubles, roulé au sol.

Ça n'avait été que la première d'une longue liste d'obsession et de fascinations diverses qui avaient toutes ceci en commun que Colin n'avait pas de limites.

Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme, si heureux que ses joues s'étaient durablement teinté de ce qui, en temps normal, aurait pu passer pour une adorable teinte rosée, avait présenté Harry à sa mère, cette dernière avait immédiatement compris deux choses : le chef finirait par quitter son fils, et les conséquences sur la santé mentale de celui-ci seraient pires que tout ce qu'il avait connu… et lui avait fait subir.

Pendant des mois, elle avait vécu dans une attente anxieuse d'un jour qui ne pouvait qu'arriver. Il suffisait de voir Harry. L'homme était ambitieux, dégageait un charme tranquille qui séduisait immanquablement la plupart des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il était drôle, spirituel, semblait à l'aise en société, dégageait une forme de pureté, de naïveté, presque, qui se retrouvait dans une maladresse sauvage, animale, qui était plus séduisante qu'exaspérante. Il se cognait à un meuble ? Tout le monde trouvait cela attendrissant, jusque dans ses jurons. Il était passionné, dans tout ce qu'il faisait : la cuisine, le rugby, la musique…

Tout ? Non. Pas Colin.

Helen n'était pas aveugle : Harry n'avait jamais été passionné par Colin comme Colin l'était par lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Colin, ou regardé Colin avec cette étincelle dans le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de Hermione, ou de Ron, de Ginny, des Weasley, ni même de rugby ou de cuisine. Tout juste était-il poli, attentif, mais d'une manière qui semblait forcée, singée, même, qui mettait Helen mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose.

Colin ne voyait rien. Il avait emménagé chez Harry, expliquant à sa mère que c'était le grand amour, qu'ils allaient certainement se marier, déménager, avoir des enfants, mais pas de chien (auxquels il était allergique — formulation élégante pour dire qu'en réalité, il en avait une peur bleue). Il flottait sur un nuage de bonheur, d'euphorie, à tel point qu'il en était parfois inquiétant, trop excité, trop heureux, trop enthousiaste.

Mais Helen n'avait rien dit, parce que Helen était cette femme convaincue qu'elle était impuissante, que son seul pouvoir était sa bienveillance.

Helen avait juste attendu que l'histoire prenne fin, conscience qu'à ce moment, il lui faudrait ramasser Colin à la petite cuillère.

Ce jour était arrivé.

Et Colin l'avait entraînée dans son enfer.

 ***.*.*.***

Harry l'avait prévenu : il serait en retard.

C'était une constante chez ce gamin depuis son plus jeune âge. Déjà, lorsqu'il était supposé l'emmener à l'école, quand Lily et James travaillaient et ne voulaient pas réveiller le garçonnet trop tôt pour l'emmener chez une nourrice qui serait de toute façon bien moins _fun_ que Sirius, le faire se lever, se laver, s'habiller et déjeuner dans les temps relevait du quadrathlon*. Avec les années, les choses n'avaient guère changé, sauf lorsque Harry travaillait. C'était peu ou prou le seul moment où il parvenait à être à l'heure (et l'effort lui en coûtait, il suffisait dans ces cas-là la rougeur de ses joues et le record de désordre dans ses cheveux).

Mais il aimait ce gamin, c'était plus fort que lui.

Il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, minuscule et fragile, ses yeux déjà d'un vert profond tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, même dans le regard de Lily, ses cheveux déjà noirs, déjà drus, ses petits poings qui se serraient autour de son auriculaire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'avait eu de cesse de l'aimer, ce petit garçon minuscule dont les pleurs le réveillaient pourtant au milieu de la nuit, à l'époque où il vivait chez les Potter, et où il se levait pour lui donner son biberon, surpris parfois par Lily ou James qui se contentaient de sourire et de retourner se coucher.

Il l'avait aimé plus encore lorsqu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, qu'il avait baragouiné son prénom avec la même ferveur que lorsqu'il avait dit « maman » ou « papa », lorsqu'il avait couru vers lui, à la sortie de l'école, sans même s'offusquer de l'absence de sa maman, qui avait autorisé Sirius à lui faire cette surprise. Il avait aimé son rire, qui s'était transformé avec les années, d'enfantin à adolescent, incertain, avant de devenir celui, habité, d'un adulte qu'en plus d'aimer de toutes ses forces, il respectait profondément.

Il avait aimé ses premiers doutes, sa voix hésitante lorsqu'il lisait ses premiers mots, les lettres tremblotantes de son prénom sur la toute première carte de vœux qu'il lui avait offerte, il avait été jusqu'à aimer sa stupide crise d'adolescence, quand il n'était plus en accord avec rien ni personne, quand il prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer son père, à ignorer sa mère, et quand lui, Sirius, était son seul repère, complice de toujours d'un petit garçon qui avait grandi dans un foyer qui l'aimait si fort qu'il l'en avait parfois étouffé.

Encore aujourd'hui, alors que Harry traversait une phase de « petit con prétentieux », s'il fallait en croire James Potter, dont la particularité était, entre autres choses, d'être le petit con prétentieux en chef, tant dans sa famille que dans son entourage, Sirius l'aimait, et le soutenait, plus que jamais. C'est pour cette raison, mu par un doute, une intuition, un frisson lorsqu'il l'avait laissé dans son appartement, quelques jours auparavant, après trop de bières, de discussions à cœurs ouverts et de conseils malavisés de la part d'un parrain dont la vie personnelle ressemblait au désert de Gobi, que Sirius avait décidé de rester à Londres.

Avoir une maison en plein cœur de Londres, square Grimmaurd, était un atout non négligeable : il pouvait garder un œil sur Harry, faire évoluer son activité professionnelle, et retrouver une vie plus stable. L'itinérance était un choix, et l'avait toujours été, mais Sirius n'avait plus exactement vingt ans, et aussi douloureuse que fut cette découverte, elle n'en était pas moins irréversible.

Harry faisait figure d'excuse. Une très belle, et très noble excuse, mais une excuse tout de même.

Bref, Harry était effectivement en retard, mais il avait invité Sirius à utiliser la clé qu'il possédait de son appartement, aussi était-il arrivé un peu avant l'heure prévue.

Il n'était pas un grand cuisinier, et ne comprenait pas très bien d'où venait le goût de son neveu pour cette activité à laquelle il préférait, pour sa part, les commandes aux traiteurs du coin. Mais Harry s'épanouissait dans sa cuisine, et si cela impliquait qu'il restât un peu plus tard que prévu dans ses cuisines, alors… Il pouvait bien le supporter.

Sirius comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée. Il y'avait une lourdeur dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose qui, inexplicablement, le suffoqua presque instantanément. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas dans l'appartement que déjà, il était soufflé par l'explosion.

Sirius Black avait toujours aimé Harry Potter.

Y compris lorsqu'il mourut à sa place.

* * *

Oui... je sais. Pardon. Enfin non, finalement, même pas. Ne me détestez pas trop, quand même.

*Quadrathlon : oui, ça existe, c'est moins connu que le triathlon, le pentathlon, ou le decathlon, par exemple, mais je n'ai rien inventé.

 **Prochain chapitre : le samedi 15 avril 2017.**


	7. Chapitre 5 - Partie 2

**I DID IT!** Je dois l'avouer, ce chapitre est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre. D'abord pour les émotions, ensuite pour l'avancement de l'histoire, qui se complexifie, et parce que plus ça va, plus je pense que ces personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête. J'espère que vous m'aurez pardonné la fin du chapitre précédent lorsque vous aurez terminé celui-ci. Si vous souhaitez écouter un peu de musique, je vous conseille la playlist Big little lies (oui, oui, comme la superbe série avec Reese Witherspon, Nicole Kidman et Shailene Woodley, l'ambiance sonore est parfaite), elle colle assez bien à ce chapitre dont je suis, finalement, assez fière (même si du coup, je stress un peu, je dois le dire).

 **Gouline971** : je sais, et c'est le cas, la mort de Sirius m'a vraiment traumatisée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais ça tient surtout à une chose bien précise : je trouve que dans les bouquins, elle était inutile au possible, elle ne servait pas l'histoire, sauf éventuellement à rajouter un peu de malheur sur les épaules de Harry. Mais ça mis à part... Bof. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Malika** : Heureuse qu'une romance-univers-alternatif te plaise ! (malgré la mauvaise surprise du chapitre précédent). N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu auras pensé de ce chapitre ;)

 **Koala-Mutant** : MAIS OÙ ES-TU PASSÉE, COPINE ?!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5  
Deuxième partie**

L'atmosphère était d'une lourdeur exceptionnelle. Etouffante, moite et malodorante, et cela ne faisait que renforcer, dans ses narines, l'odeur du feu.

L'odeur de la moitié d'un immeuble, parti en fumée, irrécupérable. Des voisins massés tout en bas, les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues pour certains, la curiosité au coin de l'œil pour bien d'autres, et des élans de générosité, de bienveillance pour tous, presque. Les lances à incendies, que les pompiers braquaient sur le brasier, semblaient participer à l'intensification de l'odeur, que Harry avait d'abord prise pour le premier barbecue de l'année dans le quartier, puis qui, en se confirmant, l'avait alerté que quelque chose n'allait pas, avant même qu'il n'entende les ordres criés par le chef des pompiers. Avant même qu'il n'aperçoive les lumières rouges des gyrophares des camions des secours, les lueurs bleutées, tournoyant et éclatant leurs jets de lumière sur les murs alentours, des véhicules de la police.

L'odeur du désespoir de ses voisins, qu'il avait reconnus en s'approchant, massés les uns contre les autres derrière un cordon de sécurité, jaune. Dans son esprit s'était dessinée la théorie folle d'un film tourné ici, d'une caméra cachée, même, d'un rêve dont il ne se serait pas aperçu qu'il n'était qu'un songe parmi d'autres. Jusqu'au dernier instant, il s'y était accroché, bouée de sauvetage en eaux profondes et inhospitalières, toujours plus accueillantes que la réalité à laquelle il n'avait pu ensuite que se confronter. Il avait reconnu Mrs MacGonagall, une vieille femme à l'allure sérieuse qui, depuis son installation dans l'immeuble, prenait plaisir à partager un thé avec lui. Droite et presque sereine, malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, malgré l'abattement perceptible à ses épaules voutées, elle rassurait, d'un bras autour des épaules, et de mots rassurants débités d'une voix dont Harry savait qu'elle était ferme, une autre voisine, de constitution bien plus fragile, malgré son jeune âge.

L'odeur d'une vie partie en fumée. Ecroulée, détruite des racines jusqu'à la cime. Des étages supérieurs de l'immeuble, il ne restait déjà plus que quelques morceaux de la charpente, des éclats de vitre suspendus à leur cadre encore miraculeusement intact, des débris, partout au sol, sur le trottoir, au milieu de la rue. Morceaux de bois et de murs épars, meubles détruits jusqu'à l'os, photographies noyées par les mousses extinctrices, vêtements à moitié calcinés. Ici, un reste de chaise, là, la porte d'un réfrigérateur, là-bas, les souvenirs de vies entières, à jamais perdus. Quelques secondes, et rien de plus que les images fugaces d'un esprit qui jusque-là comptait sur les objets pour jouer leur rôle de réceptacles des moments à ne pas oublier, des anecdotes à garder précieusement et à faire vivre autour d'un thé et de quelques scones.

La saveur, sur la langue, de la cendre de toute une vie à reconstruire, des miettes de souvenirs et de promesses d'avenir qui s'offraient à lui, le matin, lorsqu'il avait quitté son domicile avec la promesse d'y retrouver Sirius plus tard, d'y passer un moment de pur plaisir, de rire, de débattre, de discuter et de n'être rien d'autre que le filleul chanceux de cet homme exceptionnel…

Puis ce fut le déclic.

Le cœur qui s'emballe, douloureux, obtus, aigu, décidé à s'échapper au plus loin du torse, tout en cherchant à y rester par tous les moyens, tiraillé par une hésitation cruelle et douloureuse, entre explosion et implosion, exposition et fuite pure et simple. Le cœur qui décolle, qui remonte dans la gorge, fout la nausée, les larmes aux yeux qui se jettent dans le vide et heurtent les joues.

Presque au même moment, deux pompiers sortirent de l'immeuble encore en flammes, portant tant bien que mal le corps inerte d'un homme. Ses cheveux, bien qu'éclaircis par la cendre, la forme de son visage, malgré la distance et la suie sur sa peau, ses vêtements, même s'ils étaient calcinés, tâchés, déchirés, même, tout chez lui indiqua à Harry que cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Il hoqueta, le cœur en miettes, et s'élança vers l'avant, ignorant les ordres des policiers de rester à l'écart, leurs bras qui se tendaient pour le forcer à reculer, les pompiers qui tournaient à peine la tête alors qu'il leur hurlait des mots indistincts, des questions qu'ils auraient dû comprendre immédiatement, parce qu'après tout, peu lui importait d'avoir tout perdu, de ses diplômes à ses souvenirs avec Ron, de ses livres de cuisine favoris à ses papiers les plus importants, de ses vinyles préférés à ses ballons, maillots et chaussures de rugby préférés, peu lui importait que tout soit parti en fumée, parce que sur le brancard, allongé dans une position peu naturelle, les urgentistes penchés sur son corps, à tenter de le ranimer, à prodiguer les premiers soins, Sirius semblait ne tenir à la vie que par un fil.

Dans son uniforme noir, l'un des policiers dépêchés sur les lieux s'approcha de Harry.

— Monsieur, vous connaissez cet homme ? demanda-t-il au brun d'une voix calme supposée le calmer un peu.

— C'est… C'est mon parrain. S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse les retenir, et s'il les sentait dévaler son visage, s'échouer sur ses vêtements, sur le sol, sur les mains et les vêtements de policiers, elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses, pas assez froides, pas assez salées, ne piquaient pas assez ses yeux pour donner une idée ne serait-ce qu'approximative de l'étendue de sa douleur, de la peur qui étreignait son cœur de ses longs doigts narquois.

— Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous approcher sans l'accord des secours, lui expliqua le policier d'un ton égal. Mais si vous restez ici, je vous promets de revenir vers vous pour que vous l'accompagniez à l'hôpital. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ? Monsieur ? insista l'homme face à l'absence de réaction de Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, hésitant. Bien sûr, bien sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il aurait dansé sur les mains, si on le lui avait demandé.

Son regard ne quittait pas le brancard, plus loin, où les secouristes s'affairaient, multipliant les gestes médicaux auxquels il ne comprenait rien, aboyant des ordres dont il ne percevait que des éclats de voix qui ne portaient aucune information intéressante. Les sons autour de lui semblaient traverser une épaisse couche de ouate avant de lui parvenir, assourdis par la peur, la panique, les battements erratiques de son cœur, ses dents qu'il serrait et desserrait sans cesse, par cette vague d'incompréhension qui affluait et refluait, un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, le plongeant dans une forme de dénis confortable duquel la réalité l'arrachait presque aussitôt.

La suite se déroula dans une forme de flou artistique dont il ne retiendrait que des bribes éparses, des sensations décousues. L'odeur d'antiseptique du camion des pompiers, dans lequel on l'avait autorisé à s'installer, mélangée à celle, bien plus tenace, bien plus dérangeante, de brûlé. Les vêtements, les cheveux. La peau. Sirius. Les gestes maîtrisés des secouristes, chorégraphique parfaitement orchestrée dans laquelle chacun trouvait sa place, auscultant, analysant, surveillant Sirius, vérifiant, notifiant ses constantes, le moindre changement, la plus petite évolution, irrégularité.

Puis le bip, bien trop long, auquel Harry ne réagit pas, déjà plongé dans une forme de choc à laquelle son cerveau ne parvenait plus à répondre. Les voix soudain bien moins maîtrisées, les « on le perd » et la cacophonie des secouristes donnant tout de leurs compétences, de leurs forces, de leurs espoirs liés en une corde solide pour tirer l'homme de l'abime dans lequel il plongeait lentement, sans doute décidé à abandonner un corps sur lequel les lésions s'étendaient si loin que personne n'aurait pensé qu'elles le pourraient.

L'arrivée à l'hôpital, les portes arrières du camion qui s'ouvrirent, et presque aussitôt, la ruée vers l'intérieur des bâtiments du brancard, des urgentistes tout autour, et Sirius qui s'éloignait, qu'on emmenait au loin, suffisamment proche encore pour que Harry distingue, flou et incertain, un homme grimper sur le corps de son parrain et entreprendre, long du couloir traversé à toute vitesse, un massage cardiaque du dernier espoir.

Puis la salle d'attente, et les larmes, inépuisables, les larmes, et les lames de rasoir, le long de la gorge, la brûlure, la douleur, la peur, le creux au milieu du ventre, l'envie de se rouler en boule, de prendre le moins de place possible et de rester ainsi, immobile, le plus longtemps possible. Le sentiment de perte, ni tout à fait concret, ni tout à fait abstrait, juste parfaitement insaisissable, évanescent, et le reflux de larmes, et sa voix tremblante, incompréhensible, coupée de larmes, de sanglots et d'hésitations terribles, alors qu'il tentait, en réponse aux inquiétudes de sa mère, de lui expliquer la situation. Il ne parvint qu'à hoqueter le nom de l'hôpital, et sa mère lâcha un « on arrive, mon bébé, ne bouge pas » avant de raccrocher.

Ils le trouvèrent ainsi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, créature effrayée, cœur brisé pour une raison dont James et Lily Potter ignoraient tout. Ils échangèrent un regard, imaginant le pire tout en retenant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que leur fils unique n'était pas blessé, malgré une odeur de fumée dont ils ne comprirent pas l'origine. Le cœur de mère et d'épouse de Lily Potter se serra lorsqu'elle vit l'incompréhension, l'inquiétude, l'impuissance, même, saisir son époux. Ses lèvres et ses joues pâlirent lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne tirerait pas un mot de leur fils, aussi se contenta-t-il de s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry et de l'attirer contre lui, caressant ses cheveux tout en accrochant son regard à celui de son épouse, lui posant silencieusement mille questions auxquelles il savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre.

Lily inspira profondément, et s'éloigna de ces deux hommes repliés l'un sur l'autre, à la recherche de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, susceptible de répondre à ses questions. Un homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, le haut du crâne privé de ses cheveux, arborant au coin des paupières les rides de ces personnes que le rire et le sourire ne quittent jamais tout à fait, s'approcha d'elle, habitué à ces visiteurs perdus dans les malheureux imprévus d'une vie qu'ils n'auraient souvent pas imaginée aussi injuste, aussi cruelle, même.

— Madame ? Puis-je vous aider ?

Lily se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire franc. L'inquiétude dans son regard ne disparut pas, mais Lily Potter était une femme souriante en toutes circonstances.

— Oui, merci. Je suis Lily Potter, mon fils m'a appelée, mais il n'a pas réussi à…

Elle se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Elle était souriante, mais pas infaillible pour autant. Le médecin, puisque c'en était un, suivit son regard et hocha la tête doucement lorsqu'il se posa sur Harry, dans les bras de James. Il semble avoir quinze ans, pensa Lily. Elle ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, mais ne pouvait empêcher la peur de gagner du terrain : il y avait forcément une bonne — une très bonne — raison pour que Harry soit dans cet état.

— Est-ce que vous connaissez un homme du nom de Sirius Black, Mrs Potter ? demanda le médecin avec douceur.

— Oui… je… Oui, bien sûr…. C'est le parrain de mon fils, le meilleur ami de mon époux… Je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il ?

— Il se trouvait sur les lieux d'une explosion de gaz qui a eu lieu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, à Londres. Il est le seul blessé, par chance, mais son état est assez préoccupant. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque de plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il était transporté vers notre établissement. Nous avons pu le réanimer une fois sur place, il est à priori hors de danger, à présent, mais étant donné l'ampleur des blessures, nous avons préféré le plonger dans un coma artificiel….

— Les blessures ? releva Lily, tachant d'ignorer le vertige qui s'abattit sur ses épaules, vague humide et glaciale, épaisse et intrusive.

— Il a été gravement brûlé, dans le dos, sur le torse, et dans une moindre mesure sur les jambes. Mes collègues sont encore en train de retirer les restes de vêtement, de nettoyer les plaies et de le stabiliser, aussi nous sommes dans l'incapacité de nous prononcer avec exactitude sur l'ampleur des dégâts.

— Vous savez… Vous savez quand est-ce que nous pourrons le voir ? demanda faiblement Lily, tachant de garder son calme alors qu'elle n'avait envie que de pleurer, de hurler, de courir rassurer son fils.

— Pas avant demain, sans doute. De plus, vous n'êtes pas de la famille directe, si vous connaissez des personnes plus proches, comme des parents directs, une compagne…

— Un compagnon. Il a un compagnon.

Le médecin eut un nouveau sourire, doux.

— Un compagnon, alors. Appelez-le, prévenez-le que l'homme qu'il aime traverse une épreuve difficile. Il aura besoin de tout le soutien possible.

— Bien sûr… Merci docteur, je…

Elle s'interrompit, en proie au doute.

— Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris quelque chose, docteur. C'est par les secours que mon fils a été amené ici ?

— Oui, il me semble qu'il est arrivé en même temps que Mr Black.

— Et vous me disiez tout à l'heure que Sirius a fait son arrêt cardiaque sur le trajet et a été réanimé une fois sur place ?

— Oui, tout à fait…

— Il n'est venu à l'esprit de personne de venir informer mon fils que son parrain n'était pas mort ? demanda froidement Lily.

Le médecin comprit immédiatement son erreur, et rougit franchement. L'épuisement se lisait dans son regard, de même que les profonds regrets qu'il devait ressentir d'avoir laissé un jeune homme penser que son parrain n'avait pas survécu, mais il eut l'élégance de ne pas chercher à se justifier. Ça n'était pas justifiable, et à en juger le regard de la femme face à lui, flamboyante dans sa posture, dans son expression comme dans sa couleur de cheveux, faire profil bas restait la meilleure option. Lentement, il hocha la tête, et s'avança vers Harry.

Le chef se détacha de son père, ses joues encore humides de larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler. En retrait, Lily vit le soulagement se dessiner sur son visage, alors que dans le même temps, l'horreur déformait les traits de son époux, qui après un regard horrifié vers Harry, resserra son étreinte sur ce dernier. Elle devina instantanément ce à quoi il avait pensé, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Elle devina la peur, la frayeur la plus absolue, presque absurde, sans doute indécente, qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait compris que l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère, à défaut de pouvoir prétendre que « meilleur ami » dépeignait ne serait-ce qu'une version alternative de la réalité, était passé à deux doigts de la Faucheuse elle-même. Elle comprit également le soulagement, coupable et inavouable, qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet en réalisant que Harry aurait pu être à la place de Sirius, puis la culpabilité d'être capable de tels calculs de vies humaines dans un tel moment.

Oui, Harry était vivant. Harry était brisé, mais Harry était vivant, tout comme Sirius. Sirius était mort, pendant quelques minutes, puis il était revenu, revanche sur un destin inacceptable qui avait voulu l'envoyer par-delà le voile trop vite pour ses standards. Il n'avait pas consenti, il s'était battu, aussi Sirius était-il vivant. Coincé entre deux états, entre deux mondes, entre conscience et absence, entre présence et inexistence, mais vivant, le cœur battant, les poumons englués de suie, de cendres, de fumées diverses, mais vivant. La peau brûlée, arrachée, écorchée, bientôt purulente, bientôt tombante, bientôt recouverte par des bandages, remplacée par des greffes, mais il était vivant, il était là, encore, il s'accrochait et Lily le savait, il ne lâcherait pas.

Lily le savait, il ne lâcherait pas.

James le refusait, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Harry l'excluait, il ne le supporterait pas.

Discrètement, Lily s'éloigna, et passa un appel qui lui brisa le cœur. En miettes, là, sur le sol désinfecté mille fois du service des urgences de l'hôpital, au milieu des patients venus pour satisfaire leur taux annuel de bobologie, des familles inquiètes, des enfants rendus insupportables par l'attente, bien trop longue, angoissante, lourde, oppressante. Son cœur, brisé, donc, en miettes. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, des secondes qui lui parurent durer des heures, ou peut-être l'inverse, à entendre la voix de Remus, plus cassée encore qu'à l'accoutumée, lui annoncer qu'il serait là au plus vite. Elle resta immobile suffisamment longtemps pour que Remus soit celui qui attrape doucement son coude au creux de sa main, chaude et rassurante, et l'attire contre lui, dans une étreinte dont il était impossible de distinguer qui portait qui, qui rassurait, consolait, supportait qui. Ce fut Remus, qui murmura à son oreille que tout irait bien, que Sirius s'en sortirait, mais Lily, outre l'admiration qu'elle éprouva pour Remus, plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ne put qu'espérer qu'il ne se trompât pas.

Les Potter restèrent encore près d'une heure avec Remus. Ils lui tinrent la main lorsque le médecin urgentiste vint lui présenter la situation, même s'il se montra bien plus fort qu'eux trois réunis. Il exigea de voir son compagnon, « même derrière une vitre, ça m'est égal, j'exige de le voir », et sa voix était si déterminée, son regard si ferme, si résolu, que le médecin n'eut d'autre choix, après un soupir, que de le guider vers le box dans lequel Sirius avait été installé. C'est sur ces entrefaites que la famille Potter regagna le domicile parental.

La maison était exactement telle que Harry l'avait quittée. Grande, lumineuse, conviviale. Elle était à l'image de ses parents, avec ses pans de murs couverts de photographies prises lors de leurs voyages, de leurs amis, une vie entière de souvenirs soigneusement sélectionnés parmi ceux qu'ils souhaitaient avoir sous les yeux chaque jour, y compris dans les instants les plus enfoncés dans une routine qui leur allait étonnement bien au teint. Les visages de Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas rares, de même que celui de Harry, à la différence que les dernières photographies de lui étaient trop anciennes pour qu'il s'y reconnaisse vraiment. C'était lui, bien sûr, ses cheveux, son sourire tordu, ses grands yeux verts, si verts et si grands qu'ils auraient pu être un nouvel océan, c'était son menton, son nez cassé, ses pommettes rondes, ses épaules ossues, ses genoux cagneux. C'était lui, mais dans son regard, dans son sourire, quelque chose avait changé, s'était atténué, s'était transformé.

Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi leur place parmi les portraits en noir et blancs, plus discrets mais présents. Leurs sourires étaient immenses, joyeux. Malgré la monochromie des clichés, les taches de rousseur de Ron ne pouvaient être ignorées, pas plus que le regard pétillant d'Hermione, dont chaque bras enlaçait les épaules de Ron et Hermione.

Le jeune homme entendit Lily approcher. Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent, annonçant sa présence hésitante. Harry ferma les yeux un court instant, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle, de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra deux fois. C'était un message.

— Harry, chéri ? souffla Lily.

Il se retourna. Face à lui, sa mère était identique à ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur éclat, avec les années, et des mèches argentées leur donnait une allure particulière. Son regard était à présent orné de ridules qui trahissaient la facilité que cette femme avait de sourire. Elle se tenait en bas de l'escalier, à l'autre bout du salon, exactement comme lorsqu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, plus jeune, et se refusait à envahir son espace sans qu'il l'y autorise.

Tout n'avait finalement pas changé.

— J'allais préparer ton lit et puis, elle haussa les épaules, j'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais peut-être dormir dans le salon…

— Ma chambre sera très bien. Laisse-le lit, je vais m'en occuper.

— Alors viens avec moi, on le fera ensemble.

La chambre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis son départ. Aux murs, les posters de rugby rappelèrent à Harry le jeune homme qu'il avait été : passionné par son sport, enthousiaste dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ballon ovale, avide de partager matchs et entraînements avec son père et Sirius.

— Je voulais réaménager ta chambre, sourit Lily en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. Mais ton père n'a jamais voulu qu'on décroche le moindre poster, alors j'ai fini par abandonner.

— Papa ?... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

— Tu es son fils unique. C'est une suffisamment bonne raison.

— Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu d'autres enfants ?

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire, et d'un geste terriblement familier, elle repoussa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

— Ton père a eu l'âge mental d'un gosse de vingt ans jusqu'à ses quarante ans, un enfant était largement suffisant. Entre toi, Sirius et Remus, il était comblé.

— Et maintenant ?

— À ton avis ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit. La housse de couette, d'un rouge vif, et aux décorations dorées, avait été sa préférée, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Même pliée, prête à être mise en place, elle ravivait une quantité de souvenirs dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'intensité.

— Les choses ont changé.

— La faute à qui ?

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu as fui, après l'accident de Ron. Tu as coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, sauf Hermione. Je le sais, parce qu'elle m'en a parlé, parfois, elle me donne de tes nouvelles. À en juger ton regard, tu n'étais pas au courant, mais peu importe, ça me permet de te dire ce que je pense de tout ceci. Tu as trente ans, Harry. Tu as trente ans, une vie à toi, un métier qui te réussit, une certaine reconnaissance, ton nom est connu et reconnu dans le domaine, mais tu te comportes comme un adolescent. Tu ne donnes aucune explication concernant ton refus de nous voir plus que le minimum syndical dans l'année, tu ne réponds pas aux appels de ton père, tu n'es pas allé voir Ron à l'hôpital depuis des lustres, les Weasley n'ont pas beaucoup plus de nouvelles de toi que nous en avons, et c'est par Sirius que nous avons appris que tu avais rompu avec ton ex-petit-ami, que nous avons à peine eu le temps de connaître.

— Peut-être que si vous commenciez par… commença Harry, buté.

— Par quoi, Harry ? Par te laisser tranquille ? Par te lâcher ? Ne termine pas cette phrase, je n'ai aucune envie de te passer un savon alors que ton père se fait du souci pour toi et pour Sirius dans la pièce d'à côté, et que je sais que cette période va être difficile pour toi également.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais Lily n'avait pas l'intention de se taire.

— Cela fait des mois que je me tais, mais ça devient invivable. Ton père ne passe pas un jour sans me demander si j'ai des nouvelles de toi. Si seulement tu voyais sa tête lorsque c'est Sirius qui nous donne de tes nouvelles, qu'il nous parle de choses tellement élémentaires de ta vie que c'est même choquant que nous ne soyons pas au courant. Nous avons toujours été là pour toi, nous avons toujours tenté d'être compréhensifs, d'être soutenants, nous n'avons jamais jugé, nous nous sommes efforcés de te montrer combien nous étions ouverts et compréhensifs concernant ta sexualité, parce qu'à la vérité, nous nous moquions de qui tu pouvais bien aimer, du moment que cela faisait ton bonheur. Nous t'avons laissé faire les études que tu souhaitais, nous t'avons aidé dès que nous avons pu, parfois même sans attendre que tu nous le demandes, énuméra Lily, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte plus rosée. Ton père et moi avons compris, après l'accident de Ron, que tu avais besoin de temps. Mais ça n'a jamais semblé suffisant, et tu n'es jamais revenu vers nous, comme si tu nous tenais responsables. Seulement j'aimerais savoir de quoi tu crois que nous sommes responsables, parce que sans réponses, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux ni rassurer ton père, ni te répondre à toi, je suis impuissante, et je crains le jour où nous ne serons rien de plus que des étrangers que seul leur livret de famille réunit.

Elle se rapprocha, prudente, et s'assit à côté de Harry. Sa main, légère et tiède, se posa sur la cuisse de Harry, qui leva les yeux vers elle. Malgré sa colère, elle manifestait tout de même une douceur, une tendresse à son égard qui le bouleversèrent plus que les reproches qu'elle avait retenus trop longtemps.

Trop longtemps, elle s'était tue, préférant profiter des rares fois où Harry leur rendait visite, ou daignait les appeler. Trop souvent, elle avait rongé son frein, y compris lorsque James errait comme une âme en peine dans une vie que le manque de son fils rendait tristement vide. Creuse. Du temps, elle s'en était donné, et elle en avait laissé à Harry. Elle en avait passé, avec Sirius, quand c'était devenu trop difficile pour James de parler de ce rejet que leur fils semblait leur imposer. Ensemble, ils avaient décortiqué, analysé, essayé de comprendre, le moindre mot, le plus petit détail. À son plus grand regret, Lily avait fini par adhérer à la vision de Sirius : Harry traversait, à trente ans, une crise existentielle proche de la crise d'adolescent qu'il avait eue près de quinze ans plus tôt.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne comprenait pas.

L'instant n'était pas bien choisi. Les yeux de son fils étaient encore rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, son appartement était parti en cendres, il ne lui restait plus rien que son école de cuisine, mais elle avait choisi cet instant pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

L'instant n'était pas bien choisi, mais peut-être, par la force des choses, était-ce le meilleur.

Harry se tourna vers elle. Dans son regard, Lily reconnu le doute, la culpabilité, l'incompréhension. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ce besoin de s'isoler qu'il avait développé avec les années, ce manque d'entrain qui le retenait lorsqu'il aurait pu rendre visite à ses parents, les investir dans sa vie. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée, et son nez s'emplit une nouvelle fois de l'odeur de son fils, que son cœur de mère reconnaissait avec la même force et la même évidence que lorsqu'il n'avait que quelques jours.

— Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, d'accord ? Ton père a commandé des pizzas, le temps que nous préparions ton lit, elles devraient être là.

De fait, ils avaient à peine terminé de mettre la couette et les oreillers que le livreur sonnait à la porte. Mère et fils échangèrent un regard complice, et rejoignirent James dans le salon.

L'ambiance lors du repas fut timide, réservée. Contrairement à son comportement à l'hôpital, James maintint ses contacts avec Harry au strict minimum, et cela ne posa pas vraiment problème à celui-ci. Mentalement, alors qu'il mangeait ses parts de pizza à gestes mécaniques bien huilés, il énumérait la liste de ses possessions perdues.

Une grande partie d'entre elles étaient purement matérielles : avoir perdu son canapé ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et la plupart des meubles ne lui manqueraient pas. Il en allait autrement pour les souvenirs qu'il avait accumulés avec les années, y compris pendant son adolescence, et dont il avait souhaité, pour certains, qu'ils le suivent dans sa nouvelle vie d'homme adulte — et s'il avait régressé depuis, cela n'enlevait rien à la douleur sourde que provoquait le fait de savoir que la matérialisation de bon nombre de moments précieux de son amitié avec Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant ensevelis sous des tonnes de gravats, de cendres et de miettes d'autres vies que la sienne.

Il savait, il comprenait que c'était une réalité, mais l'intégrer était autrement plus difficile. Donner du sens à une perte aussi importante, qui même si elle n'était que matérielle, avait un poids émotionnel non négligeable, était un effort qui rendait le déni presque rassurant. Accepter qu'en l'espace d'à peine une seconde, sa vie entière avait pris un tournant aussi dramatique, aussi imprévu, envoyant Sirius aux portes de la mort et une vie de souvenirs dans les égouts le renverrait à une époque de sa vie dont il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil, réveillait en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait pas expérimentées depuis l'accident de Ron.

Le sentiment de perte lui étreignait le cœur, lui tordait les tripes, lui donnant la sensation pénible de tomber sans fin, sans espoir de se rattraper, sans autre solution que d'espérer que l'atterrissage serait plus doux que la chute. L'impuissance, elle, était une vicieuse qui serrait et desserrait ses anneaux autour de sa gorge, se rappelant à lui quand, sur un malentendu, un instant d'inattention, il oubliait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni pour aider Sirius, ni pour changer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'assurait qu'il n'oubliait pas son existence, se faisait menaçante, étouffante, suffisamment pour qu'à plusieurs moments du repas, il se sente suffoquer de l'intérieur, prisonnier d'un corps qui continuait à rendre le change à ses parents, hochant la tête lorsque Lily lançait une remarque banale et dénuée de de risque, levant les yeux au ciel, comme de coutume, lorsque James tenta un trait d'humour qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, quelque part entre les lame de rasoir qui lui brûlaient la trachée depuis qu'il avait appris la situation de Sirius.

Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas, abandonnèrent la pizza dans son carton. Pendant que James et Lily partaient boire leur café sur la terrasse, aux faveurs des douces soirées printanières, Harry préféré aller se coucher, s'isoler dans une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait plus vraiment comme la sienne. Il savait qu'il avait été, un jour, ce jeune homme insouciant, que ses camarades regardaient avec envie lorsque James passait le chercher au collège, puis au lycée, si cool que Harry paraissait presque banal en comparaison. Il avait été ce jeune homme qui riait aux éclats, toute retenue oubliée, lorsque Ron improvisait un trait d'esprit ou une pitrerie. Il avait tenu la chandelle, parfois, entre Hermione et le rouquin, les avait vus évoluer, se découvrir en tant que couple, avait écouté leurs plantes, leurs doutes, sans répéter à l'autre qu'ils étaient partagés, et avait adoré les voir apprendre à s'aimer, à s'accepter et à envisager un futur dont ils n'imaginaient pas qu'il serait brisé.

À présent, la situation était différente.

Allongé dans son lit devenu trop petit, sur le dos, un bras plié derrière la nuque, Harry regardait le plafond, se remémorant les paroles de sa mère, les images qu'il gardait de son immeuble en flammes, la sensation de l'odeur de brûlé, la chaleur étonnante que les ruines dégageaient alors même que les pompiers avaient quasiment terminé de les éteindre, la confiance aveugle dans le regard de Remus. Le soulagement dans celui de James. La colère, perceptible, la lassitude, à peine cachée, dans les paroles de Lily.

Il avait beau chercher, réfléchir, retourner, dénouer et ré-emmêler son cerveau fatigué, il ne pouvait que donner raison à sa mère, et c'était d'autant plus douloureux : il n'y avait jamais eu de raison profonde à sa fuite, rien qui justifie qu'il ait décidé, sans même en avoir conscience…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une vibration dans la poche de son jean. Il se contorsionna afin d'attraper le téléphone. C'était le second message que lui laissait Draco ce jour-là.

 **« Ton pavlova me manque. Tes croissants, aussi. »**

 **« Ton cul aussi, un peu. »**

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il soit assailli par un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant.

 **« Mon cul ou ma cuisine, il va falloir choisir ».**

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre. Malgré les sept heures de décalage horaire (d'après ce que Harry avait calculé), le blond semblait capable de lui écrire, pour peu qu'il en ait l'envie, à n'importe quelle heure.

 **« Ta cuisine a déjà fait ses preuves. »**

 **« Mon cul aussi, si je me souviens bien. »**

 **« Peut-être sur un malentendu, Potter. »**

 **« Tu es un enfoiré. »**

 **« Le découvres-tu seulement maintenant ? »**

 **« Non, mais l'ampleur du phénomène m'étonne à chaque fois. Tu devrais dormir. »**

 **« Je dors peu. »**

 **« Moi pas. Tiens-moi au courant de ton retour à Londres. »**

Draco repoussa le téléphone portable.

Seule la nuit était en mesure de lui offrir un peu de répit, un peu d'air dans une chaleur étouffante qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Toute son enfance, sa mère lui avait répété qu'il était une créature au sang chaud, qui avait besoin que le monde autour de lui soit le plus frais possible. De fait, Draco ne parvenait vraiment à travailler et à se concentrer la nuit, à la faveur de la fraîcheur nocturne, de la lumière lunaire et de courants d'air qui, lorsqu'ils soulevaient ses cheveux ou caressaient sa peau, lui provoquaient des frissons infiniment plus appréciables que les gouttes de sueur que lui affligeait le climat local la journée.

C'est aussi la nuit qu'il s'autorisait à penser à Harry, aux messages qu'il lui envoyait — ça n'était en réalité pas tout à fait exact : il se contentait de répondre aux siens. Pas de premier pas, jamais, mais il y avait toujours dans le ton un petit quelque chose qui lui donnait le sentiment qu'il n'agissait pas ainsi par politesse. Harry Potter n'était pas fondamentalement quelqu'un de poli, pas dans le sens où les individus que fréquentaient habituellement Draco l'auraient entendu : il ne faisait les choses que parce qu'il en avait envie, et quand il acceptait cette envie.

Lui-même s'étonnait du naturel avec lequel il lui écrivait.

Ecrire était simple.

Bien moins intime, bien moins profond, bien moins porteur de conséquences que de parler, que de laisser ses émotions, ses sensations, ses opinions moduler sa voix, ses expressions, le dessin de ses lèvres et l'ouverture de ses pupilles.

Ces derniers jours, à Perth, les affaires avaient pris un tournant que Draco n'avait pas imaginé.

D'abord, Pansy était revenue.

 _Il est emmêlé dans les draps. Un coin est enroulé autour de son mollet, un autre couvre à peine son dos, et son visage est enfoncé dans l'épaisseur confortable d'un oreiller. Comme chaque nuit depuis son arrivée à Perth, il lui a fallu attendre que l'aurore pointe le bout de son nez pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il s'est ressourcé, s'est nourri de la fraîcheur de la nuit, et est enfin parvenu à s'endormir. Son repos n'a pas été serein, si l'on en croit l'état du lit, les draps retournés, emmêlés, froissés, si l'on se fie à son corps tordu dans une position cocasse, en diagonale dans le lit, les jambes écartées et repliées, et le grognement peu amène qu'il pousse quand les coups contre la porte de la chambre se répètent._

 _Toc, toc, toc._

 _Il grogne dans son sommeil, importuné par un son dont il ne sait s'il est réel ou s'il est une part de ses songes. Draco fait partie de ces personnes qui ne se souviennent jamais de leurs rêves, qui parviennent à se convaincre qu'ils ne rêvent donc tout simplement pas. Parvient-il à se convaincre que son humeur, au petit matin, est totalement étrangère aux histoires qui peuplent ses nuits ?_

 _Toc, toc, toc._

 _Les coups sont plus forts. Draco ouvre un œil, grogne une nouvelle fois, cache son visage de son avant-bras, plie et déplie ses jambes. Son corps nu est encore chaud de sommeil, mais dans le gris de ses yeux, on ne peut guère s'y tromper, c'est l'agacement qui étincelle. Être réveillé alors qu'il a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil dans la chaleur grotesque de l'Australie est une provocation qu'il ne peut pas accepter._

 _Toc, toc, toc._

 _Il repousse les draps, passe une main dans ses cheveux, se redresse. Sa peau est moite, moins pale qu'à l'accoutumée. Le soleil de l'Australie l'a délicatement dorée, et les rares fois où il s'est autorisé à profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel n'y sont pas étrangères. Sur le bas de son ventre, le tatouage a cet air endormi, calme et serein, à des années-lumière de l'humeur massacrante de Draco. Nu comme un vers, il s'avance vers la porte, qu'il ouvre sur une Pansy élégante comme jamais. Sous ses lunettes de soleil, elle hausse un sourcil à la vue de la tenue plus que légère de son associé, et entre dans la pièce sans autre forme de préavis._

— _Parkinson, marmonne Draco, glacial._

— _Heureuse de te voir aussi, Draco._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ?_

— _J'ai décidé de ne pas partir, figure-toi. Tu t'es comporté comme un connard arrogant et mal élevé, et autant j'étais au courant pour le connard arrogant, autant quelque chose me dit que Narcissa n'apprécierait pas de savoir que ton comportement remet en question la façon dont elle t'a élevé, indique Pansy, parfaitement à l'aise, en déposant son sac sur la table basse._

 _Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la suite, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit. Dans cette chambre, ils sont deux prédateurs, deux animaux terribles capables du pire, au mieux. Pansy, féline et sensuelle, perchée sur de hauts talons qui lui confèrent une allure d'une grâce presque indécente, ne parvient plus à tromper Draco depuis bien longtemps, mais le surprend parfois, tant elle est patiente, capable de veiller sur sa proie jusqu'au moment opportun. Draco, lui, est venimeux, use de son charme froid et reptilien, hypnotique et irrésistible. Ils ont cela en commun : lorsqu'ils ont choisi une proie, celle-ci n'a plus d'autre choix que de se rendre. Pire encore, elle en vient à souhaiter se laisser aller aux griffes de l'une et aux crocs de l'autre, libération presque plus confortable que le charme dangereux qu'ils ont affuté comme l'on aiguise les meilleures lames._

 _La robe blanche épouse parfaitement ses courbes, son ventre plat, ses cuisses légèrement plus larges que ce que les canons de beauté suggèrent habituellement, sa taille fine et la cambrure de sa chute de reins. À l'instar de Draco, elle a profité du soleil il la soupçonne même d'avoir passé de longues heures à profiter de la fraîcheur d'une piscine quelconque, peut-être même de la plage, pendant que lui-même étouffait dans les bureaux mal climatisés de ses clients potentiels et de ses nouveaux contacts._

— _Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici, réplique Draco de l'air de celui qui s'ennuie profondément._

 _Pansy s'appuie contre le fauteuil, face à Draco, posant une fesse contre le dossier._

— _Tu es mon ami, Draco. J'ai beau détester ce que tu m'as fait, et la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi, j'ai envie de te donner une nouvelle chance._

 _Draco ricane, méprisant. La seule réaction de Pansy est de sourire._

— _Je te connais comme personne. Mieux que Blaise, même. Tu aimes ton métier, peut-être plus que tu ne nous aimes, Blaise et moi. Et même si je t'aime, il est hors de question que tu m'empêches de faire mes preuves. Si je pars, Draco, non seulement une partie des clients risque de me suivre, mais en plus, tu ne parviendras pas à en faire venir de nouveaux._

 _Avant que Draco ne proteste, ce qu'il est sur le point de faire, à en juger le froncement de ses sourcils, et sa bouche qui s'entrouvre, Pansy poursuivit._

— _Tu es doué, tu es charismatique, tu es intelligent, parce que l'art est toute ta vie. Mais la commerciale, ici, celle qui séduit, qui fidélise, qui amène les clients à accepter des contrats bien plus coûteux que ce qu'ils avaient ne serait-ce qu'envisagé, c'est moi. Celle qui parvient à les convaincre de nous choisir nous, de te choisir toi, Draco, c'est moi. Ils sont impressionnés par ton talent, savent que ton nom a du poids, du sens, ils t'admirent et te respectent, mais je suis celle qui touche leurs affects, je suis celle avec qui ils ont envie d'avoir des contacts, parce que si ça n'était que toi, ils t'éviteraient au maximum._

 _La jeune femme s'interrompt, consciente de la dureté de ses propos, de la cruauté, presque, dont elle fait preuve. Mais il est plus que temps qu'elle fasse respecter son talent, et que Draco cesse de la considérer comme acquise. Elle s'est tue trop longtemps, bridant son propre caractère passionné, ses propres ambitions, au nom d'une amitié et d'une loyauté envers Draco qu'il ne manifeste pourtant pas à son égard. Longtemps, elle a cherché à dire les choses, à arrondir les angles avec lui, abandonnant une habitude d'honnêteté et de franchise en toutes circonstances qui a pourtant fait la force de leur amitié, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'enfants._

 _Après tant de temps passé à forcer le respect, dans sa propre famille, dans son entourage, mais aussi dans son propre réseau professionnel, elle a oublié que Draco n'est pas seulement son ami : il est aussi un autre adversaire. Le plus grand, le plus redoutable, celui qui peut véritablement la mettre en difficulté. Elle a oublié, à force de vouloir faire ses preuves, que le meilleur moyen de gagner le respect de Draco est de l'affronter, de s'imposer. Elle a oublié que ce qu'il aime chez elle, c'est sa ténacité, sa force de caractère, cette capacité qu'elle a de s'imposer, de faire usage de la force, de la menace, voire même de la dissuasion. Elle a oublié qu'il n'y a pas plus fier que lui lorsqu'elle affiche ce petit sourire victorieux qui signe une victoire, une réussite personnelle._

 _Décider de revenir vers Draco n'a pas été de tout repos, et c'est justement de repos dont elle a eu besoin. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle a visité, découvert, s'est accordé des séances de shopping, de dépaysement, mais la majorité de son temps s'est trouvée consacrée à une décision qu'il était plus qu'indispensable qu'elle prenne : partir ou rester. Renoncer ou s'accrocher. Abandonner ou s'imposer. Fuir ou se battre. Détruire une amitié, ou retrouver une proximité qui depuis longtemps se limite trop à préparer les valises de Draco, à prendre l'avion avec lui et à lui servir de paillasson._

 _Pansy se retient de se mordre la lèvre. Montrer son incertitude, ses doutes, n'est pas la meilleure stratégie : Draco risquerait trop d'en profiter pour profiter de cette faiblesse affichée. Elle affiche donc un sourire confiant, et elle connait suffisamment bien Draco pour savoir que sa décision est déjà prise. Pourtant, il lui faut entendre une réponse. C'est un besoin, une nécessité absolue, pour elle, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, envisager une coopération qui ne soit pas tordue, déséquilibrée, qui lui permette, à elle, de s'épanouir, de travailler pour elle en plus de trimer pour Malfoy._

— _J'ai besoin que tu prennes une décision, Draco. Et j'ai besoin que tu la prennes maintenant._

* * *

Alors, alors ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en aurez pensé, c'est si agréable et si doux.

 **Prochain chapitre : le samedi 29 avril.**


	8. Chapitre 6 - Partie 1

_Honte à moi, je suis en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. On abandonne un peu Harry (pour mieux le retrouver au chapitre prochain) pour partir au bout du monde retrouver Draco. Souvenez-vous, Pansy lui a posé un ultimatum suite à son comportement, eh bien, disons le, de salaud, suite auquel elle avait d'abord décidé de rentrer en Angleterre. Mais ces deux-là ont une relation à la hauteur de leur caractère : orageuse et profonde._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que je l'ai aimé, et que j'ai passé un agréable moment à l'écrire (aussi difficile qu'il ait été, en témoigne mon retard de publication). L'histoire devient, à mes yeux, un peu plus complexe, ce qui explique, j'imagine, que tout ne me vienne pas aussi facilement. Aussi, dorénavant, je vous tiendrai au courant sur mon profil des possibles retards de publication (je reste sur des publications hebdomadaires, cependant, c'est mon optimisme !)._

 _Pour la musique, je vous conseille l'OST de Black Sails, qui n'a certes peu à voir avec le chapitre, mais est très inspirante._

 _À la semaine prochaine._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.  
Première partie.**

Sur le sol en marbre, les talons aiguille de la jeune femme claquaient avec une régularité inquiétante, métronome implacable… Et exaspérant.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, les clients allaient et venaient, indifférents à cette femme élégante dont le visage trahissait une profonde réflexion. Pansy Parkinson n'avait jamais été de ces personnes dont on devinait l'agitation ou l'inquiétude. En revanche, il était aisé de remarquer qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées : le monde autour d'elle avait cessé d'exister, seules comptaient les idées qu'elle triait méthodiquement dans un coin de son esprit, échafaudant une stratégie dont même elle considérait qu'elle était trop risquée.

Sublime dans sa robe griffée, perchée sur des talons qui auraient donné le vertige à bien d'autres femmes, elle incarnait une forme de classe impeccable, même s'il eut été malhonnête de la prétendre subtile. D'aucuns l'auraient qualifiée de vulgaire, avec ses formes parfaitement mises en valeur. Elle portait ses vêtements sur-mesure comme une seconde peau, et tant pis si avec ses jambes galbées et les décolletés suggestifs qu'elle portait parfois, avec ses épaules découvertes et ses jupes quelquefois un peu trop courtes elle outrepassait les convenances.

Son visage, qui dans sa jeunesse avait été plutôt quelconque, au mieux, avait gardé une forme de beauté très particulière, peu commune, selon les uns, exotique, selon les autres. Ses lèvres, pleines et au dessin très net, présentaient un arc de cupidon particulièrement marqué, ce qui conférait à son sourire une allure peu commune, un avertissement, même. Ses lèvres étaient à Pansy ce que son nez était à Cléopâtre, outil de charme dont elle usait et abusait sans la moindre gêne, consciente que son sourire pouvait faire fondre le plus réticent des adversaires et glacer l'atmosphère aussi sûrement qu'une nuit d'hiver l'instant d'après. Pourtant, ce jour, c'est son regard qui en disait le plus long, qui trahissait le plus son état d'esprit.

Les prochains instants seraient décisifs. La jeune femme craintive, hésitante et facilement manipulable qu'elle avait été et reléguée dans un placard de la honte quelque part dans son esprit semblait avoir laissé des séquelles elle leva ses mains, observant leur tremblement. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était terrorisée.

Terrorisée à l'idée de tout perdre, terrorisée à l'idée de réaliser qu'elle avait peut-être même déjà tout perdu.

Elle était terrorisée de la réaction qu'aurait Draco, du regard qu'il porterait sur elle. Terrorisée qu'il se comporte comme son patron, ce qu'il était, plutôt que comme son ami, ce qu'il était supposé être également. Terrorisée que face à cet homme qu'elle aimait profondément, beaucoup trop, la jeune fille timide au béguin sournois avale la femme forte et détruise des années de travail sur elle-même, des années passées à se prouver qu'elle était capable, qu'elle était impitoyable, qu'elle pouvait mordre, griffer, convaincre et vaincre sans avertissement.

Pour le sport, pour les affaires. Pour le plaisir.

Pansy Parkinson n'était pourtant pas femme à avoir peur. Des années durant, elle s'était plu à penser ainsi, à se rassurer avant chaque épreuve, avant chaque difficulté, et elle avait affronté chaque étape de sa vie avec la même détermination.

À présent, elle découvrait que si la peur ne lui était pas étrangère, elle n'avait pas la trouille fuyarde pour autant. La couardise n'avait jamais fait partie des valeurs qu'elle défendait, et si Draco avait parfois tendance à serpenter pour éviter des confrontations qu'il jugeait particulièrement ennuyeuses, Pansy bouillonnait d'impatience : le confronter était devenu un besoin. En totale contradiction avec sa peur, évidemment, mais plus l'échéance approchait, plus elle comprenait qu'elle ne serait tranquille que lorsqu'elle aurait mis des mots sur ses sentiments, sur la cruauté de ce que Draco lui avait infligé. En l'humiliant comme il l'avait fait, en la niant de cette façon devant leur contact, il avait décrédibilisé son travail, son sérieux, son importance dans l'entreprise Malfoy, à la fois envers le client, mais également envers elle-même.

Après être partie de l'exposition de Cairns, où elle avait planté Draco, Pansy avait rejoint leur hôtel, et avait préparé ses affaires. Disparaître était la meilleure chose à faire, la seule option envisageable. Elle devait quitter l'Australie, rentrer chez elle, à Londres, et mettre au point une vengeance à la hauteur de la trahison de son supposé ami.

Tu parles !

Draco l'avait ridiculisée, l'avait faite passer pour une vulgaire assistante à peine capable de filtrer les appels. Elle sentait encore la chaleur de l'humiliation le long de son épine dorsale, ses orteils qui s'étaient crispés, sa nuque qu'un frisson avait traversée, alors que Malfoy débitait son speech ridicule et méprisant.

En route vers l'aéroport, droite et fière à l'arrière d'un taxi, Pansy avait subitement changé d'avis et demandé au chauffeur de faire demi-tour. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait abandonné que la certitude qu'un jour Draco pourrait l'aimer comme elle l'aimait alors ça avait été sa meilleure décision, et chaque jour, malgré les battements parfois un peu erratiques de son cœur lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins, elle se remerciait d'avoir su mettre de côté ses sentiments amoureux, car cela lui avait permis d'atteindre une forme de développement personnel et de réussite professionnelle alors inespérée.

La jeune femme s'était installée dans un autre hôtel, avait pris du temps pour elle, réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait à Draco, murissant une décision qu'elle ne regretterait pas ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Pendant qu'on la massait, qu'on la coiffait, qu'on l'épilait, la recouvrait de savon noir puis qu'on raclait sa peau, pendant qu'on l'invitait à s'immerger dans un bain de boue malodorante, pendant qu'on s'occupait de ses mains, de ses pieds, des peaux mortes de ses talons, gommait son visage, ses jambes, son dos, ses fesses, son cerveau n'avait eu de cesse de mouliner, de chercher les mots, les idées, les propositions qu'elle ferait ensuite à Draco.

Quand on lui servait un cocktail, un petit déjeuner, un déjeuner, un diner ou un encas, quand elle visitait, faisait du lèche vitrine, explorait la ville, découvrait les recoins les plus charmants et les bâtiments les plus improbables, qu'elle se familiarisait avec la culture australienne, qu'elle dévorait musée sur musée, exposition sur exposition, galerie après galerie, son esprit n'avait jamais de détente, jamais de repos, car si tourner le dos à Draco avait été une décision indispensable, la situation qui en découlait n'était ni confortable, ni souhaitable.

Elle ne voulait perdre ni son ami, ni son travail. Elle ne pouvait renoncer ni à son affection, ni à sa confiance, ni à son respect, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner la carrière qu'elle s'était acharnée à construire. Pour cela, elle se détestait, se morigénait constamment de dépendre d'un homme qui, s'il n'était pas incapable de ressentir, ne prenait guère la peine de communiquer sur ses émotions. Son esprit était fermé, et si Pansy savait qu'elle comptait parmi les rares personnes à y avoir un tant soit peu accès, avec Blaise et Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère, cela ne suffisait pas. Cela ne suffisait plus, pas alors qu'elle se battait bec et ongles pour qu'il remarque ses efforts.

Son arrivée à Perth, quelques heures plus tôt, avait ajouté en réalité à sa situation. Après avoir tourné les talons, elle allait convaincre Draco de lui redonner une chance. Mieux encore, elle lui ferait comprendre qu'à compter de ce jour, elle travaillerait pour elle-même en priorité.

Pansy ne le supplierait pas, elle ne s'agenouillerait pas à ses pieds pour le convaincre de la pardonner, elle ne serait pas contrite. Elle ne serait pas désolée, elle ne serait pas faible, elle ne serait pas, elle ne serait _plus_ la jeune femme amoureuse qu'elle avait été. Cet homme qui lui serait à jamais inaccessible.

Qu'il soit beau comme une statue grecque, qu'il soit intelligent, qu'il possède un humour mordant, pince-sans-rire, qu'il sache la faire rire et qu'il rit à ses propres traits d'humour, qu'il aime l'art autant qu'elle, qu'il voit le monde comme une contrée étrangère à envahir, comme une partie d'échec à livrer sans pitié, qu'il soit ambitieux et qu'il ait les plus beaux yeux qui lui avaient été donné de voir ne suffisait plus à justifier qu'elle s'oublie à son profit.

Non. Dès à présent, elle lutterait pour elle-même.

Elle serait un gladiateur, une guerrière, elle serait aussi belliqueuse que nécessaire, armée jusqu'aux dents de son intelligence, de sa culture, de son opiniâtreté, maligne et stratège chaque fois que cela serait nécessaire. Elle serait convaincante, elle serait la femme décidée et impitoyable qu'elle avait dû être, à chaque étape, à chaque jour de sa carrière.

Pansy avait abattu chaque obstacle qui s'était dressé devant elle.

Elle abattrait le suivant. Y compris s'il s'appelait Draco Malfoy.

 ***.*.*.***

— _J'ai besoin que tu prennes une décision, Draco. Et j'ai besoin que tu la prennes maintenant._

Draco retira ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste fluide. Il avait roulé le bas des manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras, lui conférant une allure plus détendue qu'à l'accoutumée. À ses côtés, Pansy affichait un petit sourire conquérant. Rien dans leur attitude n'aurait pu trahir la crispation pourtant palpable qui perdurait entre eux après leur discussion de la semaine précédente, si ce n'est peut-être la pointe de satisfaction dans le sourire inhabituellement large de Pansy. Malfoy, lui, était égal à lui-même. Fier, altier.

Le building dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer était le plus prestigieux dans lequel on les avait conviés depuis leur arrivée en Australie. Si le climat était resté une énigme aux yeux du blond, bien que moins incommodé par la chaleur qu'il ne l'avait été dans un premier temps, leurs affaires avaient pris un tour de bien meilleur augure. Les lieux en étaient une preuve plus que parlante : tout ici respirait le luxe, le raffinement, le business élevé au rang d'art dramatique, la glorification de la réussite et du pouvoir. Dans l'immense lobby, à distance raisonnable des portiques de sécurité que gardaient une équipe presque trop nombreuse d'agents de sécurité en costume de marque, une fontaine non moins immense semblait être la pièce maîtresse des lieux, la clé de voute d'un lieu construit autour et en fonction d'elle. La verdure, présente et mise en valeur dans le moindre recoin, accentuait une ambiance futuriste et axée sur la nature, l'écologie, la symbiose avec la terre. Rien à voir avec les lieux feutrés, intimistes et parfois étouffants dans lesquels la plupart des collectionneurs européens de la connaissance de Draco aimaient se vautrer, et c'était particulièrement saisissant. Agréable, même.

Respectant les consignes, Pansy avait passé autour de son cou le cordon d'identification, au bout duquel pendouillait une carte indiquant son nom, prénom, une photo et les raisons de sa venue. Draco, lui, avait ignoré les consignes des agents de sécurité et glissé le cordon dans sa poche, fidèle à lui-même.

Ils n'attendirent qu'un court instant, car à peine avaient-ils passé les habituels portiques de sécurité que déjà une femme dont l'allure détonait avec les lieux s'approchait d'eux d'un pas vif, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ses cheveux longs, blonds, étaient agrémentés ici et là de mèches bleues, et ses lèvres, dont il était aisé de deviner qu'elles étaient faites pour sourire, étaient peintes d'un rouge foncé qui contrastait agréablement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Du reste, elle était habillée avec élégance, et presque avec sobriété, offrant un contraste saisissant qui, Pansy y aurait mis sa main à couper, ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle.

— Mr Malfoy ? Mrs Parkinson ? demanda-t-elle vivement en leur serrant la main tour à tour.

Sa poigne était ferme, chaude et aussi énergique que toute sa personne. Sa silhouette généreuse, gironde, même, n'enlevait en rien à la beauté qu'elle dégageait, à cette aura pleine de joie de vivre que son comportement trahissait au moindre de ses gestes.

— Je suis Valentine, l'assistante de Mr Capet, expliqua-t-elle tout en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Philippe n'est pas encore arrivé, mais le temps de vous servir un café, ou un thé, d'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle avec un regard entendu pour Pansy, qui ne put retenir son sourire, il devrait être là. Il est en réunion, et vous savez comment sont les actionnaires, à toujours poser des questions qui ne sont pas sur l'ordre du jour, à demander une quantité effarante de détails… Philippe adore ça, il adore les sécher, vous verriez ça, c'est un vrai spectacle. Moi, j'aime beaucoup moins, parce que qui se tape la retranscription et le compte-rendu ? Moi, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle se roulant des yeux à l'attention de Draco, qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

Elle les invita à entrer dans un immense ascenseur, dont l'une des parois donne sur l'extérieur du building. À mesure qu'ils gravissent les étages, la ville se dévoilait, immense et magnifique, encerclée par le désert, impressionnante, si différente de ce que connaissent Draco et Pansy que c'en était dépaysant, voyage au-delà du monde lui-même.

Un salon de réception jouxtait le bureau de Phillipe Capet. De salon, il n'avait en vérité que le nom, à des années-lumière des salons et boudoirs typiquement anglais auxquels les britanniques étaient habitués. Loin des atmosphères élégantes, parfois surchargées, si chaleureuses qu'elles en devenaient étouffantes, des parquets anciens et des moulures, des lourds rideaux et des atmosphères parfois décalées dignes des grandes années de la pop anglaise, des Sex Pistols, de Blur et des fêtards invétérés qui côtoyaient les élites bourgeoises. Le sol de béton ciré, les interminables baies vitrées, les meubles minimalistes donnaient à la salle une atmosphère presque froide, quoi que très lumineuse. Pourtant, les immenses tapis, épais et de couleurs et tailles différentes, cassaient cet effet. Certains, blancs cassés, aux boucles épaisses et douces dans lesquelles les pieds s'enfonçaient confortablement, invitaient au repos, aux siestes interminables, au repos assumé après une longue réunion, aux verres de whisky à la fin d'une journée harassante, aux étreintes passionnées, aux virées en dehors du temps et de l'espace, aux…

Draco pinça les lèvres, chassant ces pensées qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être à ce moment précis. Imaginer Potter nu sur ces tapis était certes plus qu'agréable, tentant, même, mais considérant les kilomètres qui les séparaient et l'absence de réponse du chef à ses messages depuis la semaine précédente, il valait mieux s'épargner une frustration inutile. Non pas qu'il fut véritablement frustré, par ailleurs…. Les Australiens, avec leur teint hâlé et leurs muscles sans subtilité offraient d'agréables échappées, quoi qu'un peu fades et prévisibles. Rien à voir avec les anglais. Rien à voir avec Pot…

— Sucre ? Crème ? Citron ? lui demanda Valentine, l'interrompant dans ses pensées alors qu'elle déposait un café devant Pansy.

Draco cligna des paupières, avant de refuser, d'un geste de la main, les propositions de l'assistante.

La jeune femme, dont le sourire restait enthousiaste, ne se formalisa pas, et s'installa dans l'un des deux profonds fauteuils face à Draco et Pansy.

— Que savez-vous de la fondation Capet, exactement ? demanda Valentine, entrant très directement dans le vif du sujet.

Draco et Pansy échangèrent un regard. Que Valentine abandonne les banalités d'usage aussi rapidement avait de quoi étonner.

— C'est une fondation qui aide les familles autochtones à se scolariser, commença Pansy avec prudence, sa taille de café entre les mains.

— Je pense que nous devrions attendre Philippe, la coupa Draco froidement.

Valentine leva les yeux vers lui, et pencha sa tête de côté. Dans cette position, elle ressemblait à une gamine, mais l'illusion ne passait pas : elle était bien plus que cela.

— Bien sûr, je suis toujours trop pressée, quand il s'agit de faire affaires. Voyez-vous, Philippe est en discussions avec plusieurs galeristes européens et américains, ainsi qu'un asiatique.

— Il me semblait pourtant qu'il ne souhaitait collaborer qu'avec une seule galerie, releva Pansy, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est le cas. Mais il souhaite signer avec des personnes sur qui il pourra compter sur le long terme.

— Vous avez donc pensé que nous faire passer un entretien d'embauche serait judicieux, répliqua Draco sans paraitre surpris.

— Je n'aurais pas dit cela de cette façon, à vrai dire, nuança Valentine, avant de porter un petit bâton de bois enrobé de cristaux de sucre à sa bouche.

— Ce ne sont pas des sucettes, Valentine, tu le sais. C'est fait pour faire fondre le café.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la direction d'où provenait la voix. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur le torse, l'homme semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

— Philippe ! s'exclama Valentine en se redressant, se dirigeant vers lui, sans pour autant lâcher le bâtonnet de bois.

L'homme fit quelques pas en leur direction. Grands, quasiment autant que Draco, il avait une silhouette un peu plus large également que celle du blond. Bien que brun, portant des cheveux légèrement bouclés en contraste avec les coupes blondes des surfeurs que les anglais croisaient un peu partout depuis leur arrivée en Australie, sa peau tannée par le soleil ne trompait pas. Cet homme était habitué au grand air.

— Veuillez m'excuser, poursuivi le brun en tendant sa main à Pansy, puis à Draco.

Sa poigne était ferme, et son regard franc il n'avait aucune gêne perceptible à regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux. Draco esquissa un sourire amusé. Même sans le connaître, cet homme semblait intéressant, et c'était le seul, parmi les potentiels clients qu'il avait rencontrés au cours des derniers jours, à propos duquel il était en mesure d'affirmer qu'il prendrait du plaisir à échanger avec lui.

— Le problème des entreprises du bâtiment et de l'immobilier, comme Capet Real Estate, c'est que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu. Nous tenons à nous déplacer en personne dès que cela est nécessaire, mon père et son père avant lui le faisaient déjà… C'est agréable pour nos clients comme pour nos investisseurs, mais cela implique une certaine… Flexibilité dans nos plannings, poursuivit-il en s'asseyant à son tour, précédé de peu par Draco.

Valentine déposa devant lui un large verre rempli d'un étrange liquide vert épais, que Draco associa immédiatement à ces affreux smoothies dont se gavaient les sportifs anglais, même si selon lui, cela ressemblait plus à un quelconque fluide corporel nauséabonde, ou à une forme de vase malodorante. Pour sa part, le thé était la seule boisson qui, en dehors de la bière et du vin, qui vaille la peine que l'on sorte un verre.

— Comme Valentine était sur le point de vous l'expliquer, Capet Real Estate s'est investie depuis de nombreuses années dans le domaine associatif. Nous sommes d'origine française, voyez-vous, mais dès que nous sommes arrivés en Australie, il y a de cela près de cinq générations, nous avons eu à cœur de travailler avec et pour les autochtones plutôt que contre eux. La fondation Capet n'est que la suite logique de cet engagement éthique et équitable qui est le nôtre, et aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de vendre certaines de nos œuvres d'art.

— En quoi est-ce une nouveauté ? demanda Draco de sa voix trainante, son accent anglais ressortant bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Habituellement, nous vendons ces œuvres en Australie, voire en Océanie. L'acheteur le plus éloigné que nous ayons eu jusqu'à présent était japonais. Mais nous souhaitons encourager la philanthropie à travers le monde, c'est pourquoi nous sommes à la recherche d'associés sur qui nous pourrons compter pour trouver les meilleurs acheteurs, y compris de l'autre côté du globe.

— Vous parlez d'associés, mais votre fondation n'est pas lucrative, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy.

— C'est exact, acquiesça Philippe.

— Donc, vous attendez de nous que nous exposions ces œuvres dans notre galerie, à Londres, et que nous les vendions pour vous sans rien toucher d'autre qu'un remboursement de nos frais, c'est exact ?

— En vérité, non. Nous vous proposons d'exposer les peintures et les sculptures dans votre galerie. Il n'y a pas de remboursements de frais, la corrigea Philippe, dans un sourire qui dévoilait une quantité de dents presque trop importante.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et se redressa, prêt à prendre la parole. Pansy lui lança un regard, et poursuivit.

— Mr Capet, quelle partie de la définition de « associés » n'est pas claire pour vous ?

Capet laissa échapper un petit rire. Valentine, à ses côtés, buvait ses paroles sans retenue.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Mrs Parkinson. La Galerie Malfoy est en train, depuis votre arrivée en Australie, de se faire une réputation… Disons plus que passable. Voyez-vous, je sais que les manières anglaises sont très codifiées, et je ne doute pas que vous êtes tout à fait dans votre élément de votre côté de l'hémisphère, mais ici… Eh bien, vous détonnez. Ici aussi, les codes sont très clairs, et le bouche à oreille très efficace. Après vos coups d'éclat à Cairns, j'ai bien peur que la suite du voyage ne soit compromise. Oh, vous aurez des rendez-vous, évidemment, poursuivit-il sans se départir de son sourire ni de son enthousiasme, mais ils n'aboutiront pas. Les australiens sont des personnes très polies, très conviviales, très souriantes. C'est le bronzage qui fait cet effet. Le milieu de l'art est minuscule, et nous nous connaissons tous.

Draco haussa son sourcil plus haut encore que précédemment, mais ne broncha pas. Les termes de son accord avec Pansy étaient clairs : elle lui prouvait qu'elle était capable de conclure ce contrat de façon avantageuse, et il acceptait, pour la suite, de la laisser gérer ses propres dossiers. Il n'avait guère pu refuser : cela pourrait multiplier par deux, au minimum, le nombre de clients qu'ils seraient en mesure de satisfaire, et donc leur chiffre d'affaire. Sans oublier leur renommée.

Pansy secoua légèrement la tête, et ses boucles cascadèrent sur ses épaules. Son visage ne trahissait rien de plus qu'un calme olympien, mais son regard, lui, s'était durci, appuyant le sourire de ses lèvres dont il aurait été aisé d'affirmer qu'il était à présent carnassier.

— Nous faites-vous du chantage, Mr Capet ? Ce n'est pas ce que dit la rumeur vous concernant… De notre côté du globe aussi, les gens parlent.

— Il ne s'agit pas de chantage, détrompez-vous, mais de vous montrer qu'il n'y a pas que de l'argent à gagner dans cette affaire.

— C'est là que vous faites erreur. Tout est question d'argent. De l'argent pour vous, parce si nous vendons une œuvre, je peux vous assurer que c'est au prix fort, et que les enchères peuvent monter très haut, et de l'argent pour nous, parce que si nous parvenons à faire plus de bénéfices que vous ne l'aviez prévu sur vos œuvres, il est logique que nous touchions une commission en conséquence.

Pansy posa sa tasse sur la table basse et, du bout des doigts, frotta une poussière invisible sur sa robe.

— Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous faire des amis, Mr. Capet. Nous sommes venus pour faire des affaires, agrandir notre réseau et proposer nos services à une clientèle différente et dont les recherches sont potentiellement différentes de ce que nous recherchons. Cependant, notre objectif principal est déjà rempli, le reste, vous compris, n'est que du bonus. Nous ne courrons pas après les gens, Mr. Capet, ils nous réclament. Jamais l'inverse.

Philippe eut un sourire indulgent.

— J'imagine que vous faites allusion à Mr. Beaumont, n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy posa les mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

— C'est tout à fait exact.

— Mr. Beaumont est l'une de mes connaissances, avoua Philippe en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui devait être un meuble bar, duquel il sortit une bouteille de cristal, et des verres, tout en continuant à parler.

— Sa fascination pour le peintre Murillo fait l'objet d'une petite moquerie récurrente dans notre cercle. Ce n'était un peintre ni très connu, ni très intéressant, si ce n'est pour son grand front et son nez aquilin. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquer que parfois, il se noue des penchants, des passions, même, pour des artistes et leurs œuvres… C'est comme… Tomber amoureux, je suppose.

Il déposa un verre devant Pansy, et un autre devant Draco, qui jeta un regard dédaigneux au breuvage ambré.

— Bref, il est passionné, et le mot est faible. Ces peintures sont devenues une obsession, il en parle constamment, fouille le net de fond en combles, depuis des années, raconta Philippe avec, au coin des yeux, une pointe d'attendrissement. Mais, Mrs Parkinson, Mr. Beaumont est quelqu'un de profondément attaché à nos traditions, et il attache une importance que vous n'imaginez même pas au respect, à la convivialité.

Le jeune homme brun s'assit de nouveau, avec un sourire pour Valentine, qui hocha la tête et poursuivit.

— Comme Mr. Capet vient de vous le dire, les passionnés d'art, les collectionneurs, tels que nous le sommes, tel que Mr. Beaumont, forment un cercle restreint. Ce sont de grandes familles qui, depuis toujours, ou presque, sont liées par une grande amitié, et ont pour habitude de considérer que le réseau des uns doit bénéficier aux autres. Considérez cela comme une loyauté à toute épreuve, y compris du profit, de l'appât du gain. Aussi, lorsque Mr. Beaumont a annoncé qu'il souhaitait vous rencontrer pour vous confier cette mission, nous avons tous vu l'opportunité de faire affaire avec vous.

— Cela ressemblait peu ou prou à un jackpot pour vous, renchérit Philippe.

— Le nom Malfoy est connu dans le monde entier, ajouta Valentine en se tournant ostensiblement vers Draco. Vous êtes cette famille célèbre de collectionneurs d'art, votre père est un riche industriel invité dans tous les salons de tous les Lord anglais les plus influents, vous avez l'oreille du premier ministre et vos entrées dans les salons les plus privés des grandes capitales européennes, ce dont vous profitez sans aucune gêne si cela peut vous permettre de trouver la trace des œuvres que l'on vous commande.

— Vous avez fait vos devoirs. Cinq points pour les australiens, lâcha Draco, railleur.

— Ne soyez pas plus désagréable que nécessaire, Mr. Malfoy, le tança Valentine, bien plus froide qu'elle n'avait laissé soupçonné entre capable.

— Alors arrêtez de me raconter votre vie, répliqua Draco.

— Nous avons compris où vous voulez en venir, poursuivit Pansy avant que Draco ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus.

L'anglaise posa une main sur le poignet de Draco. Le geste parut probablement tendre, calmant, aux yeux des australiens face à eux, mais c'était un avertissement : c'était à elle de gérer, et le fait que la situation ne soit pas celle qu'ils avaient anticipée n'y changeait rien.

— Alors vous ne verrez pas de problème à ce que je poursuive, insista Valentine.

Son sourire s'était évanoui, et son regard était plus froid encore que celui de Pansy. Cette femme était déterminée, et même en se départant de son enthousiasme, elle ne semblait impressionnée ni par Draco, ni par Pansy.

— Comme je le disais, nous avons eu vent de vos quelques aventures australiennes, y compris de la façon dont vous avez considéré, encore que méprisé serait le mot juste, l'installation extérieure de l'un de nos amis.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si les australiens étaient bien plus susceptibles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans un premier temps ?

— La qualité de cette organisation n'est pas en question, bien entendu, mais vous avez égratigné quelques sensibilités en vous comportant comme vous l'avez fait.

— Si vous imaginez que nous allons changer d'avis sur cette exposition...

— Nous n'imaginons rien de tel.

— Tant mieux, car nos décisions artistiques sont irrévocables.

— Vos décisions, ou celles de Mr. Malfoy ?

Pansy laissa échapper un nouveau rire. Son sourire s'élargit, tout à fait charmant, et elle avala une longue gorgée de whisky avant de rire de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de conviction.

— Valentine, vous êtes charmante, réellement. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour jouer au papa et à la maman, alors n'espérez pas que je dise noir si Draco dit blanc, ou que Draco dise blanc si je dis noir. Les décisions de Draco sont les miennes, et Draco me respecte suffisamment pour se fier à mes décisions.

Intérieurement, elle croisa les doigts pour que Draco ne la contredise pas. Leur conflit était encore trop récent, et il était tout à fait capable de mal réagir… Juste par esprit de contradiction. Mais il se tut, se contentant d'adresser une moue amusée à Valentine, qui se ratatina quelque peu sur sa chaise, avant de se reprendre.

— Cela n'est de toute façon pas la teneur de notre proposition. À l'heure qu'il est, ni les Capet, ni les Beaumont, ni l'ensemble du cercle n'a jamais accepté d'être traité comme vous l'avez fait.

— Il y'a une première fois à tout, cingla Pansy, provocante.

— Certes. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait judicieux, en retour de cette première fois de vous en proposer une à votre tour. Un échange de bons procédés, un retour de bâton, appelez cela comme vous le souhaitez.

Valentine se tourna vers Draco, dont le bout des doigts, fins, longs et pâles, tapotait dans un rythme agaçant le bord de son fauteuil. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, concentré sur Philippe. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

— Faisons court : vous avez accepté de travailler pour Beaumont, mais étant donné la nature de l'injure que vous avez faite à notre connaissance commune, en l'humiliant et en le gourmandant comme un enfant de la dernière pluie, l'offre de Beaumont ne tient plus qu'à une condition.

— Que nous acceptions de vendre vos œuvres sans faire le moindre profit, devina Pansy.

— C'est un juste retour des choses. Vous gagnez un contrat juteux, qui vous permettra de vous adonner à ce qui vous passionne réellement, et vous regagnez les faveurs des collectionneurs australiens mais également du monde associatif. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que de nombreux collectionneurs sont également des philanthropes, et que cela ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique à votre petite galerie.

— C'est absolument hors de question. Nous ne cèderons pas au chantage, siffla Pansy.

— Alors vous devrez rentrer chez vous les mains vides, après avoir investi des dizaines de milliers de livres pour ce voyage.

— Si nous rentrons les mains vides, vous n'aurez ni la possibilité de vendre vos œuvres pour votre fondation, ni celle de retrouver les peintures de Murillo. Vous vous pensez influents, mais vous l'avez souligné vous-même : les Malfoy sont connus dans toute l'Angleterre, dans toute l'Europe, et aucun galériste digne de ce nom n'acceptera d'exposer vos œuvres sans toucher un rond. Ajoutons à cela le fait que ma propre famille est influente aux Etats-Unis, et qu'aucun chasseur n'acceptera de partir à la recherche d'œuvres si Draco met une option sur celles-ci, par peur des conséquences, et vous êtes coincés.

Pansy avala une gorgée de whisky, puis posa le verre et se leva. Draco fit de même, et réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, prêt à partir.

— C'était très amusant, mais nous allons partir. Les anglais ne sont peut-être pas les individus les plus agréables, et j'ai le regret de vous informer que vous êtes tombés sur deux des spécimens les plus fidèles au stéréotype, mais nous sommes également obstinés et possédons un esprit de contradiction comme vous en verrez bien peu. Merci pour cette distraction. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était charmant.

La jeune femme s'empara de son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie, Draco sur les talons. Ils étaient sur le point de passer la porte lorsque la voix de Philippe retentit dans leur dos.

— Attendez. Dites-moi quelles sont vos conditions.

Pansy se tourna à demi vers lui.

— Vous rendez-vous compte que vous n'êtes plus en mesure de négocier ?

— Quelles sont vos conditions ?

— Nous acceptons votre offre. Nous trouverons les tableaux de Murillo, mais nous majorons le prix de nos recherches de 30% par rapport à ce que nous avions convenu. À cela, nous ajouterons la possibilité de voyager en classe affaires, tous frais payés, et de vous compter des frais de logement et de bouche si cela est nécessaire pour gérer la vente des tableaux. Nous vendrons également vos œuvres, mais seulement une seule à la fois. Nous nous mettrons d'accord sur un prix minimum, un objectif à atteindre pour votre fondation, qui n'inclura pas les frais de transport. Si nous parvenons à vendre l'œuvre plus chère que le prix minimum sur lequel nous nous serons entendus, nous toucherons une commission de 25% sur la transaction, ainsi que le remboursement des frais mis en œuvre pour cette vente, y compris ceux de transport.

— Est-ce que vous êtes tombée sur la tête ? s'exclama Valentine, arrachant un ricanement à Draco.

— Je n'ai pas fini, la tança Pansy une nouvelle fois. Vous inscrirez le nom Draco Malfoy sur la liste des contributeurs de la fondation.

— Cela n'arrivera pas !

— Valentine, stop. Nous nous plierons à ces demandes, abdiqua Philippe.

Le regret était peint sur son visage, il ne prenait pas la peine de s'en cacher.

— Vous indiquerez également le nom Pansy Parkinson, ajouta Draco.

Pansy lui jeta un regard étonné. Tout plutôt que de lui montrer qu'elle était touchée par cette attention.

— Nous savons reconnaître notre défaite, reconnu Philippe. J'espère simplement que cette collaboration sera fructueuse, et peut-être même agréable.

— Nous vous l'avons dit : nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous faire des amis. Nous avons déjà ce qu'il nous faut.

Draco accentua ses paroles en s'emparant du bras de Pansy, sous lequel il glissa le sien, et l'entraîna hors du bureau. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, accélérant le pas alors que derrière eux, Valentine se servait un nouveau verre de whisky sous les soupirs de Philippe.

— Draco, attends, il faut signer les…

— Les contrats ? Ils les enverront par courrier.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, lâchant son coude, et l'attira contre lui. Le geste était inhabituel, étrange, même, de la part de Draco, aussi Pansy ne put retenir le large sourire qui éclaira son visage. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affiché jusqu'à présent, lors des négociations avec Philippe et Valentine, ce sourire était sincère. Joyeux, même.

— Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu es satisfait ?

— C'était pas mal, marmonna Draco, sans pour autant masquer le léger sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

Pansy lui flanqua un coup de coude.

— C'était parfait, au contraire. Ça t'écorcherait de le reconnaître, mais moi, je peux le dire. J'ai été parfaite.

Draco se tourna vers elle, et la regarda dans les yeux, appuyant sur le dessus de ses lunettes de soleil. Ses grands yeux gris, habituellement dangereux, exprimaient quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait que rarement vu sur ce visage : de la satisfaction, bien entendu, mais aussi, bien plus surprenant, une once de fierté.

— Tu t'es très bien débrouillée, Parkinson. Mais il va en falloir beaucoup plus que cela pour m'impressionner.

La jeune femme soupira, mais ne parvint pas à retenir le rire qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper. Bras dessus, bras dessous dans la rue, ils s'éloignèrent du building. La posture n'avait rien ni de très élégante, surtout selon les canons britanniques, ni de vraiment professionnelle, pensa Philippe alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner, minuscules silhouettes à peine reconnaissables du haut du bâtiment.

Derrière lui, Valentine se tortillait les mains.

— Philippe… je suis désolée, je voulais…

— Je m'en moque, de ce que tu voulais. Retourne dans ton bureau. Reste-y.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre : le samedi 06 mai 2017**

 **Edit du samedi 07 mai : pas de chapitre, j'en suis désolée. On se retrouve très vite avec le chapitre prochain.  
(Et quand bien même ça n'est pas l'endroit le plus adéquat : allez voter !) **


	9. Chapitre 6 - Partie 2

_Nous sommes mardi, et j'ai trois jours de retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuse, sinon d'avoir mille autres choses en tête (à défaut d'avoir mille autres choses à faire). L'intrigue se complexifie, petit à petit, les évidences s'écroulent lentement, et la situation ne sera pas simple avant un petit moment. Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre un petit peu plus sur James, on suit Harry pour sa déposition, et une nouvelle problématique se dévoile timidement.  
_

 _Comme toujours, vous retours sont les bienvenus. Vous l'avez peut-être constaté, les reviews déconnent joyeusement dernièrement, donc dans le doute, n'hésitez pas à me copier/coller vos reviews par MP, ça m'évitera de courir après/ne pas pouvoir en profiter._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que le mal que je me suis donné pour ce nouveau chapitre soit proportionnel au plaisir que vous prendrez à le lire._

W. S.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6.**

 **Deuxième partie.**

La portière du pick-up se referma dans un claquement sonore qui arracha un soupir à James. Son fils n'avait jamais été capable de fermer une porte de voiture avec douceur, sans doute convaincu qu'il était nécessaire d'employer toutes ses forces pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Cela n'avait pas changé, au contraire de bien d'autres choses qu'il eut été difficile de comptabiliser tant elles étaient nombreuses.

Avant, Harry n'aurait pas eu à accepter que son père l'accompagne au commissariat. Il le lui aurait lui-même demandé, sans la plus petite retenue, sans se demander si cela était correct chez un homme de la trentaine. Mais son fils était plus guidé par une volonté toute adolescente et puérile de montrer à ses parents qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul, y compris lorsque ça n'était pas le cas.

Pourtant, la plupart du temps, Harry était un homme mature, James se devait de le lui accorder.

Seul, il avait monté sa propre affaire, s'était lancé dans un mode de restauration en lequel personne n'avait d'abord cru. On lui avait ri au nez, on lui avait expliqué qu'il était ridicule, que jamais il ne parviendrait ni à fidéliser une clientèle — ce qui était indispensable — ni à dégager suffisamment de bénéfices pour vivre et investir. On lui avait expliqué comme fonctionnait un monde qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur, on lui avait mis des bâtons dans les rues en espérant qu'il abandonne un projet qui le tenait éveillé la nuit, qui lui mettant des étoiles dans les yeux, qui le rendait heureux avant même d'être concrétisé. Avoir travaillé dans les plus grands restaurants londoniens n'avait pas vraiment convaincu ni impressionné les banques auprès desquelles il avait tenté d'obtenir des prêts. À de nombreuses reprises, Lily avait demandé à James de réfléchir à prêter de l'argent à leur fils. Ils ne courraient pas exactement sur l'or, mais pouvaient se permettre d'emprunter, de fournir un fond substantiel qui permettrait de mettre l'affaire de leur fils unique sur les rails. La discussion était toujours la même, et tournait presque inévitablement à la dispute. Lily, inquiète et protectrice envers son fils unique, souhaitait l'aider. Elle considérait qu'il était de leur devoir de lui mettre le pied à l'étrier, de lui donner l'élan nécessaire à son ascension. James, fier et obtus, se refusait à proposer une aide que Harry ne demandait pas. Avec du recul, il restait difficile de savoir lequel des deux avait raison, aussi James avait-il pris le parti de considérer qu'aucun des deux n'avait vraiment tort. Cette période avait fini de confirmer qu'ils étaient aussi têtus et obtus l'un que l'autre.

C'est à Sirius que Harry avait demandé de l'aide, contre toute attente. Alors que ses parents s'écharpaient, incapables de se mettre d'accord sur la façon de procéder, le jeune homme, fraîchement libéré de son dernier contrat dans un palace londonien, était allé trouver son parrain, alors en voyage au Maroc. James n'était jamais parvenu à savoir ce qui s'était véritablement déroulé lors de ce voyage, mais au retour de son fils, celui-ci avait été capable d'acheter, de rénover et d'ouvrir ce qui était en premier lieu une vulgaire ruine, abandonnée de tous depuis si longtemps que l'office notariale en charge de la vente avait abandonné tout espoir de clôturer ce dossier un jour.

Pour James, voir son propre fils demander de l'aide à son parrain, au meilleur ami de son père, avait été une véritable déchirure, un pas supplémentaire franchis pour les séparer un peu plus. La distance qu'avait prise Harry suite à l'accident de Ron, le silence provocateur dans lequel il s'était muré, avaient pris une tournure bien plus réelle, bien plus concrète, ce qui n'avait fait que provoquer un peu plus de ressentiment du côté de James.

Lui non plus n'avait jamais été un adulte très mature, il en était conscient. Il n'avait pas fait une très grande carrière, et même si être vétérinaire lui offrait un certain confort de vie, son absence d'ambition l'avait amené à ne jamais vraiment chercher à avoir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà. Soigner des chiens et des chats toute la journée, voir le sourire et le soulagement chez ses clients, aider des agriculteurs à donner naissance à des veaux ou conseiller de jeunes personnes dans leur choix d'adoption était pour lui une joie bien suffisante. Lily, avec son poste d'enseignante dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants autistes, n'était guère plus ambitieuse, et s'il y'avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprise concernant son fils, c'est que Harry voulait réussir, même si la réussite telle qu'il la souhaitait ne se comptait pas forcément en cartes gold dans son portefeuille.

Harry ne s'était jamais montré aussi studieux et aussi décidé à réussir qu'après l'accident de Ron. En parallèle du silence obtus dans lequel il s'était enfoncé, chaque jour un peu plus, sa soif d'apprendre, de réussir n'avait fait que s'accentuer. Ça n'était pas un besoin aussi vulgaire et primaire que celui de réussir en l'honneur de Ron, même si Lily avait longtemps défendu cette interprétation. Harry n'avait jamais été un sentimental, il n'avait jamais goûté la simplicité et l'ordinaire, de cela James avait toujours été conscient. S'impliquer plus que jamais dans ses études n'était donc pas un hommage à Ron.

En vérité, il s'était fabriqué un nouvel allié du quotidien, sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeune homme roux au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un rouquin qui risquait de se retrouver allongé dans un lit d'hôpital qui serait à la fois sa dernière demeure et son lit de mort. Il s'agissait d'un métier duquel il était passionné, dans lequel il pourrait s'investir corps et âme, et qu'il ne perdrait jamais de manière aussi irrémédiable qu'il avait perdu Ron. Il s'était fabriqué un nouveau meilleur ami, qu'il avait placé au centre de sa vie, de façon telle que tout ne pouvait que graviter tout autour. C'était à la fois son repère, sa fuite idéale et son excuse facile.

Aussi dramatique et incompréhensible que cela continue à être pour James, ça n'en était pas moins très malin.

Les semaines après l'accident avaient été un cauchemar, pour James et Lily. Si dans la journée, Harry était relativement normal, avait un comportement qui restait compréhensible, les cauchemars qui habitaient ses nuits avaient rapidement épuisé l'ensemble du foyer. Les hurlements qu'il poussait au beau milieu de la nuit faisaient d'abord sursauter ses parents, qui se précipitaient à son chevet pour le rassurer, essuyer ses larmes et calmer ses sanglots. James se revoyait débarquer dans la chambre du jeune homme et le serrer contre son corps encore chaud de sommeil, caresser ses cheveux identiques aux siens, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes qu'il n'avait plus prononcées depuis l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

Avec le temps, la lassitude, entendre les hurlements de Harry était devenu douloureux pour James et Lily. Tous erraient dans leur vie comme des âmes en peine, des cernes comme des cratères de charbon sous les yeux, l'humeur massacrante et la patience amoindrie, mine d'un or supposé inépuisable qui était arrivé à ses limites. Ils avaient continué, pourtant, des semaines durant, et avaient assisté à la descente aux enfers de Harry, et tant pis si devant Hermione, tant pis si devant les Weasley, il tentait de sauver les apparences, tant pis si tous semblaient y trouver une forme de satisfaction, d'acceptation égoïste que Harry était capable d'aller bien après une telle épreuve.

Accoudé contre le cadre de la vitre ouverte de sa voiture, James se souvint d'une discussion téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec Sirius, alors que la vie reprenait doucement son cours, douloureuse et paresseuse. Chaque jour, en voyant Harry souffrir si fort qu'il semblait torturé par quelque force invisible lui infligeant les pires châtiments, il assistait à l'un de ses propres cauchemars. La seule idée de perdre Sirius, de perdre Remus, lui était insupportable. Cela avait été le cas dès qu'il les avait rencontrés. Jeunes et plein d'imagination, ils s'étaient trouvé des animaux totem, supposés définir leur personnalité. Avec les années, ils avaient gardé ces surnoms incompréhensibles du commun des mortels et qui pourtant avaient fait partie des premiers mots prononcés tant bien que mal par Harry alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard.

La gorge du vétérinaire se serra. Il ne retint que difficilement un sanglot, mais ne parvint pas à avorter le suivant.

Il y était, à présent, dans cette situation de cauchemar que son fils unique avait vécue des années auparavant. Il la dégustait, à présent, la douleur, la rage, la peur. La trouille noire, celle qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous donne des envies contradictoires, des réflexes en totale opposition, tant et si bien que le seul choix restant semble être celui de la violence. Se taper la tête contre les murs pour ne plus avoir ces questions cousues aux synapses, s'arracher les yeux pour qu'ils cessent de brûler du besoin de laisser couler des larmes acides comme le venin, s'exploser les cordes vocales à hurler toute sa colère. Il se revoyait, la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, remplis de larmes brûlantes, épaisses comme du verre en fusion, à fixer un plafond que l'obscurité avalait, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Lily dormait d'un sommeil trop léger pour qu'il puisse se permettre le moindre geste.

En seulement deux jours, ils étaient retombés dans ce cauchemar qui s'était déjà étiré à l'infini, après l'accident de Ron. Cette fois, pourtant, la situation avait ceci de différent qu'il était partagé entre le soulagement que Harry n'ait rien et le refus d'envisager que Sirius puisse ne pas survivre, tout en sachant que c'était une possibilité à explorer, considérant son arrêt cardiaque, l'étendue de ses blessures. Il se le figurait, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, ses cheveux noirs parsemés de gris rasés de son crâne à présent glabre, son corps couvert de bandages, branché à d'innombrables capteurs et tuyaux à l'utilité indéfinissable. Les images semblaient constituer un filtre pour son quotidien, au travers duquel il voyait tout, en fonction duquel il traduisait chaque situation.

La veille, au lendemain de l'explosion, James et Lily avaient convaincu Harry qu'attendre un jour de plus était tout à fait possible. L'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire les avait rassurés : tant que le brasier ne serait pas tout à fait éteint, que le site de l'explosion ne serait pas entièrement sécurisé, que les conduites de gaz du voisinage ne seraient pas vérifiées, changées, que les preuves ne seraient pas ramassées, et consignées, la déposition pourrait attendre. Harry s'était laissé convaincre, sans grand entrain cependant, et avait passé sa journée prostré sur la terrasse, enveloppé dans un vieux plaid que son père avait maintes et maintes fois déplié sur son corps menu d'enfant, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Son téléphone à la main, il avait répondu aux quelques messages qu'il avait reçus, et à en juger par son absence devant la porte d'entrée, James avait compris qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Hermione. Il s'était promis d'en parler le soir-même à Lily, qui n'avait pas eu le choix que d'aller travailler. Ses élèves n'attendraient pas, et elle avait besoin de s'échapper de la pesanteur étouffante de la maison familiale.

James soupira, et sorti une cigarette du paquet dont il avait déjà, depuis le matin, fumé près de la moitié. Il était de ces fumeurs occasionnels pour qui l'addiction était une vague légende, mais alors que sa vie semblait s'être ramassée sur elle-même, il avait besoin de cette dose de nicotine, de ces gestes de pur contrôle qu'il effectuait machinalement.

L'attente risquait d'être longue.

 ***.*.*.***

Blaise ferma le frigo d'un coup de talon, adressant un regard goguenard à la cuisine vide. Puisqu'Hermione n'était pas présente, il était libre de ranger les courses de la façon dont il le voulait, y compris si cela impliquait fermer des meubles avec des parties de son corps non prévues à cet effet ou laisser le frigo indéfiniment ouvert. Il aimait sa femme, il l'aimait même profondément, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être capable d'aimer. Hermione rendait tout plus beau, tout plus complexe, tout plus passionnant. Elle créait des aspérités là où tout semblait lisse, elle mettait de la couleur dans une ville souvent blafarde, et son sourire portait un tel amour de la vie que même lorsque la journée de Blaise lui avait donné des sueurs froides ou avait manqué de lui ôter toute foi en la nature humaine, elle parvenait à faire se lever le soleil de nouveau.

Le matin même, Hermione avait laissé une liste de courses longues comme un bras, avec la précision qui était la sienne. Blaise aurait été bien incapable de deviner quand elle avait trouvé le temps de vérifier dans les placards ce dont ils avaient besoin, et d'en tirer une liste de courses avec ce qui les nourrirait tout au long de la semaine. Il se targuait pourtant d'être l'un de ces hommes accordant à l'équité homme-femme une importance sincère. Dans sa carrière d'avocat, il avait déjà vu trop de femmes détruites par des hommes forgés par le patriarcat pour ne pas être convaincu que la cause féministe n'était pas légitime.

Sur le parking, l'un des sacs en papier kraft, qu'il avait cru pouvoir porter dans ses bras plutôt que dans un chariot, s'était déchiré par le cul, et son contenu s'était déversé sur le sol. Blaise avait juré, mécontent, et avait tout fourré pêle-mêle dans un autre sac en priant pour qu'il ne connaisse pas le même sort.

Avec un soupir, il déchira un paquet de noix de cajou qu'il avait acheté en dehors de la liste établie par Hermione. Il avait bon espoir qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il avait pris un peu de poids, en dépit du temps qu'il passait à courir dans Londres, avec les poids qu'il soulevait à la salle de sport, mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait plus exactement les abdominaux de sa jeunesse. Alors, il pouvait parader fièrement dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement de foot, et sa musculature n'avait rien à envier à celle de Draco. Une noix, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, à un rythme de croisière plutôt régulier : à chaque article rangé au bon endroit (même s'il eut un doute persistant sur la place des graines de chia), une noix de cajou, deux noix pour fêter la fin d'un sac en papier, et trois pour le final, le dernier tiroir fermé.

Ce n'est qu'après cela qu'il s'aperçut que la base du téléphone fixe — dont il ne comprenait l'utilité que relativement — clignotait. Hermione et lui ne recevaient jamais de messages vocaux, sinon des parents de la jeune femme. C'est de leur part qu'il imagina que le message venait, aussi pressa-t-il le bouton « play » sans grand enthousiasme. Ses beaux-parents étaient sympathiques, mais ils n'avaient d'autre en commun que Hermione, et de l'avis de l'avocat, c'était bien suffisant.

« … suis très inquiète pour Harry. La situation se répète, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi mal, c'est lorsque Ron a été blessé. Si tu pouvais venir le voir, ou l'appeler, Hermione, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant, je doute qu'il t'en ai parlé. Bon et bien… je t'embrasse. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Occupé à défaire sa cravate, il n'avait entendu que la fin du message, de la voix d'une femme qui lui était inconnue. Même si elle n'avait pas dit son inquiétude, sa voix portait l'ampleur du souci qu'elle se faisait, le poids des tracas sur ses épaules. Sa cravate dans une main, Blaise lança le message de nouveau, concentré pour en saisir chaque mot.

« Bonjour Hermione, c'est Lily… Lily Potter. Je tenais à t'informer qu'il y'a eu un accident, avant-hier, et que Sirius a été très gravement blessé. Il a été plongé dans un coma artificiel profond, afin de le soigner… Je… Excuse-moi, c'est assez difficile d'expliquer tout ceci de façon organisée. Il y a eu une explosion, à l'appartement de Harry, et seul Sirius était sur place. Tu t'en doutes, la famille est sens dessus dessous, et je suis très inquiète pour Harry. La situation se répète, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu aussi mal, c'est lorsque Ron a été blessé. Si tu pouvais venir le voir, ou l'appeler, Hermione, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Je tenais à ce que tu sois au courant, je doute qu'il t'en ai parlé. Bon et bien… Je t'embrasse. »

L'homme écouta le message une seconde fois, cherchant à retenir le plus petit détail. Le lendemain matin, il lui faudrait annoncer à Hermione que son meilleur ami était au plus bas. De nouveau. Il était le premier surpris à se sentir inquiet pour Harry, à comprendre que ce qui se jouait serait décisif par la suite. Il ne connaissait pas l'homme dont parlait Lily Potter, la mère du chef, donc, mais le message ne laissait pas grande ambiguïté quant à la gravité de la situation. Un instant, l'idée lui vint de ne rien dire à Hermione, de simplement effacer le message et de profiter de quelques jours supplémentaires de tranquillité. Il n'en ferait rien.

Le respect qu'il avait pour son épouse était bien trop important, et lui-même n'aurait jamais pardonné qu'on lui cache une information sur Draco lui étant destinée. Avoir une relation comme celle qu'il entretenait, presque depuis toujours, avec son meilleur ami, lui permettait de mieux comprendre la posture de Hermione, l'inquiétude sourde qui parfois l'empêchait de fermer l'œil comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Blaise lança de nouveau le message, et s'assit sur le fauteuil profond qui se trouvait près du guéridon sur lequel reposait le téléphone fixe. Pensif, il s'imprégna des mots, reculant à dessein le moment où il lui faudrait décider de tenir ou non Draco informé de la situation. À l'autre bout du monde, son meilleur ami était sans doute plus occupé à faire affaire qu'à s'inquiéter de Potter. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe quant à leur relation, dont il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse s'arrêter à ce qui s'était déjà produit. S'il lui disait, que pourrait faire Draco, de toute façon ? Quelle légitimité aurait-il à intervenir, alors que les milliers de kilomètres qui le séparaient de Londres le rendaient pour ainsi dire impuissant, inutile, même ? Blaise ne l'imaginait pas tout quitter pour venir à la rescousse d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il n'en dirait donc rien. Et si cette décision venait à déplaire à Draco, et bien… Il assumerait. Comme toujours.

 ***.*.*.***

La pièce dans laquelle on lui avait demandé de patienter n'avait rien à voir avec la représentation qu'il s'en était faite. Pas de miroir sans tain — « vous n'êtes pas un suspect, Mr Potter », avait expliqué l'officier avec un sourire bienveillant — pas de table fixée au sol, d'odeur de vieux tabac froid ni de tâches de café sur la table, pas de lumière jaunâtre et tremblotante. Au contraire, le bureau dans lequel on l'avait invité à prendre place portait l'empreinte de celui qui l'occupait au mur, des posters de films anglais et américains se disputaient la place avec divers documents informatifs et flyers des services de police, sur une étagère, des tasses sérigraphiées à l'effigie de clubs de foot anglais. L'endroit ressemblait au repère d'un homme qui cherchait à s'entourer d'éléments rassurants et familiers, sans doute destinés à l'aider à oublier l'abject et l'indicible.

Grand, doté d'une silhouette large et tonique, l'homme était roux : les boucles épaisses qui couvraient son crâne, ses sourcils, ses cils, même les poils sur ses bras étaient d'un roux de feu, et les taches de rousseur sur ses joues complétaient l'ensemble. Son visage trahissait une certaine jovialité, en partie à cause du sourire qu'il arborait, comme pour rassurer Harry. Être dans le bureau d'un inspecteur de police avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, surtout considérant que si lui-même n'avait rien à se reprocher, bien des personnes qui s'asseyaient ici le faisaient en tant que suspects… Voire qu'accusés.

Harry sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et le sorti précipitamment. Il se hâta de le mettre sur silencieux, avec un regard d'excuse pour l'inspecteur, qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Voir un message de Malfoy avait quelque chose de plaisant, comme une échappatoire à une situation qu'il ne pouvait pourtant pas fuir. Pourtant, il lui fallut se concentrer, parce que l'inspecteur s'était installé derrière son ordinateur, et après avoir tapé quelques mots sur le clavier jauni posé devant lui, s'était tourné vers le chef. Il avait ensuite appuyé sur une petite webcam posée à l'avant du bureau, et qui filmerait et enregistrerait l'ensemble de l'entretien.

— Monsieur Potter, je suis l'inspecteur Plantagenet. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter ma compassion pour ce que vous vivez actuellement. J'imagine que ça n'est pas simple pour vous, ni pour votre famille, mais il est important que nous recueillions votre parole dans les plus brefs délais pour pouvoir mener l'enquête et définir ce qui s'est exactement passé. Cela vous permettra ensuite d'être dédommagé à hauteur du préjudice que vous subissez aujourd'hui, expliqua l'homme d'une voix grave et profonde.

Malgré l'expression de sa compassion, Harry ne perçut aucune pitié dans son regard. C'était une bonne chose. Il n'avait pas la force, à ce moment-là, de faire face à ce genre de sentiments qu'il considérait comme indécents. Pourtant, il s'efforça de ne pas relever lorsque l'inspecteur aborda le « préjudice » qu'il subissait. Evoquait-il alors ses biens matériels, ses souvenirs, les vestiges de sa vie d'adulte qui s'étaient envolés en fumée ? Faisait-il allusion aux dégâts matériels causés à l'immeuble, qui avait dû être totalement vidé de ses occupants, à qui il avait fallu trouver des logements en urgence, à des kilomètres de leur lieu de vie, de leurs habitudes, de leur univers ? Pensait-il à Sirius, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital dans un service de réanimation, un Remus dévasté à ses côtés ?

— Je vais vous poser des questions, auxquelles vous répondrez de la façon la plus précise que vous le pourrez. Si vous avez besoin d'une pause, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Si vous avez besoin que je reformule la question ou si vous ne l'avez pas comprise, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Vous l'avez constaté, cette conversation est enregistrée, l'objectif d'une telle installation étant de vous protéger. Je tiens également à vous préciser que vous n'avez pour l'heure pas besoin d'avocat, mais que si vous décidez de vous faire représenter, il sera bienvenu de nous en faire mention le plus rapidement possible.

Plantagenet adressa un sourire à Harry, encourageant. Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête, vidé de ses forces. La seule idée de devoir parler, détailler, expliquer, répéter, préciser, répondre à des questions qu'il imaginait nombreuses et tordues, l'épuisait plus encore qu'il ne l'était. Il voulait seulement aller voir Sirius, passer un moment à ses côtés, puis reprendre sa vie, lentement. Retourner à ses cuisines, prévoir, préparer, mettre au point des recettes à proposer à ses clients, prospecter pour faire parler de lui, encore, imaginer une nouvelle saison de plats innovants avec Ginny, passer du temps au téléphone avec Hermione…

Hermione qu'il n'avait toujours pas avertie, qui serait folle d'inquiétude à la minute où elle saurait ce qu'il traversait, qui vivrait la réminiscence au même titre que lui, l'affection pour Sirius en moins. Elle le connaissait évidemment depuis de nombreuses années, l'appréciait, même, mais ne l'aimait pas aussi profondément que les Potter ou Remus pouvaient le faire. Non, elle ne manquerait pas de penser à Ron, à son corps sans vie maintenu pourtant dans le monde des vivants par des machines que personne n'avait le courage de débrancher.

— Lorsque l'explosion a eu lieu, vous n'étiez pas chez vous. Où étiez-vous ?

— Je… J'étais au travail. Je suis chef cuisinier, j'ai un restaurant école dans lequel mes élèves viennent cuisiner le plat qu'ils mangent ensuite. J'avais du travail, un cours venait de se terminer, j'étais en retard.

— En retard ? répéta l'inspecteur alors que ses doigts tapotaient fébrilement sur le clavier, avec l'aisance d'un homme habitué au rythme de parole des personnes assises face à lui.

— J'avais rendez-vous chez moi avec mon parrain.

— Votre parrain est bien Sirius Black, la seule victime notable de l'explosion ?

— Oui, c'est bien cela. Il avait la clé de chez moi.

— Pourquoi la lui aviez-vous donnée ?

— Il l'a toujours eu. Il voyage beaucoup à travers le monde, c'est un auteur, et quand il vient à Londres, il n'a pas toujours le temps de nous prévenir, mes parents, son compagnon ou moi, alors il a les clés de chacun de nos logements… Ça lui permet de pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant de faire face aux retrouvailles.

— Vous vous donniez régulièrement des rendez-vous comme celui-ci ?

— Oui, on essaie de se voir au maximum lorsqu'il rentre entre deux voyages.

— Quand aviez-vous prévu ce rendez-vous ?

— Je… Je ne sais pas, le matin même, je crois.

— Vous croyez ?

— Je ne suis pas certain. Ça s'est fait très vite.

— Donc vous étiez le seul à savoir que Mr Black venait vous voir ?

— Sans doute… Peut-être Remus était-il au courant également.

— Remus ?

— Lupin. Le compagnon de Sirius.

— Vous vous entendez bien avec lui ?

— Très bien. Je le connais depuis toujours, je le considère comme mon parrain également. Sirius et lui sont les meilleurs amis de mon père depuis l'adolescence, ils ont grandi ensemble.

— Si je comprends bien, votre parrain voyage, et lorsqu'il revient de voyage, il arrive qu'il vienne chez vous plutôt que chez Mr Lupin, qui est pourtant son compagnon. C'est bien cela ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dit comme cela, la situation était bien moins sympathique et simple qu'elle ne l'était en réalité — à ses yeux, en tout cas.

— C'est bien cela… Mais leur relation est particulière, j'imagine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez par « particulière » ?

— Ils se font confiance. Remus voyage parfois avec Sirius, il nous voit constamment, mes parents et moi-même, communique tous les jours avec Sirius lorsqu'il n'est pas avec lui, et sait qu'une fois qu'il a profité un peu de nous, pris des nouvelles, bu une bière ou deux avec mon père, Sirius se consacre entièrement à lui. Ils sont ensemble depuis si longtemps que je crois que même eux ont oublié qu'ils étaient un couple. C'est juste une évidence.

— Je vois… merci pour ces précisions Mr Potter. Pensez-vous que Mr Black a informé quelqu'un de sa venue chez vous ?

— Non. Sirius est quelqu'un de libre, il n'a pas pour habitude de tenir les gens au courant de ce qu'il fait… À part ma famille et Remus, évidemment.

— Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Mr Black était chez vous ? poursuivi l'inspecteur après avoir avalé une gorgée de café froid.

— On avait prévu de manger ensemble… On le fait régulièrement, précisa Harry sans cacher l'étonnement que constituaient les questions qui lui étaient posées.

L'inspecteur se recula sur sa chaise, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Vous avez besoin d'une pause ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Non… Non, je veux en finir le plus vite possible.

— Je sais que les questions que je vous pose peuvent sembler étonnantes, déplacées, inutilement pointilleuses, même, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et les circonstances exactes. Nous n'avons aucune idée précise de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous soupçonnons que ça n'était pas un accident, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris. Si nous nous trompons, nous aurons perdu du temps et ça sera la seule conséquence regrettable. Si nous avons raison, alors nous nous féliciterons d'avoir été aussi précis que possible pour avancer le plus vite et le plus efficacement possible. Vous comprenez ?

La voix de l'inspecteur était douce et ferme tout à la fois, elle évoqua à Harry celle qu'employait James lorsqu'il soignait des animaux apeurés. Il déglutit et hocha la tête une première fois, hésitant, avant de répéter le mouvement avec plus d'assurance.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir un café ?

— Un instant.

L'inspecteur Plantagenet sorti sa longue silhouette du bureau. Il resta absent quelques minutes, puis revint déposer un gobelet en carton fumant devant le jeune chef.

— Nous allons reprendre, signifia l'inspecteur en se positionnant derrière son ordinateur. Vous m'expliquiez que Mr Black venait chez vous pour manger, passer du temps avec vous, et que c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas rare chez vous. C'est bien cela ?

— Oui, oui, tout à fait.

— Il a donc en sa possession vos clés, je suppose ?

— Oui, il en a un double, ainsi que le code de la porte d'entrée.

— Combien d'autres personnes ont accès à votre appartement ?

— Je… Pardon, quoi ?

— Parmi vos proches, à combien d'entre eux avez-vous communiqué votre code d'entrée et un double de vos clés ?

— Tous mes proches ont le code…

— J'ai besoin de noms, Mr Potter, soupira l'inspecteur avec un regard de travers.

— Ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Elle ne vient jamais. Mon… amie, Ginny Weasley. Mes parents, Lily et James Potter. Mon parrain, évidemment. Je crois que c'est tout… Un de mes amis, Neville Londubat, l'a peut-être.

— Vous avez eu une hésitation sur le qualificatif que vous souhaitiez employer pour (l'inspecteur jeter un œil à ses notes) Ginny Weasley.

— Nous avons été fiancés, il y'a longtemps.

— Où en est votre relation à présent ?

— Elle est l'une de mes amies les plus proches. C'est aussi une collègue de travail.

— Vous possédez un restaurant-école, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui, et elle me fournit les fruits, légumes et herbes dont j'ai besoin pour mes plats.

— Je répète ma question : où en est votre relation à présent ? Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous faire penser à une volonté de sa part de se venger, de vous faire du mal pour une quelconque raison ?

— Non ! Certainement pas, s'exclama Harry en manquant de renverser son café sur le jean qu'il portait. Ça fait des années que nous sommes séparés, et elle comme moi sommes passés à autre chose.

— Vous êtes passé à autre chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

— Que je fréquente des hommes.

— Vous êtes gay ?

— Je ne crois pas que ça vous soit très utile pour l'enquête.

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

— Vous avez fréquenté des hommes récemment ?

— Euh…

— Monsieur Potter, je me moque de ce que vous faites de votre vie sentimentale ou sexuelle, vous êtes un homme libre dans un pays démocratique. J'ai juste besoin de dégager des pistes, vous comprenez ?

— Bien-sûr… Je fréquente… j'ai fréquenté un homme, Colin Crivey.

Harry pâlit brusquement. Dans sa tête, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises en place avec une facilité qui le choqua. Pas une seconde, l'hypothèse que Colin ait pu faire une chose pareille ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais maintenant qu'il avait le doigt posé sur cette possibilité, crédible, qu'il puisse être responsable de l'explosion, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse en aller autrement.

Il se remémora les mots de Colin, des balbutiements d'homme ivre qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux et qu'il n'avait retenus que parce qu'ils l'avaient blessé, lui qui était à l'origine de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent. Colin l'avait prévenu, il l'avait mis en garde : il ferait tout pour qu'il lui soit impossible de l'oublier. Il avait été très clair sur ses intentions : faire en sorte de marquer sa vie de la façon la plus indélébile qui soit.

Le brun déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge s'était serrée, et des frissons dégringolaient le long de son dos alors que l'image de son parrain, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital aussi blanc qu'un linceul passaient en transparence sous ses paupières. Face à lui, Plantagenet haussa un sourcil, comprenant que le brun aux yeux verts venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Malgré lui, il était touché par la présence de cet homme qui ne s'apercevait très probablement même pas du charisme qu'il dégageait, de la chaleur qui irradiait de lui au moindre de ses gestes. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance, il s'agissait d'une présence qu'il aurait été incapable de définir, d'expliquer. Il n'existait pas de mots de sa connaissance pour conceptualiser un homme tel que Harry Potter.

— Je vous écoute, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix douce mais ferme.

C'était là son métier : recueillir les témoignages de vies brisées sans jamais chercher à en atténuer ni à en grossir le trait, prêter oreille quand les langues étaient prêtes à se délier, comprendre quand les secrets étaient sur le point d'affluer, savoir pousser juste assez pour mettre en confiance.

— Je… C'est complètement fou, mais je crois que…

Harry se tut, incapable de poursuivre sa phrase. Plantagenet se pencha vers lui, adoptant une attitude de proximité qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

— Si vous avez un soupçon, dites-le-moi. Il vaut mieux que nous nous trompions et que nous mettions de côté une piste injustifiée que de ne pas l'explorer et s'apercevoir que la vérité s'y trouvait depuis le début.

— Je ne… Je ne peux pas accuser un homme de quelque chose qu'il n'a sans doute pas fait, pas comme ça…

— Ce n'est pas une accusation, c'est une piste.

— Même ! Je… je lui ai sans doute brisé le cœur, le simple fait de penser qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose à faire avec…

— Monsieur Potter, votre parrain est dans le coma, personne ne sait quand ni même s'il va s'en sortir. Aucune autre personne n'a été blessée, par chance, mais les dégâts auraient pu être infiniment plus graves qu'ils ne le sont aujourd'hui, et je ne parle pas seulement d'un point de vue matériel. Je ne vous demande pas de fausses accusations, ni de diffamation. J'ai besoin de votre coopération, vous comprenez ?

 ***.*.*.***

La maison des Potter avait pris l'apparence d'un camp de vacances un peu bancal. La table basse du salon était jonchée de cartons à pizza, vides mais tâchés de gras, de bouteilles de bière et de soda dont certaines n'avaient pas été vidées de leur contenu. Près du canapé, un sac de voyage avait été abandonné, sur lequel on avait ensuite échoué un t-shirt froissé. Lily soupira en le déposant jetant dans le panier à linge sale qu'elle avait abandonné au milieu de la pièce dans sa collecte des vestiges de chaussettes sales de son époux.

Au milieu de la nuit précédente, Remus avait fait irruption. Sans un mot autre que « entre », James lui avait proposé de prendre le canapé pour cette nuit et les suivantes. Il y avait dans cette tendance à ouvrir la porte sans discuter, à accueillir sans contrepartie, à commander des pizzas et faire le plein de bière, la réminiscence d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue mais dans laquelle les trois amis de jeunesse aimaient à se plonger, de temps à autre, quand leur vie d'adulte le leur permettait. Lily revoyait sans mal une époque que Harry n'avait pas connue, où il était parfois difficile d'établir s'ils s'étaient couchés particulièrement tard dans la nuit ou indécemment tôt le matin, où leurs cernes n'étaient que partiellement liés au travail universitaire qu'ils avaient fourni, et où ils semblaient constamment être dans une forme de semi-ébriété.

Pourtant, la situation n'aurait pu être plus éloignée de ce qu'ils avaient connu. Antagoniste, même. Derrière leurs bières et leurs parts de pizza, James et Remus n'avaient pas trouvé la force de rire. Ils avaient échangé, longuement, sur l'explosion, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sirius, ce qu'en disaient les médecins, la déposition pour laquelle Harry serait attendu le lendemain, et quand par hasard ils s'éloignaient de cette thématique, ils semblaient forcés d'y retourner par quelque culpabilité qui ne leur laissait guère le choix que de se concentrer sur les évènements récents. Parler de Sirius, le garder réel et vivant dans leurs conversations semblait leur apporter le sentiment de ne pas être tout à fait inutiles et impuissants. La stratégie ne trompait personne, mais le déni restait plus confortable que la réalité.

Lily avait fini par les quitter. Elle s'y était attendu, Harry ne dormait pas, se contentant de regarder un match de rugby d'une équipe quelconque, comme à peu près chaque fois qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle s'était assise près de lui, sur le canapé qui trônait dans sa chambre d'adolescent, et s'était réveillée tôt le matin, en sursaut, complètement paniquée à l'idée d'être en retard pour son travail. Toute sa journée s'était ensuite écoulée dans un mal de crâne lancinant caractéristique des pannes de réveil et de l'inquiétude que constituait le fait de savoir Harry dans un poste de police.

Elle avait retrouvé sa maison dans un état qui lui avait fait pincer les lèvres. Sans rien dire, elle avait commencé à tout ramasser, se jurant de mettre les points sur les i avec James dès que le contexte le lui permettrait. Il était aussi têtu que les ânes qu'il lui arrivait parfois de soigner il comprenait vite, à condition qu'on lui répète les choses souvent.

Dans l'allée, le son des gravillons que l'on écrase lui indiquèrent l'arrivée de James et Harry. Elle esquissa un sourire, un peu faible, mais décida de ne pas aller à leur rencontre. Leur faciliter la vie, constamment, faire de la simplicité de leur quotidien son crédo n'avait souvent fait que compliquer sa propre vie, et même si elle les aimait, plus même qu'elle n'aurait été capable de le dire, les hommes Potter avaient besoin de grandir un peu. Autant l'un que l'autre.

La première chose qu'elle vit de son fils fut son visage, défait, dans le reflet que lui rendait le miroir du salon. Lily déglutit, pas tout à fait certaine d'être capable de garder son sang-froid face aux traits sculptés par la souffrance de son enfant. Derrière le jeune homme, James semblait fermé. Les fossettes de ses joues paraissaient incongrues au milieu d'un visage qui n'exprimait qu'une profonde tristesse, une lassitude d'une ampleur supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Envolée, la volonté naïve d'oublier pour quelques heures l'horrible, douloureuse réalité, cette vérité qui puait l'antiseptique, les couleurs du service de réanimation et le bip entêtant des machines. La femme se tourna, et avant qu'elle ne l'ait même voulu, ses lèvres formèrent un mot unique.

— Alors ?

Sa voix sortit hésitante, cassée. En un regard, elle avait compris que l'entrevue avec l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête n'avait fait que soulever plus de questions. C'était prévisible, et elle-même pouvait imaginer ce que pensait son fils. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle avait vécu, même si dans son quotidien d'enseignante, mariée depuis près de trente ans à un vétérinaire parfois un peu immature, elle semblait plutôt choyée par la vie, chanceuse d'évoluer dans un confort que beaucoup lui enviaient. Pourtant, sa vie à elle aussi avait explosé, comme explose la vie de chaque mère dont l'enfant passe près du pire, comme explose le cœur de chaque épouse dont l'homme de sa vie traverse une épreuve aussi douloureuse.

Les questions étaient nombreuses, et si Harry les avait évitées jusqu'alors, plus parce qu'il était concentré sur l'image de Sirius réanimé par des urgentistes dans les gestes desquels la panique était perceptible, il ne pouvait plus, dorénavant, fermer les yeux. C'eut été confortable, c'eut été possible, mais ça n'était pas envisageable.

Son fils leva ses yeux verts sur elle. Sous la peau de ses mâchoires, elle vit qu'il serrait les dents, en proie à ce qui ressemblait à un mélange inattendu de colère et d'incompréhension, une détresse plus forte encore que celle qu'il avait manifestée jusqu'alors.

— Je… Je ne suis pas sûr.

James passa une main autour des épaules de son fils, dans un geste auquel plus aucun membre de cette famille n'était habitué. Harry jeta à son père un regard qui en disait long, et quand il répondit, c'était l'adulte responsable qui s'exprimait. Il était effondré, mais, Lily le constata, cela n'empêchait pas de son esprit de tourner à plein régime, de chercher à comprendre, d'analyser chaque bribe d'informations.

— Ils… Il est possible que Colin soit responsable.

— Colin ? C'était ton petit-ami, non ?

— Lui-même.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre avant le mardi 23 mai (samedi, dans l'idéal).**


	10. Chapitre 7 - Partie 1

_Hello les poussins ! Pour me faire pardonner mes retards de ces dernières semaines, voici un chapitre supplémentaire ! Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez, les choses bougent lentement, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a des choses pendant et à la fin de ce chapitre qui ont bien des chances de vous plaire (en tout cas, moi, ça me plait bien)._

 _Je vous souhaite de passer un très bon moment. Un peu de musique, un bon café ou un thé, une couette chaude ou une terrasse au soleil, peu importe, tant que vous prenez du plaisir._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
Première partie.**

Le restaurant, installé en bord de plage, donnait à la côte Australienne des airs de croisette cannoise ou de promenades des anglais niçoise. Sur plusieurs rangs, des transats avaient été installés, protégés du soleil brûlant par d'immenses et élégants parasols. La méditerranée se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres, ce qui ne rendait l'ensemble que plus dépaysant encore. Quelques vacanciers, principalement des touristes, avait expliqué Valentine à leur arrivée sur place, profitaient du soleil en maillot de bains et ensembles de plages, tandis que les hommes et femmes d'affaire de la ville profitaient encore de ce que la saison touristique ne battait pas encore son plein pour quelques derniers déjeuners autour de dossiers épineux.

Assise face à la plage, ses larges lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Pansy arborait sur ses joues quelques taches de rousseur qui lui conféraient un air faussement enfantin. C'était bien la seule trace d'innocence chez la femme, dont les sourires qu'elle avait décochés à Philippe et Valentine n'étaient pas parvenus à tromper Draco. Impressionnante de beauté et de sophistication dans une robe de créateur aperçue quelques semaines plus tôt à la Fashion Week de Milan, l'épaisse chevelure lâchée avec un naturel minutieusement calculé, Pansy Parkinson était un requin. Un requin charmant, un requin pour lequel se maquiller était inutile tant sa peau était impeccable, un requin dont le moindre geste ressemblait aux ondoiements d'un serpent, mais un requin tout de même, capable d'attaquer, de mordre, de dévorer sa proie au moindre mouvement.

Face à elle, Valentine ne faisait pas le poids, et Pansy s'était très rapidement détournée de cette jeune femme qu'elle ne considérait pas digne d'être son adversaire. C'était une insulte directe de laquelle personne n'avait été dupe, mais pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, parce que ce déjeuner était supposé marquer un nouveau départ et une collaboration qui serait bien plus intéressante pour Draco et Pansy qu'elle ne le serait pour les affaires de Philippe Capet et des membres de sa petite société secrète.

Malheureusement pour lui, les britanniques maitrisaient l'art de la société secrète, des clubs selects et de la bourgeoisie unie face à l'ennemi étranger depuis peu ou prou la nuit des temps, et les termes du contrat tels qu'ils avaient été proposés par Pansy les avaient enfermés dans leur propre tentative de mater les deux anglais. Comme bien d'autres avant eux, ils s'étaient laissés tromper par leur accent suranné, leurs manières héritées de la haute bourgeoisie qui se regarde le nombril, par leurs vêtements de marque et leur prestance si naturelle qu'elle devait leur avoir été inculquée dès le berceau, persuadés qu'il ne s'agissait que de façades qu'il suffirait de gratter pour découvrir que tout ce qui brille n'est pas d'or.

Lourde erreur.

Philippe avait donc demandé à Draco et Pansy de les rejoindre, Valentine et lui, pour un déjeuner au cours duquel ils signeraient les documents, rédigés selon ce qu'avait proposé Pansy. Il n'avait pas essayé de le rallier à sa cause, de l'amadouer sous des promesses qu'il aurait honorées en secret, conscient que les propositions de Pansy étaient, s'il en croyait les rumeurs au sujet du blond, bien plus amènes que ne le seraient jamais celles de Draco.

Un serveur vint déposer une bouteille de Badoit glacée sur la table, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. C'est précisément le moment que choisi Philippe pour sortir d'une serviette les documents légaux qui lui permettraient de voir les deux anglais déguerpir de sa ville le plus rapidement possible. Il les tendit à Draco, dans un geste qui manqua de faire grimacer Pansy.

— Il me semble me souvenir que ce sont les termes de Miss Parkinson, indiqua Draco d'un ton froid.

— Bien entendu, mes excuses, répondit Philippe en tendant les documents à Pansy.

Il n'avait pas l'air désolé pour un sou.

La brune ouvrit le dossier, et s'empara d'un stylo (un mont-blanc, offert par Draco un ou deux Noël auparavant) et commença à lire, tapotant les pages du bout du crayon. D'un geste vif, elle raya une mention, en entoura une autre, fit une note à la suite d'un paragraphe à la lecture duquel elle avait grimacé, et tourna la page sous les regards médusés de Philippe et Valentine.

— Vous ne pouvez pas… commença Valentine.

— Je ne peux pas quoi ? la coupa Pansy avec un sourire doucereux. Je ne peux pas écrire sur ce contrat ? Etant donné le manque de précisions dont vous avez fait preuve…

— Je ne l'ai pas écrit…

— Vous ne l'avez pas relu non plus, de toute évidence. Je regrette que vous soyez aussi peu attentive à votre métier, Valentine, parce que je suis certaine que vous pourriez être brillante, pour peu que vous appreniez la précision et la rigueur.

Valentine pâlit soudainement, accusant le coup.

— Ce contrat reprend les termes tels que vous nous les avez énoncés et…

— Non, il ne les reprend pas, et plus vous insisterez, plus je serai pointilleuse. Pour votre information, il est hors de question que je signe un contrat avec lequel je ne suis pas d'accord, à plus forte raison quand il comporte autant d'approximations et d'à peu près.

— Il est totalement impoli de votre part de…

Pansy reboucha son stylo, souriant toujours. Ses yeux, mais Valentine ne pouvait pas les voir, contrairement à Draco, lançaient des éclairs, et ses jambes s'étaient décroisées sous la table, signe d'un agacement profond chez la jeune femme. D'un geste tranquille, elle tapota le petit tas de feuilles sur la table, s'assurant que la tranche de chaque feuille était exactement au même niveau que les autres. Puis, lentement mais avec une froide détermination, elle déchira les documents, qu'elle déposa dans l'assiette de Valentine.

— Ne vous y trompez pas, Valentine. Vous êtes peut-être l'assistante un peu trop au courant d'un homme d'affaires influent, mais vous n'êtes que cela, et une nouvelle fois, vous lui avez fait perdre bien plus qu'un déjeuner. Apprenez à vous taire et à laisser discuter entre eux des personnes qui savent de quoi elles parlent, cela sera bien plus enrichissant que vos jérémiades constantes. Vous n'êtes pas dans une cour de récré, vous êtes dans la fosse aux lions, et je vais vous révéler quelque chose : quand nous mordons, cela peut être très, très douloureux. Bien plus que l'humiliation que vous êtes en train de subir.

Puis, tout en se levant, elle se tourna vers Philippe.

— Nous rentrons dès ce soir en Angleterre. Inutile de nous envoyer un autre contrat, nos services légaux s'en chargeront dès notre retour.

Draco se leva à son tour, et la suivit hors du restaurant. Une fois à l'extérieur, il laissa échapper un ricanement qui la fit se tourner vers lui, encore furieuse.

— Quoi ?

— Détends toi, Pans'.

— Tu te marres, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

— Je trouve que tu prends goût aux sorties remarquées, expliqua Draco avec un tact surprenant.

La jeune femme se détendit, et ses joues rosirent légèrement tandis qu'un petit sourire fleurissait au coin de ses lèvres.

— Je dois dire que… ça a quelque chose de plaisant.

— Ne t'y habitues pas trop, quand même. On est peut-être en situation de force, mais même comme cela, ils pourraient finir par nous tourner le dos.

— C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors que tu préfères que les gens dégagent s'ils ne sont pas prêts à accepter ce que cela signifie que de travailler avec un Malfoy ?

— Oui, parce que j'ai l'habitude, et que j'ai un portefeuille conséquent que tu n'as pas.

Pansy s'arrêta, n'osant comprendre ce que les paroles de Draco impliquaient.

— Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle simplement, toute trace d'élégance envolée.

— Je parle anglais, non ?

— Non, justement, tu fais de foutus sous-entendus et tu sais que je déteste cela.

— Tu devrais y être habituée.

— Est-ce que tu vas cracher le morceau, bordel ?

Draco haussa un sourcil amusé. Bon nombre des personnes qui pensaient le connaître étaient persuadés que son visage était inexpressif, froid et vide de toute émotions car cela était à l'image de l'homme. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort sur la froideur, ils se trompaient sur le manque d'émotions et le lien que cela avait avec son manque d'expressions : quand le blond se laissait aller à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, quand il s'autorisait lui-même à tenir compte de ses émotions et de ses sentiments, son visage se transformait tellement qu'il semblait être une personne tout à fait différente. Il suffisait d'un sourcil haussé d'amusement, d'un demi-sourire, d'un œil qui pétille d'une malice qu'il ne laissait voir qu'à de rares privilégiés pour qu'il se métamorphose.

— J'ai réfléchi, commença-t-il alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche vers leur hôtel, situé à quelques rues du restaurant, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce que tu me suives comme mon ombre partout. Je ne dis pas que nous ne travaillerons plus ensemble, précisa-t-il alors que la jeune femme allait s'exprimer, simplement que ça n'est pas nécessaire que nous le fassions tout le temps. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je pense à donner cours de façon plus assidue à l'université, parce que l'enseignement me manque beaucoup. J'ai un portefeuille de clients suffisamment large pour m'assurer des revenus confortables pendant toute l'année sans travailler plus que je ne le fais, la galerie marche très bien, quand bien même elle n'était supposée n'être qu'un business complémentaire, et je tourne un petit peu en rond.

— Malfoy, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie, mais d'être précis. Est-ce trop te demander ?

— Laisse-moi finir. Je me dis qu'il est plus que temps que tu aies ton propre portefeuille clients, à commencer par Capet, Beauchamp et tous les Australiens bizarres que tu voudras.

Pansy poussa un profond soupir, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Dans un geste spontané qui la surprit elle-même, elle attira Draco à elle dans une étreinte des plus inhabituelles pour eux. D'abord hésitant, le blond fini par entourer la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras, la serrant contre elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant longtemps, il l'avait sous-estimée, habituée à la voir se démener, et n'avait pas considéré qu'elle pourrait un jour avoir besoin d'être valorisée, ce qui était, une fois la colère provoquée par ses coups d'éclats récents passée, l'une des plus grosses erreurs qu'il avait faites. Pansy était une femme talentueuse. Loin du collectionneur d'art passionné qu'il était, plus loin encore de la reconnaissance académicienne dont il jouissait depuis plusieurs années, mais elle était une femme d'affaires déterminée et tordue, capable de charmer comme d'empoisonner ses clients et ses potentiels investisseurs avec un brio presque égal au sien. Seule manquait l'expérience du terrain, des longues heures, voire semaines, parfois mois, à discuter des termes d'un contrat, à rechercher des œuvres disparues depuis si longtemps qu'elles en étaient devenues légendaires, mais il lui faudrait bien peu de temps pour s'en sortir. Elle l'avait vu faire, l'avait observé alors qu'il menait ses propres recherches. Elle bénéficierait également de ses contacts, de ses sources à l'université, et construirait son propre réseau de spécialistes et de collectionneurs prêts à tout pour un peu d'influence ou pour qu'on leur soit redevable.

— Mais… Je pensais que tu voulais chercher le Murillo toi-même.

Draco haussa les épaules.

— C'est vrai, j'aimerais autant m'en occuper. Ces tableaux ne sont pas exceptionnels, mais leur histoire l'est, y compris le peu qu'on en connait. Imagine si l'on parvient à retracer ce qu'il s'est passé pour ce tableau pendant les dernières décennies, la valeur qu'il prendrait soudainement ?

— Je pensais que l'enseignement te gonflait ? Combien de fois m'as-tu répété que, je cite, les étudiants sont au mieux aussi malins que des radis ramollis ?

Draco se racla discrètement la gorge pour masquer son amusement — parce qu'elle avait, comme à son habitude, foutrement raison.

— C'est vrai, je le pense encore. La plupart d'entre eux choisissent d'étudier l'art parce qu'ils s'imaginent que c'est simple, qu'il suffit d'aller voir des tableaux mondialement connus dans des musées tellement immenses qu'il est impossible de les visiter en une journée, qu'ils auront à vaguement ouvrir quelques bouquins et qu'ils pourront passer le reste du temps à monter des groupes de musique et à fumer des joints… Mais certains aiment vraiment l'art, l'aiment réellement autant que moi je l'aime, autant que toi tu l'aimes, autant que ma mère l'aime, et c'est à eux que j'ai envie de transmettre ce que je sais.

— Le département d'arts a déjà donné son accord ?

— Cela fait des mois qu'ils me courent après pour que je revienne faire cours.

— Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu étais parti ? Ah, oui… Cet étudiant qui était tombé sous ton charme après que tu l'aies autorisé à te sucer.

Draco grogna légèrement, se glissant de nouveau derrière son masque de froideur.

— Tu sais que c'est faux.

— C'est en tout cas la version qu'il donne.

— J'aurais pensé que ma version des faits aurait été plus crédible aux yeux de ma plus ancienne amie.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina d'une joie qu'elle réfréna.

— Je te crois, dit-elle doucement, tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieuse. Je sais que cette histoire a été compliquée pour toi.

— Non, pas vraiment. Elle a été emmerdante, et le peu de soutien que j'ai reçu de la part de l'administration ne m'a pas donné envie de chercher à les convaincre.

— C'est pourquoi tu es parti. Outre le fait que tu as envie de faire cours, ce que tu pourrais te permettre dans à peu près n'importe quelle université de notre pays, voire même du monde occidental, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu aies choisi d'y retourner alors qu'ils se sont montrés aussi peu soutenants ?

— À ton avis, Pansy ? Les milliers de livres qu'ils vont devoir me verser pour que je me pointe, bien évidemment, répliqua Draco d'un ton hautain, son nez pointu et son menton levés avec fierté.

Ça n'était que la vérité. Il n'avait pas menti à Harry, lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble : il avait toujours rêvé de peindre, de devenir l'un de ces artistes dont on se dispute les œuvres, ou peut-être même un peintre maudit que l'on célèbre encore des siècles plus tard, à l'image d'un Van Gogh, dont l'on souvenait tant pour son talent que pour sa folie, laquelle était partie constituante de la magnificence de ses œuvres. Malgré ce qu'en disait Narcissa, il n'avait pourtant pas le talent nécessaire pour devenir l'artiste qu'il avait voulu être, et qui habiterait très probablement ses songes comme le rêve qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de réaliser, mais il avait accompli bien d'autres qu'il ne regrettait pas, mais dont en plus il était fier. Sa galerie était un succès, son nom n'évoquait plus seulement son père, Lucius, y compris à l'autre bout du monde, et il était reconnu pour la qualité des cours qu'il prodiguait à l'université. Participer à des travaux de recherche, co-écrire des articles dans certaines des revues artistiques les plus célèbres et respectées, se voir confier des missions de recherches de peintures disparues rendaient sa vie palpitante, passionnante, aussi l'abandon momentané de ses activités d'enseignement et de recherche avait-il laissé un vide certain que la dispute avec Pansy avait fini de creuser.

 ***.*.*.***

Le ciel londonien était gris comme jamais, pensa Draco lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport, poussant devant lui le chariot contenant ses bagages et ceux de Pansy. C'est plus pour se prémunir de la climatisation toujours élevée des avions qu'il avait prévu une veste, mais il s'en félicita tout de même. Le polo léger qu'il portait n'aurait pas suffi à lui tenir chaud, pas avec le vent, la légère bruine qui saturait l'atmosphère et une température significativement inférieure à celle de l'Australie.

Sous la grisaille, debout près de sa voiture, Blaise attendait ses deux amis. Son téléphone à la main, élégant dans l'un de ses nombreux costumes de marque, l'avocat était parvenu à quitter le bureau plus tôt que prévu pour venir chercher Draco et Pansy. Son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire lorsqu'il les aperçut. Il s'avança vivement vers eux, et enlaça Pansy, puis Draco, dans un geste si naturel qu'il n'avait jamais laissé au blond la possibilité de protester.

— Je proteste totalement contre ce bronzage, s'exclama-t-il en pointant la peau halée de ses amis.

— Tu es bronzé de naissance, Blaise, de qui te moques-tu ? le railla Draco tout en s'avançant vers la berline noire garée à quelques mètres.

— Hermione a de quoi être jalouse, en revanche, commenta Pansy, qui avait remonté ses lunettes de soleil, à présent inutiles, sur son front.

Blaise esquissa une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du blond, qui pourtant préféra ne rien dire. Ils venaient seulement d'arriver, étaient épuisés par le voyage, ça n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans des réflexions qui pourraient déplaire au grand Noir. Dans la voiture, la musique était à un volume suffisamment bas pour ne pas être gênante, permettant aux trois amis de discuter agréablement alors que le véhicule se glissait dans la circulation bien trop dense aux alentours de l'aéroport.

— Comment s'est passé ce road-trip australien ? demanda Blaise alors qu'il s'insérait sur le périphérique.

— Pansy a pris la main… commença Draco.

— … et j'ai été magnifique, termina la jeune femme en ignorant le ricanement du blond.

Blaise hocha la tête sans commenter. Il en saurait bien assez quand les deux auraient décidé de parler. Être avocat lui avait appris au moins une chose : les échanges informels étaient les meilleures sources d'informations auxquelles il était possible d'avoir accès. Poser des questions, interroger, fouiller, creuser était souvent inutile. Au contraire, prendre le temps de trainer près d'une machine à café, savoir attendre que les personnes abordent d'elles-mêmes un sujet sur lequel elles s'attendaient à être questionnées pour satisfaire leur frustration de ne pas l'avoir été, prêter l'oreille aux potins et aux ragots permettait de recueillir des quantités d'informations. Leur seul défaut résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait ensuite les trier.

— De ton côté, quoi de neuf au bord de la Tamise ?

— Rien de particulier. C'est à peine si nous avons remarqué votre absence.

— Tu parles ! s'exclama Pansy, je suis persuadée que Hermione va avoir des quantités de choses à nous raconter. Je la vois d'ici râler que tu as recommencé à acheter des noix de cajou en secret.

Blaise lui jeta un regard à travers le rétroviseur avec un sourire. Cette complicité, naturelle, simple et profonde en même temps, lui avait manqué, il devait bien le reconnaître. De son adolescence et de ses jeunes années, il n'avait gardé que peu d'amis, mais ces deux-là étaient tout à fait uniques et particuliers.

— Hermione ne sera pas là, ce soir, dit-il cependant, sachant que ses paroles amèneraient inévitablement des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Et Draco ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit.

— Du rififi au paradis ? le railla-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

— En quelque sorte… commença prudemment l'avocat en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco.

Le blond comprit que quelque chose clochait.

— C'est encore à cause de Ron ?

— Non, pas tout à fait.

— Ne commence pas avec tes foutus secrets, Blaise, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Tu n'es jamais d'humeur.

— Raison de plus.

Blaise soupira.

— Elle est avec Potter, ce soir.

— Tu aurais pu l'inviter, tu sais, nous sommes capables de nous tenir. Nous sommes adultes, marmonna Draco, un brin agacé.

Pansy, elle, à l'arrière du véhicule, écoutait cette conversation à laquelle elle ne comprenait qu'une chose : Draco était loin de lui avoir tout dit, surtout sur ce fameux Potter dont le nom ne lui disait rien. La vie de Draco était remplie de secrets qu'elle n'avait guère envie de connaître, ne serait-ce que parce que se préserver impliquait d'être en mesure, parfois, de regarder ailleurs. Cela ne la satisfaisait pas, mais c'était, sans le moindre doute, un moindre mal, et ça le resterait tant que l'ignorance ne serait pas plus difficile à supporter que la connaissance.

— Non. Elle est allée voir Potter chez ses parents, pour le soutenir.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles, exactement, Zabini ? siffla Draco, les lèvres pincées.

— C'est long à raconter, mais pour faire court, il y'a quatre jours de cela, l'appartement de Potter a explosé. Il n'a pas été blessé, précisa-t-il immédiatement alors que Draco laissait échapper un « Quoi ?! » sonore, parce qu'il n'était même pas sur place. Son parrain, par contre, venait d'arriver quand tout à pété, alors il est hospitalisé dans un coma artificiel depuis. C'est un bordel sans nom, entre Potter qui a perdu son appartement et a dû retourner chez ses parents, son parrain qui est en réanimation, les souvenirs que cela évoque à Hermione comme à lui…

— Ron Weasley, murmura Draco pensivement.

— … et le fait que cette explosion est, selon toute vraisemblance, d'origine criminelle.

Draco resta silencieux, le regard perdu sur le flot de véhicules autour d'eux. Ces derniers jours, les messages de Harry s'étaient faits plus rares, mais il avait tout de même continué à lui répondre, à lui écrire, même, de sa propre initiative, comme si de rien était. Il était difficile de le lui reprocher, même si c'était plutôt étonnant… et incompréhensible. Tout comme le pincement au cœur que ressentait Draco à l'imaginer dévasté était incompréhensible, tout comme l'envie de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire qu'il était au courant était incompréhensible, surtout sachant que cela ne lui apporterait pas la plus petite aide. Incompréhensible était aussi le désir qu'il avait de le voir, de s'assurer de ses yeux qu'il n'avait rien, qu'il était encore en un seul morceau, et qu'il y'avait encore cette étincelle dorée dans son regard vert. Le blond n'était ni triste, ni attendri, ni même compatissant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais il se sentait concerné, de près. La compassion ne faisait pas partie de son héritage familial, pas plus que l'empathie ou l'auto apitoiement, pas plus que n'aurait dû l'être le fait de se sentir concerné. Mais les faits étaient là, il se sentait concerné, il sentait que cette histoire accrochait la sienne, de la même façon que Harry s'était accroché à lui lors de leurs ébats.

— Comment va Potter ? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix qui lui parut trop lointaine.

— Plutôt bien étant donné les circonstances, d'après Hermione, indiqua Blaise. Il est allé témoigner pour essayer de démêler les différentes pistes, et doit y retourner demain, si je ne m'abuse. Il a dû retourner vivre chez ses parents, je te laisse imaginer l'effet que cela doit lui faire, après plus de dix ans d'autonomie complète, mais ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps, toujours d'après…

— Hermione, poursuivi Draco distraitement. Comment va-t-il faire ? Il a déjà retrouvé un autre appartement ?

— D'après Hermione, donc, repris Blaise d'un ton désapprobateur, il convoite une petite maison de ville cachée derrière son restaurant. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais on voit par la baie vitrée de sa salle à manger un grand jardin, et au fond de ce jardin, il y'a une maison qui n'est plus habitée depuis des années, et que son propriétaire n'arrive ni à louer, ni à vendre.

— Attends, Potter vient de perdre son appartement, son parrain est quasiment mort, et il pense déjà à l'après ? s'étonna Draco, guère convaincu par ce que lui racontait son ami.

— Non, si ça ne tenait qu'à Potter, je crois qu'il passerait ses jours et ses nuits à simplement attendre que Black ne se réveille. Mais tu sais un peu comment est Hermione : elle n'aime pas…

— … quand tout ne se déroule pas comme elle le souhaite, compléta Pansy à la cantonade.

Blaise lui jeta un nouveau regard à travers le rétroviseur. Il n'avait pas exactement prévu de tenir au courant son meilleur ami aussi tôt, dans des conditions qui n'avaient rien d'idéales… y compris pour Pansy. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que cette discussion en disait long sur la place que Potter avait pris dans leurs vies, sans même qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit. Dans le cas de Blaise, qui avait jusqu'alors vécu dans une forme d'évitement confortable du meilleur ami absent de son épouse, comme dans celui de Draco, dont le monde s'était, de manière inhabituelle, ouvert à un homme qui réunissait plus de caractéristiques susceptibles de l'exaspérer que de le séduire. Pourtant, l'inquiétude du blond était aussi réelle qu'incompréhensible, la mauvaise foi aidant sur ce dernier point. Imaginer la vie du chef sens dessus dessous, dévastée aussi surement qu'un fétu de paille sèche auquel on met le feu, le privant d'un homme dont Draco soupçonnait qu'il était important dans sa vie, le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait envisagé. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, aussi, parce que maintenant qu'il était au courant, que pourrait-il faire, sinon rester égal à lui-même ? Potter n'était certainement pas homme à attendre que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, et même si Granger avait cette habitude pénible de s'immiscer dans la vie des autres lorsqu'elle pensait son aide utile, commencer à trouver des solutions, à envisager des alternatives, à comprendre comment venir à bout des difficultés que Potter rencontrait s'avérait probablement la meilleure façon de l'aider efficacement. C'est précisément ce qu'était l'épouse de Blaise : efficace en toutes circonstances, pragmatique avant d'être émotive. Draco ignorait si elle avait toujours raisonné ainsi, mais la partie froide et calculatrice de sa personne ne pouvait que saluer cela.

— Donc, Granger a pris les choses en main, reprit Draco.

— Ouais. La mère de Potter, Lily, a laissé un message à la maison, le surlendemain de l'explosion, en expliquant à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand je le lui ai dit, elle s'est précipité à Godric Hollows, et je l'ai à peine revue depuis.

— Et Potter ? demanda Draco après un silence.

— Potter… Il est dévasté. Les flics envisagent que l'accident n'en soit pas un…

— Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a voulu s'en prendre à son parrain ? marmonna Draco d'une voix blanche, tout à fait conscient que cette hypothèse était aussi stupide que le simple fait de l'énoncer à voix haute.

— Non. C'est Potter qui était probablement visé.

Draco laissa son regard se perdre sur les véhicules qui défilaient à toute vitesse près de la voiture de Blaise, formes approximatives et couleurs mélangées par la vélocité à laquelle elles étaient soumises. Imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir blesser, voire tuer Potter avait quelque chose d'à la fois effrayant et étrangement attirant : lui qui s'était figuré que le chef n'était guère plus que le jeune homme charmant, séduisant et enthousiaste qu'il avait découvert lors des cours de cuisine auxquels il avait participé, puis lors du repas chez Blaise et Hermione, ressentait une forme de satisfaction à découvrir qu'il pouvait attiser chez certains des envies de meurtre. Cela signifiait qu'il existait chez lui des aspérités dont il imaginait qu'elles ne pouvaient être que fascinantes.

Fascinantes et dangereuses, comme la lueur de défis dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui, quelques semaines plus tôt, qu'il dardait le bout d'une langue rose et brûlante sur sa peau si sensible qu'elle en était incandescente. Draco déglutit, une fois de plus déstabilisé par la vivacité des images qui s'étiraient sous ses paupières chaque fois que son esprit vagabondait un peu trop librement en direction de Potter. Le silence s'éternisait, dans l'habitacle, jusqu'à ce que Pansy perce cette bulle de tranquillité d'une voix qui manquait affreusement de naturel et qui agaça prodigieusement la galériste.

— Je suis très peinée de savoir ce que vit ce… Patter ? Putter ? Peu importe, mais de qui s'agit-il exactement ? En quoi est-ce notre problème ?

— Potter, Parkinson, Potter, je ne crois pas que ça soit difficile à prononcer.

— Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

— Ca ne te concerne pas.

— Ca me concerne si ça te touche suffisamment pour que tu ne puisses pas te concentrer comme il le faudrait.

Draco soupira lourdement.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de comportement soit la meilleure façon de me montrer que j'ai fait le bon choix te concernant. Sois gentille de laisser Potter en dehors de tes envies de faire tes preuves, tu te rendras service. C'est bien clair ?

Pansy pinça les lèvres, glacée par les paroles de Draco.

— Draco, je…

— Non. Ça suffit. Tais-toi, tu en as trop dit.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. La situation ne serait jamais réellement saine entre ces deux-là tant que Pansy n'aurait pas accepté que Draco était inaccessible, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le deuil d'une histoire qui n'avait jamais eu la plus petite chance d'exister… Et surtout tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris que Draco ne serait jamais plus que son ami, et que cette amitié était la chose la plus sincère et la plus forte qu'il était en mesure de lui offrir.

— Hermione n'est pas là ce soir. J'avais pensé que nous pourrions commander quelque chose et discuter un peu de votre voyage, les interrompit le noir d'une voix posée en total contraste avec la tournure que prenait la discussion des deux passagers.

— C'est très aimable de ta part Blaise, mais je crois que ce dont j'ai le plus besoin, c'est d'un peu de tranquillité et de solitude.

Draco ricana sans discrétion, mais s'interrompit lorsque Blaise fit claquer sa langue de désapprobation.

— Je te dépose chez toi ?

— S'il te plait.

— À tes ordres, Pans', approuva Blaise avec entrain sans un regard de plus pour Draco.

Ce dernier ne parvint pas, malgré la volonté de penser à autre chose, à effacer la pensée d'un Potter dévasté de son esprit. Il n'y avait rien qu'il soit en mesure de faire, sinon de continuer à lui envoyer des messages, de garder le même ton moqueur et froidement distant qu'il lui réservait, quand bien même l'existence même de ces messages anéantissait toute volonté, pour peu qu'elle ait existé, de rester tout à fait à distance. Ses pouces pianotèrent habilement un message rapide. Les sms qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant étaient souvent sans suite, passant d'une thématique à une autre sans logique et sans transition. Rétrospectivement, il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que l'entrain de Potter s'était considérablement dégradé, jusqu'à totalement disparaitre, ne laissant que des monosyllabes laconiques pour toute réponse.

 **« Je suis de retour sur Londres. Te voilà mis au courant. »**

 **« Pas très dispo ces jours-ci. »**

 **« Tu es anglais, tu as toujours le temps pour un thé, Potter. »**

 **« Je te tiens au courant. »**

 **« J'y compte bien. »**

Il avait immédiatement répondu, ce qui satisfit exagérément Draco. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se satisfaire d'un thé, mais soupçonnait parallèlement que l'idée de plus n'était pas exactement ce qu'il recherchait non plus. Pas un thé, pas une nuit de sexe débridé et dénuée de tabou, alors quoi ? Draco était l'absolu, il était le roi du tout ou rien, l'empereur de hic et nunc, il menait sa vie comme un drame total, même si, depuis bien trop longtemps, son drame personnel ressemblait à la toundra : immense, glaciale, et définitivement vide.

Blaise déposa Pansy devant son immeuble. La jeune femme les quitta avec des remerciements à l'égard de l'avocat, mais n'adressa pas un mot à Draco. Sitôt le véhicule de nouveau dans le trafic, les reproches auxquels Draco s'était attendus ne manquèrent pas de lui être administrés par Blaise.

— Tu sais que je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, commença-t-il prudemment.

— Quelque chose me dit pourtant que c'est ce que tu es sur le point de faire, répliqua Draco, narquois.

— Non, je me moque de ce qui concerne la galerie. Je constate juste que vous n'avez de cesse de vous bouffer le nez et que…

— Que Pansy ne parvient pas à différencier mon manque d'intérêt romantique à son égard et l'aspect professionnel de notre relation.

— Oui. Aussi. J'allais dire surtout que tu ne fais rien pour l'y aider.

— Dis-moi, ô grand Blaise Zabini, que suis-je supposé mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle comprenne ? Me débrouiller pour qu'elle me voit me faire bouffer le cul par un individu indubitablement masculin ? Me filmer en plein ébats et lui envoyer la vidéo ?

— Prendre tes distances.

— Pardon ?

— Prends tes distances avec elle, répéta Blaise, le regard fixé sur la route. Elle ne pourra pas évoluer et passer à autre chose tant qu'elle sera quotidiennement à tes côtés.

Draco secoua la tête avec un soupir exaspéré.

— Pansy est une femme adulte, elle est parfaitement capable de…

— Sais-tu avec combien d'hommes elle est sortie depuis qu'elle bosse avec toi ? le coupa Blaise, le ton soudain bien plus coupant.

— En quoi est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec…

— Réponds. Combien d'hommes ?

— Aucune idée, ça n'est pas mon problème.

— Zéro. Pas un seul, martela Blaise en freinant un peu trop brutalement à un feu rouge. Elle n'avance pas, elle passe son temps à essayer de faire ses preuves. Bordel, Malfoy, elle fait tes putains de valises et tu l'envoies chier comme si c'était la dernière merde. Tu respectes plus tes clients richissimes que cette femme qui a tout donné pour toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers son ami, passablement énervé.

Il avait raison, mais Draco n'avait aucune envie de se voir le reconnaître. Il avait toujours su que Pansy avait un faible pour lui. Tout cela aurait pu rester à l'état de _crush_ sans intérêt et sans conséquences, un vague coup de cœur destiné à être oublié sitôt le coup de cœur suivant apparu dans son champ de vision. Et c'est vraiment ce qu'il avait cru voir arriver le début de leur vie professionnelle les avait séparés un temps, période pendant laquelle la jeune femme avait pu cacher l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour Draco. Dès lors qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, en revanche, elle n'avait pas pu masquer l'espoir qui l'animait malgré le fait que son ami n'avait jamais fait de mystère sur son goût de l'homme et sur sa vision de la vie sentimentale.

Malgré les difficultés inhérentes à leur relation bancale, Pansy était son amie, mais elle était également une alliée hors-pair au quotidien, ce qui rendait l'optique d'une séparation, d'une fin à leurs rapports tant professionnels qu'amicaux, difficile tant à imaginer qu'à envisager. Pourtant, la décision que le blond avait prise, sa volonté d'accorder plus de libertés professionnelles à Pansy et peu à peu de l'amener à être une associée à part entière de la galerie serait peut-être la meilleure réponse à donner : prendre plus de distances, gagner en autonomie l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, et surtout, permettre à la jeune femme de respirer et de se reconstruire à distance d'un rêve qui serait à jamais hors de portée.

Elle était une femme puissante, courageuse, qui méritait le plus grand des respects. Silencieusement, Draco l'observait, la regardait évoluer, grandir, gagner en confiance. Elle était devenue un requin, non pas parce qu'elle travaillait à ses côtés ou parce qu'elle comptait sur lui pour lui montrer un quelconque exemple, mais parce qu'elle avait ça dans le sang. Pansy était une battante, réalisa Draco. Elle était sortie victorieuse de relations toxiques avec le clan Parkinson, s'était fait un nom à l'ombre de son patronyme à lui, avait fait grandir ses compétences comme son réseau. À présent, elle avait besoin de poursuivre son ascension pour elle-même, indépendamment de lui.

— Draco, tu m'écoutes ? le secoua Blaise d'une voix froide.

— Je suis tout ouïe, ironisa Draco.

— Est-ce que tu peux prendre ça au sérieux ? Juste deux minutes ?

— Je le prends très sérieusement, crois-moi.

— Tu comptes faire quelque chose ? demanda l'avocat en manœuvrant afin de se garer devant chez lui.

— J'ai déjà fait quelque chose. Pansy va travailler seule, nous nous sommes mis d'accord en Australie.

Blaise inspira profondément, et hocha lentement la tête.

— Je sais que tu ne cherches pas à lui faire de mal.

— Ouais.

— Je crois qu'à te voir seul, sans histoire d'amour, même qui se termine mal, elle a fini par s'imaginer que quelque chose pourrait arriver entre vous.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle se fasse la moindre idée, Zabini. Et si tu pouvais arrêter les hypothèses sur nos vies amoureuses, à Pansy et moi, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, grinça le galériste. Être marié te rend… mou.

— Être marié me rend heureux, j'apprécie que tu t'en félicites pour moi, répliqua Blaise en douceur, adressant un léger sourire à Draco, qui ne répondit que par un vague grognement.

Devant la maison, une autre voiture était garée : celle d'Hermione. Blaise fronça les sourcils en passant près du véhicule de son épouse, et se tourna vers Draco.

— J'imaginais qu'elle serait encore avec Potter, mais ça ne change rien : j'ai quand même décidé de manger des pizzas. Grasses.

— Double fromage ?

— Triple fromage, petit joueur.

Draco s'autorisa un petit rire, et suivit son ami à l'intérieur de la maison familiale du couple Zabini-Granger. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de chaleureux qui le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu — ou même reconnu. Hermione et Blaise étaient parvenus à trouver un juste milieu entre les goûts élégants et classiques de Blaise et le désir de la jeune femme d'avoir une maison vivante, joyeuse, où l'on pouvait imaginer courir des enfants, s'aimer un couple pendant cinq, dix, vingt, cinquante ans. C'était une maison dans laquelle il se sentait bien, dans laquelle il avait appris à être à l'aise, un lieu où il pouvait se permettre ses rares éclats de rire, ces moments de détente dont peu de gens étaient habituellement témoins.

La maison familiale des Malfoy n'était pas à propre parler une maison il s'agissait en vérité d'un immense manoir, imposant et spectaculaire. Ni Narcissa ni Lucius n'avaient jamais à en faire un lieu vivant ou chaleureux, bien au contraire. La priorité était toute autre. Il fallait afficher leur richesse, montrer le luxe dans lequel ils étaient en mesure de vivre, la magnificence à laquelle était supposée ressembler leur vie. Tout n'était qu'apparences plutôt que confort, paraître plutôt que bien être. Le galériste avait grandi dans un univers froid et impersonnel, entouré d'œuvres d'art qui étaient très tôt devenues ses seules amies, les seules occupations dans lesquelles il se plongeait avec plaisir, entre les cours de tennis obligatoires, les classes de musique non négociables, le bassin de natation auquel il devait se montrer à tout prix…

De vagues murmures accueillirent les deux hommes dès qu'ils passèrent la porte.

— Blaise, c'est toi ?

La voix d'Hermione s'éleva depuis le salon, puis le bruit de ses pas s'approcha de l'entrée. La jeune femme avait attaché ses cheveux de façon approximative, si bien que des mèches éparses retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la fatigue que son regard et ses cernes trahissaient déjà. Elle enlaça Blaise un court instant, et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, avant de déposer un baiser léger sur la joue de Draco, qui se contenta d'un léger sourire.

— Je ne savais pas que vous veniez, dit Hermione à voix basse, apparemment gênée.

— Il y'a un problème ? demanda Blaise, les sourcils froncés, apparemment inquiet.

— Salut, Blaise, dit une voix dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, qui s'était avancé vers eux, les mains dans les poches du sweat-shirt dans lequel il était emmitouflé. Sa silhouette paraissait minuscule, incroyablement plus fine que dans le souvenir de Draco, qui s'avança d'un pas, sortant de l'ombre qui le dissimulait.

— Salut, Draco, murmura Harry avec un léger sourire.

Sur ses joues, sa barbe n'avait pas été rasée depuis plusieurs jours. Son teint était pâle, malgré le hâle de sa peau. Ses yeux, avalés par les cernes et par le gonflement de trop de larmes, brillaient comme jamais. Cette vision du jeune chef toucha Draco plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

— On dirait qu'on va pouvoir le prendre, ce thé, dit-il, le raillant avec malice, tandis que derrière eux, Hermione et Blaise échangeaient un regard entendu.

* * *

 **Edit du 04/06/2017 : le nouveau chapitre était prévu pour le 27 Mai, je le sais, et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration ces derniers jours, et ça se mêle au fait que j'ai les idées pour la suite de l'histoire, sans vraiment les maîtriser ni vraiment savoir ce que je vais en faire. Donc je vais prendre le temps de tout noter, de préparer un semblant de plan, de façon à pouvoir vous livrer pour la suite des chapitres qui correspondront au plus près à ce que je prévois, tant en termes de qualité que de quantité.**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, j'adore ça.**

Shelby.


	11. Chapitre 7 - Partie 2

_La honte m'habite : je suis affreusement en retard. À ma décharge, j'ai eu un emploi du temps assez chargé : entre les recherches d'emploi (qui commencent à être plutôt efficaces et à donner des résultats qui je l'espère me satisferont) et la remise de diplôme le weekend dernier (et la soirée bien arrosée qui a suivi), je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me poser comme j'en avais envie et d'écrire dans les meilleures conditions. Du coup, je vais cesser de donner une date de publication : inutile de créer une attente de votre côté si elle n'est pas satisfaite. J'essaierai seulement d'être correcte dans le rythme de publication._

 _J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, parce que.. Parce que Draco et Harry sont de nouveau dans la même ville._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'en profite pour adresser mes remerciements à Lou*, pour son soutien inconditionnel et son amitié depuis près de 10 ans, à mon joli Koala-Mutant pour ses messages adorables et son soutien discret, et à ma Trombolline que j'aime._

 _W. Shelby._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
Deuxième partie**

Draco avait proposé son aide à Hermione pour préparer le thé. Après le temps passé en Australie, son corps ne s'était pas encore fait au climat londonien, si bien que la seule idée du breuvage brûlant lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur. Pourtant, la jeune femme avait semblé apprécier la proposition, et n'avait pas attendu très longtemps avant de prendre la parole, sur un ton proche de l'avertissement.

— Harry va avoir besoin qu'on le soutienne.

— Cela semble évident.

— Et de stabilité.

— Ok. Oui, d'accord. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, à moi ? demanda Draco alors que la jeune femme mettait de l'eau à bouillir.

— Parce que je te connais, parce que je le connais, et que je sais que tu es tout sauf une source de stabilité, répondit-elle comme si cela relevait de l'évidence la plus absolue.

— Est-ce que ça t'est venu à l'esprit qu'il sait peut-être exactement ce dont il a besoin ?

— Il est déjà passé par là, et…

— Et quoi ? Il avait dix ans de moins, aucune expérience de la vie, aucune conscience de ce qu'il devait faire ou pas, c'était un gamin, Granger ! Il est beaucoup moins stupide qu'il en a l'air, tu es bien placée pour le savoir.

— Parce que tu crois qu'il était plus préparé à ce que Sirius se retrouve dans le coma à cause d'une explosion qui lui était destinée ? s'emporta Hermione, exaspérée par la mauvaise foi de Draco.

— Je n'en sais rien, Granger. Je dis juste qu'à trop l'entourer, la seule chose qu'il va faire c'est reproduire ce qui s'est passé lors de l'accident de Weasley.

Hermione accusa le coup, visiblement surprise par cette pique. Etait-ce justifié ? Etait-elle responsable de la distance que Harry avait prise pendant toutes ces années, des difficultés qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui à maintenir leur amitié à flot ? Si elle était honnête, la jeune femme ne pouvait jamais que reconnaître que Draco n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle avait besoin de se sentir utile, de montrer qu'elle n'était pas impuissante. Aux autres, mais surtout à elle-même.

— En quoi est-ce que c'est ton problème ? demanda-t-elle un ton plus bas.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème. Et je n'ai pas besoin que ça le soit pour trouver qu'à trop le couver, vous allez le rendre dingue, tous autant que vous êtes. Même Blaise s'y met.

La jeune femme souffla par le nez, dont elle pinça l'arrête entre ses doigts. Face à elle, Draco s'était appuyé le dos contre le plan de travail, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa taille contre le meuble, les coudes relevés.

— Blaise m'a dit pour la maison derrière le restaurant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et la lueur de colère qui traversa son regard manqua de faire rire le blond. Blaise risquait de l'entendre, plus tard.

— Là encore, tu n'es pas d'accord, j'imagine ?

— Tu l'as dit, ça n'est pas mon problème

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens, de le voir dans cet état, une nouvelle fois, avoua Hermione.

— C'est un adulte. Il serait peut-être temps de le traiter et de le considérer comme tel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Je veux dire qu'à bien des égards, il s'en est mieux sorti que toi, et que pourtant, tu continues à réagir comme s'il était resté au fond du trou pendant tout ce temps. Il a monté son affaire, s'est construit une renommée, il gagne suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas s'inquiéter du lendemain, il a une vie complètement libre et…

— Et il est seul.

— Et alors ? Ça n'a pas à être une tare. Tu as tourné la page, tu t'es mariée avec Blaise, mais Potter a à peine trente ans et déjà il faudrait que sa situation actuelle signe ce qu'il sera pour les quarante années à venir ?

— Tu ne comprends pas…

— Non, en effet. Le meilleur service que tu peux lui rendre, maintenant, c'est de le laisser se démerder.

— Depuis quand es-tu devenu un spécialiste de Harry Potter, Malfoy ?

— Depuis que je sais ce que c'est que d'être constamment étouffé et culpabilisé par la mièvrerie de son entourage, asséna Draco. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que s'il a coupé les ponts avec ses parents, s'il a réduit ses relations avec toi au minimum, et s'il n'a gardé contact qu'avec son parrain, c'est parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas lui reprocher son mode de vie, le seul à ne pas essayer de le façonner à l'image de ce qu'il imaginait pour lui.

— Tu dépasses les bornes, Malfoy.

— Peut-être.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout cela ? demanda Hermione, soudain bien moins froide, comme désireuse de comprendre.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Tu dis que tu t'en fous, mais si tu t'en foutais, tu ne gâcherais pas ta salive.

— Si tu le perds encore, tu vas être insupportable. Tu es déjà difficile au quotidien, le peu de fois que je te vois, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses de la vie de Blaise un cauchemar, prétendit Draco sans que ni lui ni Hermione ne soit dupe un seul instant.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et fit un pas vers lui, déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du galériste, avant que celui-ci ait pu réagir.

— Tu es adorable quand tu veux, dit-elle avec un rire dans la voix.

— Evite de le dire trop fort, marmonna Draco, avec ce qui ressemblait à une grimace de dégoût.

Pour autant, son sourire restait visible jusque dans ses yeux plus brillants qu'à l'accoutumée. Hermione était comme Blaise : insupportable d'optimisme, d'envie de bien faire, de motivation et de bonne volonté quand il s'agissait de rendre service, d'aider les gens qu'ils aimaient, quand bien même ces derniers ne leur demandaient. C'était naturel, chez eux, un instinct contre lequel ils ne pouvaient rien sinon hocher la tête d'un air faussement honteux lorsqu'on leur en faisait la remarque, ou faire mine de tout assumer, l'air provocant, quand ils avaient tant donné d'eux-mêmes qu'il leur était inconcevable qu'on puisse le leur reprocher. Ils fonçaient tête baissée, Saint-Bernard dévoués à ceux qu'ils aimaient et dont ils voulaient le bonheur. C'était plus fort qu'eux, Draco le savait, mais ça n'en était pas moins exaspérant de savoir qu'ils auraient accepté de se retrouver sans chaussures et sans rien sur le dos simplement pour se montrer utiles.

Draco, lui, était bien plus pragmatique, et considérait que cette façon qu'avait Hermione de couver Harry était des plus exaspérantes. Le jeune chef était un homme brillant, trop charmant pour être vrai, et infiniment plus complexe qu'il n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Il n'était pas _uniquement_ la star des fourneaux charmeuse et blagueuse qu'il prétendait être devant ses élèves il avait ses secrets, ses douleurs cachées et ses regrets inavouables, et, Draco le devinait, un furieux besoin de respirer par et pour lui-même. Après des années de bouche à bouche, il était plus que temps de le laisser en paix, de lui donner l'opportunité de faire ses propres erreurs.

Dans le salon, Blaise et Harry étaient apparemment plongés dans une discussion captivante aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer le retour de Draco et Hermione, qui échangèrent un regard entendu. Les voir dans une forme d'entente satisfaisante avait quelque chose d'inédit et de particulièrement plaisant, tout particulièrement pour Hermione, il fallait bien le lui reconnaître. Son meilleur ami, capable de se montrer courtois et aimable avec son époux, devait être un soulagement, même s'il n'y avait jamais eu de conflit ouvert entre eux.

Le blond s'était figuré qu'il aurait face à lui une loque incapable d'articuler un mot, les yeux rougis par les larmes, blottis comme un gamin de onze ans dans un coin de fauteuil moelleux.

Bien sûr, les yeux du brun étaient rougis, et les cernes qui les soulignaient ne laissaient guère de place au doute : ses nuits avaient été terribles, et ses journées n'avaient sans doute pas été plus faciles à vivre. À en croire les explications que Harry donnait tandis que Draco déposait une tasse devant chacun et que Hermione versait le thé, l'interrogatoire avait été éprouvant. Il avait dû autopsier les événements avec une précision glaciale, tandis que Plantagenet, le flic, tapait sur son vieil ordinateur jauni par les années les détails de la vie de Harry… Y compris les éléments les plus sordides, les plus intimes, les plus personnels.

Le chef s'exprimait avec une voix légèrement plus cassée qu'à l'accoutumée, comme anesthésiée par les heures passées à se faire un sang d'encre pour son parrain blessé, à se remémorer chacun des choix, chacun des instants qui avaient mené à cet instant, découpant et recoupant toutes les possibilités, les hypothèses les plus folles, les idées les plus effrayantes. Il buttait un peu sur les mots, parfois, comme s'il avait voulu les retenir et qu'ils s'étaient fracassés contre ses dents, trop impatients de trouver l'air libre, la liberté du vide, d'être enfin prononcés. Pourtant ses phrases étaient claires, ses propos n'étaient pas larmoyants, ils étaient seulement très factuels. Il avait les propos d'un homme choqué, traumatisé, qui ne comprenait pas, qui n'acceptait pas, qui ne réalisait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, l'ampleur du changement qui avait percuté sa vie sans crier gare. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son monde s'était effondré, sur la seule volonté d'un individu qui n'avait pas encore été identifié.

— Comment va ton parrain ? demanda soudain Draco, s'attirant un regard noir de Hermione et un froncement de sourcils de Blaise.

Harry, lui, posa sur le blond des yeux d'un vert que le soulagement rendait plus brillant que ce dont Draco se souvenait. Il avait besoin de parler d'autre que de lui-même, de penser à autre chose qu'à son propre malheur, et Sirius était la seule personne qui envahissait son esprit. L'interroger à ce sujet n'était peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie, mais Draco s'en foutait.

— Il est toujours dans le coma. Les médecins ont passé les deux derniers jours à estimer ses brûlures, à prévoir un protocole pour l'aider à guérir plus vite, à planifier des opérations… expliqua Harry, sa tasse entre les mains.

— Tu as pu le voir ?

— Oui.

Draco n'ajouta rien.

Qu'était-il supposé dire, sinon des banalités affligeantes de bons sentiments qui ne mèneraient à rien ? « Il est fort, il va s'en sortir » ? Il ne connaissait pas Sirius, il n'était pas médecin, il n'en savait rien. « L'histoire ne se répétera pas, tu as déjà perdu Ron, tu ne perdras pas aussi ton parrain » ? À part recevoir une gifle de Granger — qu'il n'imaginait pas du genre à ménager sa force — il n'en retirerait rien, et Potter non plus. Il se contenta donc d'une gorgée de thé. Parfaitement infusé, au goût délicat et noble, breuvage des dieux s'il en est.

Harry se racla discrètement la gorge. Blaise et Hermione, eux, avaient le nez plongé dans leur tasse de thé, manifestement absorbés par un breuvage qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

— Comment c'était, l'Australie ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire qui disait tout de son intention de changer de conversation.

— Chaud. Intéressant. Passionnant, répondit aussitôt Draco.

C'est exactement ce qu'avait été l'Australie, oui. La chaleur étouffante des terres maritimes, les conflits persistants avec Pansy, l'issue heureuse de leur nouveau business avec Capet et ses amis collectionneurs d'art. Le temps passé à l'autre bout du monde, tandis que Londres restait la même mais que la vie de ses proches enregistrait un changement significatif, rendait le tout déstabilisant, effet d'optique du train qui reste en gare tandis que son voisin s'éloigne doucement.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que Pansy ferait le même résumé de votre séjour, fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton froid.

— Blaise, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit…

— Pansy est ton amie, blablabla, le railla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, à leur tour. Dans cette pièce, les regards et les piques échangeaient avaient tout d'une partie désordonnée de ping-pong.

— Dis-nous en plus, Draco, demanda Hermione. Il parait que l'Australie est très belle… Ainsi que les australiens.

— L'Australie est magnifique, oui. Les paysages sont très différents de ce que nous avons ici, le Pacifique est bien sûr plus chaud et agréable que ce que nous avons ici ou même sur les côtes de la méditerranée…

— Et les australiens ? insista Harry avec un petit sourire qui rappela à Draco l'homme qui croquait dans un croissant et en léchait les miettes au coin de ses lèvres.

— Appétissants mais fades.

Harry eut un sourire, le premier vrai depuis l'arrivée de Draco. Son regard restait triste, inquiet, mais le voir sourire satisfit le galériste démesurément. C'était un plaisir simple, de ceux dont on voudrait encore et encore, même en sachant que ça n'est bon ni pour la ligne ni pour le cœur, que les risques de boucher les artères sont trop grands, mais dont on ne saurait se lasser, dont on ne saurait se priver au nom de la seule santé. Potter avait beau être charmant et drôle, plutôt bien fait de sa personne, d'aucun aurait pensé que la période n'était pas la mieux choisie pour rêver après ses lèvres, après son corps, après la douceur de sa peau et l'odeur de ses gémissements.

— Je vais devoir rentrer, dit soudain Harry, alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé.

— Je vais te raccompagner, offrit Hermione, prête à se lever.

— Non, c'est inutile, je vais appeler un taxi et…

— Tu ne peux pas rentrer seul enfin !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler de mon âge, un instant ? asséna-t-il, de toute évidence agacé.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Le propos, je sais. Je vais bien. Mais Hermione, je n'ai pas douze ans. Je sais rentrer chez mes parents seul, je sais prendre des décisions par et pour moi-même.

— Je veux juste…

— M'aider, oui, je sais, se radoucit le jeune homme avec un maigre sourire qui fit vriller les tripes de Draco. Mais c'est trop. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes les décisions à ma place, ni que tu me transportes dans la ville comme si j'étais pas un mec de trente ans capable de réfléchir tout seul.

— Eh bien… commença Draco avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

— Oh toi, la ferme, s'exclama Hermione en le fusillant du regard, puis, se tournant vers Harry : Je suis désolée. J'essaierai de faire attention, dorénavant.

— Non, tu ne vas pas essayer, tu vas juste arrêter. C'est de ton soutien dont j'ai besoin, pas que tu me prennes par la main.

Draco se leva, lissant son pantalon, trop froissé à son goût après les longues heures de vol et jeta un regard agacé à Harry.

— On y va ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

— Quoi ? demanda béatement le brun.

— Je dois rentrer aussi, autant partager un même taxi.

— Tu ne devais pas rester ici ce soir ? demanda Blaise, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, la tasse de thé à la main, de l'air de quelqu'un qui se moque de la réponse à sa question.

— Je t'ai déjà assez vu pour aujourd'hui, Zabini, fit Draco en enjoignant à Harry de le suivre.

Dans la rue, les deux hommes attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que le taxi arrive. Harry sortit une cigarette de sa poche, et l'alluma d'un geste rendu fluide par l'habitude, automatisme meurtrier à propos duquel il était difficile de lui faire des reproches.

— Hermione veut aider, mais elle ne connait aucune limite, dit-il en soufflant la fumée.

— Granger est une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, rétorqua Draco en roulant des yeux.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Harry. Elle fait de son mieux.

— Elle en fait trop. Elle est étouffante.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

— J'aime Blaise, je supporte Hermione parce qu'elle le rend heureux.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir.

— Je ne mens pas. Je la trouve juste…

— Trop.

— Voilà.

Au loin, le taxi approchait. Pendant le voyage de Draco en Australie, le dialogue par sms avait été facile, fluide. Presque évident, comme si la distance avait gommé toutes les difficultés, les silences et les barrières qui s'érigeaient lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre… Et sobres. Ils avaient échangé, souvent à propos de broutilles, de détails sans intérêt qui ne dévoilaient que peu de choses sur eux, mais donnaient tout de même une place à l'autre dans leur quotidien. Une pensée pour un plat particulièrement savoureux, une anecdote dont ils imaginaient qu'elle ferait rire leur interlocuteur, et l'envie à peine voilée, à peine contenue, de se retrouver.

En face l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient plus ni la quarantaine, ni la trentaine bien sonnée, ils étaient juste deux hommes trop longtemps habitués à leur solitude, à la simplicité des coups d'un soir et des histoires sans profondeur, sans avenir et sans conviction.

Draco tint la porte à Harry alors qu'il entrait dans le taxi, puis s'y installa à son tour. Il donna une adresse au chauffeur, que Harry ne comprit pas, puis se tourna vers le brun, son nez pointu le défiant de le contredire.

— Tu viens manger avec moi ce soir.

— C'est un ordre que tu me donnes ?

— Non, c'est une proposition que tu es libre de refuser.

Harry lui sourit, et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Draco, ce sourire était réel, en témoignent le pétillement de malice de son regard. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence relatif mais confortable. La radio du chauffeur diffusait de la musique classique, et Malfoy discuta quelques instants avec l'homme des morceaux qu'ils préféraient. Ils évoquèrent Couperin et ses leçons de ténèbres pour le Mercredi Saint. Draco préférait la troisième, qu'il trouvait plus profonde, le chauffeur resta bloqué sur la seconde, plus subtile selon lui. Le blond était dans son élément à échanger sur un sujet qui lui tient à cœur, il était ouvert, se laissant aller à sourire, à rire, même, et même si son ton était sarcastique, traînant et nonchalant, presque désintéressé, Harry voyait dans ses gestes, dans l'intonation de sa voix, dans la minuscule fossette au coin de ses lèvres qu'il prenait un plaisir sincère dans cette discussion.

Lui se perdit dans l'observation des rues, de la Tamise qu'il devinait derrière les arbres, derrière les bâtiments anciens de Londres, derrière les véhicules bariolés et les bus touristiques. La tête appuyée contre la portière, il se laissa bercer par le ronronnement apaisant du véhicule, par la voix trainante de Draco et celle, plus vive, du chauffeur. Il goûtait à une normalité presque indécente, traversant la ville en taxi alors que sa famille était probablement retournée au chevet de Sirius, alors qu'il devait retrouver, le lendemain, l'inspecteur Plantagenet pour compléter son témoignage, alors qu'il n'avait plus de logement personnel dans lequel se réfugier. Pourtant, il n'avait pas honte, il n'était pas gêné par ce moment où il pouvait enfin respirer, pour la première fois depuis l'explosion.

Dire à Hermione ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'avait libéré d'une pression qu'il sentait sur ses épaules depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption chez les Potter, avec ses questions, son inquiétude, ses invectives. Il n'avait plus ni l'envie ni la patience de supporter ses conseils, ses recommandations qui passaient plus pour des ordres que pour de simples avis bienveillants. Il avait fallu qu'il mentionne la maison derrière ses cuisines pour qu'elle saute sur cette idée, qu'elle cherche à se renseigner sur les modalités d'acquisition, qu'elle propose de prendre rendez-vous avec sa banque, avec son assurance. S'il l'avait laissée faire, elle aurait probablement organisé le déménagement elle-même, choisi ses meubles et rangé ses slips dans l'ordre de son choix. Harry se morigéna mentalement elle n'avait que de bonnes intentions et quelques mauvaises habitudes… Y compris ce besoin de se sentir utile, d'agir plutôt que d'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes, incapable de comprendre que ça n'était pas le mode de fonctionnement de son meilleur ami.

Draco était tout le contraire. Il ne faisait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais ce dont il avait envie, ce qui lui plaisait. Harry voyait dans son regard l'intérêt s'éveiller d'un long moment de profond ennui quand un sujet lui semblait brusquement digne de son attention. Il ne faisait pas semblant, il ne prétendait pas, et même si son élégance abrupte aux angles parfois trop aigus pouvait être surprenante dans un premier temps, cela allait avec son nez pointu, avec ses pommettes pâles et ses yeux si gris qu'il était difficile de distinguer s'ils étaient plus blancs que noirs ou plus noirs que blancs, surtout lorsqu'ils semblaient vivants, habités d'une passion que le chef avait vue se réveiller lors de leur nuit dans sa cuisine. Cela allait avec sa démarche, avec sa posture lorsqu'il s'asseyait, cela allait même avec la façon dont il baisait, avec son souffle haché et avec son regard plus proche de la lave en fusion ou du ciel orageux que du désintérêt revendiqué.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immeuble élégant, au beau milieu d'un quartier chic dans lequel Harry n'aurait jamais seulement songé à poser un pied. Blanches et dotées d'une grâce certaine, les maisons et leurs balcons de fer forgé étaient plus larges que ce que l'on trouvait habituellement dans les quartiers résidentiels de la classe moyenne londonienne. Les larges balcons évoquèrent au jeune chef ses stages à Paris et les imposants immeubles haussmanniens, vestiges d'une période faste de la capitale française. L'accès aux habitations, qui s'élevaient sur trois, voire quatre niveaux, et arboraient de larges fenêtres, se faisait par d'imposants escaliers, et la plupart des façades étaient fleuries ou arborées, voire les deux.

Harry suivit Draco hors de la voiture, qui s'éloigna lentement après que le blond eut payé les quelques billets que lui avaient coûté la course. Au lieu de se diriger vers les maisons élégantes que le brun avait observées avec une forme de fascination, Draco traversa la rue, en direction d'un bâtiment plus imposant. Entouré sur chacune de ses façades d'une large bande de gazon d'un vert impeccable et d'une barrière de fer forgé haute d'au moins deux mètres de haut, l'immeuble n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des quartiers populaires auxquels Harry était habitué. Construit dans le même style classique et élégant que les maisons individuelles de l'autre côté de la rue, il possédait cette simplicité bien plus noble à l'œil que l'opulence la plus élémentaire. Au contraire, d'un blanc parfait, contrasté seulement par les couleurs des plantes, des fleurs, et de la ferraille noire, le bâtiment pouvait presque sembler austère, à peine original, et paraissait avoir toujours été là, comme la pièce centrale d'un puzzle.

Draco poussa la barrière de métal, après avoir tapé un code sur le clavier numérique situé sur une colonne, et invita Harry à passer d'un geste. Il n'avait aucun bagage, et rien dans son allure ne pouvait laisser entendre qu'il venait de passer des heures dans un avion en provenance de l'Australie. Même son regard restait le même, vigilant et perçant. Il avait quelque chose d'un oiseau de proie au-dessus d'une plaine, volant avec une forme de nonchalance mais néanmoins prêt à fondre en piquet sur la moindre proie digne de son intérêt.

Le blond vivait dans un immense appartement au tout dernier étage, là où les terrasses étaient plus larges, plus verdoyantes aussi. Harry les repéra immédiatement, ces plantes aux larges feuilles d'une multitude de nuances de vert et de nature, certaines tirant sur le blanc ou le jaune tandis que d'autres étaient presque noires. Le reste de l'appartement était lumineux, agencé avec goût, tout à fait à l'image du galeriste. Aux murs, des œuvres (originales ? copies ?) étaient accrochées, et à part quelques plantes vertes et une imposante bibliothèque, c'était peu ou prou les seules décorations. Tous les meubles, des chaises aux étagères en passant par les canapés à l'apparence moelleuse, étaient de très bonne facture, sans doute même de luxe, et tout était impeccable sans donner pour autant le sentiment d'être entré dans un musée. De simple détails donnaient vie à cet appartement : un magasine d'art contemporain encore ouvert sur la table basse, abandonné là des jours plus tôt une feuille morte tombée d'une plante placée entre l'espace repas et la cuisine, des sacs de courses pleins posés sur le comptoir en bois de la cuisine une cravate posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Avait-elle été enlevée après une longue journée, ou Draco avait-il finalement choisi d'en porter une autre ? Chaque élément éveillait dans l'esprit de Harry une nouvelle question dont la réponse n'aurait eu d'intérêt que l'intimité qu'elle aurait créé entre les deux hommes.

— Tu seras bien avisé d'entrer dans l'appartement, tu pourras tout observer même en passant la porte d'entrée, c'est promis, le railla Draco, derrière lui.

Harry marmonna quelque chose que le blond ne comprit pas, et entra dans le logement. Dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui, avec ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils l'étaient habituellement, ses cernes larges comme des valises, il semblait en total décalage avec le reste de l'appartement. À côté, Draco était élégant, malgré la fatigue qu'il avait dû accumuler, malgré le décalage horaire, malgré les jours de travail qui avaient précédé cette soirée. Le chef l'observa alors qu'il sortait les courses des sacs en papier, et les rangeait dans les placards ou le frigo, sans la moindre hésitation. Le brun se rapprocha, et appuyant ses coudes sur le plan de travail de l'îlot central, le regarda ranger ses courses.

— Je croyais que tu ne faisais que des conserves, fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire.

— C'est la vérité, la plupart du temps. Ou je me fais livrer.

— Mais pas là.

— Pas là. Je suis d'humeur à cuisiner.

— La cuisine anglaise t'a manqué ? suggéra Harry.

— La cuisine anglaise… Oui.

Mais le regard que Draco posa sur Harry en dit plus que des mots.

— Que comptes-tu cuisiner ?

— Contente-toi d'attendre que ça soit prêt, marmonna Draco avant d'enchaîner : tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du vin blanc au frais, c'est du sec.

— Ca sera très bien.

Draco tourna le dos à Harry. Il ouvrit le frigo, et ce geste fascina le brun. Les muscles qui glissaient sous la chemise, fermes et fins, avaient quelque chose de parfaitement hypnotique. La chemise, même après avoir été portée des heures, était étonnement fraîche, jusque dans l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et que Harry avait pu sentir dans le taxi et chaque fois que Draco s'était approché de lui.

Le blond déposa deux verres sur le plan de travail, et après avoir débouché la bouteille dans un geste qui ne laissait aucun doute sur les capacités du galeriste à effectuer les gestes du quotidien qui l'intéressaient le plus, il versa le liquide clair dans le verre de Harry, puis dans le sien, dans un glouglou rond et généreux caractéristique des moments à venir intéressants.

Boire un verre de vin était une activité on ne peut plus ordinaire. Draco buvait beaucoup de vin, Harry aussi. L'un dans ses rendez-vous professionnels, lorsqu'il pressentait une vente intéressante, qu'il croyait reconnaître un futur client d'influence, lorsqu'il voulait séduire, se montrer convaincant. L'autre après de longues heures passées en cuisine ou alors qu'il s'attelait à la préparation d'un plat plus ardu que ce à quoi il était habitué. Harry préférait pourtant la bière, qu'il buvait volontiers avec ses coéquipiers du rugby ou lorsqu'il passait du temps au téléphone avec Hermione. C'était pourtant avec Sirius qu'il laissait derrière lui le plus de bouteilles vides.

Harry laissa le liquide envahir ses papilles, puis couler le long de sa gorge, trainée de chaleur et de plaisir inattendus. Il reposa le verre avec un hochement de tête approbateur, auquel Draco répondit par un claquement de langue avant de boire une seconde gorgée.

— C'est un très bon vin.

— Je maîtrise ça mieux que la cuisine.

— Et pourtant, tu comptes cuisiner ce soir, fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire.

Draco haussa les épaules.

— Ca n'est rien de très compliqué, ni même de tout à fait original.

— Un plat n'a pas besoin d'être ni compliqué, ni original pour être bon. Il a juste besoin d'être équilibré.

— J'aime l'excellence.

— J'aime la simplicité.

— Les Malfoy ne connaissent pas la simplicité, répliqua Draco en enroulant le bas de ses manches sur ses bras.

Il sortit les ingrédients de son frigo, sans hésiter. Les escalopes de veau, la coppa, le basilic, les tomates séchées, la mozzarella. Chaque produit semblait d'une qualité irréprochable sur l'emballage des escalopes, un papier huilé à des années-lumière des barquettes en plastique des grandes surfaces, provenait d'une boucherie prisée du centre-ville idem pour la coppa, visiblement tranchée à la demande. La mozzarella était faite à partir de lait de bufflone, il s'agissait autrement dit de la crème de la crème de ce fromage italien goûteux et subtile que les gourmets consommaient crue comme cuite, en salade ou gratinée.

Tout sur le plan de travail était beau, appétissant, choisi avec un goût évident pour les bonnes choses, avec une attention perceptible aux détails même les feuilles de basilic semblaient avoir été cueillies seulement quelques instants auparavant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment, alors ?

— Ils aiment ce qui brille, répondit Draco sans hésiter, alors qu'il coupait avec un soin particulier les escalopes dans le sens de l'épaisseur. Ils aiment ce qui est cher, ce qui est rare, ce qui est convoité, ce que tout le monde verra en pensant que ça a dû coûter une fortune ou un réseau particulièrement influent.

— Ils aiment l'art, alors.

— L'art n'a pas besoin d'être cher, ni clinquant, ni rare. L'art a juste besoin d'être expressif, de te parler, expliqua Draco en reposant le couteau près de la planche à découper. La seule règle, c'est de ressentir quelque chose, de se sentir touché. Mes parents ne veulent pas être touchés, ils ne veulent pas toucher qui que ce soit, ils veulent seulement montrer qu'ils ont du pouvoir.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas de là que tu tiens ton amour pour l'art…

— Si, en vérité, avoua Draco en plaçant à l'intérieur de l'escalope une tanche de coppa, puis une de mozzarella, une tomate séchée et une feuille de basilic. Eux ne ressentaient rien, mais moi oui.

Son enfance n'avait pas été marquée ni par l'esprit de famille des Malfoy, ni vraiment par l'instinct maternel de Narcissa sa mère l'aimait profondément, mais l'expression de cet amour avait nécessité de longues années d'apprentissage, et il avait fallu attendre que Draco soit adulte pour que cette femme élégante élevée suivant les principes et les usages de la noblesse anglaise traditionnelle parvienne enfin à se sentir à l'aise en sa présence.

— Et c'est ce qui t'a décidé à étudier l'art ?

— Non, je voulais être peintre.

— Tu me l'as dit.

— Et ça ne s'est pas fait ?

— Potter, j'appartiens à l'élite anglaise. Ma famille fait partie de ce qu'on appelle les Sangs-Pur…

— Les quoi ?

— Les Sangs-Pur… Soupira Draco en poussant la viande, qu'il avait enroulée sur elle-même, sur le côté de la planche à découper.

Ses gestes étaient fins, précis, et d'une délicatesse fascinante. Il n'avait pas la technicité d'un cuisinier professionnel, et encore moins d'un chef, mais Harry ne pouvait que reconnaître une certaine beauté dans la façon dont ses doigts longs et fins enroulaient la viande sur elle-même, puis dans du film élastique. C'était des doigts d'artiste, de pianiste ou de peintre, des doigts délicats d'homme plus habitué à tourner les pages de livres rares qu'à pétrir de la pâte. Même sa concentration avait quelque chose d'élégant, de fin il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, il ne parlait pas plus lentement, il ne s'arrêtait pas au milieu de ses phrases tout au contraire semblait presque facile. Il parait de sa vie d'aristocrate tout en préparant ce plat sophistiqué aux inspirations italiennes, gardait sa voix nonchalante et ses expressions faciales d'homme sarcastique et moqueur, et cela semblait d'une facilité déconcertante pour lui.

— Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil goguenard.

— C'est normal. Nous ne nous baladons pas avec des badges qui indiquent au monde entier que nous sommes de vulgaires connards racistes et traditionnalistes refusant le progrès, figure-toi.

— Tu en fais partie ?

— Tu l'auras remarqué, Potter, je suis gay. Ça ne rentre pas tout à fait dans la case « traditionnaliste ». Mais en tant que fils de deux Sangs-Pur, je remplis _de facto_ ces critères.

Après une nouvelle gorgée de vin, le blond plaça les rouleaux de viande dans un panier vapeur en osier, ces modèles à quelques livres dans lesquels on pouvait faire cuir tant la nourriture asiatique qu'à peu près n'importe quelle viande, poisson ou légume frais. L'objet détonait avec le reste de la cuisine et de ses équipements. De cet ilot central d'un côté duquel on pouvait s'assoir et observer cet homme inhabituel cuisiner comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, aux ingrédients de choix, en passant par les couteaux de marque et le vin coûteux. Tout était flambant neuf, impeccable et à sa place, jusque dans les quelques succulentes près du frigo, dans leurs pots d'une simplicité presque étonnante. Le luxe de l'endroit se situait dans la qualité, pas dans la capacité à en mettre plein les yeux, à épater malgré la beauté des lieux, c'était Draco qui attirait l'attention, qui retenait l'œil, scratch inattendu auquel il était impossible de résister.

— Il t'arrive encore de peindre ? demanda Harry en remplissant de nouveau son verre et celui de Draco, pas dans cet ordre.

— Je n'en ai pas le temps.

— Tu voudrais ?

— On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, toi, Potter ?

— Le rugby. Je voudrais avoir plus de temps pour le rugby.

Draco ricana.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

— J'ai arrêté après l'accident de Ron, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Puis j'ai repris avec mes anciens coéquipiers, une fois de temps en temps.

— Mais ça n'est pas assez.

— Non. Ça ne sera jamais comme c'était.

— Tu as ta réponse, pour la peinture, répliqua Draco.

Il avait sorti les pommes de terre, mises à cuire dans l'eau quelques minutes auparavant, d'une cocotte-minute, et les avait rincées sous un filet d'eau froide. Il les éplucha, et les plaça dans un saladier, avant de les écraser grossièrement à la fourchette. Il les saupoudra de gros sel, puis d'un filet d'huile d'olive et de poivre noir.

— Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda Harry, se détourna à regret de l'observation minutieuse du moindre de ses faits et gestes.

— Volontiers, fit Draco avant de lui indiquer où trouver couverts et serviettes de table.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond déposait les assiettes sur la table. La viande dégageait une odeur surprenante, entre la douceur du fromage et le caractère du veau et de la coppa. À l'intérieur, la tomate séchée et le basilic n'attendaient que d'exploser en bouche, d'inonder les papilles des gourmandes de leurs effluves méditerranéennes. L'écrasé de pommes de terre, lui, était d'une simplicité déconcertante à côté de cette viande cuite à la vapeur et préparée avec un soin tout particulier, offrant un équilibre parfait à un plat qui n'avait rien d'extravagant mais possédait cette qualité extraordinaire qui obsédait Harry dans sa vision de la cuisine : il avait été préparé avec un but, avec une attention toute particulière.

Il avait été fait pour lui.

Draco remplit leur verre d'un vin différent, abandonnant l'autre bouteille, pas encore tout à fait vide, sur l'îlot central, et s'assit face à Harry. Le brun découpa un morceau de viande, admiratif des couleurs que renfermait la viande enroulée sur elle-même. L'odeur qui s'en échappait était incroyable, et les saveurs qui inondèrent sa bouche, vague de sensations impeccablement accordées, lui firent pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

— C'est vraiment très bon. C'est délicieux, dit-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire.

Il souriait peu, pensa Harry, mais chaque sourire avait un sens. Il avait souvent, semblait-il, cette façon d'étirer ses lèvres paresseusement dans une mimique moqueuse et supérieure, étalant toute la classe et la noblesse qui étaient les siennes dans l'unique but de rappeler qui il était. Lorsqu'il semblait mécontent, ou à bout de patience, il dévoilait légèrement ses dents, et ce qui semblait charmant à Harry dans cette dentition légèrement de tordue paraissait soudain dangereux, menaçant. Plus rarement, enfin, son sourire exprimait une forme de satisfaction contenue, même si tout le reste passait par son regard, par ces yeux d'un gris si mouvant, si irrégulier qu'il en était indescriptible, incompréhensible, même. Lui arrivait-il de sourire véritablement, de sourire entièrement ? Lui arrivait-il de laisser la joie inonder son visage, de s'accorder le luxe d'une satisfaction, d'un bonheur qu'il laisserait voir à tous, qu'il exprimerait librement ?

Il mangeait comme il bougeait, comme il parlait, comme il se déplaçait, de ces gestes maîtrisés qui auraient semblé guindés chez n'importe qui d'autre mais qui chez lui étaient d'un naturel fascinant. Harry réalisa qu'il aurait pu l'observer pendant des heures, tant il portait cette grâce qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez quiconque auparavant.

— D'où tiens-tu cette recette ? demanda Harry en essayant de détacher son regard des lèvres du blond sur la fourchette.

— Je vais beaucoup au restaurant dans le cadre de mon travail. Pour ce plat, je l'ai découvert lors d'un repas en Italie. J'ai récupéré la recette.

— Comme quoi, cette histoire de boîtes de conserves, c'était des conneries.

— Tu ne me crois pas, Potter ? siffla Draco, un sourcil haussé dans une mimique presque menaçante.

— Pas vraiment, grimaça Harry sans parvenir à retenir un sourire.

Draco, lui, ne sourit pas. Il reposa ses couverts et se leva.

— Debout, fit-il tout en invitant Harry à quitter son assiette à son tour.

— Malfoy, c'est bon, je plaisantais…

— Debout, j'ai dit, ordonna le blond, le visage fermé.

Harry déglutit. Malgré le ton sérieux de Draco, le brun ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa réaction parfaitement excitante. Il se leva, posa sa serviette sur la table.

— Je te suis.

— Tu as plutôt intérêt, marmonna Draco tout en s'éloignant.

Harry le suivit jusqu'à une porte qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas remarquée, au fond de la cuisine. Dans la petite pièce se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un garde-manger bouteilles de vins millésimé et de champagne, boîte de conserves en nombre significatif…

Et le brun n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus. Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, Draco plaqua son corps au sien, le poussant contre le mur, et une main dans ses cheveux, se jeta sur ses lèvres, exprimant une faim qui n'avait rien à voir avec les pommes de terre écrasées. Il ne s'éloigna de lui que de longues secondes après, presque à regret, déposa une fois, deux fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans que la distance entre leurs corps ne bouge d'un iota.

— Tu m'emmerdes, Potter, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Et Potter de confirmer son étiquette d'emmerdeur d'un baiser qui n'avait qu'un but avouable : le faire taire.


	12. Chapitre 8 - Partie 1

_Hello les poussins !_

 _Je suis super heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre de Easy as Pie. Vous allez voir, on avance un peu dans l'enquête de l'explosion, et surtout, on peut enfin voir Harry et Draco dans la même pièce (les sms c'est bien gentil, mais ça ne fait pas tout)._

 _Je préfère être sincère, les prochaines semaines vont être complexes pour moi : je reprends le travail (j'ai eu la chance de trouver un poste très intéressant en CDI près de chez moi, mais je n'aurai pas de vacances cet été), donc j'aurai peut-être moins de temps pour écrire. Je compte sur les transports pour pouvoir noter des idées, et peut-être m'organiser autrement dans mon écriture, et j'aurai sans doute la possibilité d'écrire un petit peu le soir avant de dormir, mais les premiers temps risquent d'être fatigants pour moi (le rythme à reprendre, tout ça). Je préfère donc ne m'engager à rien._

 _J'aurai par contre besoin de votre soutien ! Alors je vous demande une chose : faites exploser le compteur à review ! Montrez-moi que vous êtes là, que vous aimez un petit peu cette histoire et que vous aussi, vous souhaitez comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé (et ce qu'il doit encore se passer). Ca n'a rien d'obligatoire, mais... J'apprécierais._

 _Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Shelby._

 _PS : une pensée affectueuse pour mon Koala-Mutant, qui est décidément bien trop douée et dont je suis fière. Une pensée pour les personnes qui me soutiennent au quotidien dans cette histoire : Mémé, Cali, Ady et Lou*, mon Etoile. Une pensée pour Lolo, aussi, qui finira par lire cette histoire, j'ai bon espoir. Et mes remerciements à .s celles et ceux qui lisent, suivent ou mettent cette histoire en favoris._

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
Première partie**

 _Tu m'emmerdes, Potter_.

Draco poussa Potter contre le mur, l'embrassant furieusement. Cet homme le mettait dans tous ses états, lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il lui préparait un repas, presque romantique tant il était cliché — d'inspiration italienne, accompagné d'un des meilleurs vins de sa cave personnelle — puis se jetait sur lui, sans prévenir, dans son garde-manger. Incapable de résister à ce regard vert posé sur lui, à ce sourire qu'il parvenait à agrandir, à ces cheveux dans lesquels il rêvait de pouvoir passer une main. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, il constatait seulement Potter était un foutu emmerdeur, et lui ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer cela.

Sa peau, alors que Draco l'embrassait, la léchait, la goûtait, avait la saveur d'une gourmandise oubliée il n'y avait rien de sucré, ni de musqué, rien qui sorte particulièrement de l'ordinaire, rien que le blond aurait pu nommer ou décrire. C'était sa peau, douce et offerte alors que Potter basculait sa tête sur le côté, laissant l'accès à son cou libre, ses mains visiblement avides d'en découvrir un peu plus sur l'autre homme. Leurs gestes étaient saccadés, pressés, exigeants. Ils en voulaient plus, prenaient et donnaient sans s'interroger. Leurs lèvres, déjà gonflées par les baisers échangés, se cherchaient pour mieux se quitter, pour mieux se retrouver et se faire payer le prix de la séparation.

Sous les doigts de Draco, la peau du jeune chef était douce et ferme. Il sentit les poils de son ventre, dont il savait qu'ils étaient plus noirs que la nuit, alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le sweat-shirt trop large dans lequel se cachait le corps amaigri. Il était hors de question de cesser de l'embrasser, hors de question de se défaire de son contact, de perdre le son aussi délicieux qu'indécent de sa respiration déjà haletante, des soupirs à qui il redonnait leur liberté lorsqu'ils devaient, pour un détail aussi trivial que le besoin en oxygène, cesser de s'embrasser. L'artiste agrippa, du bout des doigts, la hanche du brun, encore musclée malgré les kilos perdus, tandis que de l'autre main, il caressait la joue du jeune homme, ignorant la barbe mal rasée qui lui picota la paume.

Il était là, corps à corps éperdu avec ce jeune homme abîmé qu'on avait tenté de tuer, dont on avait décimé la vie, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : faire accélérer son rythme cardiaque, l'entendre balbutier, grogner ou protester. Potter n'était pas homme à supplier, et c'était une bonne chose. Il donnait, il prenait, avec une facilité presque troublante. Il répondait aux gestes, aux envies, aux invitations de Draco sans hésiter, ou initiait lui-même ses propres envies. C'était une course qu'il n'était pas question de gagner ni de perdre il s'agissait d'être là, ensemble, et de satisfaire un besoin animal dont aucun des deux n'aurait pu déterminer s'il était éphémère ou non.

Draco déboutonna le pantalon du brun, et glissa la main à la rencontre de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Chaud et palpitant sous ses doigts, il semblait un peu plus dur à chaque instant, déjà en éveil. Un léger sourire, narquois, étira ses lèvres, auquel Harry répondit par un grognement étouffé, ses propres attentions tournées vers la chemise de Draco, dont les boutons ne survivraient pas longtemps. Ils étaient pressés, enthousiastes, aveugles au monde et à tout ce que la réalité avait à dire pour les empêcher de donner à leur corps comme à leur âme ce qui leur manquait : l'autre.

Peut-être étaient-ils trop pressés, car lorsque Draco poussa Harry contre le mur, l'épaule du jeune homme percuta l'étage contre lui. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le brun marmonnait un « aïe », portant la main à sa tête. Draco, un peu sonné, se recula. Contre le mur, Harry recula sa main de son front, dévoilant une estafilade sanglante.

— Tu saignes, Potter.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué, figure-toi…

— Viens, je vais te soigner, proposa Draco en se reculant.

— Gêné par un peu de sang, Malfoy ? demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil dans un mouvement qui, s'il n'était pas le sien, lui donnait une forme de machiavélisme plus qu'appréciable.

— Pas du tout, marmonna le blond, sourcils froncés et mine boudeuse.

Harry approcha son index, ensanglanté, de la joue de Draco, qui recula vivement. Il aurait pu marmonner ou froncer les sourcils, mais le rire de Harry l'en empêcha.

— Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça.

— Non, je n'aime pas l'idée d'être plein de sang. Je tiens à ma chemise.

— Pas quand j'en arrache les boutons…

Draco secoua la tête, trop amusé pour s'en cacher.

— Allez, viens, tu pourras terminer d'arracher mes boutons ensuite.

Harry le suivit sans un mot. Sur le côté de son front, près de sa tempe, la boite de conserves — de la tomate concentrée — avait provoqué une large coupure qui, par chance, n'était pas profonde. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de saigner plus que nécessaire. Draco l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, une pièce d'une blancheur telle que c'en était presque éblouissant. Moderne et lumineuse, elle était équipée à la fois d'une immense douche à l'italienne et d'une baignoire bien plus classique, aux pattes de lions caractéristiques des salles de bain élégantes et luxueuses telles que Harry se les était toujours représentées. Draco le fit s'assoir au bord de la baignoire, et sortit d'un placard une trousse de premiers secours, qu'il posa sur un petit tabouret avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un antiseptique et de la gaz stérile. Debout près de lui, il aspergea une gaze de produit antiseptique. Harry leva la tête vers lui dans un réflexe, mais Draco fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Ne bouge pas. Baisse la tête.

Le brun s'exécuta. Son visage se trouvait à hauteur du torse de Malfoy. Sa chemise était à moitié défaite, dévoilant un torse qui ne disait rien de son âge. La peau, pâle, semblait aussi douce et soyeuse que dans le souvenir de Harry, suffisamment pour que garder ses distances et ne pas le toucher demande un effort particulier. Sa vie entière avait été remise en question, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps de cet homme, que pour ses mains fines qui s'afféraient à le soigner, que pour ses lèvres affamées de lui. Il déglutit Draco posa délicatement la gaze stérile imbibée sur la plaie, qu'il tapota plusieurs fois. Ses gestes étaient doux, c'en était presque surprenant. Il jeta la gaze dans une poubelle de l'autre côté de la pièce, et versa de nouveau du produit sur un nouveau morceau de gaze, et répéta les mêmes gestes. De l'autre main, il bascula doucement la tête de Harry sur le côté, et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles. Harry tressaillit.

— Ca pique ? demanda le blond d'une voix égale.

— Non, ça va…

— Tu t'es déjà fait couper les cheveux ? poursuivit-il comme si le lien était évident.

Harry souffla par le nez, amusé.

— Ils sont très bien mes cheveux.

— Ils sont beaux, mais c'est un bordel monstre, nuança Draco en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux. Regarde-moi ça, tu n'as pas une mèche qui soit disciplinée.

— La discipline chez les Potter, ça tient plus du mythe, murmura Harry, définitivement amusé par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Draco jeta la seconde gaze, et inspecta la plaie avec minutie. La coupure était propre, pas profonde. Il n'y aurait pas besoin de faire de points.

— Tu es un homme dangereux, Potter.

— La boîte est tombée parce que tu m'as poussé, je te signale.

— Et le coup sur mon nez, l'autre fois ?

— Sur ton nez ? C'était le mien !

— L'alcool te fait perdre la tête je crois…

— Ce genre de choses ne m'arrive qu'en ta présence.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

— Il t'arrive d'autres choses en ma présence ? demanda-t-il avec la nonchalance qui lui était propre.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Que pouvait-il dire, après s'être lui-même vendu avec une telle naïveté ? Sa famille était brisée, ses parents se morfondaient, choqués par les derniers évènements et inquiets pour ce que le futur réservait à la famille Potter-Black-Lupin. Draco avait eu raison, plus tôt dans la soirée : il devait se débrouiller. Il en avait en vérité profondément besoin, et ne souhaitait nullement qu'Hermione ou ses parents décident à sa place. C'était précisément ce que Draco lui apportait : la sensation d'être une personne à part entière, capable de décider pour lui-même. Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, les jours précédents les échanges de sms avec le blond étaient une échappée qu'il s'accordait volontiers, sans réfléchir plus en avant à ce qui l'attendait à son retour d'Australie. Malgré la teneur de leurs échanges, la légère provocation dans laquelle ils se complaisaient était plaisante, mais n'avait jamais vraiment donné à Harry le sentiment que cela appelait une suite.

— J'oublie le reste, dit-il simplement.

La seule réponse de Draco fut de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pas un mot supplémentaire n'était nécessaire, et Harry n'attendait rien d'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, toute passion comme évanouie. Ce baiser était contemplatif, calme et doux. Contre sa joue, la main de Draco était légère, le blond penché sur lui. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, si bien que des mèches blondes chatouillaient le front de Harry. Le jeune homme se releva, lentement, et s'appuya contre Draco.

Le blond termina ce qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt, juste avant que la boîte de conserves ne tombe sur Harry en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il le débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Au sol, le sweat informe et trop grand, par terre, le tee-shirt aux couleurs de son équipe de rugby. La ceinture de son jean claqua sur le carrelage en rejoignant le reste des vêtements au sol, et personne ne remarqua ce que devint le caleçon, les deux hommes étant trop occupés à se montrer tout l'intérêt qu'ils se portaient. Aucun des deux ne découvrait le sexe, aucun des deux n'était en position de prétendre n'avoir jamais eu d'expérience satisfaisante, et même sans chercher à voir plus loin que ce qui se trouvait tout contre eux, le fait était qu'ils trouvaient avec l'autre ce petit quelque chose qui faisait toute la différence. Le bon endroit, au bon moment, avec la bonne personne.

Harry n'était pas en reste. Lui aussi savait ce qu'il voulait, il le savait et fit en sorte de l'obtenir. Bientôt, il ne fut plus seul à être nu, et il attira Draco vers lui, reculant contre le mur de la salle de bain. Recouvert de faïence, il était terriblement froid, surtout en contraste avec sa peau rendue brûlante par le désir que la proximité de Draco enflammait sur chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Sans quitter le blond du regard, et après quelques caresses sans ambiguïté au pénis de celui-ci, il se tourna face contre le mur, tirant le galériste vers lui. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Il le voulait, à cet instant précis, il le voulait avec une clarté qui le surprenait lui-même.

Oublier le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, le retour à la case zéro inattendu et imprévisible. Oublier qu'il n'avait plus son propre logement, son indépendance absolue, sa liberté adorée. Oublier que son parrain était entre la vie et la mort et que ses proches oubliaient un peu trop facilement qu'il n'était plus un gamin incapable de décider pour lui-même. Juste oublier tout le reste et se concentrer sur le blond, qui dans son dos, s'était rapproché de lui, visiblement décidé lui accorder cet oubli tant désiré. Le bras pâle de Draco entoura la taille de Harry alors que lentement, après l'avoir soigneusement préparé, il le pénétra, sa tête contre la sienne, son souffle caressant la joue du jeune homme.

Et Harry oublia.

Il oublia le monde entier, et Draco devint son univers.

Le ventre de Draco contre son dos, chaud et dur, et ses lèvres contre son cou, qui erraient sans but précis sinon celui de le toucher, de garder autant le contact que possible, ses mains qui le caressaient, lentement. Ils restèrent quelques instants, presque immobiles, à l'exception peut-être de leur torse qui se soulevait et s'affaissait avec plus de profondeur qu'à l'accoutumée, de leurs doigts qui se crispaient sur l'autre ou de leurs genoux qui parfois tremblaient, comme prêts à perdre l'équilibre. Puis, le bassin de Draco initia quelques mouvements, d'abord désordonnés, presque chaotiques, comme le temps de se synchroniser sur un rythme, une mélodie inaudible à l'oreille humaine qu'il fallait suivre à tout prix. Même leurs cœurs semblaient avoir saisi le message, remarqua vaguement Harry alors que les mouvements de Draco se faisaient plus insistants, plus larges, plus profonds. Chaque coup de rein se voyait accueilli par un gémissement si agréable à l'oreille que Draco se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas y répondre, se contentant de déposer baiser après baiser, morsure après coup de langue sur chaque parcelle de peau offerte à ses lèvres.

Ils avaient chaud, mais pas suffisamment, de toute évidence, pour considérer de prendre de la distance l'un par rapport à l'autre. Il s'agissait au contraire d'être aussi proches que possibles, de tuer la distance, d'éradiquer le moindre espace entre eux. À mesure que le plaisir les saisissait, que la délivrance s'annonçait, et que le morcellement de l'orgasme menaçait de se faire connaître, le bras de Draco se resserrait autour de la taille du brun, dont le bras avant adopté un angle étrange dans le seul but de rapprocher son amant de lui. Il laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière, juste contre l'épaule de Draco, qui souffla doucement sur ses lèvres, tandis que d'une main, Harry se tenait tant bien que mal au mur. Il aurait pu s'enivrer de cette sensation de s'écrouler sans jamais toucher le sol, de s'effondrer dans l'infini.

Puis les doigts de Draco, longs, fins et délicats, bien loin de ceux, plus forts et abîmés de Harry, s'enroulèrent autour du membre du brun. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune délicatesse dans le geste, juste le désir, le besoin animal de transmettre un plaisir, un désir que la douceur ne pouvait pas trahir. Prisonnier des vas-et-viens que son cul et sa verge se voyaient infligés, Harry fut balayé par l'orgasme. Brutal, profond et d'une intensité telle qu'il eut, l'espace d'un court instant, l'impression de suffoquer, comme si son corps, son âme et sa personne toute entière, son passé, son présent et son futur n'étaient pas assez pour supporter une vague de plaisir d'une telle force. Ce fut douloureux, dans l'absolu, douloureux et délicieux, plus encore lorsque l'accélération du souffle de Draco, dans son dos, puis un gémissement prolongé qu'il aurait pu écouter des heures durant, lui indiquèrent que lui aussi avait plongé du haut de la falaise.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Pas un geste ne fut esquissé, ils restèrent immobiles, l'un contre l'autre, à l'exception du souffle court, des jambes tremblantes, des peaux moites et de leurs lèvres qui ne tardèrent pas à se chercher. Il fallait que l'instant se prolonge, que le moment s'éternise, juste un tout petit peu. Harry se tourna, de façon à faire face à Draco. Ses joues étaient rougies, et ses cheveux blonds, habituellement impeccablement bien coiffés, tombaient sur son front avec une nonchalance toute Malfoy. Quelques gouttes de sueur avaient perlé le long de sa tempe, et Harry embrassa l'angle de sa mâchoire, juste avant que l'une d'elles ne se perde dans le vide.

— Maintenant, Potter, dit Draco à voix basse, j'apprécierais que tu fasses honneur à ma cuisine. Je n'ai pas cuisiné pour rien.

— Tu as cuisiné pour avoir mon cul.

— Je l'ai eu, viens manger maintenant.

Harry se surprit à rire de bon cœur, et fut plus surpris encore d'entendre Draco faire de même. Son rire était rare mais étonnement naturel. C'était un rire joyeux, un rire plein de soleil et de bonne humeur, un rire dont le son ne pouvait que faire sourire. C'est précisément ce que dit Harry.

Nus comme des vers, ils s'attablèrent à nouveau. La viande avait refroidis, ainsi que les pommes de terre, mais les saveurs restaient incroyables. L'équilibre entre la viande, parfaitement assaisonnée, la coppa, la tomate séchée et la mozzarella était assurément réussi, comme si ces produits avaient été faits pour qu'on les associe un jour. Harry mangea avec appétit, sous le regard de Draco, et bientôt, il ne resta plus rien dans les assiettes, pas plus d'ailleurs que dans les verres ou la bouteille de vin entamée pour l'occasion. Draco en ouvrit une autre, qu'ils burent en tête à tête, sans quitter la table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien le blond raconta son voyage, la beauté de l'Australie, mais ne s'éternisa pas sur les problèmes que lui avait causé Pansy pendant tout ce temps. Harry évoqua son travail, le rugby, les clients, mais s'arrangea pour ne pas mentionner l'explosion. Draco ne l'y encouragea pas non plus. Ils parlèrent, écumèrent une troisième bouteille de vin, et à mesure que le liquide diminuait, le rose des joues des deux hommes se faisait plus rouge, leurs yeux pétillaient plus fort. Draco découvrit que le jeune homme avait des goûts musicaux éclectiques, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas la musique classique. Il lui promit, très solennel, de la lui faire découvrir un jour. Harry, lui, l'interrogea longuement sur la façon dont il gérait ses différentes vies : la galerie, la recherche d'œuvres d'art, l'enseignement, la rédaction, parfois, d'articles de littérature scientifique... C'était à se demander comment il trouvait le temps ne serait-ce que de s'habiller aussi élégamment chaque matin, comment il parvenait à écouter de la musique, à peindre, à rester présent dans la vie de Blaise. Ils partagèrent un fou-rire quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient tous les deux un proche archéologue, s'interrogèrent sur la probabilité que ce genre de choses arrive dans une vie, puis ils se calmèrent, des larmes de rire au coin de leurs yeux rendus trop brillants par l'alcool, par leur orgasme commun, par un repas délicieux, et par le plaisir d'une soirée passée ensemble.

Ils discutèrent comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu cette tension étrange entre eux, celle qui suit les nuits passionnées passées avec un inconnu sur le sol trop dur d'une cuisine professionnelle, où il est difficile de déterminer si cela appelle une suite, un futur.

Un futur. Le mot était si fort, en cet instant, pour Harry comme pour Draco, qu'ils tentèrent, chacun à sa façon, de se convaincre qu'il n'était absolument pas question de cela. La nuit était déjà avancée lorsque Harry décréta qu'il devait partir. Draco ne le retint pas, mais appela un taxi pour lui, l'accompagna jusque sur le trottoir, et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps tout entier sentaient le vin, mais Harry lui rendit le baiser, lui sourit, et monta dans la voiture, qui s'éloigna, laissant sur le trottoir un blond dont le sourire béat ne trouva alors pour seul témoin que les lampadaires de la rue et le jaune pâle de la lune.

 ***.*.*.***

Richard Plantagenet était en retard. Il l'avait été toute sa vie sa mère lui avait donné naissance sept jours après le terme, et avait été horrifiée lorsque ce bébé immense et roux était sorti de son petit corps frêle. Depuis ce jour, la ponctualité était un mythe pour lui. Il avait tout essayé : les montres, les alertes sur son téléphone, il avait même demandé à plusieurs amis de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer des messages pour lui rappeler d'être à l'heure. Richie, comme l'appelaient ses collègues en l'absence de victimes ou de prévenus, était pourtant resté imperméable à ses propres tentatives de devenir ponctuel. Il y'avait toujours une dernière chose à faire, un dernier détail à régler, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas toujours exactement vif ne l'aidait pas non plus. Son travail ne faisait pas exception, et pour pallier à cela, son patron avait exigé qu'il soit présent au bureau une demi-heure avant ses collègues. Il n'était que rarement là exactement à l'heure prévue, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'arriver suffisamment tôt pour ne jamais être le dernier.

Sauf ce jour-là. Sur le chemin, le pneu arrière de son vélo éclata. Il ne parvint à arriver au bureau qu'une heure plus tard, soit une demi-heure après ses collègues. En sueur, furieux et passablement irritable, il fit irruption dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte d'un grand geste, et ne s'aperçut que Harry Potter était déjà présent qu'après que le battant de bois eut percuté le mur avec fracas. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de retenir la porte ou de se donner une contenance, mais c'était trop tard. Il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire sur le visage de Potter, mais qui disparut presque immédiatement.

— Monsieur Potter, mes excuses pour ce retard.

— Bonjour, lieutenant.

Potter avait meilleure mine, remarqua Richard en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'étaient estompées, mais l'inquiétude dans son regard ne trompait pas.

— Je vous propose de reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés.

— Oui.

— Nous en étions à parler de votre relation avec votre ex-compagnon, Colin Crivey, c'est bien cela ?

— C'est cela, oui.

— Vous me disiez avoir eu une séparation difficile.

— Oui.

Richard soupira. En meilleure forme, certes, Potter l'était, mais il n'était guère loquace. Et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : personne n'avait envie de venir parler d'un ex-petit-ami soudainement suspect d'une explosion criminelle. À sa décharge, Potter ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu par l'hypothèse de Plantagenet concernant Crivey, et s'il refusait de saisir une option de facilité, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une piste de côté.

— Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ?

— J'ai… J'ai quitté Colin, il y'a quelques semaines. Je suis rentré un soir, et je n'ai pas été capable de continuer.

— De continuer quoi ?

— Cette histoire. Je ne l'aimais pas, expliqua Harry, visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour que vous en veniez à cette conclusion ? Un évènement particulier ?

— Je… Pardon ?

— Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un ? Avez-vous vécu quelque chose de particulier qui vous a permis de faire la lumière sur votre situation ?

— Je..

Harry plissa les sourcils, mal à l'aise, son mécontentement croissant à mesure que Richard s'exprimait.

— Je ne vois pas bien le rapport.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre.

— Alors j'aimerais autant ne pas répondre.

— Bien. Vous l'avez quitté. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Il est parti de chez moi le soir-même. Il est retourné chez sa mère. Helen Crivey.

— Quelles sont vos relations avec elle ? demanda Plantagenet.

— Cordiales.

— Même après votre rupture avec son fils ?

— Nous n'avons pas eu de contacts. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup avant. Elle ne m'appréciait pas particulièrement, je pense, mais elle était polie, résuma Harry.

Ca n'était pas tout à fait exact. Helen Crivey avait toujours montré le fond de sa pensée : elle ne croyait pas en l'histoire de Harry et Colin. Elle avait eu raison, bien sûr, mais Harry s'était toujours senti observé, reluqué par cette femme qui semblait ne pas croire à sa présence aux côtés de son fils, comme si elle ne pouvait admettre qu'il s'intéresse à Colin. Avait-elle compris, dès le début, que Harry s'était laissé entrainer, qu'il n'avait pas protesté et laissé le jeune homme enrouler ses tentacules autour de lui ? Avait-elle vu les maigres efforts qu'il avait fait pour tenter de se convaincre que cette histoire pouvait raisonnablement fonctionner sur la base d'un peu de bonne volonté ?

Helen Crivey ne le détestait pas, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse rendre Colin heureux.

— Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Colin après votre rupture ? demanda Richard, les doigts au-dessus du clavier, prêt à prendre des notes.

— Euh… il est venu à mon domicile, plusieurs fois. Sur mon lieu de travail aussi. Et par téléphone. Des sms.

— Que voulait-il ?

— Il était en colère, il avait besoin de le dire.

— Vous pouvez être plus précis ? demanda Plantagenet patiemment, retenant tant bien que mal un soupir.

— Il avait bu, à chaque fois. Il disait des choses sans queue ni tête, des menaces, des reproches.

— Des menaces ? releva l'inspecteur, aux aguets.

— Oui.

 _Harry porte encore ses vêtements d'entraînement. Des tâches de boue séchée se sont formées sur son t-shirt, et sa peau est maculée de terre, de traces diverses et d'ecchymoses. Depuis cet entrainement au cours duquel Neville ne s'est pas gêné pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, quelque chose l'attire irrémédiablement vers ce sport qu'il avait laissé de côté. Il se sent de nouveau légitime à courir, le ballon en main, à marquer des essais et à fêter des victoires contre lui-même avec ses coéquipiers. Il les connait depuis si longtemps qu'ils font partie de ces gens qui semblent faire partie de sa vie depuis toujours._

 _Comme souvent, l'ascenseur est en panne. Il monte les marches, épuisé par l'entraînement et les exercices impitoyables qu'ils se sont infligés. Devant sa porte, Colin est présent, encore une fois. Il n'est pas agité, il semble même trop calme, lui qui stress si facilement habituellement. Il lève les yeux lorsqu'il entend Harry approcher, et le regarde de haut en bas. Le brun lit dans son regard une convoitise qui le met mal à l'aise il n'y a rien de sain ni de positif dans ce regard, seulement le désir de prendre quelque chose qui ne lui appartient plus — qui ne lui a jamais appartenu, en vérité._

 _Il est rare qu'il y ait un jour sans que Colin se fasse remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il a dû le bloquer sur son téléphone, et malgré sa demande de changer le code d'accès de l'immeuble, Colin est parvenu à entrer. Peut-être faudra-t-il songer à porter plainte, à signaler son comportement, à demander une ordonnance restrictive à son égard — cela existe-t-il seulement, ou ne voit-on ces décisions de justices bien pratiques dans les séries américaines qu'il regarde parfois après le travail ?_

— _Salut Colin, dit-il dans un soupir alors qu'il cherche les clés de son appartement dans son sac._

— _Je suis venu m'excuser, dit le jeune homme platement._

— _C'était pas nécessaire._

— _Si. Je me suis mal comporté, je ne t'ai pas écouté, je ne t'ai pas compris, et maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que je pourrai te récupérer._

 _Harry marque un arrêt, abasourdi par ce qu'il entend. Depuis qu'il a demandé à Colin de partir, il a l'impression de parler dans le vide, de chanter la messe, comme dirait son père de façon caustique. Il répète, il explique, il détaille, il dissèque les raisons pour lesquelles il ne veut pas poursuivre avec Colin. Il voudrait lui rentrer les idées dans le crâne, le forcer à comprendre, ne pas lui laisser le choix, mais il n'a pas ce pouvoir, et il n'a pas la maîtrise suffisante des mots pour que ses formules aient l'impact dont son ex a besoin pour enfin intégrer que leur fin est définitive. Il n'y aura pas de retour, et Colin est aveugle, comme il l'a toujours été._

— _Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? poursuit Colin avec un sourire presque raisonnable._

 _Son regard, lui, est beaucoup moins raisonnable, beaucoup plus inquiétant._

— _Je préfère éviter._

— _Pourquoi ? Je veux juste qu'on discute._

— _J'ai compris, lâche Harry, que la lassitude commence à gagner._

— _Alors quel est le problème ?_

— _Le problème, Colin, est que je ne veux pas qu'on se parle._

— _C'est ton nouveau mec ?_

— _Mon nouv… quoi ? Colin, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas que tu essaies de me récupérer, je veux que tu partes. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

— _Mais tu…_

— _Non, Colin, non ! C'est fini. C'est définitif. Pars, s'il-te-plait._

 _Colin s'approche de Harry. Il y a quelque chose de fou dans son regard, une lueur de provocation qui inquiète Harry un court instant, avant que ne naisse en lui une colère qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Plus il voit le jeune homme, plus il est en colère contre lui. C'est presque du dégoût, une gêne au creux de l'estomac qui lui donne envie de rendre son déjeuner. Sa gaucherie, son embarras, son refus de comprendre, sa lenteur et sa niaiserie lui hérissent le poil, c'est épidermique. Le jeune homme tend le bras vers Harry, qui esquisse un brusque mouvement de recul. Le bras de Colin semble attiré par le vide de l'escalier, et comme au ralenti, Harry le voit basculer. Son corps heurte les marches sans que Harry ait le temps de réagir, sans que Colin ne cherche même à se retenir au mur, à la rembarde, à Harry, même. Il est déjà au sol, recroquevillé sur l'entre-deux étages. Il se passe un court instant, à peine plus longs qu'un souffle, pendant lequel son corps est comme désarticulé. Ses jambes et ses bras ont adopté un angle qui n'a rien de naturel._

 _En une fraction de secondes, les pires scénarii franchissent allègrement la conscience du chef il voit Colin mort ou dans un coma profond, il imagine la police, les pompiers, les interrogatoires, les reproches, la déception de ses proches. Il se représente vivant sa vie entière avec le souvenir de cet instant terrible, mais Colin se redresse, mettant fin à des fantasmes horrifiques que Harry est heureux de chasser de son esprit. Désorienté, le jeune homme se relève sur ses jambes tremblantes, et Harry amorce un geste vers lui, prêt à venir l'aider. Colin lui sort par les yeux, mais il ne parvient pas à lui en vouloir. Comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'il vient de lui briser le cœur ? Il descend une première marche, puis une seconde mais le jeune homme tend une main furieuse vers lui. Son index est pointé vers le brun, et il tremble, sans doute de douleur, de surprise, de colère. De rage, réalise Harry alors qu'il entend cette voix tordue par la fureur le frapper de plein fouet._

— _Ne.. Ne bouge surtout pas. Ne t'avise pas de m'aider, siffle-t-il._

 _Ses yeux débordent de larmes, mais Harry ne s'y trompe pas : il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il ne semble pas blessé non plus, ce qui rassure le brun._

— _Colin, laisse-moi au moins…_

— _FERME-LA, rugit-il et son visage tout entier est un défi. Reste loin de moi. Tu n'as rien de bon à m'apporter._

 _Harry le regarde s'éloigner, et reste sans bouger sur le pas de sa porte pendant de longues minutes. La lumière automatique fini par s'éteindre, et il reste encore un petit peu dans la pénombre, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il passe sa soirée dans une forme de brouillard duquel il ne parvient pas à se sortir. Sous la douche, puis devant la pizza qu'il se commande, incapable de se défaire de l'image de Colin dévalant l'escalier._

 _Ce soir-là, il ne répond pas aux messages envoyés par Draco._

Richard avait tapé sur son clavier pendant toute la durée de la déclaration de Harry. Le chef n'avait pas tout dit il avait gardé pour lui le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti pour Colin, la satisfaction fugace qu'il avait eu à voir Colin tomber dans le vide, l'état de consternation dans lequel il s'était retrouvé suite au départ du jeune homme, mais Plantagenet n'était pas naïf. Harry semblait étonnement patient, compréhensif à l'égard du jeune homme, dont le comportement était pourtant insupportable. Envahissant, il relevait même du harcèlement, et si Potter l'avait voulu, il aurait pu venir porter plainte.

— Y'a-t-il eu des évènements au cours des dernières semaines qui relevaient de l'inhabituel ? Des choses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées et qui pourraient être liées à votre rupture avec Mr Crivey ? demanda Plantagenet.

Harry sembla surpris par la question. Il fronça les sourcils, assombrissant son regard vert.

— Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée…

— Mr Potter… Harry, je me permets de vous appeler par votre prénom. Harry, je ne vous demande pas d'accuser Mr Crivey. Je vous demande si, en y repensant, il peut y avoir eu des évènements dans votre vie qui auraient été précurseurs de l'explosion de votre appartement et que nous pourrions relier à postériori à Mr Crivey.

— Vous me demandez de…

— De m'aider à comprendre pourquoi votre parrain est dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, acheva froidement Richard, impatient.

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise, qui bascula en arrière et heurta le sol.

— De quel droit vous permettez-vous de parler de Sirius de cette façon ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix que la colère rendait rauque.

Richard leva les yeux vers lui.

— Asseyez-vous.

Contrit, Harry se rassit, mais Richard n'était pas dupe. Son visage n'exprimait que colère et incompréhension. Le système policier n'était pas exactement adapté à ce genre d'évènements traumatiques, et Plantagenet en était le premier agacé. Demander à un homme dont la vie venait d'être balayé comme un fêtu de paille de décortiquer les dernières semaines de sa vie et de potentiellement mettre dans une mauvaise posture une personne pour laquelle il avait du respect n'était pas une pratique qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait que cette affaire avance, et étant donnés les dégâts qu'elle avait fait, les assurances comme sa hiérarchie étaient aux abois pour démêler le vrai du faux et désigner un ou des coupables.

— Il y'a eu... Je crois qu'il y'a eu quelque chose, murmura finalement Harry.

— Je vous écoute.

— Ginny Weasley me fournit en légumes et plantes aromatiques. C'est aussi elle qui est en contact avec des fournisseurs en poisson et en crustacés, ainsi qu'en fruits, et je refais mes stocks tous les jours, donc chaque matin, très tôt, elle me dépose la livraison du jour. Il y a eu un jour où lorsque je suis arrivé au travail, il n'y avait rien, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et j'étais sûr d'avoir passé la commande.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends toujours pas. Je passe commande tous les soirs, en précisant ce dont j'ai besoin, puisqu'à l'exception de quelques propositions que fait Ginny lorsqu'on lui suggère ou qu'elle a un produit intéressant, ce sont globalement les mêmes produits de saison, expliqua Harry. Le mail que j'envoie habituellement était bien parti, si j'en crois ma boîte mail, mais selon ce que m'a dit Ginny, elle ne l'a jamais reçu.

— Cela a-t-il eu des répercussions sur la suite ?

— J'ai pu récupérer le strict minimum pour ce jour-là, et j'ai changé la thématique prévue avec mes élèves. Ça s'est bien passé, mais ça aurait pu être catastrophique si la journée avait été chargée ou si les groupes n'avaient pas été compréhensifs.

Richard nota brièvement l'anecdote que venait de lui raconter Harry sans faire de commentaire.

— C'est le seul évènement marquant ?

— Oui.

L'inspecteur éteignit la web-cam et se tourna vers Harry.

— Je vais être franc, Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre, puisque ça ne fera pas partie du procès verbale. Vous êtes un homme de caractère, vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous laisser faire, et je pense qu'il ne vous en faut pas beaucoup pour vous entraîner dans une bagarre de bar lorsque vous avez trop bu, commença Richard, dont la sortie fut accueillie par un rire amusé du brun face à lui. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais porté plainte contre Mr Crivey ? Il a fait de votre vie un enfer, même avant cette explosion, parce que rien ne garantit qu'il s'agisse de lui, et vous n'avez jamais cherché à vous défendre ? La loi existe pour quelque chose et…

— Savez-vous ce que c'est que de demander à la loi d'intervenir en votre faveur lorsque vous êtes un homme gay, Inspecteur Plantagenet ? l'interrompit Harry, dardant son regard vert droit dans le sien.

— Non.

— Et quand bien même. Il ne m'a pas frappé, il ne m'a pas agressé, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible à mon avis. Je l'ai quitté, après avoir alimenté pendant des mois son délire à notre sujet, parce que je n'avais pas le courage de lui briser le cœur. J'ai eu un bras cassé un jour. Ce n'était pas une brisure nette et précise, c'était une brisure sale, de travers. Ca a été infiniment douloureux, et c'est ce que j'ai fait subir à Colin. Si j'avais été capable de lui dire immédiatement ce que je pensais de notre couple, de mon incapacité à l'aimer, si je ne l'avais pas laissé emménager dans mon appartement, si je n'avais pas pris sur moi pour me convaincre que j'en étais peut-être capable, les choses se seraient bien mieux passées, mais j'ai été lâche.

— ça ne justifie pas tout, Harry, souligna doucement Plantagenet.

— Je n'hésiterai pas à venir chercher des conseils conjugaux auprès de vous la prochaine fois que je n'aurai pas les couilles de briser un cœur au bon moment. On a fini ? l'interrompit le chef en se levant de sa chaise.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Harry attrapa sa veste et sorti de la pièce. Il aurait sans doute honte de sa propre réaction, plus tard, quand viendrait le moment de réfléchir à son propre comportement, mais sur l'instant, peu lui importait. Les conseils de Plantagenet n'étaient pas les bienvenus, pas alors que Sirius était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, et que Remus passait son temps à son chevet.

Draco, penché sur un magasine d'art qu'il s'était acheté un peu plus tôt, un gobelet de café à la main, l'attendait à l'accueil du poste de police. Il avait insisté, dans un SMS envoyé avant même le levé du jour, pour accompagner Harry — insisté étant un grand moment : il avait affirmé qu'il l'accompagnerait, et le brun n'avait eu ni le courage ni, étrangement, l'envie de le convaincre que c'était inutile. À aucun moment il ne lui avait dit quoi dire, et à aucun moment, une fois sortis du poste, il ne lui demanda comment ça s'était passé. Il se contenta de marcher à ses côtés, guidant la marche jusqu'à sa galerie, donc il avait proposé à Harry de la lui faire visiter après sa déposition.

Décontracté dans son jean, qui mettait en valeur ses jambes au point qu'il eut été stupide de prétendre qu'un costume aurait pu le rendre plus beau encore, il n'en était pas moins stupéfiant d'élégance et de prestance. Harry voyait sans mal les regards se tourner et se détourner sur cet homme dont la blondeur attirait les rares rayons de soleil de cette journée inhabituellement claire. Ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il avait baissées sur son nez en sortant du commissariat, complétaient cette allure tout droit sortie d'un défilé de mode.

— Comment va ton crâne ? demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser une rue.

— Très bien. Ça ne saigne plus.

— Tu seras bien avisé de me dire ce que tu comptes casser, la prochaine fois.

— Tu ne t'emmerdes pas, Malfoy.

— Non, mais tu m'emmerdes, Potter, répliqua Draco avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _La prochaine fois_.


	13. Chapitre 8 - Partie 2

**Ce chapitre est en hommage à Chester Bennington, dont la disparition m'affecte tout particulièrement. Merci pour les chansons hurlées, criées, chantées à tue-tête dans la voiture, dans la salle de bain, dans ma tête endormie dans les transports en commun, dans les fêtes trop alcoolisées, murmurées le soir, dans mon lit, entonnées le matin pour me motiver à affronter une nouvelle journée. Merci pour ta voix, belle, puissante et si changeante qu'elle semblait parfois ne pas pouvoir venir d'un même homme. Merci d'avoir été toi jusqu'au bout, malgré toutes les fêlures, toutes les craquelures, toute la douleur et les mots qu'il était impossible, peut-être, de prononcer.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
** **Deuxième partie**

Harry poussa la porte du domicile familial des Potter. Seul le silence accueillit son arrivée dans la maison. À cette heure-ci de la journée, ni Lily ni James n'étaient présents, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'avait jamais aimé ces moments de gêne lorsqu'il rentrait d'une nuit pendant laquelle il avait découché et qu'il lisait dans le regard de ses parents une forme de complicité qu'il n'avait pas très envie de partager avec eux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, objectivement : ils faisaient de leur mieux, et avaient toujours tout fait pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Ça n'avait pas marché, mais leur en tenir rigueur eut été cruel.

Les quelques heures passées en compagnie de Draco lui avaient fait un bien fou, même si la légèreté n'avait été que de courte durée. Sitôt dans le taxi supposé le ramener chez ses parents, le poids son présent s'était de nouveau fait sentir, et il ses épaules s'étaient affaissées.

Le blond lui avait fait le tour de sa galerie, composées d'œuvres que Harry s'était étonné de trouver touchantes, percutantes. Il avait perçu dans le choix des tableaux exposés dans cet endroit une vraie réflexion, une sensibilité toute particulière. Malfoy avait passé un moment à lui expliquer d'où venaient les œuvres, à lui parler des artistes, à lui raconter des anecdotes quant aux circonstances dans lesquelles il avait ramené ces pièces. Harry avait eu l'impression de découvrir l'homme, sa sensibilité. Chaque peinture, chaque collage, chaque esquisse avait été choisi par le galériste, selon ses propres goûts, lui avait-il expliqué. Il se moquait « éperdument » de ce que l'on en pensait, il lui était simplement insupportable d'exposer et de défendre des œuvres qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il fallait pour intéresser Malfoy, mais il avait préféré garder la question pour lui.

Quand Harry s'était souvenu qu'il devait rentrer avant de repartir voir Sirius à l'hôpital, le temps avait déjà filé à une allure telle qu'il avait été surpris. Ils s'étaient quittés courtoisement. Malfoy gardait une distance presque froide qui arrangeait bien Harry. Il se voyait mal accepter une étreinte publique, un geste d'affection, même s'il ne l'avait réalisé que lorsqu'il avait retenu un soupir de soulagement au moment de quitter le blond.

Bientôt, les gravillons de l'allée lui signalèrent l'arrivée de Remus. Dans sa vieille voiture cabossée, dont la peinture se décollait par endroits, l'homme aux cheveux déjà gris avait cette allure miteuse qui le rendait, selon Harry, encore plus attachant. Cela collait particulièrement avec la douceur de ses traits comme de sa voix, avec les cernes sous ses yeux ou les tremblements de ses mains lorsqu'il était un peu plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son parrain à parts égales avec Sirius, son cœur manqua un battement. Jamais il n'avait vu Lupin aussi pitoyable, aussi effondré. Son corps restait debout, mais ses épaules, sa posture générale étaient affaissés, comme croulant sous un poids trop lourd à supporter. Même pour lui.

— Salut gamin, dit Remus de son habituelle voix basse.

— Salut Rem, répondit Harry en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Viens boire un café.

— Non, merci, j'en bois déjà trop à l'hôpital, tu sais. Allons-y, plutôt.

Depuis la nuit où il était arrivé chez les Potter, Remus alternait temps dans la maison familiale et retours chez lui. Pourtant, l'hôpital restait le lieu où il passait le plus de temps. Harry comprenait cette obsession avec l'idée d'être aux côtés de Sirius lors de l'accident de Ron, il aurait voulu être à ses côtés chaque instant, ne même pas cligner des paupières. Jamais il n'avait eu l'espoir que sa présence puisse aider son ami, parce qu'il refusait de se donner un rôle dans sa guérison. C'était l'idée qu'il puisse se réveiller seul qui lui était insupportable, même si vu la taille de la famille Weasley et par conséquent la fréquentation de sa chambre, c'était relativement improbable.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital, Harry sentit qu'il passait d'un monde à l'autre il quittait définitivement le monde qu'ils s'étaient créé, Malfoy et lui, où le monde extérieur n'existait plus que comme un bruit de fond à peine perceptible, pour une réalité trop crue, trop vive, trop piquante, aussi, qui ne laissait aucune chance de fuite, aucune échappatoire. Pourtant, même aux côtés de Draco, il n'avait pas tout à fait oublié. Il s'était contenté d'un peu d'anesthésiant, d'un baume apaisant, même si considérer les sarcasmes et la froideur du blond avait quelque chose d'un peu paradoxal.

Le bâtiment était colossal. Gris, triste. Des centaines de fenêtres, aux formes identiques, un carré sans originalité, trouvaient les façades de l'hôpital. À une extrémité, un immense panneau lumineux « Urgences » indiquait la direction à ceux qui venaient pour qu'on leur sauve la vie… Ou pour des bobos sans conséquences autres qu'un rendez-vous chez leur médecin traitant. C'était par là-bas qu'on avait amené Sirius, allongé sur un brancard qu'une équipe de pompiers, de médecins urgentistes et d'internes de l'hôpital tirait vers l'extérieur. L'un des secouristes était alors monté sur le brancard, et Harry avait vu le corps de son parrain subir les assauts du massage cardiaque que lui infligeait alors l'homme qu'il aurait été bien incapable de reconnaître.

Il déglutit, la gorge soudainement douloureuse. La seule raison pour laquelle Sirius était dans cet hôpital était la haine mortelle que quelqu'un avait pour lui. S'il en croyait les questions de Plantagenet, Colin était un suspect tout à fait envisageable. Lui avait du mal à y croire, mais ça ne changeait pas le fond du problème : un autre payait pour quelque chose que lui-même avait fait. Qui avait-il blessé, déçu, suffisamment pour qu'un plan aussi extrême que de faire sauter un immeuble habité par tant de familles innocentes vienne à l'esprit d'une personne de laquelle il ignorait tout ? Il avait beau réfléchir, tourner et retourner cette supposition dans sa tête, il ne voyait pas.

Aveugle. Il était aveugle. Impossible de mettre un nom, un visage, un contexte, une situation vécue qui justifierait qu'on en vienne à de tels actes. Plantagenet lui avait posé la question, celle qu'il avait entendue trop de fois dans des films américains écrits sur le même modèle : quelqu'un avait-il une raison de lui en vouloir, de souhaiter l'éliminer ? Mais Harry n'en avait aucune idée, parce que pendant des années, le seul pan de sa vie auquel il avait prêté attention était sa cuisine. Il aurait pu reconnaître chacun des clients qu'il avait eus, lister tous les plats qu'il avait préparés, écrire un livre d'anecdotes plus ou moins caustiques auxquelles il avait assisté, mais le reste de son existence, depuis l'accident de Ron, était un immense brouillard à travers lequel il ne parvenait pas à voir. Chaque jour, à l'exception du temps pendant lequel il travaillait, était une succession d'automatismes. Le rugby restait une échappatoire qu'il s'autorisait de plus en plus, mais il avait perdu cette soif de vaincre, cet esprit de compétition qui autrefois lui donnait des ailes, qui l'aurait rendu capable de se dépasser, de donner plus que ce qu'il avait. La cuisine était rassurante, connue, passionnante mais sans danger.

Remus se gara avec une fluidité qui trahissait déjà l'habitude. Sirius n'était hospitalisé que depuis quelques jours et déjà, cela faisait partie intégrante du quotidien de son compagnon. Harry le suivit à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. L'odeur des lieux évoquait plus la maladie, la douleur, les blessures et les larmes que la santé et le bien-être personne ne venait à l'hôpital pour aller bien, tous ne venaient que pour aller mieux. Que pour survivre, voire pour mourir en souffrant le moins possible. Harry tenta de chasser cette pensée de son esprit alors qu'il traversait les couloirs à la suite de Lupin. Partout, infirmiers, aides-soignants et docteurs, hommes et femmes, noirs et blancs, petits ou grands, dans leurs blouses blanches et leurs chaussures disgracieuses, circulaient, discutant et échangeant sur leurs patients, supposa Harry, ou plus vraisemblablement sur ce qui les motivait, jour après jour, à poursuivre ce quotidien fait de petites victoires et d'échecs retentissants.

Sans cesse, ils étaient confrontés à la réalité, empêchés dans leurs élans de puissance par la froideur de la mort. Par son implacabilité, par son impitoyabilité.

La chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius n'était pas, contrairement à bien d'autres, séparée du couloir par un mur. Il s'agissait d'une immense baie vitrée, à travers laquelle on voyait tout, presque froidement. Précision clinique pour réalité sans far. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faux-semblants, pour les illusions, pour l'espoir que la situation ne soit pas aussi grave qu'elle le paraissait. Sirius nécessitait une surveillance de tous les instants, une attention qu'aucun autre patient, sans doute, ne sollicitait.

Remus passa sa main dans le dos de Harry, le poussant en douceur vers l'intérieur. En passant près de lui, le brun senti le souffle chaud et rassurant de cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis toujours sur sa joue, et eut le sentiment d'être de nouveau un enfant de quatre ans. Il s'approcha de Sirius.

Black était allongé, bras le long du corps, et la quasi-totalité de ses membres et de son torse étaient recouverts de bandages épais à travers lesquels on devinait les produits utilisés pour aider la cicatrisation des plaies. Il dégageait encore une odeur particulière qui tranchait avec celle, familière, que Harry lui connaissait. Une odeur de brûlé qui vous prenait les narines, les tordait jusqu'à l'estomac.

Il s'assit sur un tabouret posé près de son parrain, au milieu des tuyaux, des câbles aux utilités obscures, des bips entêtants. Rien n'avait changé depuis le jour de l'explosion, sinon qu'à présent, ses cheveux étaient entièrement rasés, et ses doigts qui dépassaient des bandages étaient la seule partie de lui qu'il était encore possible de reconnaître, tant son visage était gonflé, recouverts d'ecchymoses dont les couleurs et la taille trahissaient la violence du choc qu'il avait subi.

— Les médecins disent qu'il s'est retrouvé face contre terre quand l'explosion l'a soufflé, expliqua Remus de sa voix douce en réponse aux interrogations muettes du jeune homme.

— Je suis tellement désolé… souffla Harry, dont les larmes affleuraient déjà le bord des paupières.

La main de Remus se posa sur son épaule, et ses doigts serrèrent si fort que Harry sut qu'il aurait une marque, plus tard.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Jamais. Tu n'es pas celui qui a déclenché cette explosion, pas plus que tu ne l'as planifiée. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Fin de la discussion.

Harry hocha la tête évidemment, Remus avait raison. Il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive, et il savait que si quelqu'un lui en voulait suffisamment pour agir ainsi — que cela soit Colin ou pas — il n'avait jamais rien fait dans sa vie qui justifiât un tel acte criminel. Mais ça n'était pas lui, sur ce lit d'hôpital sinistre, ça n'était sa vie qui était entre parenthèse, au bord d'un gouffre dont personne n'imaginait même la profondeur. Pas un seul médecin n'était capable de dire si Sirius risquait de passer derrière le voile, ou s'il fallait croire à son rétablissement. On le soignait, on désinfectait ses plaies, on faisait le nécessaire pour que, dans le cas d'un réveil de sa part, il puisse reprendre une vie normale. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus la normalité prenait un sens incongru, étranger à la réalité dans laquelle ils évoluaient tous à présent.

— Comment fais-tu pour être aussi serein ? demanda Harry à Remus à voix basse, alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris caressait la main de Sirius, dont la paume n'était pas bandée.

Remus leva les yeux vers son filleul, et sembla réfléchir un instant. Son regard rappela à Harry les cauchemars qu'il faisait parfois, étant petit, y compris lorsqu'il dormait chez Sirius et Remus. Sirius grognait, tentait maladroitement de le consoler, et même si Harry finissait par s'endormir, c'était Remus le plus doué pour l'apaiser. Il venait le rejoindre dans sa petite chambre avec une tablette de chocolat, lui en donnait un carré, puis un second, sans dire un mot autre que « mange, petit ». Et Harry mangeait ses deux carrés de chocolat, qui lui semblaient alors énormes, et dans lesquels il rongeait, petit écureuil apeuré qu'il fallait rassurer. Il s'endormait ensuite, le corps réchauffé par le sucre et le chocolat, et se réveillait parfois le lendemain avec des taches de chocolat sur les jours mais le cœur gonflé par la reconnaissance.

Cela avait-il contribué à l'homme qu'il était devenu ensuite ? Il n'en savait rien, mais ça avait signé sa gourmandise, son amour pour le chocolat, surtout noir, amer, fort. De caractère, noble. La chaleur qu'il diffusait n'était pas aussi grasse et facile que celle d'un chocolat au lait, même de qualité. Il fallait la mériter, apprendre à ses papilles à accepter une saveur surprenante et entière, non dénaturée.

— Tu sais, Sirius et moi, on aurait déjà pu mourir mille fois. Ça fait des années que nous sommes en sursit, que nous savons que nous avons survécu et que ce que nous avons, c'est du bonus. Je ne souhaite rien de plus que sa survie, entends-moi bien, mais je connais ton parrain : il fait comme il veut, jamais ce que l'on voudrait qu'il fasse.

Harry hocha la tête, et reporta son regard sur Sirius. Son corps aminci ne ressemblait pas à son parrain. Il était impossible d'associer son rire semblable à un aboiement joyeux à ce corps amaigri, son grand sourire et ses grognements approbateurs à ce visage sans expression et sans mouvement. Un homme que le jeune homme identifia comme le médecin qui avait pris Sirius en charge le soir de son arrivée aux urgences entra dans la pièce, ses pas assourdis par ses épaisses semelles et par le lino sur le sol. Son visage était marqué par une fatigue dont Harry devina qu'elle était constante, comme une amie dont on ne se défait pas si facilement, malgré les tentatives de récupérer un sommeil définitivement perdu.

— Mr Lupin, Mr Potter, bonjour, les salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête courtois.

Cet homme connaissait ces situations terribles et injustes que des familles entières affrontaient, voyant leur vie s'écrouler du jour au lendemain. Un château de carte, un immeuble qui explose, et des familles entières qu'il fallait accompagner, qu'il fallait rassurer, quand bien même sa véritable tâche restait la survie de personnes fauchées, abîmées de façons telles qu'il était parfois inimaginable qu'un corps humain puisse être ainsi déformé, dénaturé. Détruit, parfois. Parfois, pas assez souvent à son goût, les choses rentraient dans l'ordre, les vies détruites se remettaient sur les rails, et les malades, les blessés repartaient avec le sourire, même s'il était déformé par les larmes trop nombreuses à avoir coulé, même s'il était stoppé dans son élan par la douleur, tant physique que morale.

— Comment allez-vous, Mr Potter ? demanda le médecin en s'approchant du lit.

Harry le fixa, interloqué. Personne n'osait plus vraiment lui poser la question, mais la véritable victime ici restait Sirius.

— Je vais bien, merci, se contenta-t-il donc de répondre. Mieux, en tout cas.

— C'est très bien. Je passais vous donner les résultats des derniers examens de Mr Black, reprit le médecin en s'adressant cette fois plus spécifiquement à Remus, et Harry comprit qu'il lui demandait une autorisation implicite de parler devant lui.

Remus hocha la tête, invitant ainsi le médecin à poursuivre.

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà fait remarquer, Mr Black se remet relativement vite. Ses brûlures sont assez étendues, mais moins graves que ce que nous avons craint dans un premier temps. Aucun organe n'a été endommagé de façon irréversible, et c'est une très bonne chose. Aujourd'hui, nos seules craintes concernent sa capacité à s'exprimer, parce que la fumée peut avoir causé des dommages qui nécessiteront peut-être une rééducation en orthophonie, et l'état de son cerveau et de ses fonctions cognitives.

— Quand saurons-nous ? demanda Harry.

— Lorsqu'il se réveillera, pas avant.

— Et quand se réveillera-t-il ?

— Selon mon expérience, le mieux serait d'attendre que ses plaies aient guéri, au moins suffisamment pour qu'il puisse être envisagé de se concentrer sur les conséquences neurologiques de l'accident. Nous avons prévu, avec l'accord de Mr Lupin, plusieurs interventions visant à réparer certaines de ses brûlures les plus importantes, ce qui permettra qu'il n'ait pas à subir la douleur de ces opérations.

— Quel type d'interventions ?

— Il s'agit de chirurgie reconstructive, expliqua le médecin. Nous allons procéder à la greffe de plusieurs zones trop abimées par le feu…

— Par chance, reprit Remus, les brûlures de Sirius sont moins graves qu'on l'a d'abord pensé. Il n'est pas dévisagé, et ne le sera pas, et ses mains ont été épargnées. Par contre, son dos et son torse sont très touchés, et ce sont ces zones qui sont concernées en priorité par les opérations.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Remus et le médecin semblaient trouver un soulagement, une forme de satisfaction, même, dans ce qui horrifiait pourtant le jeune homme. Imaginer l'ampleur des blessures de Sirius lui donnait la nausée, tant il ne s'imaginait pas son parrain ainsi abimé, aussi lui était-il difficile d'entendre les deux autres hommes se réjouir de blessures moins importantes. Moins importantes ? Moins importantes que quoi ? Que de mourir dans un camion de pompiers ? Que d'exploser dans un immeuble, en même temps que la vie de Mrs McGonagall dont les chats n'avaient pas survécu, que d'être défiguré jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, que d'être incapable de dormir sans être assailli par la culpabilité ?

— Des opérations ? Combien en faudra-t-il ?

— Nous pensons en faire le moins possible. Plus nous multiplierons les interventions, plus cela sera éprouvant pour lui, dit le médecin.

— Et tant que les opérations ne seront pas faites, il ne sera pas réveillé ?

— Dans l'idéal.

Harry détourna le regard, abasourdi. Sirius pouvait être réveillé dès à présent, mais il comprenait bien les impératifs qui impliquaient que l'on retarde le retour de son parrain parmi les vivants. Pourtant, et tant pis si c'était égoïste, il voulait juste voir ses yeux ouverts, entendre sa voix grave, son rire éclatant, ses grognements d'homme des cavernes. Il voulait seulement s'assurer qu'il était bien là, vivant, et pas une redite de ce qui avait été le drame de sa vie.

— Votre parrain a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir, Mr Potter, intervint le médecin, coupant le silence épais qui les avait enveloppés. Sa situation n'est pas facile, certes, mais il a, dans son malheur, beaucoup de chances. Bien sûr, je reste réservé sur l'aspect neurologique, mais…

— Quelles pourraient être les conséquences sur son cerveau ? l'interrompit Harry.

— C'est de la loterie, à ce niveau-là, avoua le médecin. On peut tout à fait parler de quelques pertes de mémoire mineures et passagères, tout comme on peut envisager la perte de fonctions cognitives essentielles, une baisse de l'attention, des difficultés de compréhension, des troubles comportementaux… Le spectre est large, et je préfère ne pas faire de plans sur la comète…

— Je vois…

— Je vais devoir vous laisser, s'excusa l'homme avant de s'adresser à Remus : des examens supplémentaires sont prévus demain, y compris une nouvelle IRM.

— Je serai là, acquiesça Remus.

Le médecin sortit et ferma doucement la porte. Le silence dans la pièce avait quelque chose de ouaté, de lourd, comme si Harry et Remus avaient été enrubannés d'une immense barbe à papa sombre et tragique.

— Tu n'es pas coupable, bonhomme, souffla Remus.

— Je sais, répondit doucement Harry. Mais ça ne change rien.

 ***.*.*.***

Harry essuya son front, qui dégoulinait de sueur. Le travail à faire était colossal, mais il avait obligé James à rentrer chez lui après avoir déposé l'ensemble de ses cartons dans la nouvelle maison de son fils. L'ainé Potter n'avait pas protesté, mais s'était autorisé un baiser sur le front de son rejeton avant de tourner les talons, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres gercées.

Au cours des trois derniers mois, le quotidien de Harry avait été pour le moins mouvementé. Il avait enchainé les dépositions devant Plantagenet, qui conclut trop lentement selon Draco, que Colin devait être appréhendé. Il avait été interrogé des heures durant, sa première garde à vue avait été prolongée, et malgré son refus d'avouer quoi que ce soit, l'enquête avait permis d'accumuler des preuves qui avaient effacé toute notion de doute dans l'esprit de Plantagenet comme des proches de Harry. Il y avait eu quelque chose de rassurant pour tout le monde à l'idée que la personne responsable était enfin derrière les barreaux, même si Draco avait fait savoir qu'il trouvait ce dénouement particulièrement banal, presque décevant. Harry, lui continuait à ressentir une gêne, une méfiance, comme une poussière dans l'œil dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, qu'il ne pouvait que difficilement ignorer, et qui lui soufflait que Colin ne pouvait pas être coupable.

Le jeune homme avait de sérieux problèmes psychologiques, c'était un fait. Il avait avoué avoir piraté à distance les messageries de Harry et Ginny, et avait expliqué que son plan n'avait fonctionné qu'à moitié selon lui, si tout avait été comme il le souhaitait, Harry n'aurait pu que mettre la clé sous la porte. À aucun moment il n'avait nié les menaces qu'il avait proférées à l'égard de son ex-petit-ami, pas plus qu'il ne s'était caché du temps passé dans le hall de son immeuble, devant son restaurant-école, ou collé à son téléphone, les doigts pianotant à toute vitesse pour détailler à Harry tout le mal qu'il lui souhaitait. Il ne s'était caché de rien, mais n'avait pas reconnu l'explosion, pas plus qu'il n'avait fait le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Sa défense s'arrêtait à clamer son innocence, ce qui n'avait pas suffi à convaincre quiconque.

Pour autant, pensa Harry alors qu'il déchirait le ruban adhésif d'un nouveau carton, un chatterton trop épais sur lequel il s'était coupé la peau des doigts à plusieurs reprises déjà, Colin n'avait rien d'un criminel. Il n'écrasait pas les mouches ni les araignées, n'avait aucun goût pour la violence y compris dans les séries à la mode, et n'avait jamais rien eu d'un bagarreur, ni à l'école, ni plus tard, en grandissant. Déséquilibré, déprimé, détruit, même, Colin était tout cela. Il était obsessionnel, et du moment qu'il avait dirigé son affection sur un objet de sa convoitise ou de son goût, le monde entier n'avait plus le choix que de le lui offrir sur un plateau. Il était tyrannique, à sa façon, culpabilisant et pas exactement intéressant, mais Harry ne pouvait adhérer à l'hypothèse générale.

Bien sûr, il avait été gagné par l'enthousiasme de son père, qui lui avait donné une accolade qui avait manqué de l'envoyer rejoindre le tapis dans une position plus horizontale, par la joie de sa mère, qui avait versé quelques larmes et l'avait serré contre elle avec une douceur qui lui avait rappelé la raison pour laquelle couper les ponts avec ses parents avait été aussi nécessaire que douloureux. Hermione aussi avait semblé détendue, soudainement, et avait cessé de le poursuivre de ses multiples appels journaliers pour lui demander s'il avait pensé à appeler son assurance, à recontacter le propriétaire de son futur logement. Même Blaise s'y était mis, en lui envoyant en fin de journée des mails récapitulatifs des questions et conseils du jour d'Hermione, qu'il ponctuait régulièrement de commentaires moqueurs mais bienveillants, qui avaient donné à Harry le sentiment d'une complicité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître avec cet homme.

Malgré tout, c'est dans le sourire, tordu et tremblant, de Remus que Harry avait vu le plus de soulagement Lupin était très probablement l'homme le plus pacifique qui fût. Il transmettait dès qu'il le pouvait ses idées de paie, de pardon, de philosophie positive… Mais l'explosion avait ébranlé ses certitudes, et voir Sirius allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avait créé dans sa bouche un besoin de sang, de vengeance, une férocité qui n'avalait ses pupilles et son sourire que par intermittence, quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, dans sa mâchoire une soif de mordre de toutes les forces qu'il serait en mesure de mobiliser pour la vengeance. Exit alors la douceur, la sérénité du regard, il n'y avait plus que l'envie de voir l'immonde salopard responsable de la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient être relégué à la place qui était la sienne : parmi les immondices et les rebus de la société, au milieu des pires raclures, des ratés et des losers, des nuls et des moins bons encore, des pervers et des imbéciles heureux, des addicts et des revendeurs.

Fallait-il fermer les yeux, prétendre que tout était normal, que la situation était réglée, les réponses obtenues ? L'idée d'un coupable retrouvé, d'un crime élucidé, d'une justice prête à rendre son verdict était séduisante, mais Sirius était toujours dans un lit d'hôpital, Harry avait perdu des années de vie dans les flammes et les déflagrations, et son monde entier avait été ébranlé. Le séisme avait secoué Lily et James, ses parents, avec lesquels ses relations s'étaient détendues, sans devenir faciles ou évidentes pour autant. Vivre ensemble, lors des dernières semaines, leur avait permis de réaliser, un peu tard peut-être, que leurs habitudes d'autrefois étaient là, cachées, prêtes à réapparaitre dès que l'occasion leur en serait donnée. Il y avait eu ces instants de complicités, rares mais précieux, au cours desquels père et fils s'étaient souri de bon cœur, puis ces larmes dans les yeux de Lily quand elle avait compris que malgré tout, la vie leur donnait une chance, peut-être la dernière, de se souvenir de ce que la famille représentait pour eux.

Et puis il y avait Draco.

Harry secoua la tête, et passa son avant-bras sur son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il ouvrit un nouveau carton, qui contenait une partie de sa nouvelle vaisselle. Il le referma, le poussa, et soupira. Commencer à ranger alors que la maison n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis des lustres n'était pas une idée judicieuse, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait possible d'aimer autant une maison que celle-ci. Presque sans intérêt de l'extérieur, cachée par des herbes hautes et des massifs de roses abandonnés depuis bien longtemps, elle était restée à ses yeux la maison abandonnée au bout du jardin. En vérité, il s'agissait d'un joyau qu'on avait laissé tomber et oublié au beau milieu de la ville grouillante et bruyante. Il fallait aujourd'hui lui redonner ses lettres de noblesse, lui rendre son éclat d'antan.

Le travail qu'il restait à accomplir était titanesque. Il faudrait poncer tous les sols, en parquet exclusivement, à l'exception de la cuisine, dont Harry savait déjà qu'elle serait en béton ciré sur la majorité de sa surface, à l'exception d'une bande de carreaux de ciment entre les meubles muraux et l'îlot qu'il faudrait monter de toutes pièces. Les murs aussi méritaient qu'on les rafraîchisse, aussi le chef avait-il accueilli avec soulagement la proposition de son père et de Remus de venir lui donner un coup de main pendant les week-ends. C'était un projet à part entière, une problématique entière et nouvelle sur laquelle il devait concentrer son attention, et c'était rafraichissant. Harry avait choisi, peu après l'explosion dans laquelle Sirius avait été blessé, de revoir à la baisse le nombre de cours qu'il donnerait chaque jour. En garder seulement deux lui avait paru la meilleure solution : cela diviserait sa quantité de travail par deux, et lui permettrait de maintenir ses finances à flot le temps que la maison soit prête.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres en lisant le prénom de Hermione sur l'écran du mobile.

— Salut.

— Allume la télé, Harry, allume la télé tout de suite, ordonna la jeune femme avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

James avait insisté pour que la télé soit branchée dès le jour de son installation. Malgré les protestations de son fils, il avait eu gain de cause, puisqu'il avait lui-même installé l'écran plat sur le mur encore sale et paré d'une tapisserie d'un goût douteux, si bien que l'installation semblait décousue.

— Quelle chaine ?

— La quatre.

Harry appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut un visage familier à l'écran.

— C'est bien lui, pas vrai ? demanda Hermione la voix de celle qui connait déjà la réponse.

— Oui… souffla le jeune homme qui monta le son.

À l'écran, Adrian Pucey était vêtu d'une blouse blanche de chef cuisiner, la même, à peu de choses près, que celle que portait Harry lorsqu'il recevait ses élèves. Assis dans une chaise Eames d'un blanc immaculé, il trônait au milieu d'une salle de restaurant à l'aspect familier : les tables, les chaises comme les luminaires semblaient sortis d'une brocante ou des réserves sombres et poussiéreuses d'un antiquaire. L'ensemble, hétéroclite et dépareillé, possédait un charme que les bibliothèques remplies de livres, de bibelots et de cadres de photos en noir et blanc ne faisaient que souligner et renforcer.

Pucey avait le crâne rasé, mais ses cheveux avaient dû repousser depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait tondus, car quelques millimètres pointaient sur son crâne. Son visage, carré et dur, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ses yeux étaient restés sublimes ses longs cils, surprenant sur un visage au demeurant très viril, semblaient déplacés sur cette face qui semblait conçue pour ne jamais sourire. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi fines, mais ses joues étaient plus creusées que lorsque Harry l'avait connu.

En dehors du champ de la caméra, une voix de femme se fit entendre. Le chef ne comprit pas les premiers mots de sa question, mais la fin l'interpella.

— Adrian Pucey vous revenez tout juste d'années d'exil aux Etats-Unis. L'Angleterre vous avait-elle manqué ?

— Quelle question, répondit Pucey. Bien sûr, je suis anglais jusqu'au bout des ongles, alors l'exil, comme vous dites, ne pouvait pas être éternel.

— Vous disiez pourtant récemment, dans une interview accordée à mes collègues américains, que vous aviez longuement hésité à revenir, pointa la femme.

Le visage de Pucey resta de marbre, inexpressif même.

— Parce que revenir dans un pays qu'on a quitté pendant des années n'est jamais facile. Ma famille n'est plus de ce monde, mes amis ont leur vie et les années aidant, nos contacts se sont distendus, mais ce pays reste ma patrie, mon sang même.

— Nos téléspectateurs ne vous connaissent peut-être pas, alors qu'aux USA vous êtes devenus, au cours des cinq dernières années, une véritable star, notamment sur la côte Ouest du pays. Pourriez-vous faire un résumé rapide de ce qui vous a poussé vers le succès ?

— Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de star, mais c'est vrai que j'ai acquis une certaine notoriété. J'ai participé à une émission de cuisine bien connue, que j'ai remportée. C'était il y a cinq ans. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu ouvrir mon propre établissement, un petit restaurant modeste sur la côte, puis un second, puis un troisième, un peu plus grand.

— Et aujourd'hui, compléta la journaliste, vous en possédez une demi-douzaine à travers la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis.

— Tout à fait. Comment avez-vous vécu ce changement dans votre vie ? Passer du jour au lendemain de l'anonymat à la célébrité, cela a dû être difficile pour vous.

— Pour être honnête, cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. L'Amérique est grande, et à ce moment-là, la cuisine ne passionnait pas autant les foules qu'aujourd'hui.

— Ce qui est incroyable dans votre histoire, et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous fascinez tant, je le pense, ceux qui vous admirent et fréquentent vos restaurants malgré des listes d'attente pour les tables absolument interminables, c'est la façon dont vous êtes arrivé à la cuisine.

Pucey eut ce qui ressemblait à un sourire, mais Harry ne s'y laissa pas prendre : Adrian n'était pas du genre à sourire, pas plus qu'il n'était du genre à s'épancher sur sa vie à la télévision. Son accent anglais s'était atténué avec les années, mais ses réactions, elles, restaient les mêmes. Harry fronça les sourcils il connaissait le passé de Adrian, somme toute assez banal, sans intérêt, même, et il n'y avait rien dans son histoire qui justifiât qu'on le vénère comme semblait le suggérer la journaliste.

— Beaucoup de jeunes chefs, et d'autres moins jeunes, sont arrivés à la cuisine par leurs propres moyens, répondit Pucey. Je suis fier de dire que je suis autodidacte, et que je n'ai jamais suivi le moindre cours de cuisine, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Et c'est pour tous ceux qui ont réussi malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir une école ou des cours particuliers, que je suis particulièrement fier de mon parcours.

Dans le téléphone, Harry entendit Hermione fulminer. Lui-même resta un instant sans réaction, trop choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu.

— Mais quel fumier, brailla son amie dans le combiné.

— Il vient bien de dire ce que je crois qu'il a dit ? demanda Harry pour confirmation, blême.

— Ce connard vient d'affirmer sur une chaîne nationale qu'il n'a jamais suivi de cours de cuisine, confirma Hermione. Et les mois pendant lesquels tu lui as tout appris, c'est quoi ? Du flan ?

Harry monta le son de la télévision. Que Pucey se permette d'affirmer de telles choses était au-delà de l'entendement, surtout après le temps que Harry avait passé, des années plus tôt, à lui transmettre son savoir-faire. Il était alors un jeune chef, mais il avait alors à cœur de partager ce qu'il apprenait dans les plus grands restaurants avec ce jeune homme peu bavard et alors trop brouillon qui lui vouait une admiration sans faille.

À la télé, la journaliste continuait à poser des questions dans lesquelles elle détaillait des pans de la vie de Pucey dont Harry savait qu'ils étaient, pour la plupart, absolument faux. Pucey n'avait jamais dormi sous les ponts de Londres, pas à l'époque dont il parlait. Pucey ne savait rien, lorsque Harry l'avait rencontré. Il n'était qu'un gamin paumé qui avait vaguement décidé d'être cuisinier parce qu'intrinsèquement, il ressentait le besoin de trouver un lieu qui lui offre de l'autorité, de la force, un lieu dans lequel il pourrait bouillir sans que personne n'y voit rien. Pucey n'était alors qu'un jeune en colère, furieux après le monde entier, persuadé que l'univers s'était ligué contre lui. Il n'était ni vraiment intelligent ni vraiment intéressant, mais sa vivacité et sa ténacité avaient fait la différence, et très vite, il n'avait plus quitté Harry d'une semelle.

Harry éteignit sa télé, agacé de voir Pucey raconter une vie qui n'avait rien de réel, si ce n'est peut-être le mauvais caractère qu'il se reconnaissait.

— Tu vas faire quelque chose ? demanda Hermione au bout du fil.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? répliqua Harry en jetant la télécommande sur le canapé.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais il ment. Regarde-le, il se prend tellement au sérieux, il n'a aucun recul…

— J'ai éteint.

— OH LE CHIEN, s'écria Hermione, coupant presque la parole à son ami.

— Quoi ?

— Il parle de tes plats. Il parle de tes plats et il les présente comme ses plats signature.

— De quoi tu parles Hermione ?

— Tes viennoiseries, tes soupes, tes desserts, même tes viandes, Harry, il présente tes plats comme étant les siens, dit Hermione, la voix tremblante de fureur à peine contenue.

Dans le téléphone, Harry entendit une porte claquer, et la voix de Blaise appeler Hermione d'un « ma chérie ? » sonore. Hermione marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

— Ces plats appartiennent à tout le monde, Herm'.

— Harry, allume cette foutue télé et ose me dire que cette présentation, ces techniques, et ces recettes ne sont pas justement les tiennes.

Avec un soupire, Harry s'exécuta. À l'écran, un journaliste qui n'avait sans doute jamais cuit autre chose que des pâtes présentait des plats que Pucey prétendait avoir conçus de A à Z. Les pommes de terre confites à la cocotte ? Sa création. Les charcuteries faites maisons, longuement séchées dans une pièce fraiche et sombre ? Son imagination. La pavlova aux fruits exotiques ? Son œuvre. Tous ces plats que Harry affectionnait particulièrement, tous les produits qu'il utilisait, qu'il travaillait avec amour, il les retrouvait à l'écran, présentés comme ceux d'un autre. C'était stupide, quelque part, parce qu'il était loin d'être le seul à les préparer. En France, ça n'aurait impressionné personne qu'il prépare des bouillabaisses, des pot-au-feu ou des tartes tatin parfaitement maîtrisées, adaptées, transformées dans une version moderne de ce que les gourmandes du vingt-et-unième siècle attendaient, mais en Angleterre, à Londres, ces plats faisaient fureur, car ils représentaient une classe, un luxe intemporel en plus d'un raffinement absolu.

Harry sentit son cœur s'envoler, et son souffle se bloquer. Dans son torse se répandit une chaleur jusqu'alors inédite, une forme de panique et de colère mêlées qui le laissèrent pantois. Il ne savait plus s'il avait envie de hurler ou de frapper dans tout ce qui se présentait sous ses poings. Le visage de Pucey, de préférence. Son visage froid et dur, son visage coupé au couteau, ses traits figés et son sourire narquois détestable, son ton provoquant et distancié de celui qui n'en a rien à foutre mais qui voudrait qu'on le plaigne, qu'on le voit comme une sorte d'homme courageux et brave, du genre à courir tous les dangers pour se réaliser. Du genre à se dépasser, à créer.

Mais ces plats portaient l'empreinte de Harry, il les reconnaissait. Dans leur conception, dans la façon dont il les avait pensés, pour être mangés sans regret, pour pouvoir être préparés avec les produits les plus courants, les plus sains, les plus accessibles, y compris par les familles les plus modestes. Il les avait réfléchis, les avait recommencés encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaits, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'à les reproduire. Tout son cœur, toutes ses valeurs se trouvaient dans ces plats, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour la cuisine, pour le partage, pour le goût et pour la simplicité.

Cet homme les lui volait, les lui arrachait sans le moindre remord. Pire encore, il avait construit sa gloire, son succès sur des plats qui n'étaient pas les siens.

— Quel connard… Mais quel sacré enfoiré ! dit Harry, figé au milieu du salon.

— Tu dois faire quelque chose, insista Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête, mais évidemment, Hermione ne put le voir. Ils raccrochèrent bientôt, et Harry se retrouva comme un con, abasourdi par ce qui sonnait comme une trahison, comme une déchirure supplémentaire. Il ne se voyait pas comme un mécène, ni vraiment comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. À l'époque, aider Pucey était apparu comme une évidence, et il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Le gamin n'avait pas l'argent de se payer une école de cuisine, ni même des cours particuliers, et même s'il n'avait qu'un an de moins que Harry, ce dernier l'avait pris sous son aile.

Le bruit de coups contre la porte-fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna, pour voir Draco, debout sur la terrasse. Harry s'approcha, et fit coulisser la porte-fenêtre, secrètement soulagé de le voir arriver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

— Il faut le dire si je dérange.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

— Non, mais la tête que tu tires pose quand même question.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tête, au juste ? s'agaça Harry. Si elle te pose problème, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— Ce qu'il me reste à faire ? répéta Draco, son regard s'assombrissant dangereusement alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, droit comme un i, le ton bas.

— Tu m'as très bien compris.

— J'ai très bien compris, oui. Alors pour te répondre, je venais te voir parce que je pensais te proposer de passer du temps avec toi, pour te changer les idées de tout cet immense bordel dans lequel tu es. Je voulais t'aider, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie.

— Venir m'aider ? Pour monter sur tes grands chevaux à la moindre occasion ? grinça Harry.

— Tu m'emmerdes, Potter. Tu m'emmerdes profondément. Démerde-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un comme toi, persifla Draco avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner vers la rue.

Harry eut le sentiment qu'on versait un seau d'eau glacée le long de son dos. Il s'élança à la poursuite de Draco, intérieurement partagé entre la colère et une peur, une douleur qu'il n'aurait pas pensé ressentir. Voir le blond s'éloigner avait quelque chose d'insupportable, d'inadmissible, pas alors qu'il faisait bien trop partie de son quotidien pour qu'il soit possible de nier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Quelque chose d'autre que le sexe.

— Draco, attends ! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court.

Draco continua à marcher, puis ralentit, avant de se tourner vers le chef. Son regard était froid, impénétrable.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

Harry resta sans bouger, les bras balans, pendant le long de son corps. Il avait le souffle court, d'avoir trop pensé, d'avoir trop soulevé de cartons, d'avoir trop vu son monde s'effriter. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais il était incapable de parler.

— Tu veux quoi, Potter ?

— Je…

— Je quoi ? Tu veux quoi, Potter ? Répéta-t-il, faussement nonchalant, moqueur, même.

— Malfoy…

— Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Mais parle, exprime-toi je t'écoute. Je suis tout ouïe. Tu veux quoi ?

— Je veux que tu restes.

— T'es sûr de ça ?

Draco sentait le mépris, la condescendance dans son propre regard, dans ses paroles, dans la posture même de son corps. Il savait sa réaction disproportionnée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car seule la colère froide qui inondait ses veines avait du sens. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il avait envie de repousser Harry, de lui dire les horreurs qu'il savait prononcer avec un naturel déconcertant, ou si, au contraire, il ne rêvait que de l'embrasser. Face à lui, le jeune homme semblait déstabilisé par le ton de son amant, ce qui satisfit le blond. À défaut de savoir où ils en étaient, il avait besoin, égoïstement, que Harry sache pour lui. Découvrir qu'il était aussi incertain, aussi peu confiant que lui, aussi méfiant, même, ne l'aidait en rien à rester serein face à des réactions qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

— Je suis sûr.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, son menton légèrement pointé en avant.

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste, Potter ?

Harry soupira, et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. La réponse était à la fois simple et compliquée.

— Parce que j'en ai envie.

— Tu permettras que j'émette un doute, tout de même…

— Tu n'es pas exactement un modèle d'amabilité non plus, Malfoy.

Draco fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que quelques centimètres entre eux.

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste, Potter ?

— Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'as pas envie.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

— Je ne peux pas te dire autre chose, argua Harry. J'ai envie que tu sois là, et j'aime que tu sois venu. Est-ce que tu peux juste te contenter de cela ?

— Ça ira, consentit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, doucement, puis leurs corps se fondirent l'un contre l'autre, et le baiser prit une toute autre tournure, suffisamment enveloppante pour que Harry oublie Pucey, pour que le point d'interrogation qui lévitait au-dessus de leur relation s'estompe un peu, pour que le quotidien se fasse oublier et que les questions en suspens reculent d'un pas.

Ça ne durerait pas, mais c'était mieux que rien.


	14. Chapitre 9 - Partie 1

_C'est dimanche, et ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté autant en si peu de temps. Le travail, le quotidien, et bien peu de temps dans la journée d'écrire. Quelques lignes le soir, sous ma couette, avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, et le lendemain ressemble à la veille... J'ai la chance de faire un boulot que j'adore, mais je fais partie de ces gens qui ont besoin de beaucoup, beaucoup dormir, donc forcément, le temps d'écriture s'en trouve automatiquement diminué._

 _Peu importe ! Ce chapitre est un peu - beaucoup - plus doux, très différent du reste de ce que je propose habituellement. Ici, il s'agit essentiellement de Draco et de Harry, de leur relation, de ce qu'ils construisent petit à petit, de façon un peu bancale, un peu bizarre, peut-être. Je me suis régalé, parce que c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est un Drarry et pourtant, depuis le début, ce n'est pas exactement ce qui ressort le plus. Pourtant, j'ai envie que cette histoire soit retenue comme étant celle d'un Drarry. J'ai envie que ça soit ce qui marque._

 _Que dire de plus ? Bonne lecture, bon dimanche, pour ce qu'il en reste, et merci à Mémé, pour sa douceur, sa patience, ses conseils. Merci à Ady, aussi, pour cette jolie proposition qu'elle m'a faite de traduire EAP en anglais._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9.**

 **Première partie.**

 _Draco se réveille lentement, le corps alourdi par le sommeil. Il papillonne des paupières, et referme immédiatement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Il roule sur le matelas, mais son corps est arrêté net par une masse allongée près de lui, chaude et apaisée. Immobile, il écoute la respiration calme, apaisée et profondément enfoncé dans le sommeil, de cet homme aux cheveux trop noirs, trop ébouriffés, trop fous. Il écoute son souffle, et il ré-ouvre les yeux, juste pour tourner la tête et voir son torse s'élever et s'abaisser. Sur le dos, une main en travers du torse et l'autre cachée sous l'oreiller, le visage de Harry est tourné vers Draco. Ses yeux sont hermétiquement clos, et ses cils semblent caresser le haut de ses joues._

 _Il s'est endormi là, la veille au soir, harassé par une journée épuisante, entre travail, rendez-vous avec Plantagenet et préparatifs du déménagement. Ce qui était supposé être une soirée de sexe sans compromis a rapidement changé de visage, lorsque le jeune homme a commencé à piquer du nez, au chaud dans les bras d'un Draco qui n'a pas trouvé la force de le secouer. Avec n'importe quel autre homme, il n'y serait pas allé par quatre chemins. Potter, lui, a su réveiller en lui quelque chose qu'il n'a pas soupçonné jusqu'alors. L'observer dormir, accepter qu'il dorme chez lui — le lui imposer, même — et ressentir une satisfaction qui lui serre le cœur, presque douloureusement, ne lui ressemble pas. Peut-être aura-t-il bientôt besoin de fuir, de prendre des distances qui n'existent guère que dans les centimètres qui séparent son corps de Harry, mais pour l'instant, il veut seulement profiter._

— _Tu vas rester ici, ce soir, a dit Draco d'un ton qui ressemble plus à une affirmation qu'à une question._

— _Ne sois pas ridicule… a marmonné Harry, ses yeux déjà à moitié fermé._

 _Draco a ri, et l'a traîné jusqu'à sa chambre, puis son lit. Avec les gestes approximatifs et difficiles de celui que le sommeil emporte petit à petit, Harry s'est déshabillé, gardant uniquement un caleçon qui ne laisse guère de place à l'imagination, puis s'est glissé sous les draps, le tout sous le regard mi amusé mi surpris de Draco, loin d'imaginer quelques heures plus tôt que sa soirée prendrait cette tournure. À son tour, il s'est couché dans un lit qui l'attire pour une raison tout à fait différente d'un quelconque besoin de dormir, et n'a pas eu à attirer le jeune homme à lui pour que ce dernier vienne se blottir contre son corps avec un soupir de profonde satisfaction._

 _Longuement, il s'est interrogé sur ce qui l'a amené à partager son lit avec cet homme qui, dès les premiers instants, a su créer chez lui un intérêt contre lequel il n'a pas pu lutter, une attirance qui, s'il ne se l'explique pas, du moins pas de façon objective, n'a de cesse de le surprendre par son intensité. Pourtant, force est de constater qu'il n'était pas seulement question d'une attirance physique ou sexuelle. Il suffit de voir les choses que Potter peut se permettre de faire sans qu'il n'y trouve rien à redire. Evidemment, il grogne un peu, il marmonne et balance les tirades glaciales, nonchalantes ou sarcastiques qui s'impose à sa langue pleine de verve, parce qu'il s'appelle Draco Malfoy, et qu'il ne sait pas fonctionner autrement. Il n'a aucune envie de fonctionner autrement, et cela semble amuser Harry, qui lui répond avec le même ton tranchant, mais son regard, lui, dit tout le reste. Souvent amusé, joyeux, quoi que parfois pensif et contemplatif, il y a dans son regard l'étincelle charmeuse que Draco a découverte lors de leur première rencontre, cette malice dont il sait, dans l'intimité des moments qu'ils partagent, qu'elle n'est destinée qu'à lui._

 _Il s'est tourné et retourné dans le lit, s'est senti agacé par moments, de sentir Potter dormir aussi profondément dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien, et d'être lui-même si touché, si déstabilisé par la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. Draco en a pourtant connu, des hommes. Des coups d'un soir, des amants de passage et des amours éphémères, certains avec qui il aurait pu s'imaginer un futur s'il n'y avait pas toujours eu une bonne excuse. Parfois, il s'est demandé s'il était amoureux, puis il a regardé Simon, Gabriel ou Hugh, et a compris que cette question ne doit pas se poser. Elle doit se répondre à elle-même._

 _Il a fallu longtemps pour qu'enfin il trouve le sommeil, mais la présence tranquille à ses côté l'a aidé à se détendre et à se sentir bien dans une situation qui pourtant n'a rien ni de normal, ni de tout à fait sans danger._

 _À présent, il tend la main vers la tignasse noire de Potter, et caresse, dans un frôlement qui lui chatouille le bout des doigts, les mèches rebelles du dormeur. Regardez-le, ce vieux jeune homme, ce quarantenaire abasourdi par le charme, la simplicité et la fougue d'un homme dont il sait qu'il est dangereux. Regardez-le, excité par le risque qu'il prend à le laisser entrer dans sa vie, chatouillé dans sa curiosité, dans son besoin tout nouveau de sortir d'une zone de confort qui jusqu'alors l'a satisfait._

 _Potter bouge un peu, et sa main se pose contre la cuisse de Draco. Le geste est involontaire, tout comme le sont les poils du blond qui se dressent sur sa jambe, se dit-il pour se rassurer alors qu'un frisson fait la ola du bout de ses orteils à sa nuque encore raide de sommeil. Pourtant, son cœur s'excite ridiculement, à se demander si, sans qu'il soit au courant, on ne lui a pas greffé, à un moment donné, l'organe vital d'un jeune pré-pubère de treize ans pour quoi les mystères de l'amour ne sont justement que cela, des mystères. Obscures, immenses et magnifiques, loin de la réalité bien moins charmante qui sépare et déchire les couples du monde entier. Le blond fronce un peu les sourcils, et le mélange entre ses frissons à peine contrôlables et l'expression de son visage est improbable. Il ne sait pas où va leur relation, il ne sait même pas si elle ira quelque part, la seule chose dont il est certain, c'est que Potter est beau jusque dans son sommeil, un concentré de la complexité d'un homme dont on n'imaginerait pas qu'il puisse être si subtile._

 _Draco Malfoy n'est pas homme à tomber amoureux. Cela ne signifie pas que ça n'est jamais arrivé, juste que ce sont des événements suffisamment rares dans sa vie pour qu'ils n'aient rien d'habituel. Avant Hermione, Blaise est souvent tombé amoureux, du moins l'a-t-il cru. Malgré Draco, Pansy a vécu plusieurs histoires d'amour, a juré à de trop nombreuses reprises que « c'est le bon ! », tandis que Théodore, lui, serait capable de dire qu'il l'aime à chacun et chacune des personnes avec qui il passe une nuit._

 _Draco est juste trop froid, lui a-t-on dit trop souvent._

 _Trop en retrait._

 _Trop sarcastique._

 _Trop moqueur._

 _Trop beaucoup de choses, mais jamais assez attentif, jamais assez présent, jamais assez tendre, jamais assez câlin. C'est vrai, dans le fond. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à donner dans les effusions d'affection, il n'en a pas besoin. Il aime la tranquillité et l'intimité de la sphère privée, il aime l'idée de donner dans le secret d'une porte fermée toute la tendresse à laquelle il a rêvé en public, toute la douceur dont on l'imagine pourtant incapable quand on n'en fait pas l'objet._

 _Même en privé, d'ailleurs, il ne se défait jamais de ses railleries, de sa nonchalance, de la froideur toute scandinave de ses traits comme de son ton. Ses intonations cassantes, ou plus doucereuses, sont tout un art qu'il module au gré de ses envies. Il moque, il raille, il tourne en ridicule, il humilie, même, et méprise avec une expertise qui confère à l'œuvre d'art. Il est un Malfoy, même dans sa façon d'aimer. Aimer un corps, aimer un cœur, une âme et des yeux, verts, de préférence._

 _Il a vécu quelques histoires d'amour, donc. Des histoires en lesquelles il a cru, et qui se sont soldé par un lent effondrement de l'estime qu'il avait pour ses partenaires, un effritement de la confiance comme de l'attirance, disparue, évaporée, fondue sous le soleil froid de son regard gris. Ces hommes étaient parfaits en apparence, de parfaites œuvres, de beaux objets tels que les aurait considérés son père, Lucius Malfoy. Sans âme, sans charme, sans étincelle ni de vie ni de danger. Ils ne le remettaient pas en question, ne l'interrogeaient pas sur le sens même de sa vie, de son existence, et ne changeaient finalement rien à sa vie. C'était la perfection d'une maison témoin sans vie, fade, chaque chose rangée à sa place, sans que rien ne dépasse jamais, mais la promesse silencieuse d'une lassitude inévitable. Un objet impeccable, brillant et charmant une fois posé sur une étagère, mais guère plus. Pas de passion, pas de frissons, pas de poils qui se dressent d'un simple contact._

 _Et pas forcément l'envie que cela change._

 _Pourquoi Draco aurait-il voulu que cela change ?_

 _Pour la tendresse ? Pour la passion, pour la douceur ? Pour les traces d'ongles sur sa peau, quand il regarde son corps fin et fuselé dans le miroir ? Pour ses lèvres qu'il sent gonflées après un baiser un peu trop enthousiaste ? Pour son corps courbaturé après une nuit de halètements et de soupirs affamés ? Pour son esprit léger, apaisé, détendu ? Pour la hâte de croiser ce regard vert, de toucher ces cheveux bien trop doux, pour le plaisir de son odeur telle qu'il la sent au creux de son cou lors de leurs étreintes ? Parfois silencieuses, parfois plus mouvementées, leurs étreintes sont un baptême du feu, une plongée en eaux troubles qui les emporte inexorablement au-delà des limites qu'ils se sont fixées. Pour le risque, dont il sent qu'il est de plus en plus présent à chaque pas supplémentaire que lui et Potter font l'un vers l'autre ? Pour l'incapacité à dire si oui ou non il désire plus quand il sait que le simple fait de s'interroger est une réponse en soi ? Pour le rire de Potter, pour son sourire, pour ses airs revêches parfois, pour ses angles parfois trop écharpés, pour la façon qu'il a de vivre les instants qu'ils partagent, comme une échappée belle qu'il ne trouverait que dans les bras de Draco, qu'à ses côtés, qu'à ses remarques, ses piques d'humour railleur, ses lèvres pendues aux siennes. Juste pour cela pour Potter._

 _Mu par une envie soudaine, il promène le bout de ses doigts, la pulpe douce et moelleuse sur laquelle se cachent ses empreintes digitales, sur le flanc doré de Potter. Sous ses doigts, la peau est douce, soyeuse, presque veloutée. Elle est chaude, aussi, et les frissons se réveillent bientôt le long des côtes, et s'épanouissent rapidement vers le torse, vers le dos, et plus bas, là où le drap cache un corps encore trop habillé aux goûts du blond. Le visage de Potter est tourné à l'opposé, et son souffle est calme, apaisé, mais les doigts de Draco poursuivent leur quête, investiguant une peau dont le seul tort est d'être trop agréable à toucher. Le blond peut presque sentir la douceur de la peau de Harry sous sa langue, et aussitôt, c'est une chaleur sourde qui inonde ses veines, qui fait fourmiller, un court instant, l'ensemble de ses terminaisons nerveuses. C'est son corps entier qui se réveille lentement alors qu'à ses côtés, le brun est endormi si profondément que le monde pourrait s'arrêter de tourner qu'il ne verrait rien._

 _Les doigts, longs, fins et pâles, de Malfoy, agissent avant même que l'homme ne pense à les faire bouger. Ils ont leur propre volonté, et Draco s'en félicite sous la pulpe de ses doigts, chaque nouveau coin, chaque recoin inconnu, chaque rebond et chaque renfoncement de peau est plus doux que le précédent, si doux qu'il a presque la sensation d'être engourdi. Harry soupire dans son sommeil, et tourne, un peu maladroit, la tête dans l'autre sens, droit vers Draco. Son regard vert, à peine visible sous ses paupières encore alourdies par les rêves qu'il vient de quitter, semble désorienté. Il ne comprend pas, ni où il est, ni même que les doigts de Draco se baladent sur son corps, aussi légers, aussi curieux, presque innocents._

— _Salut… dit Harry d'une voix inhabituellement rauque qui réveille un léger sourire chez le blond._

 _Harry fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre une situation qui lui échappe un peu plus à mesure qu'il se réveille. Il grogne, et choisi de fermer les yeux. Les caresses de Draco sont plus intéressantes que la lumière du jour, que la réalité qui l'attend derrière la porte de l'appartement de Malfoy, que sa vie à reconstruire. Il ferme les yeux et pousse un soupire, et aussi endormi qu'il soit, cela ne prête guère à l'erreur. Les doigts poursuivent leur investigation, le long de ses reins, puis reviennent vers son ventre, chaud et souple. Il n'est pas aussi mince que l'est Draco, et si les muscles sont bien présents, le ventre n'est pas non plus celui d'un sportif professionnel. Il est imparfait, mais cela ne rend l'exploration de Draco que plus intéressante encore. Sa tête vient se caler contre l'épaule du blond, et les cheveux bruns se mélangent presque aux cheveux blonds, ils chatouillent l'épaule pâle, frôlent le menton trop pointu. On dirait un chat trop câlin, Draco s'attend presque à le sentir ronronner contre lui._

 _Cette tendresse est inhabituelle entre eux, tout comme l'est cette nuit qu'ils partagent, la première au cours de laquelle aucun des deux n'a pris la fuite ou n'a devancé le regard de l'autre le sommant de mettre les voiles. Peut-être est-ce justement la pesanteur du sommeil, le poids qu'il a sur leurs inhibitions qu'il étouffe soigneusement, qui libère les deux hommes des barrières qu'ils se mettent. La méfiance de l'un, le caractère sauvage et solitaire de l'autre ne facilitent pas les choses. D'habitude._

 _Ce matin, il n'y a que Harry, à peine réveillé, mais bel et bien blotti contre Draco, et les doigts de ce dernier sur la peau réchauffée par le sommeil. Les draps ne recouvrent que partiellement leurs corps, mais il suffit de voir les frissons sur le corps de Harry pour comprendre que les doigts de Draco sous l'élastique de son boxer ne le laissent pas indifférent._

— _Si j'avais su, je serais resté dormir bien plus tôt… murmure Harry contre son torse, et son souffle chaud se pose immédiatement sur la peau sensible du blond._

— _Blaise m'avait bien dit pourtant que tu étais du genre squatteur, j'aurais dû l'écouter… répliqua Draco, amusé._

 _Sur le bas du ventre de Harry, sa main se pose à plat sur la peau chaude et douce. Sous la paume de sa main, les poils noirs, plus abondants ici qu'ailleurs, lui rappellent que le geste n'a rien d'anodin. Harry laisse échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le rire et le ronronnement. Dans le même temps, une chaleur sourde s'enroule lentement autour des côtes de Draco, le mettent au défi de prétendre que tout ceci est anodin, sans conséquences._

 _Il y réfléchira plus tard, se dit-il alors qu'il se penche pour déposer ses lèvres contre l'épaule dénudée de l'endormi, alors qu'il laisse sa main pousser son exploration à la rencontre du sexe de Potter._

 _Il y réfléchira plus tard, quand son propre bas-ventre ne sera pas qu'un bouillon de désir impérieux._

Draco leva les yeux alors que la porte de la galerie s'ouvrait. De son bureau, il pouvait voir les visiteurs entrer dans les lieux, mais personne ne le voyait, lui. Il décidait qui il souhaitait rencontrer, ou qui, au contraire, ne l'intéressait pas.

Au milieu de la galerie, Harry s'avança. La capuche de son imperméable avait glissé pendant le trajet, rendant caduc son utilité première, si bien que ses cheveux étaient trempés, de même que l'ensemble de son visage et ses lunettes rondes, dont les verres étaient tant et si bien couverts de gouttes d'eaux que Draco se demanda pendant un instant comment il pouvait simplement rester là sans bouger, à attendre, sans doute, que le tout ne sèche ou qu'on vienne le débarrasser de la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il fallait bien le dire, il avait l'air un peu idiot. Adorable, aussi, pensa Draco en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Harry sursauta presque lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva dans la galerie, vide de tout visiteur à cette heure-ci. Le galeriste était, comme à son habitude, d'une élégance presque indécente. L'élégance même aurait rougi de le voir si beau, et Draco était conscient du charme qu'il avait. Il s'en moquait, mais savait en jouer. Il ne put que constater, avec un plaisir peut-être trop intense, l'éclat d'intérêt qui s'était réveillé dans le regard de Potter en le voyant approcher.

— Personne ne t'a donc jamais expliqué l'intérêt des parapluies ? le railla Draco sans aménité.

— Je n'ai que deux mains, répliqua Harry.

La veille, malgré une soirée agréable et le départ, plus tôt dans la matinée, de Draco après un dernier baiser au goût de reviens-moi, leur dispute ne s'était pas terminée dans le jardin. Il y avait entre eux une incertitude, un non-dit qui rendait Harry nerveux, Draco le voyait de là où il était. Appuyé contre la porte de son bureau, il observait le jeune homme avec un air que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu. Pas à son égard, du moins.

— Je t'ai amené des croissants, dit Harry après s'être raclé la gorge discrètement, mal à l'aise. Je les ai faits tout à l'heure, j'ai pensé que…

— Pose-les sur mon bureau, lui proposa Draco en lui laissant le passage libre.

Harry se glissa entre le blond et le mur, et déposa la boîte en carton sur le bureau. La tâche ne fut pas aisée il y avait des livres, des dossiers, des cartes de différentes zones du monde étalés sur le meuble. Harry s'était imaginé que Draco ne pouvait travailler que dans un univers parfaitement rangé, à l'image de son appartement.

— Et si tu me disais ce que tu veux, exactement ? demanda le blond d'un ton égal.

— Je viens de te le…

— Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Potter. S'il y'a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on soit malhonnête avec moi.

— J'apprécie, lâcha froidement Harry, dardant son regard bien trop vert sur le visage froid de Draco.

— Je peux tout entendre, et tu sais comme moi qu'il y'a quelque chose que tu veux dire. C'est dans tes yeux, c'est dans tout ton corps, et dans tes paroles. Les croissants, c'est juste un drapeau blanc, une offrande de paix. Je ne veux pas de paix si elle a le goût du sang.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Draco savait être si dramatique… Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, mais le découvrir ne le surprenait pas.

— Je ne pensais pas que la dispute d'hier soir me toucherait autant, avoua-t-il d'un ton calme.

— Je savais que ça ne pourrait que me toucher, lui renvoya Draco sans pitié.

— Tu… pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien ?

— Je ne suis pas un parleur, tu l'auras remarqué. Je ne suis pas Blaise, à analyser chacun de mes ressentis à la loupe.

— Je sais.

— Mais quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais te dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête ?

— Non. Au moins ce qui me concerne. Ce qui nous concerne.

— Et si je n'ai pas envie qu'il y'ait un nous ?

Le regard que posa Harry sur lui déstabilisa Draco plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il vit une telle déception, une telle amertume dans le regard de son amant qu'il se retint juste à temps de le rassurer. Il lutta pour lui dire qu'il avait pensé en termes de « nous » dès les premiers instants, qu'il s'était vu le garder à ses côtés dès le premier baiser, qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à son odeur chaque fois qu'il avait croisé le chemin d'un autre homme. Lui dire qu'il avait pensé à lui en faisant à d'autres hommes la démonstration de ses talents sexuels ne lui parut pourtant pas la meilleure idée.

— J'ai envie qu'il y'ait un nous, murmura finalement Harry. Je… J'essaie juste de ne pas me perdre dans tout ce qui arrive, et tu me donnes l'impression de me perdre un peu plus encore.

Il fronça les sourcils, conscient que les mots qu'il prononçait n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure façon de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Beaucoup de choses atroces sont arrivées, mais quand tu es revenu d'Australie, tout a semblé beaucoup plus simple. Je n'ai pas envie de compter sur cette simplicité, tu comprends ?

— Je dois être moins intelligent que je ne l'imaginais, parce que non, je ne comprends pas, répondit Draco.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. J'aimerais être capable de seulement profiter en me disant que ce qui doit arriver finira par arriver, mais j'en suis incapable.

— Quel rapport avec ce que je veux ?

— Tu sais ce que tu veux, toi ?

— Il me semble que c'est assez évident, fit remarquer Draco.

— Tu suggères que tu n'as peut-être pas envie qu'il y'ait un nous, et maintenant tu me dis que ce que tu veux est évident. Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode ?

— De toute évidence, oui, susurra Draco.

La mauvaise foi dont il faisait preuve lui était tout à fait remarquable et accessible, mais il n'en avait cure. Il aurait voulu que Potter remarque, que Potter sache, mais Potter ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, et ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas voire, pas objectivement, qu'il constituait une sorte d'exception aux yeux de Draco, que le comportement que Draco avait avec lui était déjà, en soi, une déclaration des plus explicites.

Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas, cet âne, la fascination que Draco avait pour lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il même pas foutu de remarquer ce qui sautait aux yeux de tous ? Draco était un vent d'hiver, disait souvent Narcissa lorsqu'il était petit beaucoup ne remarquaient que sa froideur, que la dureté des gifles qu'il mettait à ceux qu'il croisait alors qu'il les ignorait et qu'il oubliait aussitôt leur existence. Seule une minorité était en mesure de voir qu'il se cachait quelque chose d'autre derrière la fierté et l'implacabilité dont il faisait preuve.

Harry faisait partie de ceux-là.

— Toi et moi, commença Harry, ça s'est fait tellement… Naturellement, que j'ai l'impression qu'un jour tu étais un inconnu, et le lendemain, tu faisais déjà partie de mon quotidien. Je… Je ne suis pas habitué à ça, et je ne suis pas habitué à vouloir ça.

— Il me semblait avoir statué sur le fait que nous étions pour le moins inhabituels, nota Draco, pince-sans-rire.

— Ca n'en rend pas la compréhension plus simple.

— Pour toi, peut-être.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu continues à être là, à t'intéresser, à te soucier, à prendre ma défense face à Hermione, poursuivit Harry avant de préciser : je sais que tu m'as défendu, concernant les projets qu'elle avait pour mon déménagement.

— Et donc ? En quoi est-ce mon problème ?

— J'aimerais savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.

— Est-ce que tu doutes du bon fondé de ce que nous avons ?

— Non. Au contraire.

— Alors quoi ?

— Je… Malfoy, je veux seulement être sûr que tu n'es pas là par défaut.

— Ne m'insulte pas, Potter, siffla Draco, tout à coup glacial.

— ça n'est pas mon intention. Mais tu peux comprendre que je m'interroge.

— Non.

Draco souffla. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Lui aussi s'était laissé embarquer dans une histoire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Lui aussi avait sauté à pieds joins, plongé la tête la première, et lui non plus n'avait pas toutes les clés de ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Ils étaient là, marqués par une évidence qui n'en était que plus suspecte justement parce qu'elle leur semblait si naturelle.

— Je ne me force jamais à rien, Potter. Je suis là où je veux, parce que je le veux, avec qui je veux. Tu es libre de conclure que je te veux, et tu aurais raison. Je suis resté seul pendant longtemps, parce que c'était ce que je voulais, et parce que personne ne me donnait l'envie qu'il en aille autrement. Je ne sais pas plus que toi où cela peut nous mener, Potter, et je ne suis ni en mesure, ni du genre à te faire la moindre promesse quant à ce que nous allons au vivre. Est-ce que cela durera un an, dix ans, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle ? Est-ce qu'au contraire tu choisiras de prendre la porte dans la semaine, est-ce que je finirai par regretter ? Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie d'être où je suis, et qu'où je suis, je veux y être avec toi. Ça ne te suffit peut-être pas, mais c'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de te donner, pour l'instant.

Harry leva sur lui un regard d'un vert qui fit flancher Draco. Il déglutit, abasourdi d'être aussi sensible au moindre regard, au moindre sourire, à la moindre intonation de voix du jeune homme. Il voulait plus ? Le blond ne voulait que cela lui en donner plus. Lui en donner autant qu'il en voudrait. C'était si facile, avec lui, que ça en devenait effrayant, que ça en devenait compliqué. Un Malfoy ne faisait pas dans la simplicité, un Malfoy ne se contentait pas de la facilité, et pourtant, c'était là le drame de Draco : il ne voulait rien plus fort qu'il ne voulait Potter.

— Je ne demandais pas plus, souffla-t-il, sinon de savoir que ce qui est important pour moi l'est pour toi aussi.

— Tu n'es pas juste important, Potter. Je t'ai choisi, ce qu'il se passe n'arrive que parce que je le veux. Je ne me force pas. Jamais. Je ne fais pas semblant, je ne prétends pas, même en affaires. Je t'embrasse, je te fais l'amour, je te baise parce que j'en ai envie, je te laisse me sucer et je te supplie de me prendre uniquement parce que je le veux si fort que j'en crèverais, poursuivi Draco, comme incapable de s'arrêter.

Il était fier, droit comme un riz, nimbé d'une aura de prestance, de classe et d'une beauté, aristocrate et glaciale qui ne ressemblait qu'à lui et qui faisait bouillonner le cœur de Harry comme rien ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Ses mots portaient pourtant un sous-entendu que le brun reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Lui s'était forcé avec Colin, avait lutté pour provoquer dans son propre cœur une étincelle qui n'avait jamais réussi à réchauffer son ventre glacé. Draco, lui, n'était que désir, que besoin, que pure attraction.

— Approche, dit Draco dans un soupire.

Il avait dans le regard, dans la voix, l'air de celui qu'un rien agace. Pourtant, c'est surtout sa douceur que Harry remarqua. La douceur du regard qu'il posait sur Harry, la douceur de la main qu'il déposa sur sa joue mal rasée, et la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'embrassa, conclusion la plus adéquate possible à une discussion dont il restait difficile de savoir si elle l'avait rassuré ou si, au contraire, elle n'avait fait qu'accentuer les doutes qui l'habitaient, la peur que l'intensité de leur relation nourrissait chaque jour un peu plus.

La main de Draco glissa jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il rapprocha encore son corps de celui de Harry, juste assez pour que leurs torses soient l'un contre l'autre, pour qu'il ne sache plus si les battements qu'il sentait contre ses côtes étaient ceux de son cœur ou ceux de Harry, juste assez pour qu'il décide que ça n'avait pas d'importance, car c'était les mêmes. Ses paupières se fermèrent juste un peu plus lorsque la langue du brun se glissa, curieuse et taquine, juste contre la sienne, se frayant un passage contre le barrage de ses lèvres. Cette chaleur, ce silence que seuls les bruissements de leurs vêtements et des cheveux de Potter entre les doigts de Draco, c'était tout ce dont il avait envie.

Il entendit bien le bruit des talons sur le béton du sol, mais il ne réagit pas. La sensation de la peau, de la chaleur, de la force de Potter contre son cœur était bien trop bonne, bien trop remplissante pour son cœur trop inhabitué à une telle proximité, qu'il décida qu'il se moquait bien de savoir qui avait bien pu entrer dans la galerie. Il pressa un peu plus les doigts sur la nuque du jeune homme, tandis que son autre main se glissait sous le pull qu'il portait, caressant le ventre brûlant, la peau indécente de douceur. Draco ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à voix haute que contre Harry, il se sentait à sa place. Nul besoin d'explications, nul besoin de justifications, nul besoin de chercher à comprendre, il n'y avait qu'à observer et à savourer cette alchimie que leurs baisers élevaient au rang d'œuvre d'art, de merveille de la nature. Harry s'accrochait à sa chemise, se redressant quelque peu sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant à gagner des centimètres et ainsi à s'offrir une plus grande proximité avec son amant blond.

Le bruit des pas, pourtant, les ramena bien vite à la réalité. Il s'approcha, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus insistant. Plus tard, aucun des deux ne pourrait prétendre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni qu'il ignorait que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Leurs lèvres, leurs corps étaient simplement scellés, et la satisfaction qu'ils tiraient de ce baiser suffisait amplement à justifier d'avoir ignoré la présence dont les pas s'arrêtèrent à la porte du bureau.

Un raclement de gorge. Ils se séparèrent, et tout dans leurs mouvements indiqua combien cette prise de distance ne se fit qu'à contre-cœur. Draco passa un dernier doigt le long de la joue de Harry, et ce dernier ne se laissa pas tromper : si ce geste était d'une tendresse telle qu'il l'ému presque plus que les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés précédemment, il ne lui était pas destiné en priorité. Draco se tourna vers leur visiteur, qui s'avéra être une visiteuse.

— Pansy, prononça Draco d'un ton plat qui ne suggéra ni plaisir, ni insatisfaction, juste une neutralité probablement excessive.

— Draco, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Elle se tourna ostensiblement vers Harry, à qui elle adresse un sourire d'une douceur qui surpris le jeune homme. Vous devez être Harry, je suppose, dit-elle.

— Euh… Oui, c'est moi.

— Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous est arrivé, poursuivit-elle, toute douceur, toute amabilité comme évaporée de son ton comme de son regard, ce qui laissa supposer à Harry qu'elle n'était pas du tout désolée ou que prononcer ces mots représentait un effort à la limite du douloureux pour elle.

— Merci, c'est gentil, se contenta de dire Harry, la main de Draco toujours posée sur sa nuque.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Pansy ? demanda froidement le blond, en contraste avec les caresses de son pouce sur la nuque de Harry.

— Nous avions rendez-vous, si je ne m'abuse. À propos de Capet.

— Il y'a du nouveau ?

— Non, pas plus que ce que tu sais déjà.

— Rendez-vous annulé, alors, éluda Draco.

— Draco, nous en avons déjà…

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, oui, l'interrompit le blond. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce contrat, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

— Ce n'est pas ce dont il est question. Et je ne parlerai pas de cela avec toi dans ces conditions, ajouta Pansy avec un regard vers Harry.

— Harry peut tout à fait… commença Draco.

— Je dois y aller, de toute façon, dit Harry en s'éloignant de Draco. On se voit ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, insista Draco.

— J'ai plein de choses à faire, je t'assure. Tu viens ce soir ? Je ne donne pas de cours, on pourrait profiter du jardin.

— À ce soir, alors, Potter, répondit Draco.

Pansy referma la porte derrière Harry, faisant claquer le battant sans douceur. Son visage était fermé.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de m'humilier devant ton plan cul pour l'impressionner, Malfoy.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme une garce glaciale et méprisante pour marquer ce que tu crois être ton territoire, Parkinson.

— Tu peux sans doute comprendre qu'il n'est pas agréable pour moi de…

— Je m'en fous, Pansy, martela Draco. Je m'en fous que ça soit douloureux pour toi, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'arrête de vivre sous prétexte que ça te fait du mal de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me priverai pas pour toi, je ne me priverai pas de Potter.

Pansy recula d'un pas, comme frappée par les mots de Draco. Son visage, jusque-là plutôt neutre, affichait dorénavant une expression à mi-chemin entre la stupeur et la douleur. Elle réalisait, compris Draco, que ce qu'il se passait entre Harry et lui n'était pas une simple passade, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres hommes qu'il avait pu fréquenter auparavant. Il était suffisamment important pour passer avant elle, suffisamment important pour passer avant les affaires, suffisamment important pour que le monde entier de Draco s'en trouve transformé.

— Je… Je suis navrée. Tu sais que j'ai abandonné tout espoir, et je crois qu'au fond, je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi. J'y suis juste habituée, tu comprends ?

— Je sais Pans. Je sais, et je n'aime pas que tu souffres. Je voudrais seulement que tu puisses passer à autre chose.

Pansy eut un sourire, léger.

— Il y'a quelqu'un, je crois.

— Théo, lança Draco d'une voix légère.

Pansy se figea, et fronça les sourcils.

— Il t'en a parlé ?

— Théodore ne sait pas garder un secret. Même par mail, même au téléphone, à des milliers de kilomètres.

— Que t'a-t-il dit ?

— La même chose que ce qu'il dit depuis des années. Ça fait des années qu'il est fou de toi, Pans.

— Et tu le savais ?

— Bien sûr, se moqua ouvertement Draco. Je sais tout, Parkinson.

Pansy grimaça, et contourna Draco pour s'assoir derrière le bureau de son ami. Draco haussa un sourcil.

— Je t'en prie, installe-toi.

— Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

— Pour qui me prends-tu, Parkinson ? Je ne vais pas te raconter ce que Théodore m'a dit.

— Tu me dois bien ça.

— Je ne te dois rien, et tu le sais. Débrouille-toi avec ton Roméo, mais moi, je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

— Mais il t'en a parlé !

— Et alors ? C'est mon ami, c'est logique.

— Tu lui as parlé de Potter ? demanda Pansy.

— Non.

— Mais tu en as parlé à Blaise.

— Oui. Et alors ?

— Et alors pourquoi pas à moi ?

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit dès le début que c'est de ça dont tu souhaitais parler ? l'interrogea Draco, un sourcil haussé.

La tournure que prenait la discussion lui déplaisait. Devoir se justifier de ses choix, de ce qu'il disait et de ce qu'il gardait pour lui, auprès de Pansy de surcroît, lui était désagréable.

— Parce que j'aurais voulu que tu me parles de ce que tu vis avec Potter.

— Quand tu dis ce genre de choses, Pansy, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? Vingt, vingt-cinq ans ? Et après tout ce temps, tu crois encore que je parle de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie personnelle ?

— Tu en parles à Blaise ! répéta Pansy.

— Et tu n'es pas Blaise. Arrête, arrête avec cette jalousie, ça devient insupportable.

— Bien, dit Pansy en se levant. Peu importe. Je repars en Australie demain. Je t'enverrai les documents par mail, histoire de te tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe avec Capet. Pour ton information, les chiffres sont très bons, la marge que nous allons pouvoir dégager est plus élevée que ce que nous avions prévu.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, grande, mince et surtout très digne.

Elle était magnifique, quand elle était furieuse, il fallait bien se l'avouer, Draco le reconnaissait sans mal. Pourtant, leurs relations semblaient être de plus en plus difficiles, de plus en plus contraignantes, et la patience de Draco ne faisait que diminuer. Plus il y pensait, et plus il avait le sentiment qu'à mesure que sa relation avec Harry s'intensifiait, sa patience à l'égard de Pansy diminuait. Ça n'était en rien de la responsabilité de Harry, évidemment, mais à en juger les réactions de la jeune femme, son amie, l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait véritablement confiance, cette conclusion était largement à sa portée.

Il soupira et s'assit derrière son bureau.

Là se trouvait l'avantage de donner des cours à l'université lorsqu'il les préparait, il pouvait fuir le reste du monde.


	15. Chapitre 9 - Partie 2

Comment vous dire comme je suis désolée pour ce silence et surtout pour ce retard.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que vous n'aurez pas oublié ma petite histoire.

Moi, je ne vous ai pas oublié.e.s.

Shelby.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Deuxième partie.**

Helen enfonça le linge sale dans la machine à laver. Les étoffes lui paraissaient lourdes, excessivement pesantes, aussi insistait-elle de son poing, luttant pour que les pantalons, les sweats et la couverture acceptent de rentrer dans le hublot. Cela ne suffit pas, et son sentiment d'impuissance explosa, mélange de rage et de peur, de douleur et de tristesse, si bien qu'elle éclata en sanglots, la gorge déchirée par un désespoir bien trop grand pour la femme simple qu'elle était. Son poing cogna la machine, une fois, deux fois, et la douleur physique lui parut ridicule, à côté de ce qu'elle subissait depuis que Colin avait été arrêté. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, à genoux sur un carrelage qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de laver depuis un moment, et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux ramenés contre son ventre. Elle pleura, elle pleura longuement, silencieusement parfois, bruyamment à d'autres moments, mais ni les sanglots explosifs ni les larmes discrètes, ni la poitrine compressée ni la libération des larmes qui enfin trouvent leur liberté ne l'aidèrent à se sentir mieux, plus légère, moins humiliée.

Elle errait, chaque jour, sans bien comprendre où ses pas la menaient. Elle se réveillait le matin, pour être immédiatement assaillie par le doute, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse. Les questions affluaient, toujours les mêmes, tournées vers Colin, vers son avenir, vers ce qu'allait devenir sa vie à lui, à elle aussi. Certaines questions la faisaient plus culpabiliser que d'autres, portaient une honte inavouable qui la forçait à les laisser de côté, et ainsi, par une perversité à l'image de ce qui lui était tombé sur la tête, à leur donner plus d'importance. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment donné d'importance à ce que pouvaient bien dire les voisins, ou les amis de ses proches, ou certaines connaissances qu'elle avait essayé, à un moment ou un autre, de faire devenir ses amis, aux yeux desquels elle avait voulu avoir de l'importance… Helen se trouvait à présent dans cette position où à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans la rue, les regards qu'elle surprenait sur elle semblaient porteurs d'une suspicion, d'une déception, voire même d'un dégoût dont il était délicat de déterminer s'ils n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination ou si, au contraire, ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de la regarder ainsi.

Peut-être son allure avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec cela. La façon dont elle se déplaçait, sa démarche hasardeuse, ses pieds qui se prenaient dans le tapis, y compris sur le bitume le plus lisse qui soit, ses bras qui se balançaient le long de son corps amaigri, comme pour écarter un malheur qui ne faisait que revenir, têtu et indiscipliné, boomerang dont elle aurait voulu qu'il se perde dans l'immensité de Londres. Ses longs cheveux, blanchis par le soucis, raides et ternes, qu'elle n'avait plus tellement la force de coiffer, qui pendaient le long de son visage triste, et ses vêtements froissés, parce qu'elle n'avait plus ni l'envie ni la force de les repasser. Parfois, elle se réveillait d'un état d'éveil approximatif et réalisait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Elle haussait alors les épaules et passait à autre chose….

La police, Richard Plantagenet à sa tête, était venue arrêter Colin, un matin, alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas levé, que la maison était encore silencieuse. Helen ne s'était pas levée, n'avait pas préparé le café dont le délicat fumet réveillerait son fils quelques instants plus tard. Elle n'avait pas commencé son ménage, n'avait pas enfilé sa robe de chambre, parce qu'elle dormait encore si profondément que lorsque les coups, durs et répétés, avaient été portés contre la mince porte d'entrée, sa première pensée avait été pour la fin du monde, pour une tempête atroce, une inondation sur le point d'engloutir Londres, un incendie ravageur, n'importe quelle catastrophe qu'elle aurait pu comprendre, qu'elle aurait presque pu accepter.

Mais Richard Plantagenet n'était là ni pour la sauver, ni pour l'évacuer, ni pour la mettre en quarantaine.

Le visage dur, l'homme roux, grand et imposant lui avait demandé de décliner son identité, puis avait voulu savoir si Colin était ici. Bien sûr, Helen avait encore pensé au pire : était-il sorti, la veille au soir ? Elle ne savait plus, mais elle avait imaginé qu'il avait peut-être disparu, qu'il avait sans doute été agressé, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, d'une inspiration, juste avant que Plantagenet ne reprenne la parole, elle avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Colin, et son monde s'était effondré.

Du moins l'avait-elle cru. Quand elle avait fait non de la tête, les policiers avec Plantagenet étaient entrés dans la maison, et s'étaient déployés avec une précision comme on ne voit que dans les films. Plantagenet, lui, avait continué son speech, ne dévoilant aucune sorte de compassion, ou d'humanité. Helen avait nié, bien sûr. Non, elle n'avait pas entendu parler de cette explosion, ou peut-être que si, mais comment savoir, quand on vous réveille à une telle heure et qu'on vous passe dans une centrifugeuse impitoyable ? Comment savoir, quand on fouillait votre maison et qu'on tirait, sous vos yeux, votre fils encore hagard de sommeil, les paupières collées par la nuit et par les rêves, à peine habillé, juste un caleçon et un sweat enfilé à la va-vite ? Comment savoir, quand on emmenait loin de vous, sirènes hurlantes, votre sang et votre chair dont vous apercevez qu'il s'éloigne à la lumière sans concession des gyrophares ?

Plantagenet était resté encore un petit peu, puis lui avait promis de la tenir au courant, lui avait dit que c'était inutile de venir, que personne ne pourrait la recevoir pour le moment.

Quand les questions s'étaient décidées à prendre forme dans son esprit, que les pourquoi, les qui, les quoi, les comment, les « mais qu'allez-vous faire de lui » éplorés avaient pris forme, bien sûr, le lieutenant était déjà parti, et il était trop tard.

Colin n'était pas revenu.

Colin n'était pas revenu, et Helen avait été convoquée au poste de police. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, si souvent qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. On lui avait posé les mêmes questions en boucle, on avait répété, reformulé, réitéré chaque question jusqu'à ce que les mots perdent de leur sens, que leur sonorité lui paraisse étrange. Plantagenet avait perdu toute amabilité à son égard le regard qu'il posait sur elle était dur, son ton était impatient, souvent condescendant, mais le plus souvent, ce qu'Helen avait lu dans les traits de son visage ressemblait plus à une pitié qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer. Pitié pour elle, pour la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et que, à en juger par le comportement de l'inspecteur, elle avait elle-même distillé dans la vie de Colin par une éducation trop ceci et pas assez cela.

Son fils avait été déféré, et chaque semaine, le samedi matin, à 7h, elle avait l'autorisation de le rencontrer. Dans ce centre pénitentiaire bondé, les visites commençaient plus tôt, et les nouveaux détenus récupéraient les heures de visite dont personne ne voulait jamais. La femme se levait donc aux aurores, prenait un bus qui empruntait les pires routes de la ville puis de sa banlieue proche. Lorsqu'il rejoignait son domicile, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée, et ce qu'il en restait serait réservé au lavage du linge de son prisonnier de fils.

Helen se redressa difficilement. La machine à laver tournait bruyamment, elle voyait le linge à travers le hublot. Le téléphone sonna. Elle se dirigea vers le combiné, un modèle ancien accroché à sa base par un fil entortillé.

— Oui ?

— Mrs Crivey ? dit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

— Oui ?

— C'est Harry. Harry Potter.

Helen resta silencieuse un instant. Même de sa position, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Potter la contactait, pourquoi il était suffisamment naïf pour ne pas savoir que contacter la mère de son ex-petit-ami accusé d'un acte aussi terrible n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout.

— Que voulez-vous, Harry ?

— Je… Je voulais seulement prendre de vos nouvelles, dit la voix incertaine à l'autre bout du fil.

Helen entendit un rire froid, mais ne comprit qu'il était le sien qu'avec un décalage.

— Je pense que tu peux deviner sans difficulté dans quel état je me trouve, et à quel bordel ressemble ma vie, le tança la mère de Colin.

Harry resserra les doigts autour de son téléphone portable. Assis sur la marche qui séparait la terrasse de son restaurant de son terrain personnel, son tablier autour de la taille, il avait pris une pause bien méritée entre deux services. Les clients étaient partis, la cuisine était nettoyée et prête pour une prochaine fournée, mais il se passerait encore quelques heures avant l'arrivée de nouveaux gourmands. Il était là, courbé, une cigarette déjà à moitié consumée dans l'autre main.

— Je sais… Je suis désolé. Je voulais seulement vous dire que…

— Que vous êtes désolé, Harry ? Que vous ne vouliez pas que ça arrive ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux rien entendre de la sorte, pas alors que vous ne pouviez que vous douter que tout ceci se terminerait mal. Je ne peux pas vous reprocher de ne pas avoir été réellement amoureux de Colin, je connais mon fils, je sais mieux que personne qui il est, comment il est et la façon dont il vit.

— Helen…

— Laissez-moi terminer. Vous avez prétendu. Vous avez fait semblant, et aujourd'hui, vous voulez mon pardon. Vous pouvez vous le mettre au cul.

Harry resta quelques instants, la tonalité stridente comme seule réponse à ses questions. Il déglutit. À aucun moment il n'avait imaginé Helen prononcer de tels mots. Elle aurait pu hurler, l'insulter, ne même pas répondre, il n'aurait pas été surpris une seule seconde. Lui raccrocher au nez, refuser de lui répondre, se déplacer jusqu'à chez lui pour lui dire sa façon de penser, même. Mais sa réaction l'avait cueilli par surprise, et le calme dans sa voix avait été pire que la colère qu'il s'était attendu à affronter.

La situation commençait à s'arranger pour lui. Il avait de nouveau un logement, avait réussi à survivre aux semaines passées chez ses parents — et à poser les bases d'une nouvelle relation avec eux, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'espéré — mais son monde n'en avait pas moins changé. Définitivement.

— Que fais-tu le cul posé sur cette terrasse dégueulasse, Potter ? le salua Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Je rafraichis ce cul divin, répondit Harry avec un sourire au coin des yeux.

Draco grimaça. Harry ne le vit pas, mais il sut immédiatement l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de son amant. Son sourcil haussé, paresseux et moqueur, ses lèvres tirées en une mimique de dégoût à peine masqué, et ses yeux gris, magnifiques, quasiment aveuglés par le soleil. La longue silhouette du blond s'étirait près de Harry, et plus loin encore, dans l'herbe plus décoiffée que la chevelure soyeuse du galériste. Sa posture, même son ombre, était d'une élégance folle.

— Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ?

— Tu as entendu ?

— Non, Potter, sinon je saurais de qui il s'agit et je ne te poserais pas la question, souligna froidement Draco.

Harry soupira.

— Helen.

— Helen ?

— La mère de Colin.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu l'as appelée ?

— Tu es assis sur ta terrasse dégueulasse.

— J'aurais pu…

— Potter, cesse, ordonna Draco. Ne me dis pas ce dont il s'agit si tu n'en as pas envie, mais ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, par pitié.

— Je l'ai appelée.

— Pourquoi ? insista Draco.

— Je… Je m'en veux. Je crois.

— De ?

— Elle a raison, tu sais… J'ai fait semblant.

Draco se décida à s'assoir. Un pied, puis un second, se posèrent sur la seconde marche, laissant apparaître dans l'angle de vision de Harry les longues jambes minces et fuselées, et sa silhouette s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que son bras soit contre celui de Harry, ses cuisses à quelques centimètres de celles de Harry, son odeur se mélange à celle de Harry.

— Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai connard. C'est un fait, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire que ça n'est pas le cas. Tu t'es laissé enfermer dans une relation qui ne te convenait pas, parce que tu avais pour Colin une certaine tendresse qui justifiait que tu ne veuilles pas le blesser, mais ce que tu as fait est pire que si tu l'avais blessé dès le début : tu l'as détruit, déclara calmement, presque froidement, Draco.

Il y avait dans son ton une distance telle que Harry fut interloqué, un instant.

— C'est une vérité dont tu ne peux pas te défaire, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que d'assumer ce que tu as fait. Est-ce que ça justifiait que Crivey fasse exploser ton immeuble et envoie ton parrain à l'hôpital ? Non. Est-ce que ça aurait justifié qu'il te foute son point dans la gueule ? Oui, totalement. Fin de l'histoire, Potter.

— C'est promis, dit Harry, si tu commençais à m'emmerder, je te larguerais immédiatement.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire, et vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de Harry, où ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur, chatouillant la peau douce et fine. La dureté de ses mots, un instant plus tôt, fut aussitôt oubliée. C'était Draco dans toute sa splendeur, tel qu'il se révélait chaque jour un peu plus à Harry capable de souffler le chaud et le froid, dragon de glace et de feu, impitoyable et pourtant armé d'une telle douceur, lorsqu'il attirant Harry contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts caressant lentement le peu de peau que le tee-shirt du chef laissait apparaître. Il était tout en relief, en nuances et en subtilités, incompréhensible et indéfinissable.

— Je te retourne la promesse.

Ses lèvres se promenèrent un peu, douces, patientes, tendres, mais avides, aussi.

— Tout ceci m'interroge cependant… murmura-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix qui fit frissonner Harry, si tu parles de me larguer — tu noteras que je trouve le mot atroce, cela signifie que tu considères que nous sommes un couple.

Harry se tut, incapable de dire un mot. Ils étaient ensemble, non ? Ils dormaient ensemble, de plus en plus souvent, ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que le jeune homme ne savait plus quand il avait passé une journée sans voir Draco pour la dernière fois. Le nez pointu du blond chatouilla sa clavicule, et il sentit ses lèvres remuer contre sa peau. Impitoyables. Draco prononçait ces mots avec une telle facilité, comme une observation sur le beau temps ou l'avancée des travaux, comme la description d'un fait très simple, sans la moindre ambiguïté.

— Cela signifie que nous sommes ensemble. Sommes-nous ensemble, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien, mais déglutit. Ses pensées tournoyaient à toute vitesse dans l'espace restreint de sa boîte crânienne, prisonnières d'un problème dont elles n'avaient pas la solution. Son corps se tendit contre celui de Draco, qui poussa un rire léger, moqueur, mais également un petit peu tendre.

— Chaque instant que je passe avec toi, c'est parce que je le veux…

— C'est très égoïste, remarqua Draco, résolument amusé.

— ...et je sais que si tu n'avais pas envie d'être là, tu ne le serais pas, poursuivit Harry.

— Conclusion ?

— Nous sommes ensemble.

Ensemble. Le terme était galvaudé, obscure, flou mais pas artistique, un peu inquiétant. Ensemble constituait-il une promesse muette de se donner une chance peu importe que la vie soit d'accord ou pas, ou était-ce simplement le constat d'une attirance, d'un besoin de l'autre contre lequel, déjà, il n'est plus question de lutter ? Etait-ce la réalité qui les rapprochait l'un de l'autre, un choix conscient qu'ils avaient fait, ou une opportunité qu'ils avaient su saisir au bon moment, au vol, avant qu'elle ne ricoche vers quelqu'un d'autre ?

Draco poussa Harry contre le sol, et le jeune homme se laissa entraîner, le dos contre la terrasse inconfortable parce que le blond contre lui, qui l'embrassait, l'enlaçait et cherchait à rapprocher leurs corps suffisait à effacer, au moins pour l'instant, les doutes qui l'habitaient, la peur sourde qui chuintait à ses oreilles, se moquait bien du confort.

Pouvait-il avouer que dès l'instant où Draco était entré dans son atelier, il avait su que l'homme renfermait une flamme qui ferait la différence, qui changerait, sinon le court de l'histoire, au moins la saveur de celle-ci ? Il leva une main, frôlant du bout des doigts le coin de l'œil de Draco, là où des rides auraient dû avoir fait leur apparition. La peau restait indubitablement lisse, épargnée par le temps, qui semblait la fuir plutôt que vouloir l'embrasser à tout prix. Draco ferma les yeux, un court instant, privant Harry de la couleur exceptionnelle de ses pupilles.

— Si tu cherches des rides, tu ferais mieux de regarder Granger, elle en a plus que moi, marmonna Draco d'une voix rauque qui ne trompa pas Harry.

— Elle est du genre à trouver les rides sexy, tu sais.

— Parler de ce que Granger trouve sexy ne m'excite pas du tout, étonnement, le railla Draco froidement en rouvrant les yeux, ses mains se promenant toujours sur le corps de Potter.

— J'espère bien que tu ne la trouves pas sexy.

— Je trouve Blaise sexy, répliqua Draco. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire l'amour la nuit entière, nuança-t-il ensuite.

La réponse de Harry fut avalée par le baiser que lui opposa presque immédiatement Draco. Ils s'appliquèrent alors à faire exactement ce qu'avait proposé Draco l'instant précédent. Ce fut, comme chaque fois avant, une découverte, avec son lot de surprises, son lot de maladresses, d'instants étranges, de souffles coupés et de profonde communion.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se blessa ni ne blessa l'autre, trop occupé à vénérer un corps pour ne pas simplement aimer un cœur. Ils donnèrent à cette maison ses premières poussières d'âme, ses premiers soupirs de bonheur extatique, ses premiers baisers passionnés, ses premières caresses maladroites, exigeantes, avides, même. Ses premiers orgasmes, d'abord suite à une longue et lente étreinte, presque paresseuse, où ils ondulèrent l'un contre l'autre, inlassablement, beau claire contre corps musclé par le rugby, cheveux blonds perdus contre la tignasse noire, souffle saccadé contre léger soupire de pur plaisir. La seconde fois vint presque par surprise, éclata sans s'annoncer, sans prévenir ni de son intensité, ni de sa rapidité à éclore encore leurs corps.

La troisième fois fut arrosée d'une bouteille de vin que Harry sortit d'un carton, paradant nu et transpirant, épuisé mais souriant, au milieu d'une maison qui ressemblait plus à un chantier qu'à la définition de Draco de ce qu'était supposé être une maison. Pour autant, il ne put que l'observer bouger, se mouvoir avec un mélange d'animalité et de sensualité même à poils, les joues rougies par le sexe, les lèvres enflées d'avoir été trop mordues, sucées, caressées, frôlées, volées, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, quand bien même Draco avait chaque jour l'impression que ces mèches rebelles ne pouvaient pas faire pire, il était beau à en crever, beau à en faire exploser le cœur comme une aiguille condamne un ballon de baudruche. Draco éclatait, encore et encore, chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Harry.

Ils se blessèrent un petit peu plus, peut-être, cette fois-là, habités par une faim, une ardeur qui s'alimenta dans le regard de l'autre, puis s'endormirent corps contre corps, cheveux humides collés à leur front, et dans la respiration la sérénité des hommes dont le cœur est comblé.

Les jours suivants, Harry partagea son temps, précieux étant donné les circonstances qui avaient de toute évidence décidé qu'il était hors de question que vingt-quatre heures puissent suffire dans la journée, entre ses cuisines, sa nouvelle maison, et ses parents, décidés à reprendre leur relation là où, des années plus tôt, elle s'était arrêtée. Une certaine gêne persistait, mais James se donnait sans compter pour montrer à son fils qu'il avait compris la leçon.

Remus, lui, assistait à tout cela de loin, occupé à arracher les mauvaises herbes dans un jardin qu'on avait trop longtemps laissé à lui-même. Il vivotait, et sa peau semblait plus pâle que jamais, chose que jamais Harry n'aurait imaginée possible.

C'était chaque jour le même rituel : visiter Sirius dès les premières visites de l'hôpital, écouter les comptes-rendus que lui faisaient les médecins ou les infirmières, selon ceux qu'il croisait. Il restait une heure près de son compagnon, parfois silencieux, plongé dans un livre ou dans ses réflexions, parfois bavard. Au choix, il lui racontait les dernières actualités, les résultats sportifs, plus particulièrement ceux de ses équipes de rugby favorites. Plus rarement, il parlait des Potter, alimentait la curiosité de Sirius en détails sordides sur cette famille qu'ils considéraient comme la leur, et sur ce filleul dont ils auraient voulu pouvoir dire qu'il était leur fils.

— Je crois que les choses sont sur la bonne voie, dit un jour Remus à Sirius.

On avait retiré les bandages de son visage, et au grand soulagement de Lupin, il avait pu constater que ses blessures étaient bien moins visibles qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas beau à proprement parler, mais cela finirait par s'atténuer, contrairement à ses bras, dont la peau avait tellement changé d'aspect qu'elle ne semblait plus vraiment humaine.

— Harry et James s'appellent, la semaine, et ils ont de vraies discussions. Lily n'est jamais loin, je la vois sourire, elle est attendrie de voir ces deux-là réussir à renouer, enfin, le dialogue. James n'est pas facile, mais je le vois qui essaie, à sa façon. Il grogne, il s'inquiète, il en fait des tonnes, et Harry… Harry est son fils, je lui découvre une force de caractère que j'ignorais chez lui. Il s'épuise, il passe des heures à retaper sa baraque, avec l'aide de son ami, Draco, et son atelier n'a jamais été aussi plein.

Remus soupira. Si Sirius avait été conscient, il lui aurait ri au nez, très probablement. Il lui aurait ri au nez, et aurait affirmé que rien de cela n'était étonnant. Il avait cru dans le projet de Harry dès les premiers instants, n'avait pas hésité à investir plus que de raison dans son aventure, et ne manquait jamais de bomber le torse dès qu'il était question de la réussite de son filleul.

— Moi, je suis épuisé, souffla Remus, surpris par ses propres mots. Je suis épuisé de ton absence, épuisé de l'incertitude, des allers et retours, épuisé de te voir là et de ne pas entendre ta voix, épuisé qu'on essaie de me rassurer, de me soutenir, et surtout, que la justice ne donne rien. Tout va trop lentement. Je me croyais patient, compréhensif, mesuré, je me croyais raisonnable, mais je crois que je me suis planté. Tout le monde s'est planté, ou alors tu as déteint sur moi, et je t'en veux pour ça. C'est douloureux.

Depuis l'arrestation de Crivey, et la décision de le mettre en détention provisoire, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Sirius ne s'était pas mystérieusement réveillé, la douleur ne s'en était pas allée, et l'âme de Remus, déchirée, tourmentée, écartelée, ne s'en était pas trouvée soudainement réparée. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracle, et le sentiment que son âme était méthodiquement dévorée, mâchouillée, mastiquée, ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis l'instant où Sirius était comme parti en fumée. Rien n'avait changé.

Rien n'avait changé, sinon pour Draco, pensa Blaise alors qu'il voyait son ami monter les marches qui menaient à son porche. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir, long, ses cheveux blonds plaqués avec élégance, son nez pointu tourné vers le sol, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère semblait être le même homme que lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de suivre ses cours de cuisine. Fier, impitoyable négociant, passionné d'art et cynique à chaque bouffée d'air qu'il exhalait, Draco avait vu sa vie changer du tout au tout. Avait-ce été un choix ? S'était-il trouvé dans cette posture où décider devenait indispensable ? Blaise n'en avait pas la plus petite idée, mais il avait semblé façonner son quotidien autour de la présence de Harry. Chaque ligne d'une vie mesurée avec la précision d'un papier à musique avait adopté une courbe subtile et délicate qui portait l'empreinte étonnante de Potter. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de voir la différence, mais l'œil avisé de Blaise ne s'y laissait pas prendre.

Il ouvrit la porte avant que son ami n'ait à sonner, et fut accueilli par un sourire sardonique.

Bien évidemment.

— Tu m'attendais ? demanda Draco en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

— Tu as bien choisi ton moment, Hermione n'est pas là.

— Granger ne me dérange pas, le corrigea Draco.

— Mais tu ne serais pas venu si elle avait été là.

Draco alluma sa cigarette, et Blaise sorti, refermant la porte derrière lui. L'air était humide, il pénétra presqu'instantanément ses vêtements.

— Comment va Parkinson ? demanda Blaise.

— Pansy est Pansy. Elle est en Australie, elle négocie.

— Capet ?

— Capet.

— Est-ce qu'elle sait que la plupart de tes contacts te viennent de ton père ? demanda Blaise.

— Je ne la pense pas assez naïve pour imaginer qu'il peut en être autrement, fit remarquer Draco.

— Elle est suffisamment naïve pour penser qu'elle a un avenir avec toi, soupira Blaise.

— Et pourtant.

— Il serait temps qu'elle abandonne, poursuivit Blaise, sans se donner la peine de sembler subtile.

— Ca n'a rien à voir avec Potter.

— Ca a tout à voir avec Potter. Comment va-t-il ?

— Tu t'en soucies ?

— Disons que j'ai appris à comprendre l'amitié que lui porte Hermione.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

— Tant que tu ne comprends pas ce que je lui trouve…

— J'ai remarqué que son jean met en valeur son cul d'une façon que même moi je lui envie, répliqua Blaise, amusé.

— Tu n'as rien vu, crois-moi.

Blaise grimaça, tandis que Draco laissait échapper son rire dans un nuage de fumée.

— J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, dit-il finalement, le menton levé vers son ami.

— Dis-moi.

— Il faudrait que tu trouves des informations sur quelqu'un.

— Tu sais que je ne fais plus cela, Malfoy.

— Tout comme tu sais que je ne trempe plus dans le trafic d'art de mon père, mais que si tu me le demandais, j'irais chercher la Joconde et je la ferais installer dans ton salon, le tança Draco.

Blaise inspira profondément.

— De quoi s'agit-il ?

— J'ai croisé un homme, près de chez Harry. Je n'ai pas d'informations à son sujet, juste sa plaque d'immatriculation.

— Tu as croisé un homme, près de chez Harry, et quoi ?

— Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'inquiète.

Et de fait, ce que vit Blaise dans le regard de son ami était précisément ce sentiment dont il pensait qu'il lui était inconnu.

 _Draco arpente les ruelles humides de Londres. Les pavés, sous ses pieds, sont glissants, et l'air ambiant est chargé de brume. C'est une saison qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est à son image, opaque et secrète, mais parce qu'elle justifie que son corps se colle à celui de Potter, le soir, alors qu'ils sont étendus l'un contre l'autre, épuisés par leur journée respective. Elle justifie qu'il décide, comme à contre-cœur, de rester là la nuit, et que Potter, l'air de ne pas y toucher, le lui permette, se contentant, le lendemain, d'acheter une brosse à dents spécialement pour lui. Peut-elle justifier qu'il ait envie de tenir sa main dans la rue, d'enlacer sa taille ? C'est une autre question. Epineuse._

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a quelqu'un devant l'atelier. Habituellement, en dehors des heures de travail de Potter, l'allée est déserte, à l'exception des quelques riverains qui, comme sortis d'un livre ou de l'imaginaire bobo de quelque citadin idéaliste, semblent toujours transporter un panier de légumes frais ou de fleurs délicatement odorantes, un chapeau vissé sur la tête. L'homme n'a rien d'un idéaliste, Draco le comprend tout de suite. Massif, presque corpulent, l'homme frappe avec insistance à la porte de l'atelier de Harry. C'est la seule entrée, tant pour accéder aux cuisines que pour découvrir, ensuite, le jardin, et, plus loin encore, la maison. Les épaules larges, les cheveux coupés courts, l'homme dégage, même de dos, une forme d'agressivité qui met immédiatement Draco sur ses gardes. Dans ses mouvements, il lui semble revoir les hommes de main de son père, des colosses qui ont dans les muscles ce qu'ils n'ont pas dans le cerveau. Il peut presque entendre les os qui se brisent sous leurs poings colossaux, aussi ne peut-il que se méfier._

 _Narcissa se plait à le dire, Draco est un dragon, alors ses adversaires naturels sont rares. Et dangereux. Mais le danger amuse Draco, il l'excite. Il exacerbe ses sens, il accélère son cœur, réchauffe son sang et le pousse à aiguiser ses sens, à endosser son nom comme une armure, comme une épée au fil tranchant. Il est alors un Malfoy, et c'est précisément ainsi qu'il se sent, dangereux et assoiffé de sang, alors qu'il comprend que cet homme n'est ni amusant, ni excitant. Il suinte le problème à plein nez, il n'est que risque, il allume tous les capteurs du blond les uns après les autres, et sa vigilance atteint un niveau inédit._

— _Potter, ouvre cette porte ! répète l'homme à plusieurs reprises, sur un ton qui ne trompe pas._

 _Sa voix est dure, exigeante. Menaçante, même._

 _Draco s'avance, et l'interpelle d'une voix traînante qui ne dit rien de son cœur qui enchaine les embardées, de ses tempes contre lesquelles le sang semble battre avec force._

— _Il me semble évident qu'il n'est pas présent._

 _L'autre se retourne, et darde sur Draco un regard qui ne dément aucune des impressions précédentes du blond. L'intelligence ne brille pas dans son regard, il n'y a là qu'une bestialité presque vulgaire, indécente._

— _Vous connaissez Potter ?_

— _Que lui voulez-vous ? s'enquit Draco, faussement curieux, faussement aimable._

— _J'ai besoin de lui parler. Urgent._

 _Même pas foutu de faire des phrases entières, pensa sournoisement Draco. Il est très amusé, et tant pis si ça n'a rien d'intelligent de sa part._

— _Vous avez vu, il n'est pas là._

— _Et vous, vous êtes qui ?_

— _Juste quelqu'un qui s'assure que les fous furieux dans votre genre ne défoncent pas sa porte._

— _Dites-lui qu'Adrian cherche à lui parler. C'est important. C'est urgent. Il a intérêt à me recontacter._

 _La subtilité n'est visiblement pas son fort, et adopter un ton menaçant requiert de la subtilité. Tout chez cet homme est grotesque, grossier, mais Draco n'est pas dupe : il est sérieux._

— Donc, tu as aussi un nom, commenta Blaise après que Draco ait terminé son récit.

— Oui.

— Tu en as parlé à Potter ?

— Non, pas encore.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Draco ?

— J'attends de savoir si ça vaut le coup.

— Je ne crois pas que Potter apprécierait que tu décides pour lui.

— Comme il se trouve que ça ne te concerne pas, tu peux aussi bien pisser dans un violon.

— Tu es vraiment inquiet, pas vrai ?

Draco jeta un regard noir à son ami. Quel besoin avait-il de constater ainsi les choses, d'insister sur ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être souligné ?

Oui, il était inquiet. Suffisamment inquiet pour que son premier réflexe soit non pas de dire à Potter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais de demander à Blaise d'enquêter de son côté sur cet Adrian. Suffisamment inquiet pour avoir eu envie de faire preuve d'une violence qu'il avait pensée disparue des années durant, pour avoir eu envie de lui arracher les yeux.

— Je vais me renseigner, capitula Blaise. Je ne te promets rien…

— Je te demande seulement d'essayer.

— C'est précisément ce que je vais faire, et si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, ce serait bien plus simple de te dire les choses, répliqua son ami d'une voix blanche. Je vais me renseigner, et si je n'arrive pas à trouver d'infos, je demanderai à certains contacts de fouiller pour moi.

— Merci.

Draco savait que Blaise n'aimait pas devoir chercher des infos de cette façon. Le circuit par lequel il passait n'était pas le plus légal qui fut, et l'obligeait à prendre contact avec des personnes qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier. Tous deux avaient un passé sombre qui était encore trop d'actualité : leurs familles, ces Sangs-Purs empêtrés dans leurs délires d'eugénisme et d'aristocratie, n'avaient jamais cessé leurs magouilles, leurs trafics, leurs chantages et leurs à la légalité plus que critiquable.

— Est-ce que tu vas quand même rentrer boire un thé, ou tu comptes jouer au comploteur encore longtemps ? lança Blaise quelques instants plus tard, après que Draco eut écrasé son mégot de cigarette sous son pied.

Le thé était noir, fumé. Fort. Mais c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin. Blaise le versa dans les tasses élégantes, offertes par Narcissa lors de son mariage avec Hermione. Tout près, son téléphone vibra, se déplaçant légèrement sur le plan de travail. Le prénom de Hermione apparu en gros au milieu de l'écran. Blaise l'ignora, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

— Quelque chose ne va pas avec Granger ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'elle peut bien avoir à te dire.

— Je sais ce qu'elle a à me dire.

— Mais tu n'y réponds pas.

— Draco… Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour me dire comment gérer ma vie de couple.

— Non, mais il se trouve que ton épouse est la meilleure amie de l'homme avec qui je couche régulièrement depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

— Ca ne fait aucune différence.

— Ca fait toute la différence.

— Elle est allée voir Weasley à l'hôpital, dit platement Blaise.

— Et alors ? Il est toujours dans le coma, non ?

— Je me surprends à espérer qu'il se réveillera un jour.

— Evidemment, t'es un type bien, le railla Draco.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit être un type bien que de prier pour que cet homme ne se réveille jamais.

— Je croyais que…

— Ouais, je sais. J'aimerais qu'il se réveille, car Hermione serait heureuse. Mais s'il se réveillait…

— Qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de toi, termina Draco, ignorant le regard noir que son ami darda sur lui. Je ne fais que dire la vérité, même si à mon avis, tu te fais du souci pour rien. Granger s'est mariée avec toi, elle a accepté que tu lui passes la bague au doigt, et même si elle a refusé de changer de nom, si vous avez des enfants, ils s'appelleront Zabini, pas Weasley. Qu'il se réveille, ça ne changera rien. Arrête de chouiner, Zabini, tu me fatigues.

Blaise retint un léger sourire. Draco savait mettre les mots sur ses maux. Il le comprenait, il _savait_.

— J'y vais, dit Draco en reposant sa tasse. Tu me tiens au courant ?

— Pour Adrian ou pour Granger ?

— Les deux, Zabini, les deux.

Blaise l'observa s'éloigner dans la rue, le soleil jouant avec les reflets de sa chevelure. Draco restait le même homme, magnifique et insaisissable, mais maintenant, il appartenait à Harry.


	16. Chapitre 10 - Partie 1

_Je ne peux dire qu'une chose : je ne suis pas morte, je suis toujours là, je n'abandonne pas. J'espère que vous êtes encore là._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10  
Première partie**

Les vibrations de son téléphone réveillèrent Harry. Il soupira, et remonta le drap au-dessus de sa tête. Contre son corps, rivé à son torse, Draco était profondément endormi. Son souffle, régulier et profond, tapait contre le dos brûlant du chef. C'était là la définition même du confort, du bien-être, du bonheur, même. Un corps chaud, un corps tendre qui se serrait contre le sien, presqu'enroulé autour de lui, les cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient sa nuque. Le téléphone, lui, continuait à vibrer sur la table de nuit.

— Tu comptes répondre, ou je dois balancer le téléphone à travers la pièce moi-même ? demanda Draco contre son cou, d'une voix cassée par le sommeil.

— Rendors-toi, chuchota Harry.

C'était l'un de ces dimanches satisfaisants. À travers les rideaux, tirés sur toute la longueur de l'immense baie vitrée, la lumière filtrait en douceur, caressait les draps blancs, les corps alourdis par le sommeil, appesantis par le plaisir simple d'être là, ensemble. Bientôt, Harry se lèverait préparer le café, noir, fort et odorant, peut-être quelque chose à manger, des croissants ou des pancakes, ou des œufs, du bacon, des fruits frais, des plats simples qu'ils mangeraient l'un contre l'autre, dans le lit, où ils finiraient par se concentrer sur ce qu'ils préféraient faire lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, nus et reposés dans un lit qui portait leurs odeurs.

Mais le téléphone vibrait, et le prénom de Neville, sur l'écran plat, rassura au moins Harry sur la raison pour laquelle on pouvait bien se montrer aussi insistant un dimanche matin.

— Oui ? murmura-t-il en se levant du lit.

— Harry, enfin ! s'exclama Neville.

— C'est dimanche Neville, il est tôt et…

— Il n'est que 7h ! Peu importe, on a un match, et on a besoin de toi !

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ça fait des semaines que…

— Que tu nous as de nouveau lâchés, ouais, le coupa Neville sans aucune délicatesse. Mais Fred s'est foulé la cheville pendant l'entrainement d'hier soir, et il pensait pouvoir jouer ce matin.

— Et je suppose qu'il ne peut pas.

— Tout juste.

— C'est non.

— Quoi ?

— C'est non, Neville, répéta Harry.

— Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander.

— Sachant que je suis le seul de l'équipe à ne pas jouer les matchs, je sais très bien ce que tu es sur le point de me demander, si.

— Et c'est non. Je vois. On pensait que…

— Tu pensais que j'allais venir, et que j'allais jouer avec vous comme avant. Mais Neville, rien n'est…

— Rien n'est comme avant. J'ai remarqué. On a tous remarqué, et ça nous est douloureux aussi. On a besoin de toi, et je sais que ce match va te faire du bien. Tu viens, c'est tout.

Et Neville raccrocha brusquement. Pas un au revoir, pas une tentative de le convaincre en douceur, son ami semblait avoir dépassé ce stade. Il avait essayé toutes les approches, et Harry ressentit une forme de malaise en réalisant que c'était très probablement sa dernière chance de se raccrocher au rugby, de garder ce sport qu'il adorait dans sa vie.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et le menton de Draco vint s'appuyer contre sa tempe. Le corps nu contre le sien était une invitation, mais Harry n'avait plus réellement la tête à imaginer les folies qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

— Tu dois y aller, Potter, chuchota Draco.

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

— Non, mais il suffit de voir ton visage pour comprendre que tu risques de regretter si tu n'y vas pas.

— C'est le rugby. Un match. Ils ont besoin de moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

Harry resta silencieux, et les bras de Draco se refermèrent autour de lui, plus fermes, plus présents. Plus forts.

— J'aimerais bien te voir jouer.

— Cela fait des années que je ne joue quasiment plus.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais plutôt doué, avant.

— Le match a lieu juste derrière la maison des Weasley.

— Allons-y.

Le terrain de rugby se trouvait tout près de la maison des Weasley, Draco ne put effectivement que le constater. Peu importait d'ailleurs que ce que Harry appelait maison ressemblât pour lui à une cahute, à une cabane, éventuellement, plus qu'à un vrai logis. Dans la voiture, conduite par Harry avec une nervosité que Draco ne lui connaissait pas, il se demanda un instant si la maison en question était une dépendance, une remise à l'extrémité de la propriété.

— C'est là que vivent les Weasley ? Tous ? demanda-t-il en suivant la maison du regard.

Harry lui jeta un regard, les sourcils froncés. Il savait déjà, constata Draco, il savait déjà que son éducation aristocrate, d'homme de la haute société, parlait à ce moment précis.

— Oui. C'est un endroit très chaleureux.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Ce sont des gens simples. Et généreux.

— J'ai compris, Potter.

— Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

— Je n'ai pas une réaction particulière. Mon père avait raison, c'est tout, dit Draco.

— Et qu'a dit ton père ?

— Qu'ils vivaient dans une grange.

— J'ai passé une partie importante de mon enfance et de mon adolescence dans cette grange.

— Tu t'en es remis, répliqua Draco avec nonchalance.

— Je n'apprécie pas cette partie de toi.

— Alors tu ne m'apprécies pas du tout, parce que c'est la seule partie de moi qui existe. Ouvre les yeux, Potter, siffla Draco, je ne suis pas un homme de la classe moyenne, et j'ai un mépris presque naturel pour ces gens.

— Heureux de savoir que tu me méprises, déclara Harry tout en serrant le frein à main.

Non loin de là, sur le terrain, les autres joueurs s'entraînaient déjà. Certains portaient des maillots rouges et or, tandis que leurs adversaires arboraient des chasubles bleues et argent. Les rouges et ors aperçurent immédiatement Harry alors qu'il sortait de voiture, et vinrent à sa rencontre, laissant Draco derrière. Ils étaient différents, construits sur des modèles qui n'avaient de commun que leur appartenance au sexe masculin.

Leurs corps étaient différents, peau claire contre épiderme doré, corps fin et nez pointu contre force et cheveux constamment ébouriffés. Les différents auraient pu s'arrêter là, à leurs intérêts différents, éventuellement, l'amour de l'un pour l'art, le virtuose de l'autre en cuisine, les mains fines et délicates contre celles marquées par les couteaux, les coquilles d'huître à ouvrir, les différences de température, l'humidité, la chaleur, le froid, et les doigts qui s'accrochaient aux tissus délicats, à la peau crémeuse de Draco dans les moments les plus intimes qu'ils partageaient.

Leurs mondes, eux, n'avaient rien à voir, et le contraste n'était ni beau, ni attendrissant, ni même excitant, même si, si Draco était honnête avec lui-même, il y avait quelque chose de séduisant dans cette idée de fréquenter un homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec les attentes de son monde. Mais Harry ferait-il jamais partie d'un monde autre que le sien propre ? Car c'est ce que constatait Draco au quotidien le jeune homme était issu d'un autre monde, et c'était précisément cela qui séduisait le blond. Il était tout ce que son père aurait détesté, tout ce qui ferait froncer le nez de sa mère, il était tout ce que Draco pourrait vouloir secouer sous leur nez pour les provoquer, pour leur montrer tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur monde qui puait la naphtaline, le foie gras et le trou normand à tous les repas.

Pour autant, il n'en était pas moins un pur produit de ce monde, un gamin qui avait grandi dans le luxe des toiles de maître, du sol en marbre ciré quotidiennement, des luxes en cristal et des cocktails hebdomadaires organisés d'une main de maître par sa mère. Il s'était construit dans un monde où la normalité ressemblait à des salons d'hiver, à des garages dans lesquels dormaient des dizaines de voitures de collection, à des gardes robe où se côtoyaient des tenues qui valaient plus que le salaire annuel moyen de l'anglais moyen. Ce qui était normal pour Draco était indécent pour à peu près quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent de la population, et ce mépris qui se déployait, larvé au fond de son estomac, à la vue de la maison des Weasley, ressemblait en revanche un peu plus à la normalité.

Les amis surexcités de Potter se tournèrent vers Draco bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Ils étaient nombreux, bruyants, gesticulaient dans tous les sens, mais leur sourire, la joie dans leurs gestes, dans leurs exclamations, dans leurs rires sans retenue trahissaient l'euphorie que créait la présence de Harry.

— Enchanté, dit l'un d'entre eux en s'approchant pour serrer la main de Draco. Je suis Neville Londubat, c'est moi qui ait probablement gâché votre dimanche, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire timide.

— Tu n'en as pas l'air particulièrement désolé, répliqua Draco, l'œil brillant.

— Je ne le suis pas du tout ! Viens, je vais te présenter à tout le monde, dit-il alors que Harry s'éloignait avec les autres.

— Tout le monde ? Ils s'en vont, je crois.

— Pas eux. Tu les découvriras bien assez tôt. Non, je vais te présenter les Weasley.

— Ah.

Neville laissa échapper un rire qui surprit Draco par son incongruité. Il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise, gêné par le comportement du blond, qui n'était pas franchement bienveillant ni même ouvert. Sa présence n'était due qu'à sa volonté de voir Harry jouer, certainement pas à une quelconque envie de rencontrer ceux qu'on lui avait toujours présenté comme la seconde famille du brun. Draco se moquait bien de rencontrer les Weasley, connaître Granger lui suffisait amplement. Elle prenait une telle place… Mais Neville n'en avait visiblement cure, et semblait avoir décidé que Draco se devait de connaître le clan Weasley, ces mêmes personnes dont il avait allègrement moqué l'habitation sommaire, bien loin du luxe dans lequel il avait grandi. Il y'avait chez ce jeune homme un petit quelque chose d'incongru, son visage lunaire n'en était responsable qu'en partie, ses joues rondes, son sourire enfantin, ses grands yeux presque innocents n'étaient eux qu'un détail.

— Arthur Weasley est l'entraîneur de notre équipe, commença Neville.

— Donc ce match n'est pas du tout un match officiel, devina Draco.

— Tous les matchs sont officiels ! s'offusqua Neville, avec cependant un rire dans la voix. Mais je dois avouer qu'il subsiste une partie de stratégie pour attirer Harry ici.

Draco resta silencieux. Sous ses chaussures, des baskets d'une blancheur immaculée qu'il ne portait que trop rarement et qui faisaient presque tâche tant elles étaient inhabituelles, l'herbe était encore trempée de la rosée du matin, et au loin, le blond percevait encore les rires enthousiastes des joueurs du dimanche.

— Je sais que tu ne fais pas partie du même monde, dit Neville avec un naturel déconcertant, avant de poursuivre : mais nous avons besoin de Harry, et Harry a besoin de toi.

— Je vois mal ce qui te fait dire ça.

— Je le connais. Je l'ai connu toute ma vie, il est même possible que je le connaisse mieux que lui-même.

— Est-ce que Granger t'a dicté ton texte, ou tu l'as écrit toi-même ? ironisa le blond.

— Elle aurait pu l'écrire pour moi, c'est vrai, reconnu Neville alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Londubat ?

— Moi ? Rien. La question est plutôt de savoir ce que Harry attend de toi, et ce que tu es prêt à lui donner.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur une petite femme aux joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs et de ridules que Draco trouva presque immédiatement charmantes. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Narcissa, mais elle faisait dix ans de plus. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas les moyens d'investir dans des crèmes hors de prix, dans des séances de massages, de pierres chaudes, de masques aux propriétés rajeunissantes, et Draco se surprit à réaliser que ça n'enlevait rien à son charme, que ça ne changeait rien à la chaleur de son sourire.

— Neville, mon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant et en le serrant contre son corps généreux.

— Bonjour Molly, dit Neville en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Tu n'es pas venu seul. Jeune homme, dit Molly Weasley sur un ton nettement moins enthousiaste, comme méfiante.

— Draco Malfoy, dit le blond en tendant une main polie.

— La couleur de tes cheveux m'avait mise sur la trace, dit Molly en attirant doucement Draco à elle, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Bienvenue, Draco. Il y'a quelque chose d'inédit à voir un Malfoy ici, mais ça ressemble bien à Harry de ne rien faire comme tout le monde.

— Vous connaissez mes parents ? s'étonna Draco.

— Disons que si Arthur et moi avions fait comme le souhaitaient nos parents, mes enfants auraient grandi dans un château. C'est une histoire que je te raconterai un autre jour, si tu veux bien. Entre, mon garçon, dit Molly en se décalant pour laisser entrer le blond.

Personne n'avait appelé Draco « mon garçon » depuis près de vingt ans, à l'exception peut-être de Lucius lorsqu'il essayait de se montrer paternel avec lui — ce qu'il n'était jamais sauf lorsqu'il savait que son fils serait en désaccord avec lui. Il avait fallu de nombreuses années à Draco pour être capable de dire à son père ce qu'il pensait de ses agissements, même s'il y avait lui-même trempé pendant un certain temps. Le comportement de Molly n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il connaissait de sa propre mère ou de celles de ses amis.

Ils s'installèrent dans une cuisine spacieuse mais encombrée à l'aspect éclectique. Les meubles semblaient avoir été récupérés de cuisines différentes puis assemblés jusqu'à créer un ensemble à peu près cohérent, que Draco s'étonna à trouver chaleureux. Partout, des objets traînaient, faisaient leur vie sur le feu, une cocotte chauffait tranquillement, et près de l'évier, des légumes encore couverts de terre attendaient qu'on les lave. Au-dessus de la table pendaient les casseroles et les poêles, alors que sur une étagère, les pots de confiture offraient un dégradé de couleurs automnales.

— Assieds-toi, Draco, l'invita Molly, tandis que Neville ne se le faisait pas dire.

Lui était habitué à l'endroit, qu'il ne découvrait plus. Le désordre ambiant était devenu une évidence, une part entière de cette maison qui respirait la vie.

— Le match ne va pas commencer avant une bonne heure, et c'est un match tout ce qu'il y'a de plus amical, alors nous pouvons nous permettre de prendre un bon thé, expliqua la femme tout en ouvrant un placard, puis un deuxième, sans grande douceur, et en sortant tasses, sucrières, et petites cuillères tandis que l'eau bouillait déjà.

— Et comme j'ai réussi à rameuter Harry, je m'autorise à profiter du thé, renchérit Neville, qui reçut un sourire affectueux de Molly.

Draco esquissa un sourire qui n'en était pas un. Dans cet endroit qui débordait de chaleur, avec ces gens qui se montraient amicaux sans même le connaître mais en ayant, de toute évidence, de solides opinions quant à ses parents et sa famille en général, il était difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser. Harry aimait ces personnes, il les connaissait depuis toujours, et ils avaient contribué, sans doute, à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Quant à lui… Lui se surprenait chaque jour à vouloir le bien-être de Harry. Il voulait le voir sourire, le voir pétillant, derrière ses fourneaux, il voulait le voir aller suffisamment bien pour lui adresser des sourires enjôleurs sans crier garde. Il voulait le voir sourire, le plus possible, pour savoir, lorsque ses yeux s'assombrissaient à la pensée de Sirius couché dans un lit d'hôpital, qu'il était possible qu'ils pétillent de nouveau. Le danger qu'il avait représenté, et qu'il représentait toujours, par sa situation, par ce qu'il était pour lui, continuait à l'exciter, car c'était dans cet univers que Draco avait grandi, c'était dans la violence qu'il s'était construit. La violence planquée derrière les colonnes de marbre et les couverts en argent massif, certes, mais la violence tout de même, brutale, sauvage, impitoyable.

Exactement à l'image de Harry sur le terrain, découvrit-il plus tard lorsque Molly et lui eurent retrouvé les deux équipes. Il y avait une certaine animalité dans ses mouvements, dans la façon qu'il avait de courir, de se jeter dans la mêlée, de tenir le ballon puis de le lancer vers l'arrière à ses coéquipiers. Son corps tout entier n'était plus tourné que vers le ballon, comme pour en comprendre les gestes, comme pour en deviner la finalité.

Après deux thés et quelques biscuits — un peu durs mais particulièrement savoureux — et une longue discussion sans enjeu particulier, sinon pour la matriarche des Weasley de lui présenter l'ensemble de sa petite famille, Ronald compris, ils avaient décidé de rejoindre le terrain. Déjà, sur la pelouse irrégulière qu'aucun jardinier professionnel n'avait jamais touchée, deux groupes s'échauffaient. Vêtu d'un maillot rouge et or qui fit froncer le nez au blond, Harry échangeait avec ses camarades qui lui répondaient à grand renforts de claques viriles dans le dos et d'éclats de rire tonitruants. Non loin, un homme roux, copie conforme de trois autres roux sur le terrain, donnait des indications.

— C'est Arthur, dit inutilement Molly en dirigeant son propre regard sur son époux. Une pointe de fierté transparaissait dans sa voix.

De l'autre côté, c'était un homme d'une rare laideur qui invectivait ses joueurs. Les cheveux longs et filasseux, il avait une jambe de bois, et malgré la distance, Draco distinguait sans mal le bandeau qui cachait l'un de ses yeux.

— Et là, c'est Alastor, poursuivit Molly, parfaite en guide touristique. Il est un peu spécial, mais c'est un bon ami de la famille. Il a une longue expérience dans le grand banditisme, il a été inspecteur pendant de longues années. Maintenant, il entraîne les jeunes du coin avec Arthur.

Alastor. Alastor Maugrey, devina Draco. Il connaissait ce nom, même si le prénom lui était sorti de la tête. C'est surtout le surnom, un peu cruel, que lui donnaient les proches de Lucius Malfoy qui revint à Draco : Maugrey Fol'œil. L'homme avait sa réputation, on le craignait comme le loup blanc, on évoquait à tout va son caractère insupportable, sa méfiance inébranlable envers tout ce qui respirait et était donc, selon lui, capable de trahison, tout en moquant son apparence digne d'un cabinet de curiosités. Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer.

Bientôt, le match débuta. Les rares spectateurs, des familles, des amis hilares, s'étaient réunis le long de la barrière. Tous avaient eu un mot aimable pour Molly, certains avaient été jusqu'à saluer Draco, et ce dernier dut bien le reconnaitre, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à entendre les clameurs amicales, les rires enthousiastes, les encouragements criés aux joueurs. Il n'y avait pas de pression, au contraire de toutes les compétitions avait pu connaître, alors qu'il était plus jeune. Cela avait sans doute forgé son désir de gagner, sa compétitivité, mais cela lui avait également collé une incapacité à supporter l'échec, un refus presque maladif d'être autre chose que le premier.

Sur le terrain, les joueurs évoluaient avec une aisance qui en disait long sur leur expérience, leur habitude à jouer ensemble. Les adversaires, qui riaient ensemble quelques instants plus tôt, n'étaient plus du tout dans cet état d'esprit : il s'agissait à présent de gagner. Pourtant, l'ambiance restait bonne, agréable. Les coéquipiers s'invectivaient parfois, se lançaient des remarques que Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais dans l'ensemble, l'esprit était bon enfant.

Le regard du blond n'était pourtant posé que sur une seule personne. Ses joues avaient rosi sous l'air frais, et des mèches de ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front. Il courait, défendait, attrapait le ballon et le passait à l'un de ses coéquipiers, tentait de marquer avec une aisance qui frappa Draco. Ce sport était fait pour lui, ou Harry était fait pour ce sport, et cette vérité n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le blond avait pu observer dans la cuisine de son amant. Il se déplaçait avec une forme de souplesse, tant en dégageant une animalité, une puissance que Draco n'avait que rarement vue chez lui, et qui éveilla ce sentiment de danger qui l'avait séduit chez Harry. Ce qu'il était, sa douceur, sa gentillesse au quotidien, sa générosité, cachaient de justesse la puissance qu'il dégageait alors qu'il foulait le stade de rugby.

Impossible de détacher son regard de son corps puissant, de ses épaules larges, de ses jambes bien plus épaisses que ne l'étaient les siennes, et alors qu'il l'observait courir, Draco pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de son dos, les poils fins de ses jambes contre les siennes alors qu'ils se perdaient dans des ébats passionnés, pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Il percevait son odeur, la légère trace de transpiration qu'il dégageait parfois lorsqu'il revenait de son travail, qu'il rejoignait son amant à la galerie, et soudain, Harry plaquait un adversaire, disparaissait dans une marée de bras et de jambes, en ressortait avec un léger filet de sang coulant de son nez sans que personne ne s'en inquiète.

Molly sembla surprendre son regard, qu'elle interpréta comme de l'inquiétude.

— Ce n'est rien, le nez est très vascularisé, alors le moindre coup peut faire saigner, dit-elle d'un ton docte.

Draco haussa les épaules.

— J'ai fait de la lutte, il y a quelques années.

— Oh ? Ton nez semble pourtant en très bon état.

— Je donnais plus de coups que je n'en prenais, répliqua Draco sans prendre le temps d'expliquer que la lutte ne consistait pas à donner des coups de poing sur le visage.

Il reporta son attention sur le match. Il savait que l'équipe de Harry menait, mais pas suffisamment pour que le score soit sécurisé. Il suffirait de bien peu pour que l'équilibre du match soit chamboulé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ses points serraient la barrière, contraste étonnant avec sa veste élégante et son jean parfaitement repassé. À ses côtés, les Weasley criaient, hurlaient, encourageaient, riaient à en perdre haleine, sans la moindre retenue. Ses cris à lui retentissaient dans son esprit, mais lorsque Harry parvint à marquer un essai et à marquer les points nécessaires à creuser l'écart, le cri de satisfaction qu'il poussa fit même se retourner le brun.

Harry esquissa un sourire, surpris d'entendre Draco, qu'il voyait de manière floue sans ses lunettes, s'exprimer ainsi en public. À jouer avec ses amis d'enfance, il se sentait à sa place, mais était suffisamment lucide pour savoir que si Draco n'avait pas été à proximité, ne l'avait pas regardé jouer, quelque chose aurait manqué. À quel moment avait-il commencé à dépendre aussi fortement de la présence de cet homme ? À quel moment étaient-ils passés des textos sans incidence entre l'Australie et le Royaume-Uni à ce besoin de la proximité de l'autre ?

Une tape dans son dos, sans la moindre douceur, de la part de Neville, le ramena à la réalité. De loin, Draco l'observa se mettre en position, prêt à attraper la balle et à initier la bonne manœuvre. L'ensemble de son corps, ses gestes, son comportement tout entier n'avait qu'un objectif : marquer. Dans le principe, la règle était simple : il fallait attraper la balle, la garder le plus longtemps possible dans l'équipe, suffisamment en tout cas pour l'amener en dehors du terrain. Dans la pratique, cela ressemblait à un parcours du combattant avec des obstacles plus larges que hauts, barbus pour bon nombre d'entre eux, les oreilles décollées et le sourire ensanglanté de celui dont la lèvre est partie s'éclater contre les dents.

Les maillots commençaient à être couverts de boue, les cheveux à promener des morceaux d'herbe, le gazon à être retourné par les mêlées au cours desquelles il était difficile de comprendre à qui appartenait quel membre. Près de lui, Molly et les autres Weasley étaient fascinés par le match, de même que tous les autres spectateurs. Sur le bord du terrain, Arthur hurlait ses ordres, ses conseils, et son visage sympathique s'illuminait de joie à chaque bonne action de ses joueurs.

Le match se termina sur la victoire de justesse de son équipe, et les joueurs, Harry en tête, explosèrent de joie sans la moindre retenue. Draco se surprit à applaudir à tout rompre, et lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha de lui, dégoûtant dans sa tenue croutée de boue, les cheveux collés sur son front et sur sa nuque, il ne le repoussa pas. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa devant tous les autres, les deux mains sur ses joues, il ne se déroba pas. Il voulait ce baiser, il voulait cette étreinte. Aussi simplement que cela. Et les mots que Harry prononça à son oreille avant de rejoindre son équipe ne firent que confirmer cela.

*.*.*.*

 _Au loin, il ronge son frein._

 _Assis contre un tronc, il observe ces gens qu'il connait, qui ont un jour fait partie de sa vie, rire et s'amuser comme si demain n'existait pas, comme si hier ne comptait pas._

 _Il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, semble-t-il, il a appartenu à ce monde qui aujourd'hui ne le reconnait plus. Il a ri avec eux, il a joué avec eux, a passé des dimanches entiers à célébrer ce qu'il a considéré comme une famille, ce qu'il a désespérément voulu sans jamais vraiment obtenir._

 _Les Weasley n'étaient pas sa famille, Harry n'était pas son ami, et aujourd'hui, il se dresse entre lui et la célébrité, entre lui et la réussite. Être connu aux Etats-Unis ne lui suffit pas, être célèbre dans un continent mille fois plus grand que son pays d'origine n'est pas assez : c'est sur les terres de son enfance abandonnée qu'il a besoin qu'on le reconnaisse._

 _Alors il observe. Il observe Harry courir sur un terrain qu'il a déjà foulé de si nombreuses fois, recevoir l'admiration et l'affection de ses amis, ses si parfaits amis. Il l'observe s'élancer après la balle, l'attraper au vol et marquer, une fois, deux fois, sous les clameurs de ses amis, des Weasley, et de ce mec blond qu'il a déjà croisé devant chez lui. Ainsi, ils se connaissent… Adrian renifle, et son visage n'exprime que du mépris._

 _Plus tôt ce matin, il a pris sa voiture. Il ne savait pas très bien où il voulait aller, mais il avait envie de prendre l'air. Il avait besoin de respirer. S'il s'est retrouvé là, c'est par hasard, ou presque. D'aucun parlerait d'inconscient, mais Adrian n'a rien à foutre de ce genre de théories fumeuses. Ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il veut juste que sa vie soit celle qu'il mérite._

 _Après s'être battu des années durant, après avoir lutté pour s'en sortir, puis pour être reconnu, ce qu'il a partiellement réussi à faire, il ne reste qu'un obstacle entre le destin qu'il s'est promis et la réalité._

 _L'obstacle en question a été une obsession pour lui des années durant, un mythe, presque, une idole à laquelle il fallait absolument ressembler, qu'il fallait rendre fier coûte que coûte. Il revoit les heures passées en cuisine, les efforts, la sueur coulant le long de son front penché au-dessus des cocottes, des casseroles, des marmites diverses, les gouttes d'huile bouillante coulant sur ses bras, brûlant sa peau chaque jour un peu plus, les couteaux qui dérapent et découpent sa peau plutôt que la viande ou que le légume qu'il tient fermement. Surtout, il entend les conseils, les encouragements, les explications passionnées. Sont-ce là les mêmes que ceux qu'ils donnent à ses élèves d'un soir ? Sans doute, Adrian l'imagine très bien._

 _Il ricane._

 _C'est une autre vie, un autre monde dont il est question. Rien de tout ceci n'existe encore._

 _Quand sa vie à Londres a pris fin, il a fallu partir, fuir dans un endroit où la honte ne l'étoufferait pas, où le regard des autres ne serait pas plein de jugement. Il a traversé l'océan, s'est tiré loin de tous ces trous du cul bouffis de leur orgueil à la con, de leur pseudo-bienveillance en laquelle il ne croit désormais plus. Il a fallu se battre, enchainer les petits boulots, accepter d'être logé dans un foyer miteux pour jeunes travailleurs dont la plupart ne travaillaient jamais, mais Adrian s'est battu, parce qu'il avait la rage. La haine, dans son ventre noué, dans ses bras longtemps trop minces. Il avait envie d'être reconnu, il avait la rage de vaincre, il avait la bave aux lèvres, il voulait mordre, dévorer, bouffer le monde, n'en faire qu'une bouchée._

 _C'a été plus difficile que cela. Il en a bavé, et il a bouffé, ça oui, jusqu'à l'écœurement, jusqu'au cœur au bord des lèvres et qui menace de sauter sans élastique. Il a récuré les assiettes de restaurant qui ne méritaient pas d'être nommés ainsi, a épluché des patates plus qu'il n'en faut et est retourné nettoyer les casseroles aux fonds collés et brûlés, passant d'une tâche ingrate à une autre, les dents serrées et les poings prêts à cogner à tout instant. Parfois, il s'en est servi, a tapé jusqu'à ne plus sentir les vibrations dans ses coudes. Il a fini la nuit au poste une fois ou deux, et quelques années plus tard, lorsque la célébrité a enroulé ses ailes duveteuses autour de lui, ce passé trouble a contribué à le faire apprécier du public._

 _Ils ne voulaient que cela, pense Pucey, ces américains idiots et incultes, ils ne voulaient que cette parodie du rêve national dans lequel un raté devient un géant de la gastronomie. Ça, il les a bien roulés, ces crétins tout juste bons à faire la différence entre une fraise et un poireau, mais ça a été facile, il faut bien le reconnaître. Avec les anglais, c'est une autre paire de manche._

 _Ils lui ont manqué autant qu'il les hait._

 _Et c'est cette haine qui va l'aider à tenir._

 _Pucey déchiquète des feuilles d'arbre entre ses doigts, alors qu'il assiste au baiser de Harry et de son blond. Un aristo, celui-là, c'est évident, un blanc bec à qui papa a tout donné depuis toujours sans se poser de question, un gâté de la vie qui n'a rien fait pour mériter ce qu'il a._

 _A-t-il mérité Potter, se demande Adrian, avant de réaliser qu'il s'en contrefout. Il aime les femmes, lui, les nichons qu'il tient entre ses doigts, les fesses rebondies sur lesquelles il peut foutre des claques quand il s'enfonce profondément en elles, il aime les entendre gémir, couiner, supplier, il rêve de les entendre crier son nom. Par-dessus tout, il aime les voir se pâmer devant lui, il aime les voir le vouloir, le désirer, il aime savoir qu'elles mouillent tout ce qu'elles savent pour lui._

 _Il est surpris que Potter accorde de son temps à ce type trop bien coiffé, même sous le vent qui décolle les mèches blondes, sans doute soyeuses, de son crâne de petit aristo probablement incapable de se faire cuire des pâtes. Il aimait bien, à une époque, juste après l'accident de Ronald, cet abruti, traîner avec des gens peu fréquentables, boire trop, fumer des trucs pas nets, coucher avec des types qui auraient pu lui filer un peu n'importe quelle saloperie. Il a bien changé Harry, avec sa petite affaire prospère, son mec plus âgé que lui, friqué et tellement élégant qu'il en est un cliché anglais sur pattes, du genre que les américains s'inspirent pour le chambrer quand son accent ressurgis, et Adrian ne sait pas si la haine est trop forte ou s'il y'a une vraie douleur sourde qui vrille son cœur._

 _Le blond lève les yeux, fixe un endroit au loin, et si Adrian était du genre à se faire du mouron pour rien, il penserait qu'il regarde vers lui. Mais c'est improbable, c'est impossible, parce qu'il est bien planqué, et parce que personne ne peut se douter ni de ce qu'il a fait, ni de ce qu'il compte faire._

 _Parce qu'au fond, Adrian sait ce dont il a besoin, pour avancer, pour être serein, pour que ses poings cessent de trembler, pour que sa queue accepte de faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux, de nouveau : il faut que Potter disparaisse. Et si certains de ses petits potes peuvent disparaître aussi, ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau._

 _Adrian prendra soin de la déposer lui-même._


End file.
